Descent into Darkness
by Meatt
Summary: Yuuko and Teiichi's hearts flutter in the wind as their love for each other grows. How will Teiichi cope when he learns that the human heart can be a destructive force to those around you as well as yourself?
1. Birth of a Monster

**A/N: I do not own these characters or the story's world. This fan fiction is based off of the original work of the series creator ****Maybe. This story references many characters and events from the Tasogare Otome x Amnesia manga. **

A lone girl lays restlessly upon her, futon unable to sleep as the moonlight beams in through her window revealing the emptiness of the room. Her love for her dwelling is nonexistent due to her arriving at the residence two weeks ago, after hearing of her parents' death. The sound of footsteps outside of the room causes her eyes to focus intently on the door.

"Kirie, are you asleep?"

The child removes the sheets from her mouth before answering the woman's question.

"I can't sleep, Grandmother. I'm still not used to staying here."

Her grandmother releases an audible chuckle into the room before shutting the door.

"You're only six so I guess it can't be helped," she says making her way to her granddaughter's location.

Sitting with her legs crossed above the child on the futon, her hand pats her lap, signaling for the child to rest her head there. Kirie quickly obliges, and the soft touch of her grandmother's fingers sliding through her black locks begets a smile of contentment. She momentarily slips into a void of happiness before she is brought back to reality by an unknown object colliding with her face. She glances upwards to see stream of tears inching down her grandmother's wrinkled cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

Her grandmother hastily tries to regain her composure as her hand wipes the tears from her eyes. The aforementioned question in the air lingers while her relative shifts her eyesight elsewhere. Fighting to draw a smile onto her face, she rubs the child's head with a sense of playfulness before finally answering her question.

"It's because I'm happy."

Kirie's worries dissipate almost instantly as the woman's words enter into her ears. A childish grin crosses her face again, and she throws her grandmother's recent show of emotion to the wayside.

_I guess she must always be happy._

* * *

Kirie steps through the threshold of her home, and notices that there are no shoes at the entrance of the hallway.

_I guess grandmother is away._

The door produces a rhythmic sound before the collision between it and the wall echoes through the confined space. Kirie's feet touch the hardened floor as she separates herself from her shoes, before entering the hallway.

"I'm home!"

Exiting from the hall, two distinct crashes reverberate throughout the living area. The teenager lay sprawled on the floor, staring upwards at the dull ceiling while her school bag rests next to her by the table. Her mind desperately tries to clear the jumbled math lessons from today's lecture from itself, wanting to become as blank as the ceiling above. Breaking her eyesight from the roof, her eyes find themselves locked onto a particular book placed on the underside of the table. Reaching for the object, she takes hold and stares at the cover.

_A photo album?_

Kirie repositions herself vertically before placing the album on the table. She opens the book, letting the covers slam against the wood before taking her fingers and flipping through the pages. The album's pages hold images ranging from single shots of her grandmother, Kirie's parents, her grandmother with other children, and images of Seikyou Academy. As Kirie nears the final pages of the album, a certain photo catches grasps at her hand. It's a simple image of two girls smiling in front of the school building. Her eyes fixate on the two women before she flips back through the beginning of the pictures, noticing that in every single photo but this specific one, her grandmother's smile seems to be different, as though it's somehow forced. Returning to the picture in question, the writing at the bottom of the photo draws her attention.

_Yuuko and me in front of the school_.

Kirie's eyes examine the female's features. Jealousy hits her in the face as she notices her endowed chest, long, black hair, towering stature, and friendly smile. Besides those features, she notices that her face is incredibly similar to her grandmother's and herself. Removing the photo from the book, she stares at it almost as if she is obsessed with this mystery person.

_Who is this Yuuko girl?_

Kirie's head jets upwards as suddenly she hears the house door open and close. Someone's footsteps echo through the hall before their body appears from within the narrow hallway. Her alert-state drops as her grandmother comes into the room, bearing a tired smile.

"Good evening, Grandmother Yukariko."

The elderly woman walks over to her granddaughter and places her hand on top of the girl's head.

"Good evening, Kirie. What are you doing?"

"I was resting when I found this photo album. The pictures are great, but I'm curious about this photo," she says, moving the image of her obsession upwards.

The smile on her guardian's face immediately disintegrates as she sees the photo. The mood within the room feels as though they'd just been teleported to a cemetery at night. The elderly female's eyes darts away from the picture and with a low voice answers the girl's question.

"That's my older sister Yuuko and I."

Kirie's expression quickly turns depressed as she hears for the first time in fourteen years that Yukariko has a sibling. Taking the image from her grandmother's hand, she places the photograph on the table before shifting her focus back to her grandmother. Her turned-head hides the pained expression on her face as liquid leaves her eyes. Kirie can perceive the sound of her heart ripping in two upon seeing her grandmother lose her composure in front of her, but she just has to keep digging.

"Where is she now?"

"She died when she was fifteen," she instantly answers.

The atmosphere within the room darkens more as the two women purposely avoid contact with one-another. Kirie's curiosity, though only paining her grandmother, propels her forwards in gathering information from her guardian.

"How did she die?"

The woman doesn't answer here, but soon Kirie hears muffled words come from her mouth.

"She was so stupid."

Kirie stands up after seeing the woman's' shuddering shoulders. She takes a cautious step forward with the intent of soothing her grandmother's pain. She outstretches her arm, but before her appendage makes contact, Yukariko's body lurches forward, evading her touch.

"I'm sorry, but let's drop this subject," she says, walking away and not looking into the girl's eyes again.

When she's gone, Kirie focuses on the picture once more, examining the smile the two girls are wearing before closing the photo album and taking possession of the photo.

_I've never seen grandmother look happy as she is in that picture. This Yuuko person's death obviously caused her a lot of pain._

* * *

The classroom door flies open as students bolt out of their confinement. Laughter and tears fly everywhere as the school day draws to a close amongst the children at the academy. Kirie grabs her bag and removes herself from her seat. Following suit, she leaves the room and enters the rushing sea of students. Her brain is slowly coming down on the excessive amount of information that was drilled into her head earlier that day, blocking out the sounds of chatter around her.

_I can't wait to be done with this class._

The multitude of students begins to thin out as they all make their way to the entrance of the school. Kirie is suddenly ripped back into reality, however, when a girl slams into her, dropping her books on the ground. The girl's face turns bright red as she gives her a worried look, bowing to her in shame.

"I'm so sorry."

Squatting down, the attacker grabs each of her books, attempting to dodge the feet of other students. Tired of seeing the female's desperate attempts, Kirie squats down and assists the girl in retrieving her books. After gathering the last one, they both stand and look at each other. The clumsy student bows her hand at Kirie once again.

"Thanks for helping me get my things."

"No problem."

Kirie watches the young woman run off in the other direction before disappearing amongst the crowd of students littering the corridor. Mentally patting herself on the shoulder for her good-deed, she turns to continue her journey towards the entrance when her body halts. Several yards down the hall, she sees a girl with long, black hair, and seductive, pink lips sitting on a window-sill and gazing happily at the numerous students crossing her path. She looks surprisingly similar to...

_No, my eyes must be playing tricks on me. Yuuko's dead and there's no way ghosts are real._

Continuing her journey towards the exit, however, she could feel something nag at her. Pulling the picture into her mind's eye, she stares at it while simultaneously paying attention to her surroundings. An eerie feeling creeps over Kirie at the uncanny resemblance between the woman in photograph and the girl near her.

_I'm sure it's just a figment of my imagination._

Thoughts of her guardian's saddened face cross her mind as she passes the dead girl. Kirie's eyes avoid making contact with her in hopes of not drawing attention to herself. As she progresses a few windows ahead, she parks her body onto the window seat and attempts to deal tremors beginning to occur within her.

_Why is this annoying me so much? What should I do? I know, I can prove to myself that it's not her. I'll just wait until she's by herself and have a nice conversation. That way, if I offend her, it won't be so awkward._

Kirie's eyes discretely scan the area of the hallway, taking in Yuuko's non-responsive reactions to the children. While she looks at her relative's movements, doubt climbs up the young woman's back and into her mind to wreak havoc on her fear of the supernatural.

_What if that really is Yuuko? Is she really the person that drags you into the old school building to be killed? What do I do if she sees me following her?_

As the crowds of children thin and noises begin to dissipate within the hallway, Kirie sees the ghost get up and begin walking in the direction away from the entrance. She imitates her and begins to tail her into the deeper parts of the building, fear lingering in the back of her mind.

_What the hell am I doing?_

The sun's rays have turned a dark orange, presenting the halls with a supernatural feel as the colors blend with the different shades and styles of the structures. The longer she follows the girl, the more she notices that the parts of the building are beginning to look more archaic and frail. Her mind continues to nag her to end her pursuit, but curiosity has her body on auto pilot. She comes to a hallway that forks off into three different directions. Checking down each corridor, she is unable to find a trace of her target, and this causes her to release a sigh.

_Good going, Kirie. You lost her._

Turning around, she heads back towards her original destination. Retracing her footsteps along the way, she navigates the familiar corridors like the back of her hand. The setting sun begins to cast shadows that make the hairs on her body stand on end. She dawns a mask of joy as she finds herself almost to the main hall.

_Home free!_

Kirie turns the corner, but as quickly as she places the mask on, it is ripped right back off again. Upon seeming the shadowy figure looming over her, her blood freezes and her eyes begin to tear up in fright. Her body trembles uncontrollably as she stares upwards at the endowed chest of a female, hair dancing like snakes, red-eyes darker than blood. Her skin is peeling, her clothes are tattered, and the disgusting smell of blood hangs in the air.

_So I was right after all…_

The two stare at each other for several moments before the entity shows its razor, sharp fangs to the girl. Her heart rate increases exponentially as the figure begins to move its arm towards her. Tears begin to fall down Kirie's face while the figure gets closer. Just before the being touches her, it disappears. Kirie's deer-like stance persists for a few moments more before she rockets towards the schools entrance, not daring to turn back.

* * *

Kirie and her grandmother sit quietly at the table, eating their dinner, before her grandmother breaks the silence.

"How was your day?"

Kirie tries not to let the image of Yuuko's ghastly form ruin her moment with her guardian, but find that it's easier said than done.

_Should I tell her I that I saw Yuuko?_

She looks up at her stoic face as she places the chopsticks to her mouth.

"It was alright," she says, giving the woman a fake smile as she fights off the minor tremors occurring from her fear.

The time goes by yet again before anyone decides to speak. With Yuuko still lingering on Kirie's mind, her curiosity increases, causing her to deliver the next question.

"Forgive me for asking, but how was Yuuko's personality?"

Her grandmother stops eating and stares down at her plate for a moment.

"She was calm, logical to a fault, and cared about people too much."

The image of Yuuko in the picture and Yuuko at the school enter her head, forcing her next question to leave her mouth quickly.

"Do I remind you of her," she asks, causing the mood in the room to drop significantly.

Her grandmother nods her head.

"Enough so that I could say you were sisters."

* * *

Kirie lies on her futon, holding up the picture she took from her grandmother's photo album. The site of her grandmother's face next to Yuuko's opens the gate for sadness to creep its way into her heart. While she looks at Yuuko's smiling face, she can't stop herself from visualizing the girl's dead skin, disheveled hair, and that nauseating smell.

_That isn't the person that grandmother grew up with. That is a disgusting being bent on causing people pain and suffering._

Kirie lowers the picture onto the top of her futon and stares blankly at the ceiling.

_Why does such a grotesque thing have to have a face like mine? Why do we have to be a part of the same family?_

She turns onto her side and looks out at the moon that fills the sky. Taking another glance at the picture, she can feel her heart begin to harden as she remembers her grandmother's words.

_She was so stupid._

The photo lands on the side of her futon as she releases it from her grip. Turning away from the light of the moon, she closes her eyes and readies herself for another day of school.

_If only my grandmother wouldn't have had you as a sister. She could be happy right now._

* * *

A number of days have passed since Kirie had her situation with Yuuko's ghost roaming the halls. The children at the academy still act the same, no missing people or paranormal mishaps plaguing the school. As the bell rings, the children swarm the halls once again, with no regard for each other's safety. Like usual, Kirie is the last person to leave the room, attempting to avoid being trampled by the other students wanting to get home. As she swims through the sea of people, the smile of a blonde young man catches her attention as he passes her.

"You're ridiculous, Yuuko."

The mention of the girl's name forces Kirie's head to spin around and follow the boy's trailing voice. She can spot the top of his blonde hair amongst his short frame, and standing next to him she sees a girl with scruffy hair and a darkened skin complexion.

_Is that monster after that boy?_

Kirie reverses direction and follow the two through the various corridors of the school, ultimately ending up on the rooftop. The two make their way to the railing overlooking the edge of the building, and Kirie positions herself behind the water tower, away from their sight. Kirie's eyes look on at the duo as they hug, talk, and reminisce about the events of the day. Yuuko hangs all over the boy like a lost-puppy finding a master after many days. The words that exit the thing's mouth makes Kirie's stomach turn.

_"_I should be getting home_," _the boy says with a hint of worry in his voice.

Yuuko corners the young man against the rail and presses her peeling skin against his face.

"What's wrong with us being alone? Do you not like me anymore, Teiichi?"

Teiichi blushes, as he can now stare down the young woman's uniform, revealing her decaying breasts to him.

"That's not it. Everyone else is gone home…"

"It's more romantic this way, right? Being alone… under the colors of the evening sun..."

A thud emits from the rooftop as Yuuko causes the young blonde to fall over, with her on top of him.

_How shameless is this thing I'm looking at?_

"I know. You're thinking about sex, aren't you? It's okay if you are."

Grabbing her neckerchief, she unravels it, letting it fall on the boy's chest. Teiichi face brightens as her breasts become more exposed to him.

"W-will you p-please not undress on top of me?"

"It's okay if it's for you. I'll show you ever inch of me."

Kirie moves her sight from the two and hides near the area housing the door to the inside of the building. Kirie's heart is on fire after seeing the performance between the boy and the abomination.

_This creature is despicable. It has no respect for itself and only lusts after men. What would grandmother do if she saw this eye-sore?_

Turning back to the couple, she shakes her head as Yuuko gives the boy a kiss on the cheek.

_I need to deal with that thing before she takes his soul._

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Sinful Seduction

"How did I get lost on the first day of school?"

The walls of the Seikyou Academy laugh at the young man as he makes his way down the confusing labyrinth of rooms. His mind twists in confusion as he encounters the multiples turns, corridors, and stairs that seem to lead to nowhere. His feet come in contact with the next set of wooden boards as he stops and looks around. While examining the scene words chant inside of his head.

_"Have you heard it the story, about the ghost in the old school building?"_

"Why do I have to think about that stupid story at this moment?"

Examining his surroundings, he notices a room in the far corner and the corridor behind him that leads to another set of stairs.

"Maybe someone can help me?"

The young man approaches the door and inches it open, causing a cloud of dust to fly into his face. Walking into the room, he runs his hands over the frames of his glasses. The light in the room illuminates the dust covered sofa, chairs, and gardening equipment sprawled around its contents.

"Is this a storage room?"

He runs a hand over the back of the couch, disturbing the layers of filth from years of lack of use. Bringing his head up, he notices a mirror along the wall. As he walks towards it, his reflection obscured by the caked on grit and grim. Taking his hand, he roughly scrubs his sleeve across the beautiful finish. While doing so something in his mind triggers a certain unsettling thought.

_Have you heard the story about the ghost in the hold school building? They say it has something to do with a big mirror. If you find it and look into it, don't…"_

The young man's mouth morphs into a frown while his eyes zeros in on the mirror. The alluring, reflective surface transfers its contaminants to Teiichi's skin as his fingers slide across its surface.

_This wouldn't be the mirror… in the story would it? _

The boy's focus is pulled towards the mirror like an unseen force has taken control of his body. He examines the structure of the object, when a faint voice slithers out at him from the darkness.

"Tei…ichi."

On reflex, Teiichi turns around at the sound of his name being called, but he is frozen stiff as he gazes into the crimson eyes of a mysterious girl. Dust erupts from the floorboards as Teiichi's body collides with the ground. His hands and feet work in unison, propelling him backwards, until his escape is thwarted by the mirror. The mysterious girl caresses her face intently before shifting attention towards the cowering blonde.

"Oh wow! Am I really that ugly?"

Teiichi's heart drums on the inside of his chest as the girl's eyes stare curiously at him. His fear quickly turns to nervousness as his reaction to the female's sudden appearance makes him laugh.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. You just startled me."

Laughter slips through the girl's mouth as Teiichi recover from his fall. Standing on his feet, he pats the dust from his clothing while following the girl into the hallway. She navigates the treacherous labyrinth with ease as if she knows the area like the back of her hand. Teiichi's state of amazement shifts from her navigation skills to her physical appearance. Her tall, slender frame fits well with her bountiful bosom, the sun draws attention to her pale skin, and her long, black hair accents her one piece sailor uniform with a red neckerchief. Her mystifying red eyes stare back at Teiichi as they both enter into a new hallway, with sun radiating from all directions, and drawing his eyes to her seductive pink lips as they suddenly part.

"Are you new here?"

Teiichi's eyes are bombarded by the light radiating in through the windows of the conjoining hallways. His hand acts as a shield, reducing the intrusive nature of the sun's radiance.

"Yes. I'm a first year student."

The woman's laughter reverberates through the corridor in conjunction with the annoyance of the sun, causing Teiichi's aggravation to increase.

"You must be terrible with direction to have ended up over here."

He glares at the girl with his lips turned upwards, pushing her comment to the back of his minds. The duo's travel remains silent except for the resonance of their footsteps in the endless passageway. After ascending multiple staircases and turning several corners, a thought breaks into the emptiness of his mind.

"Why were you in that room anyway? I didn't see or hear anyone in there when I arrived."

The mystifying female's pace slows, placing her adjacent to her companion.

"Because I'm always there," she says, softening her eyes and lowering her tone. "…Always."

Teiichi's eyebrow rises in confusion as the young woman's words smacks against the wall of his mind, sadly falling into a deep crevice.

"You're not making sense."

Yuuko's saddened expression disappears as a soft giggle escapes her lips.

"I was saying that I'm a ghost."

Following Yuuko declaration, Teiichi's progression halts and they both stop in unison due to Yuuko's declaration. His eyes narrow as he concentrates on the immobile girl standing beside him.

"Is that the best you have?"

"I'm serious. I'm the ghost of the old school building," she says continuing their trek from the building.

The children push their way past a door, ascending the staircase that leads to the roof of a building. As the duo climb the staircase, the gears in Teiichi's brain screech forward kick starting his thought process once again.

_If she's a ghost, then I can't touch her. _

His hand extends outward in an attempt to disprove the girl's claim, however; before his hand reaches her back, her body turns toward him. His complexion turns pink of embarrassment after realizing he has is groping her breast.

"I'm so sorry. I just thought if I could touch you then you're not a ghost," he says withdrawing his hand from her chest.

"I suppose you wouldn't be able to resist them at some point, though just because you touch me doesn't mean I'm not a ghost," she retorts, with a seductive look in her eye. "It's not like that matters anyway, right?"

The soft sound of metal and feet fills the air, as the two continue their journey to the top of the building. The girl's words once again fly over Teiichi's head, causing him to question the her further.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have any lingering regrets or grudges. I don't remember how or why I died. I just know that I'm here now. I'm sure there's a good reason for it, and that's why I'm not interested in finding out. I hope you understand."

The girl jumps onto to the solid roof of the building, planting herself firmly in front of Teiichi so that he can't advance. Her hair and school uniform dance in the wind like ribbons in the sky.

"My name is Yuuko. Yuuko Kanoe. What might your name be?"

"Teiichi…Teiichi Niiya," he answers.

Teiichi's brow suddenly shifts upwards in confusion as an interesting question enters his mind.

_Di__dn't she already know my name?_

Yuuko's hand gracefully slides along the rail until it finds Teiichi's hand. Her fingers gracefully pry his loose grip from the metallic railing.

"Teiichi huh…That's a cute name," she says, showing him a great smile while gently massaging his hand with hers.

The sensual but intrusive action causes Teiichi's body to involuntarily loss his sense for a moment and think about his situation. The situation of having a beautiful woman all to himself in the her and now.

_Her hands are so cool and soft._

Yuuko and Teiichi's hands seem to meld together as Yuuko pulls him towards the building's outer railing. Placing her hand on the top of rail, the two gaze up at the magnificent sun not uttering a word. Teiichi's eyes wander away from the gaseous star and over to the person beside him. A strong gust of winds tossing Yuuko's raven locks in the air, and forcing her to use free hand to tame them. A feeling of being watched suddenly washes over Yuuko which causes her to turn towards Teiichi. As their eyes meet again, Yuuko gives the boy a warm smile sending an emission of heat towards his core, causing his heart race. Yuuko's cool hand bears down on the young blonde once again, producing a repeating thought within Teiichi's mind.

_What was that just now?_

* * *

The bell for lunch chimes, releasing the children from their torturous learning regiment. The collection of the children's excited voices masks Teiichi's footsteps as he travels through the sea of bodies. Teiichi clutches his lunch closer to his chest as the crowds of children sporadically increase and decrease. Turning the corner to the hall, his face adorns a smirk as his newly acquired friend stares out of the window down the hall. He moves closer in order to surprise her, but her head rotates in his direction, giving away his tactic.

"How are you today, Teiichi?"

Teiichi presses his back against the wall and faces Yuuko.

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm better now that you're here."

Her words sends blood rushing to his face, turning it a light shade of pink. His embarrassment is quickly eliminated by confusion after noticing that a couple of the students staring at him with confused reactions on their faces. Two of the females across the hallway gaze at each other, whispering behind their hands as they periodically peer in his direction.

"Why are they acting like that all of a sudden?"

Yuuko places her back against the window sill and casts her gaze back to Teiichi.

"They can't see me."

"Are you still claiming to be a ghost?"

Yuuko rolls her eyes and propels herself from the window sill. Teiichi gazes at Yuuko's mature figure as she stands in front of the two gawkers. Her hand wave erratically in front of the two students, but their actions displays no acknowledgement of her existence. Teiichi's stares at the Yuuko in disbelief as she returns to his side, wearing a victory smile upon her pale face.

"Y-you really are a ghost," he says, with the hairs on his body standing on end.

"I told you that silly."

"I-I was always told ghosts were bad news."

Yuuko's eyes narrow at the boy as she advances towards him yet again. She maneuvers herself in front of Teiichi's smaller frame, staring down at his stiff body with her shimmering eyes.

"I'm bad news? Are you afraid I'm going to drag you to the underworld?"

Teiichi's quivering lips open to deliver an answer, but his mouth doesn't produce a sound. The image of her face begins to distort as the touch of her soft hand against his registers within his mind. His legs begin to move on their own as the two travel through the hallway.

_Where is she taking me? Why can't I stop myself?_

Teiichi's mind goes on auto pilot as Yuuko pulls him deeper into the unknown regions of the Seikyou Academy.

* * *

Teiichi's vision is shrouded in darkness as the pressure of Yuuko's hand presses on his chest. Her pearly, white teeth tear away the stringy meat on his face, living a stain of red on the surrounding skin and upon her lips. Her body retreats from Teiichi tense body as she chews the morsel of food retrieved from his face. Her throat expands and constricts indicating the foods successful passage into her esophagus.

"You're a messy eater, Teiichi."

Teiichi's eyes open to reveal the barren roof of the school. His sight zooms in on his companion as she picks up another slice of chicken from his lunch box with a pair of chopsticks. The chopsticks soar through the air carrying it's cargo towards Teiichi's orifice with precision. As the freight enters into its destination, the combination of chicken and sweet and sour sauce turns his mouth upwards in delight. A smile washes over Yuuko's face from seeing the heavenly look on her friend's face.

"I'm full, Yuuko," he says waving his hand to the young woman.

Yuuko's eyes shift on the boy as she places the box of food on the ground and discreetly slides it away from her vicinity.

"Was it frightening to have me so close to you?"

Teiichi looks at her as she nuzzlesher shoulder against him.

"Of course not, I knew you were playing with me the whole time."

"Oh really, "she says, suddenly straddling his neck with her arms.

In an instant, Teiichi finds himself laying face up on Yuuko's lap, as she stares down at his surprised expression. Her fingers waltz across his collar bone to his chest where the rapid beating of his heart produces a mischievous grin.

"How about now?"

Teiichi averts his eyes from her gaze and focuses on the roaming sea of clouds overhead. Yuuko's eyes stare playfully at Teiichi's averted glare, but leave him to wallow in his defeat. Her fingers scurry up the male's upper body and rests atop his spiky, blonde hair. Teiichi focus shifts from the sailing clouds to Yuuko's serene disposition when her fingers massage his scalp.

"What are you doing?"

Yuuko shuts her eyes and continues to massage Teiichi's scalp, producing a tranquil sensation deep within her chest. A yawn escapes Teiichi's mouth as Yuuko's touch begins to cart him to dreamland.

"I'm going to tell you a bed time story since you're falling asleep."

"A story?" he asks wearily.

"There used to be a story told at this school."

Teiichi eyes seal shut as his consciousness slips into the reaches of his mind.

* * *

Teiichi feels himself floating in midair; the darkness has completely overtaken him. The sea of black conceals even the shape of his limbs. A whisper erupts within the abyss drawing his head in all directions.

"A girl died on this campus, but her body was never found." a voice echoes within the void.

"Yuuko…"

Teiichi's speech is quickly interrupted with the sounds of sobbing.

"Someone…Please help me!" A voice shouts in the distance.

"I know that voice."

The sobbing in Teiichi's environment grows quieter by the second after hearing the voice. He attempts to move himself forward within the void, but he realizes he has no significant control in this realm. The sobbing increases in volume and appearance of stairs spring forth.

"I don't want to die."

Teiichi struggles even more to free himself from the limitation of his state, but to no avail. Casting a glance below the stairs, he can see the darkened image of someone at the foot of the stairs. Her long, black hair lays frizzled and untamed, while her face lay hidden in her arms. Teiichi's hand grips his chest, feeling his heart break upon hearing and seeing the girl's plight.

* * *

Teiichi's eyes bolt open as he sits up from Yuuko's grasp, sweat adorning his skin

"What's wrong, Teiichi?"

_W-was that a dream? That girl…needed help. _

The image of sobbing girl at the bottom of the stairs intrudes into his consciousness.

"Teiichi…"

The boy frantically looks around disregarding, his companion's concern.

_She has to be locked away somewhere. I would guess in the old part of the school, but where?_

Teiichi's eyes avert back to the worried Yuuko who's still on the ground. Looking into her eyes, the gears in his mind begin to spin faster.

_There was a staircase and a door. I don't remember seeing anything like that before though. _

The positioning of the room plays out in his mind from the couch, to the smaller objects, all the way to the mirror standing against the wall. His mind almost shifts to a new thought, but the image of the mirror pulls his mind back to the room.

"The mirror in the storeroom! That has to be it!"

Yuuko is surprised to see Teiichi turn and kneels in her direction.

"I need you help Yuuko," he says gently placing her hands into his. "Please take me to the storeroom."

Yuuko's face warms up slightly at Teiichi's forward demeanor. Looking down at the blonde's hand, she brings her view back to his face and nods her in agreement. Using his strength, Teiichi pulls the young woman to her feet, and together their feet progress towards the door leading back to into the building. Yuuko navigates through the twisting maze of turns and doors, before making it back to the storeroom he found her in earlier. The door to the storage area slams against the frame as he slowly makes his way inside, directing himself to the mirror. His eyes scour the objects within the room, before finding a baseball bat, which he quickly takes hold of. With the all of his might, he swings the equipment against the dusty glasses, revealing the set of hidden stairs behind the mirror.

_I knew it. She has to be down here. _

A hand touches his shoulder as he begins to step foot into the glass covered staircase.

"Are you sure you want to go down there? You may not like what you see."

Teiichi's footsteps advance forward, causing the hand to fall from his shoulder. The wooden steps squeal under the weight of his body until reaches the bottom. Immediately after reaching the basement, his eyes search the darkness only to find boxes, cans, and other worthless items sprawled around.

_She has to be here._

His eyes catch something huddled behind a box, causing them to grow wide in shock. Teiichi almost vomits as he finds the skeleton of the girl from his dream wearing a black, one piece sailor uniform. He places his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop anything from coming up, when all of a sudden a random thought enters his mind.

_If you see the mirror, don't turn around. If you do, the ghost will drag you into the mirror where your soul will wander for all eternity. _

Teiichi's focus bolts towards the stairs upon hearing footsteps making their way down the creaking staircase. The shadows crimson eyes pierce into him as his body begins to shake in fear at its advance. His heart almost leaps out of his chest as a sadistic smile spreads across the being's face. He slowly backs up as Yuuko's feet collide with the wooden floor. Her focus aims towards the remains Teiichi was able to find in the location. The closer she gets to the body, the more the grin on her face disappears.

"It's never fun seeing your own corpse."

Teiichi's fear begins to peak as the girl stands before him, looking at herself. He slowly makes his way to the stairs when Yuuko's cold, crimson eyes meet with his again.

_What am I going to do? Is she going to kill me?_

His heart races even faster as the young woman's hand reaches for him within the dimly lit basement. Teiichi's body jerks as Yuuko's hand comes in contact with his. Securing his hand, she firmly grips it and lightly pulls him towards the stairs.

"Come on. You don't look so good."

Yuuko and Teiichi's weights makes the stairs cry as they exit the basement and return into the storeroom.

* * *

The door to the infirmary glides open, giving the duo permission to come in. Yuuko reaches the first open bed and politely motions for Teiichi to lie down. The blonde destroys the neatness of the sheets when his body makes its encounter with the linen. The clink of an unknown object in unison with the sound of rushing water eliminates the silence within the room. Shortly after it begins, the raging sound comes to halt with the sound footsteps approaching him. The teenager hands the transparent glass to the Teiichi. The cool liquid travels down his throat with each gulp calming the tumultuous stirring within his stomach. Gulping down the last of the fluid, he hands the container back to Yuuko where she travels back to the sink.

"Thanks Yuuko," he says, staring at her uniform.

"No problem."

Within his mind the picture of the skeleton appears, but the image focuses more on the outfit that adorned its body. His mind quickly ejects the image from his mind's eye but replaces it with the image of the girl at the bottom of the stairs.

_That was too sad. She died in a place like that._

The sound of metal and glass jumps from the sink before Yuuko returns to have another look at her friend's condition. Yuuko's eyes focuses on the boy's forehead before scanning its way downward.

"The color in your skin is beginning to return. That's a good thing," she says giving him a light smile. "I still think you should rest though. I think you may have overexerted yourself, and the nurse should be back in an hour or so."

Yuuko's hair waves in the airs as her footsteps trail off towards the door of the infirmary. The blonde's shoots up on the bed, to see her crossing the threshold of medical room.

"Where are you going?"

Yuuko's hand rests on the door as she halts her progression of leaving the room. Her eyes stay facing forward as she addresses Teiichi's question.

"I could feel you trembling when we were in that room Teiichi. You've been frightened of me since you found out I was a ghost. I've tried to show you that I'm not like what you think I am, but it doesn't seem to be working. I don't want to keep scaring you so I'll just take my leave."

Shame engulfs his being causing his eyes to shift to the floor.

_She noticed that. _

Teiichi lies on the bed, looking at the woman at the door. In the corner of his eye, he catches her body begin to make movement to leave, when he quickly makes a decision to speak.

"It may take a bit of time, but I'm sure I can get over my fear. I want to help you regain your lost memories."

Yuuko takes a moment to digest the boy's words before closing the door to the room. Teiichi's heart lightens as she watches her mature form bounce after landing on his bed.

"I'll hold you to that," she says having him lie back down and running her hand through the young man's hair.

A spark shoots through the male's skull and travels down to his chest, being accompanied by an unusually sensation of warmth.

_There it is again. _

The sensation of Yuuko's fingers rummaging across his skull brings the young man at peace, almost to the point of going back to sleep.

"How does it feel…being a ghost?" he randomly blurts out.

Yuuko snaps out of her groove after hearing the boy's question.

"It feels like being alive, I guess. Most people don't notice me, so I just wander around aimlessly waiting for the end," she answers with a saddened smile.

Teiichi's heart begins to melt upon seeing Yuuko's expression soften.

"Don't look so gloomy. There's a lot that you still have to experience," he says, giving her a genuine smile.

Yuuko's expression changes slightly as she the happiness in Teiichi's face.

"I enjoyed the time we had today, besides those scary moments, but I realize that you're going to forget all about me one day."

The girl's words seem to knock his progress of cheering her up her back a couple of notches.

"Forget about you? I'm not sure I get what you mean."

"As school goes on and you'll make more friends, and I will steadily fade from your memory.

Teiichi looks at her face once more, letting those words play in his mind.

_Forget about her…forget about her…forget? _

Interjecting himself back into reality, he addresses Yuuko again staring up into her crimson eyes.

"Is there any way that we can keep going like this?"

She gives the young man a mischievous glare before closing in on his head. Her lips pucker up just before they make contact with his skin, delivering a warm kiss to his forehead.

"There. I hope that kiss made me unforgettable," she says with a slight chuckle.

Teiichi's hand moves up to his head caressing the warm spot on his forehead that was just visited by the ghost's lips. Blood rushes to his face, causing him to gain color on his cheeks. The female ghost releases a small laugh at his embarrassment, which causes him to smile at her.

_How could I possibly forget about her?_

* * *

"I'm home!"

Teiichi takes off his shoes after entering the house and is almost immediately greeted by a woman twice his height, wearing an apron, and has possession of a telephone.

"Where have you been, Teiichi?"

Teiichi stares into the woman's eyes as she gives him a death stare that makes him want to run back out of the house. His eyes avert to the side walls of the corridors as he answers the woman's question.

"I was at school."

"Why did you miss your last set of classes?"

Teiichi freezes not knowing how to answer the question. He didn't think that the school would have called his mother to inform her of his absences so soon.

"I was feeling sick so I spent the last part of the day in the infirmary."

"You couldn't have called and let me know you weren't feeling well?"

Teiichi's brain tries to kick into overdrive and find a roundabout way to answer his guardian's question.

"It slipped my mind. I won't let it happen again."

His head hangs low as he makes his way through the hallway and past the upset woman. He's able to clear her without any more questions, before making it to the door of his room. He reaches the handle and slides the door open. He begins to walk in, but before he's able to enter, his mother asks him another question.

"What's her name Teiichi?"

Her son stops in his tracks as the words take him by surprise. Seeing the startled reaction that sweeps over her son's face , a smile creep its way over her face. A few moments fly by before Teiichi is able to answer the woman.

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions?" he answers with a slight chuckle.

His mother takes his chuckle as a sign to go in for the kill.

"I was your age once, and it took you too long to answer a question as simple as that."

The woman watches as her son squirms, hiding his eyes from her sight.

"It's Yuuko."

"You made that more difficult that it had it to be," she says shaking her head. "Go wash up. I should have dinner ready soon."

"Yes," he says ,disappearing behind his door.

His mother turns around to head back into the kitchen. Placing the phone back on the charger, she makes her way to the refrigerator and pulls out a bag of vegetables.

_It felt like yesterday he was wearing diapers, and now he's wooing females. How the time flies._

* * *

"This is going to take a lot of work to fix. I wonder if I should get Teiichi to help me tomorrow," she says as her mind rearranges the room.

She exits the door of the storeroom and treks down the corridor.

"I wonder if Teiichi is a participating in a club."

As she walks down the corridor, she passes the image of a figure with damaged, black hair, its school uniform torn and tattered, and its body covered in decaying skin and grime. The figure's predatory eyes watch Yuuko disappear down the corridor and return holding a box in her hand. Yuuko's jovial expression remains on her face as she returns to the storeroom. The box kicks up dust when it pounds the floorboards, which doesn't affect Kanoe. Her hand pushes multiple objects aside while in search of a specific item. A look of accomplishment crosses her face when she pulls out a hammer.

"Alright, let's get to work!"

The entity's soundless feet carry its dark and adult-like shape down the hallway as its hair dances in the lunar light. The sound of humming enters the being's ears, causing it hold its movements for a moment... but only for a moment. As the shadow crosses into the boundary of the storeroom, it stares at the scene of Yuuko hammering away at the entrance to her tomb.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Conflict and pain intertwine within the darkness,**

**Their grips entangle the hearts of the unwary,**

**As they drag their souls into the pit of despair. **

**Next Chapter: Burned Bridges**


	3. Burned Bridges

The cackling of children and clanking of the metallic stairs impair Kirie's covert ability. Her eyesight blurs as she searches for Teiichi's nameplate on the shoe-bin. With determination, she finally claims success. Paper rustles from within her school bag as a manila envelope emerges from its housing. The envelope crackles upon entering the narrow space of the shoe box, but rests spaciously above the boy's sneakers. Hearing a familiar voice, the teenager's head twirls around to find a preoccupied Teiichi, laughing with another male. Kirie's legs flex as her body moves like lightening away from the shoe housing and towards the noisy staircase. A sigh of relief blows from her lips as she walks away from the scene. A final glance is cast, depicting the image of the blonde adolescence parting ways with the other male. Soon, Teiichi's hand explorers the shoe cavern recklessly, ejecting the envelope from within its home. The object wafts in the air, bringing him to grasp it before it connects with the wooden flooring below. His heart momentarily stops as he reads the writing 'Teiichi' on the cover.

_Is this... a love letter?_

His eyes remain glued to the package while his mind rockets to the deepest reaches of space. During his mental absence, he's unable to detect the stealthy footsteps of a certain raven-haired trickster. The girl jumps on his back, entangling her arms around him and pressing her plentiful bosom against his back.

"Good morning!"

His body tilts forward as Yuuko's weight bears down on him. Strengthening his back, he prevents his meeting with the pavement while simultaneously shoving the envelope into his pocket. Throwing a glance back at the teenager, sweat begins to form as he realizes at his carelessness.

"Good morning, Yuuko," he says as she removes herself from his being.

Teiichi's throat seals itself shut when he casts his eyes upon the divine beauty before him. The waving of her one-piece sailor outfit sends hypnotic waves in the air, and the short sleeves do little to hide her arms. Stretching her arms upwards, her chest protrudes, sending sparks into the young man's body.

"How do you like my summer uniform? It's getting warm, so I thought I'd change."

His heart pumps profusely while Yuuko's endowed chest and slender frame dances in front of him. The rush of heat gathering in his face forces the young male to dart down the hall, away from the confused girl.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he says, staring at the floor.

Before he gets too far away, her eyes focuses on the envelope sticking out of his pocket. Her eyes narrow sadly as she grabs the bottom part of her uniform, staring in the direction of the escaping blonde. Turning towards the blinding sun, her body propels forward, clearing the walkway and squashing the vegetation underfoot.

_He is a guy, after all._

The sound of Yuuko's feet is decreasing by the second when suddenly a conversation in the distance pulls at her ear.

"Hey, have you heard the story about the mysterious disappearances?"

* * *

Teiichi's eyes glare at the incline ahead of him with his umbrella in hand. His brain pounds faster as images of a generic woman flash across his mind. Another girl enters his head, this one being of a taller height with short hair and supermodel legs. His feet shakily make their way up the slope of the earth when the thought of a busty teenager breaks into his mind.

_I waited all day for this. I wonder what she looks like._

Ascending half the incline, Teiichi's mouth dries out rapidly, leaving the feeling of sand in his mouth. Under the lingering tree, his eyes perceive the appearance of a shadow against its base.

_Someone's really there._

Teiichi's pace decreases the closer he gets to his mystery girl. The thumping in his chest and the breath escaping his lips impair his ability to speak. However, with effort and saliva build-up, he's able to start a conversation.

"A-are you the one… who left me this?" he asks, holding the envelope up into sight.

The girl's body emerges from the shadows. Her eyes shine a mesmerizing shade of blue, while her face contains a smile of excitement.

"Do you know how dire a situation you've put yourself in?"

A droplet of rain bounces on Teiichi's head as his eyebrow rises in confusion at his admirer's words. The body of the envelope distorts as his hand bears down on it with slight force. The note quickly finds its way being shoved into the pocket, away from sight.

"What do you mean?"

Kirie's body leaves the overarching branches of the tree and stands face-to-face with Teiichi. An expression of seriousness dawns her face as her hands encase her arms.

"You're about to be killed, and you don't even realize it."

Teiichi's eyes widen in fear as the teen's words resonate inside his mind.

"The thing that's haunting you is a repulsive spirit, and it would be best if you stay away."

Teiichi's excited heart shatters upon hearing much talk about death and ghosts and not about relationships. Sweeping up the pieces and composing himself from the shock, he takes his umbrella and readies himself to leave.

"Thanks for your warning. I'll be going now."

His body performs a one-eighty-degree turn before his feet lead him away from their meeting place. Kirie's eyes twitch repeatedly as the words of the ignorant male flow into her.

"I see you don't believe me. Not everyone becomes a ghost when they die. Haven't you wondered why she's here?"

Teiichi's feet come to a grinding halt as her words weigh him down with reason.

_She has a point, but that doesn't matter…_

"That thing still has lingering feeling for the living. I implore you to stay away from it."

"How can you say that when you've never been around her? She's not what you think she is."

Rain descends upon the arguing students as Teiichi's final statement is engulfed by thunder. Kirie's head dejectedly shakes as her umbrella sprouts open. Teiichi stands in frustration and disbelief as the teenage girl stops next to him.

"You've been warned."

Her feet collide with the softened earth as she advances her way back down the hill. Teiichi breaks free of his bonds of doubt and addresses the young woman once again.

"Can you really see her? Can you really see Yuuko?"

"I've seen that thing. I've seen it more than I need to," she replies, continuing forward.

Teiichi focus burrows into the back of the teen walking away from him. Amongst the falling rain, her voice remains ever faint within his mind.

_You're about to be killed. Haven't you wondered why she's here? Not everyone becomes a ghost._

Yuuko's demonic red eyes emerge from the darkness of his mind, causing him to throw his hands to face, dispersing the haunting images.

_Yuuko wouldn't lie to me… would she?_

While Teiichi is engrossed in his mind, an individual drenched in water traverses the wet path. Its light footsteps barely leave an indentation in the earth as its soaked face is hidden behind black hair. Teiichi snaps out of his daydream to find the image of a mysterious figure standing before him. His body nearly meets ground at the sudden sight of his companion. Fear claws its way to the back of his mind as her soaked feminine form and hidden eyes sets off sirens of caution. The alarm's volume increase when his eyes are drawn to the jerking motions exhibited by Yuuko's body.

"Achoo," she sneezes as her pale hands encase her cold, trembling farm. "I'm going to catch a cold if I stay out here much longer, Teiichi. Can we go back inside?"

The fear that had once made its presence known subsides as he stares into Yuuko's scarlet eyes.

"Of course."

Their journey down the hill is one filled with silence, Teiichi hanging back while Yuuko takes the lead. His eyes look intently at her black hair clumping to her back, a feeling of unrest swirling around him. Yuuko's body comes to halt, which lets Teiichi catch up to her. Yuuko's awareness jolts to Teiichi after noticing his body twitch from her sudden embrace.

"I'm not going to bite," she says, giving him a smile. "Not unless you want me to."

* * *

Teiichi and Yuuko's dripping bodies enter into the uninhabited infirmary. His body produces an indentation on the bed while Yuuko positions herself behind the white divider. The ghost's garments litter the floor before gaining possession of a towel. In the silence of the room, she turns to face the wet window.

_I wonder if he really went to see some girl instead of coming to the club room._

The thought rolls around in her head for moments before her curiosity reaches its peak.

"Teiichi, why didn't you come to the club room today?"

His glance fixates on the wet floor.

"I was really busy."

The lucky towel finds itself wrapped around Yuuko's endowed form before leaving the safety of the curtain. Her bare feet produce no noise, which causes Teiichi to jump after noticing her sudden closeness.

"I was really worried. There was a story going around about me making students disappear. You were acting strange, so I thought maybe you were afraid of me or something."

Teiichi gives the young ghost a friendly smile to remove her concerns.

"Yuuko..." he whispers, casting a glance at the wet female.

"I know most people think I am some monster that wants to steal their soul, but I'm not. The ones that do see me don't realize that my appearance is based on their perception of me."

Teiichi's head hangs low as he looks at the floor of the infirmary once again.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

Yuuko's body lightly bounces on the bed, facing away from him as her hand clutches her towel.

"It's okay. I know you don't think I'm a soul-sucking specter," she says with a light laugh. "What do I look like when you look at me?"

Teiichi's eyes widen as the question catches him off guard.

"Umm…"

Yuuko grasps a handful of her raven locks, glancing back at the bashful male.

"My hair?"

Silence is his answer for a moment.

"It's straight and black."

A warm feeling suddenly encompasses her body as she lets her silky hair flow down her back. The girl's hand slowly strokes her skin, focusing her attention back on Teiichi.

"My skin?"

His hesitation increases even more, being accompanied by a hard swallow.

"It's white."

Her sensation injects itself into her skin and burrows deep inside of her, causing her excitement to rise. Yuuko's hands and knees cause indentations on the bed while she crawls towards the boy like a cat, eyes fixating on his. In the midst of the situation, his eyes inadvertently look down to notice her tantalizing breasts.

"My eyes?"

"They're red."

The feeling inside of her explodes, producing slight tears on the teen's face as she buries it in Teiichi's chest. The dread in the back of his mind rears its head once more from her sudden actions. His eyes behold the young woman nuzzling his chest as though he's her only lifeline.

"You see me. You really see me. That's the same thing I see in the mirror."

The time is carried by the drumming of rain on the school's roof. Without warning, Yuuko's hungry, scarlet eyes rise from their resting place and target his soul.

"Please stay with me… forever," she whispers while scaling him.

Teiichi's heart works overtime as his body is pushed to its limits by the ghostly enchantress. His fingers periodically rise in order to fight the coming coma.

"Do you have a death wish, you idiot?"

Yuuko and Teiichi's eyes bolt towards the origin of the sound, which is the young woman standing in the doorframe of the infirmary.

"Who's this?" Yuuko asks, holding onto Teiichi as his heart begins to calm down.

"It seems as though you didn't care about my warning at all."

Kirie eyes focus on the sinister being attached to the boy's body.

"Seeing you here is a pain. Don't you find yourself pathetic? You're so bitter about your own miserable death that you go around seducing men with your disgusting body in an attempt to kill them."

Teiichi moves towards the edge of the bed to address Kirie, leaving Yuuko behind him.

"Yuuko isn't like that!"

Kirie's narrowed eyes shine a bright blue at a bold Teiichi.

"She has you so wrapped around her finger it's not even funny, but I'll show you the thing that you've been so smitten by. This thing is the embodiment of evil with its tangled hair, festering, limp limbs, and that wretched odor of death and decay. "

Kirie's image of Yuuko discovers the hole of doubt within his mind and invades it relentlessly. His body begins to tremble while a darker image of Yuuko lurks in the shadows of his imagination.

"You're wrong! Yuuko doesn't look like that!"

"Teiichi…" Yuuko says in a light voice as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Then turn around and see for yourself."

Teiichi's sight inches behind him to see Yuuko's putrid hand resting on his shoulder. Taking his vision just a little further, the slab of skin dangling from her face sends him flying to the floor. Scurrying towards the door in fright, Kirie snatches him by the wrist and pulls him away from the danger.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That was its true, despicable form that lustful men such as you cannot see."

"Who are you?" Teiichi asks as he's dragged down the corridor leading to the outer walkway.

"I'm Kirie Kanoe."

"Kanoe…"

"Yeah, and that thing was a distant relative of mine."

Teiichi and Kirie continue to run towards the conjoining bridge linking the old and newer structures of the school together before stopping to rest. Teiichi's chest excitedly rises and falls while his glance remains on the corridor behind them. Kirie paces back and forth, scratching her head while attempting to devise a plan to solve this issue.

"It would be more convenient if there was a body or something that we could destroy."

Teiichi snaps out of his shocked state and stares up at the pacing girl.

"There is."

Kirie looks at Teiichi in surprise from his statement.

"What do you mean? Its body is here?"

"Yeah, I found it a couple of weeks ago at the bottom of our club room."

Gripping the young man's hand, she tears him from his seat.

"Take me there. We can finally put an end to that thing."

Their terror level increases as the sound of footsteps echoes through the hallway behind them, and suddenly Yuuko's putrid body materializes from the darkness. Teiichi and Kirie dart down the hallway leading to the old building. Navigating the complicated maze-like structure, they arrive at the Paranormal Investigation club room. The door flies open and both students barge their way in.

"Where is it Teiichi?"

Her vision follows the boy's finger, causing her eyes to focus on the boards that are lined up against the wall. Kirie's eyes frantically search for an item she could use to knock down the barricade. She spots a crowbar sitting in the corner of the room by a screen of clothing. Grabbing the tool, she turns back to the planks. The contrasting white sign catches her interest as she rips it from the planks and reads the contents.

"If you open this, you'll be cursed... Huh. How childish can you be?"

The sound of breaking wood shoots through the room with each strike of the crowbar. After each piece of the barricade hits the floor, a darkened staircase is revealed. The sound of the metal object hitting the floor signifies the completion of the task, Kirie looking over to Teiichi. Just as her vision makes it to Teiichi, two darkened limbs extend around his neck and chest. The smell of rotting flesh and the sickening feel causes his stomach contents to invade his throat. Kirie's legs lock up as Yuuko's murderous eyes stare holes into her while restraining Teiichi.

"You… tried to take my Teiichi away from me. I'll make you pay for that."

Mustering the strength, Kirie forces herself to run down the stairs into Yuuko's tomb. The darkness engulfs her as her feet cause the steps to whine. Arriving at the dusty floor, she scrambles to the corner and pulls her knees to her chest.

_What am I going to do now?_

* * *

"She's gone," Yuuko says, releasing her grip on the Teiichi.

Yuuko's heart lifts after removing the intruder from the equation. Repositioning herself in front of Teiichi, her grotesque hands cup his face. The rancid smell threatens to overwhelm him more as his complexion begins to turn a sickly color. She tries to turn his head to face her, but with every attempt a strong resistance prevents it.

"Why…. why won't you look at me?"

The uplifted state of her heart plummets back to the earth at the sight of her beloved Teiichi struggling to keep his gaze from her. At that moment, reality sets in.

_My appearance is based on their perception of me._

The energy from her arms depletes, causing them to slap against her bloody thigh. Teiichi's eyes remain facing the floor as Yuuko's crimson orbs glare at his person, paralyzed by thoughts forming in her head.

_I'm sure I can get over my fear._

"Why?" she asks as an invisible object touches her breast.

_Is there any way that we can keep going like this?_

"Why?" she repeats to herself, a sharp pain digging its way into her chest.

The image of her kissing him on the bed, his face turning bright red, imprints itself into her mind. The sharp edge of a blade thrusts its way into her heart, searing the inside of her chest. Yuuko's blemished hands clench to the chest of Teiichi's shirt, sending the smell of death screaming into his nostrils. Fiery liquid streams from the girl's eyes, burning into his youthful flesh.

"What is it... about me that terrifies you so much?"

Yuuko's question treads through the boy's mind, making previous thoughts reemerge.

_You're about to be killed. Haven't you wondered why she's here?_

The beating of the rain on the roof halts the silence of the room as Teiichi gives the girl no answer.

"P-please tell me," she insists. "You could see my black hair, my white skin, and my red eyes. I-I just don't understand."

Teiichi's eyes finally break from the floor, the smell proving too much for him. The distance between the two grows rapidly as he pries her from his person and steps away.

"It's because… you're a ghost," he says, gasping for air.

Yuuko's hand clutches her chest tightly as more tears stream down her decaying face.

"So that's what it was. Even though you already knew that," she says, biting her lip. "Is it hilarious to see me breakdown in front of you?"

The sound of crying engulfs Teiichi as his head struggles to look at Yuuko in the face. Mustering the courage, he is able to bring his eyes upon her face, but this is only due to her positioning in the shadows.

_Why is there another voice, _he thinks to himself.

"I guess this is the end. I really was so happy with the time we spent together. I'm sorry that I frightened you so much. I hope you never run into another ghost as long as you live."

The sound of crying increases by the second. It doesn't appear to be coming from Yuuko, though. Like clockwork, memories of her appearing behind him at the mirror and feeding him on top of the roof send waves of hate through him. Removing the images from his mind, he notices the darker figure begin to walk towards its dark domain.

_You should never make a girl cry, Teiichi, _a man's voice echoes through his head, _that will be the death of you._

In an instant, Yuuko finds her hand enveloped in a familiar warmth. However, the searing pain in her chest doesn't subside.

"Let me go, please."

Teiichi's resolve strengthens as he pushes through the horrific smell emitting from the girl.

"We've known each other for over a month now, and I should know better. Though you've been more than nice to me, I still acted like a coward in the end. You deserve a far better friend than I just displayed to you."

"Do you mean that?" Yuuko asks, glancing behind her after hearing the boy's words.

"Yes," Teiichi answers, gripping her hand more firmly.

"Then can you tell me what I look like to you?"

Redemption knocks on Teiichi's door, and without hesitation he welcomes it. Closing his eyes, the memory of Yuuko jumping on his back from earlier dissolves any lingering darkness left in his mind.

"The Yuuko I know isn't the monstrosity I see in front of me. My Yuuko is a beautiful girl with long, black hair, red eyes, white skin, and a smile that could make a goddess jealous."

Opening his eyes, the horror that stood before him ceases to exist. The being standing in its place is the naked teenager from before, swatting away the tears that stain her face.

_Teiichi, _she thinks to herself as the pain in her chest diminishes gradually.

"Also, I'll never betray my Yuuko like that again. If I do, she can pull into the underworld, hell, or whatever place she sees fit."

Yuuko eyes lock onto his before wrapping the young man in a tight embrace, almost making him pass out from lack of oxygen. Feeling the life begin to leave his body, her arms release their hostage, letting him regain his composure. After his breathing stabilizes, an invisible hand tugs at his mind.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go downstairs and get her," he says, picking up a flashlight and sitting on the clubroom table.

The blonde enters Yuuko's tomb with her, watching with her hand held close to her chest.

_I can forgive him this time._

* * *

The flashlight's glow illuminates the darkened stairs as Teiichi's feet make their way down them. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, the beam reveals the body of Kirie against the wall, crying with her knees to her chest.

"Are you alright?"

Her tears are thrown to the side as her defenses erect themselves again.

"I'm fine. I just… fell down because I couldn't see. Anyway, is the body really in a place like this?"

The light's glare moves along the wall, revealing the image of a skeleton wearing a tattered, female sailor uniform. He pushes back the sadness welling inside of him before bending down to inspect the remains hunched against the wall. Kirie places a hand over her mouth as she gets a glimpse of the girl in the picture, or what's physically left of her.

"Is this really Yuuko?"

"Yes. She told me it was the first time I found it. Back then I didn't do a thorough inspection of the body."

Combing the lower part of the skeleton, he stops at the sight of her leg. Kirie notices his sudden halt and leans in closer towards him.

"What is it?"

"Her leg is broken," he says, shinning the light on the fractured bone. "I guess she must have fallen down here, and since she couldn't get back up she died sometime later."

Kirie and Teiichi spend the rest of their time in silence, halting the inspection of the corpse. In the glare of the light, Kirie's eyes catch wind of something in the distant corner of the room.

"What's that, Niiya?" she says, pointing into the shadows.

The beam of light jumps towards the area of focus, revealing a cave which contains a shrine with several wards attached to the rocks. Casting the light on the ground, they notice shards of a broken bottle littering the floor.

"Was this really an accident?" Teiichi asks out loud.

Kirie looks at the body once more before getting up and dusting herself off.

_You poor bastard._

"Why is there a shrine here?" Teiichi asks, picking himself up and turning from the cave entrance.

The stairs cry out as their weight brings them to their knees. Upon exiting the darkness, the hissing of a snake echoes in their proximity. Kirie turns her head to notice Yuuko's atrocious form standing by the window, which sends her running into the hall. Her footsteps and heartbeat fill her ears as she continues making her way further down the corridor. Passing the forked hallway, her body presses against the wall, which provides comfort to her.

_All that did was raise more questions._

An image of Teiichi flashes through her head, causing her to smile.

_He's not that bad, definitely braver than I am by myself._

As the thought leaves her mind, an ominous presence suddenly forms behind her. Chills travel up the girl's spine as the smell of blood infiltrates her nose. The evil aura inches closer by the second, causing the hair on Kirie's body to stand up. Kirie's eyes fixate on the moonlit floor, revealing twisting shadows crawling across the floorboards towards her. Her eyes perceive an arm with indentations begin to encompass her head. At the last moment, her body jolts down the darkened corridor, not looking back.

* * *

Kirie's rhythmic footsteps bounce around the dilapidated structure. Her eyes remains glued to the thin literature in her hands. As she finally makes it to her destination, the book falls inside the void of her bag, and soon the Paranormal Investigation club-door opens. Her feet traverse the threshold, but as she inspects the room no one seems to be present. Suddenly, she hears a noise originating from behind the sofa. Maneuvering to the origin, Kirie's face turns dark red as she sees Teiichi's hand quickly retract from Yuuko's breast. His eyes quickly shift to her, looking like he has just committed a crime.

"Kirie, it isn't what it looks like."

Teiichi's fingers are quickly intertwined with Yuuko's as she gives the young man a signature smile.

"What do you mean? It's exactly what it looks like, Teiichi."

Yuuko's playful and predatory eyes faze upon Kirie, causing her to reciprocate the feeling. Attempting to disregard what she just saw, her body bounces from the softness of the couch.

"Is this what you two do all day?"

Teiichi removes himself from the floor and places himself on the couch. His transfer isn't complete without Yuuko placing her head on his lap while hanging off of the furniture. His eyes roll in frustration by the antics of his friend. Yuuko's face dawns a smile before she speaks again, rubbing her index fingers across his face.

"Why are you acting like that, Teiichi? You know this isn't anywhere near what we did last night after she left."

Kirie gives her a look of disgust that she would come out openly and say that around a stranger. She once again notices Yuuko's playful smile adorn her scarred face.

_What does he see in this thing?_

Her concentration shifts to Teiichi, but quickly goes back to Yuuko. The heat in her body begins to rise when her short hair replaces Yuuko, making the ghost a replica of her. Kirie turns her head from the scene and stares out of the window.

_Why does she have to look like me? She makes all of us Kanoe's look so bad. It makes me sick to sit here and watch this eyesore act like this._

Kirie removes herself from the coach and picks up her bag. Taking one last glance at the two, she turns around and shakes her head before heading to the door.

"You two have a good evening, Niiya."

_It'll be the last one she sees._

She exits the room and closes the door firmly behind her. Continuing down the hall, the book from before enters her possession once again.

"I wonder if I can do this."

* * *

Kirie walks the halls of the old school building, simultaneously being bathed in the early morning light. She stands before the door to the Paranormal Investigation club room, sliding it across tracks so that it collides with its frame. Kirie's hand rummages through her bag and retrieves a flashlight. Removing it from the bag, the click of the switch sends a wanted beam against the surface of the wall. As the light dances around the darkened room, she finds the crowbar she used once before. Taking hold of its sturdy frame, she drills the tool into the repaired barricade, ripping the planks from each other. The newly reformed opening beckons to her as her flashlight illuminates the area. The steps squeal with each passing step, raising her alert level a notch each time. Her feet touch down on the hardened floor, producing a sigh of accomplishment.

_So far so good._

Nausea hits her stomach as her flashlight's beam shines on Yuuko's corpse. The bones rattle against the floor as Kirie's might hauls the corpse across the basement. Finding the perfect spot, she lays the remains in the center of the rocky ground. Diving into her bag, she pulls out multiple pieces of paper and attaches them to the stone, creating a perimeter. Rummaging through her bag yet again, she removes a couple of candles and places them around her body. Lighting the candles, the cave comes to life with the flickering of the flames. Breaking out a small booklet, its crisp pages echo in the cavern. Upon finding the appropriate starting point, her eyes gloss over the passage before beginning. The moment she starts, her entire body enters into a trance-like state, disregarding all outside interference while her reading is active. After what seems like minutes, she finishes her session and closes the book. Placing it back in her bag, she pulls a squirt bottle out and stares at its exterior.

We'll finally be rid of you,she thinks, squirting a bit of the liquid on the skeleton's hand.

Just as Kirie moves her hand to grab a match, something calls out behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Kirie jumps at the sudden outburst, dropping the match on the ground. Turning around ,she stares into Yuuko's dark, scarlet eyes. Turning her back to the young girl, she pulls another match out of her pocket.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Yuuko's mind begins to put the pieces together as she recalls the reading, the fact that she has matches, the candles, and what seems like gas.

"You wouldn't."

Yuuko's eyes widen in fear as the match in Kirie's hand bursts into flames, taunting her to put it out. She sticks her hand out to grab Kirie's arm, but as soon as it passes into the perimeter of the wards, her arm erupts into flame. Pain courses through her arm, overtaking her body as she loses her ability to stand and crashes face first onto the rocky surface, her hair spreading out. A shrill cry echoes from the cave and club room as the young woman cradles her injured arm, tears streaming down her face.

"It looks like those spirit wards work," Kirie says, discarding the current match.

Yuuko's desperation and fear levels rise dramatically. Her bloodshot eyes watch helplessly as Kirie strikes another match.

"W-what d-do you want fr-from me?"

The pain-filled words reach Kirie's ear, causing her to face the injured Yuuko.

"I want you to disappear. You are an abomination to us and need to be purged. You have no self respect, no sense of decency, and you're no different from a common slut."

Kirie's words bite at her core, but Yuuko masks the emotional damage.

"I-I didn't a-ask for th-his."

"I don't care if you asked for it or not. Seeing how you're acting now, it's probably better for my family that you died when you did. You would have made our family a joke."

"Teiichi and I a-are g-going to f-figure out my p-past. I d-don't want to dis-appear."

Yuuko's words tug at Kirie's curiosity strings.

_I'm interested in knowing how this thing died as well. If I kill it right now, Teiichi will more than likely be done with this club._

Weighing her options, she looks at the downed girl and shakes her head.

"You know what, Yuuko? I'll make a deal with you. If you can act like a decent person, I'll let you live for a while longer."

"W-What is d-decent?"

"Stop being the pervert you currently are and just do what I say."

"I r-refuse. I l-love my time with T-Teiichi. I-I don't w-want you to d-dictate when I can and can't see him."

"You won't have any time when you're bones are set ablaze," she says, striking another match.

Yuuko's eyes widen as the smile on Kirie's face gets wider, showing how dangerous she really is.

Silence fills the room again as Yuuko bites down on her lip in defeat.

"O-Okay. I'll d-do it."

Kirie gives the girl a less-than-friendly smile.

"Don't say I never did anything for you... but just in case you think I'm not serious."

The match plummets downwards, bouncing off of the corpse's liquid hand. As fire erupts on the skeleton's hand, a blood-curdling scream erupts behind her. Turning around, she sees Yuuko's body shivering on the floor, grasping onto the stone flooring. Kirie gathers water from a puddle nearby and douses the flame. Turning her back from Yuuko's remains, she walks over to the mutilated, young woman with her. Her glimmering eye casts a stare of superiority upon Yuuko.

"Try to keep this between us. As you can see, I'm not against sending you straight to hell. Also, seal this place back up," she says, pressing down on the wooden staircase.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**The maiden's soul drowns in sorrow,**

**Her emotions thrown to the wind.**

**Old wounds tear open, **

**Ushering in the age of pain.**

**Next Chapter: The Truth Seeker**


	4. The Truth Seeker

Teiichi's ceiling blushes for hours as his gaze remains unyielding through the night. The rays from the twilight's arrival beam though his window whilst his arm rests upon his weary brow.

_Did that kiss make me unforgettable?_

From the deepest reaches of his mind, a smiling Yuuko surfaces near his window. His throat rumbles with the ferocity of a motor.

_Why won't you look at me?_

Teiichi's arm repositions itself to shield his eyes from this annoying joke. Suddenly, a rapping on his bedroom door draws his vision from beneath his smooth limb.

"Teiichi, do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure Mom."

The cylindrical knob rotates before the door slides open, revealing his petite, blonde-haired guardian. The echoes of her footsteps relay her position to him. Reaching his location, his mother stands above him, her eyes filled with concerned.

"You were pretty loud, Son. Did you have a bad dream?"

Teiichi's hands find themselves massaging his weary eyes.

"It's not that."

The chair, which is neatly tucked under his desk, finds its way to his resting place. Its wooden legs creak under the weight of the woman's body. A mischievous smile plasters itself onto her face.

"Then what's wrong, Teiichi?" she asks as though he is still baby, touching his nose. "Did you and your girlfriend have a fight?"

Teiichi's cheek swells like a puffer fish as he stares at his mother's beaming face.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Stars sparkle in the woman's eyes as her finger hovers over her mind-game button.

"So you two did have a fight, then."

Teiichi's voice remains locked away behind the gates of his lips.

"Forgive me for being intrusive, Teiichi, but I don't understand why you're losing sleep over a random girl."

The comment revs Teiichi's motor once more. His mother presses the button to her controller and readies herself to seize the moment. `

"She's not a random girl," he says, narrowing his eyes. "Yuuko's hard to describe. She has a nice laugh, is smart, and is really attractive. There is, however, something about her that I just can't put my finger on."

His parent's playful disposition disperses, replacing itself with an air of seriousness. Her hand travels across the space between them and rests itself upon Teiichi's head. The movement of her hand upon his scalp forces his eyes to close due to the following waves of contentment.

"This Yuuko girl already has a hold on you."

As his mother's calming touch disappears, his arms unblock his view.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just be honest with yourself. It will make this a lot easier," she replies with a huge smile.

His forehead heats up as the memory of Yuuko's lips pressing against his skin warms his soul. In succession, the sensation of her hot tears on his chest absorbs his recently discovered warmth.

_You should never make a girl cry, Teiichi, _the masculine voice echoes through his head again.

A sigh leaves the young man's mouth before continuing his conversation.

"I've already made her sad twice."

His mother's finger wiggles side-to-side like a dog's tail, causing him to give her a curious look.

"Then apologize to her, and stop doing what you did before."

The cracked-door draws Teiichi's attention. His legs try desperately to creep away from their prison, but he holds them firmly.

"Even if I do, there's still a problem."

His mother stares at her son's brooding face as he remains in silence.

"What problem?"

"I don't know if I can trust her," he answers, running his fingernails across his scalp.

His guardian's fingers bare down on her nasal cavity, massaging the inner areas of both eyes. An audible sigh reaches the young man's ear, forcing his eyes to glance at his parent.

"If she's not trustworthy, then-"

An angry yelled erupts from Teiichi's mouth as his burning scalp and misspoken words fuel his frustration.

"She is trustworthy. That's… not what I meant. I don't even know what I'm trying to say."

_I guess that's enough for him._

The scraping of his chair against the floor halts his self-abuse as it slides under his desk. His mother's hand finds its way onto his head again as she leans in closer to him. Her warm lips touch his forehead before walking past the young man.

"Don't worry yourself too much, Teiichi. I'm sure everything will work out for you. Now, come on, it's time for you to get ready for school."

A gentle smile crosses her face before exiting her son's room. Turning down the illuminated corridor, his consoling mother embarks towards the kitchen. Her head shakes in disappointment at her son's situation.

_Men make things so much more difficult than they need to be._

* * *

His hands hide the bags under his eyes as they attempt to revitalize him, and the halls of the building seem to gyrate and wobble with each passing step. Finally reaching his desired destination, his fatigued legs break through the threshold to classroom 1-C. His silence-shattering footsteps draw the eyes of his three classmates upon him, like rats staring at cheese. Teiichi's chair whines as his body presses down on the wooden frame, accompanied by the impact of his bag hitting the floor. The top of his desk welcomes his skull with a place to rest. Before a yawn breaks out, his hand travels to his mouth to block his orifice from sight.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

A low growl escapes the tired male's throat. Teiichi eyes distance themselves from the closeness of this desk to get a glimpse of the speaker. A young man with black, spiky hair, and whose height is similar to Teiichi, passes his desk.

"Not even close."

A thud fills Teiichi's ears as the young man's bag collides with the floor. The screeching of his chair as it presses against the wood floor cuts at Teiichi's ear. His body turns, bringing him to face the tired student.

"That's what happens when you're up all night talking to girls."

Teiichi's eyes narrow as he glares at his classmate's grinning face.

"I don't know what girls you're talking about, Yuuto."

Yuuto's body contorts more in an effort to get a better view of Teiichi. His hand embeds itself into the top of Niiya's desk.

"Come on, Teiichi. With the amount of girls that know these ghost stories, don't tell me you've never thought about talking to any of them."

Fresh footsteps and bodies infiltrate the classroom, bringing Teiichi's head to an upright position. His hand reaches quickly into his bag, returning with the sound of crisp papers.

"Believe me, it's nothing like that... anyway, should you be talking like that knowing Haruka is in our class?"

Yuuto's head swiftly spins around, observing the front of the room and then the door behind Teiichi's seat.

"You have a point. I don't want her thinking I'm some pervert or cheater," he says, giving his classmate a serious look. "Speaking of your club, how is everything working out? It's a little weird having a club with only one member."

Teiichi's spine pops as it arches over the back of his chair. This morning stretch brings life back into Teiichi's body, and his eyes fixate on the ceiling of the classroom as he releases a sigh of disappointment.

"I've been slacking on my duties. I suppose with there being a large amount of ghost stories at this school, it shouldn't be too difficult to find some good ones."

Yuuto's teeth rattle against each other as his hands grasp his shoulders tightly.

"All these stories about some Yuuko person give me the creeps. I don't see how you do it."

Unconsciously, Teiichi's eyes glance at the space between him and the door. He eyes the naked area, forcing his brain to question the break in routine.

_I wonder where she is._

"Because I'm your friend, I'll help you out."

Upon hearing Yuuto's words, Teiichi's mind snaps back to reality. The pages of Yuuto's notebook slap against each other like playing cards. With a sudden halt in the sound, Yuuto's voice picks up once again.

"Here we go. There is a rumor that there's a grave near the top of Kaede Hill, and it belongs to this Yuuko girl."

Teiichi's brow rises quizzically.

"Really?" he asks, disbelief radiating from his being.

"That's what Haruka told me, anyway. I love my life, so I'm not going near anything related to thing."

Teiichi's hand returns to the inner sanctum of his school bag. Objects rustle from his reckless search until he retrieves a pen and green notebook with the word 'mysteries' written on it. The pages of the notebook spring open, allowing Teiichi to see its soul. Finding a blank page, his pen imprints Yuuto's words onto it. The notebook's pages close, finding their way back into Teiichi's bag.

"I haven't heard that one before. Thanks."

"What are friends for, right?" he says, giving Teiichi a fiendish smile. "Since we are friends and I did just help you, how about you do me a favor and let me get the answers to yesterday's math homework."

Teiichi stares at the young man before flipping through the pages of the notebook to his math section.

* * *

The chime of the school-bell marks the halfway point of the day. A flurry of heads invades the hallway of the school as they all make their way to their respective lunch spots. Grabbing his bento, Teiichi enters the maelstrom of students, and moving with the flow of traffic he soon exits the hallway that leads to the joining corridor between the old and new school wings. Rounding the corner to the home stretch, his body jerks as it collides with an unknown object.

"Owww," A feminine voice rings out.

Teiichi's view focuses ahead, noticing the figure of a blonde female. Her friendly demeanor erases Teiichi's irritation.

"I'm sorry," he says, giving the young woman a smile.

Her head quickly arcs to the floor, still holding onto her lunch.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault; I really should have been paying more attention," she says, bringing her eyes to face him. "I'll make sure to be more in-tune with my surroundings next time."

The blonde female dashes past Teiichi and disappears into the sea of rushing children. Focusing his eyesight forward, the hallway leading to his destination awaits him. Pushing past the doors at the end of the hall, he reaches the walkway conjoining the two buildings. Until he arrives at the top of the staircase, the metallic steps continue to ring each time as his weight bears down on them. Stepping a foot onto the rooftop, his eyes behold a fence, random objects emerging from the roof, and finally his raven-haired friend sitting on a pipe.

"Good morning, Yuuko."

Her preoccupied appearance is interrupted by Teiichi's words. Her red-eyes shake more the closer Teiichi gets to her position. Forcing a smile to her face, she waves at him with her uninjured hand.

"Good morning, Teiichi."

Yuuko's body scrubs against the pipe as she makes room for him to sit down. His arm presses again hers as they share the same sitting area.

"Did you sleep well?"

Teiichi's eyes glance from his bento to Yuuko before giving her a weak smile.

"Not really. I really want to take a nap," he says, popping open his container.

Yuuko stares at her arm and recalls the conversation that she had with Kirie.

_Try to keep this between us._

Teiichi's chopsticks ensnare a piece of his omelet. The utensil's captive floats across the open space to Yuuko's welcoming orifice, and the omelet's consistency dissolves by the second as Yuuko's teeth grind it to dust. A gulp exits her mouth, accompanied by a lump in her throat that sinks quickly towards her chest. Seeing the first piece disappear, Teiichi's chopsticks abduct another omelet and prep it for travel. Before it's able to depart, Yuuko's unharmed hand stops his progress.

"Is there something wrong?"

Her ruby-colored eyes stare intently at the darkened areas of his face.

"I'm not that hungry," she says, shaking her head. "But you should rest. You shouldn't have stayed up so late last night."

Yuuko's hand gently removes the boy's bento from his possession and places it softly onto the rooftop. A ghostly hand encircles Teiichi's weary head, and as her hands flattens his blonde locks against his forehead, the cooling feel convinces his eyes to give in to their fatigue. Yuuko's shoulder houses Teiichi's head as she glances at him with narrowed eyes and a warm smile, burying her head into his hair.

"I shouldn't," Teiichi objects, cracking his eyelids open.

"Shhh… Just rest," Yuuko advises, nuzzling the young man harder.

The ability to resist Yuuko's spell drains from his body like water from a faucet, sending him into the reaches of slumber.

Teiichi finds himself walking the halls of the old school building in the twilight of the morning. The lights dance upon the walls of the building like a disco globe.

"I'm at the school?"

The sudden impact of a door hitting its frame instinctively forces Teiichi to look. His eyes widen in surprise as the sight explains her absence this morning. Yuuko's body emerges from the run-down bathroom. She plasters herself against the wall, using it as a crutch while her injured arm hangs limply by her side. Reaching the door to the club room, her hand grips the door and throws it open, using all the strength she can muster. Taking a step into the club-room, her teeth clamp down on each other as fire erupts within her limb. Tears begin to well up in the girl's eyes as the burning sensation in her arm grows in intensity. The floorboards creaks as Yuuko takes another step, but this is followed by the collision of her knees against the floor. The pain in Yuuko's arm pulsates as she clenches her eyes and teeth as tightly as she can, then a piercing cry of agony breaks into the hallway.

"Is this… another of Yuuko's memories?"

The disheartening chime of the prison bell jolts Teiichi's eyes open. His hands cover his face as the duration of sleep and the glowing sun singes his eyes. The female's soft fingers grind across the top of his head playfully while his head removes the kinks in his neck.

"It's time to go back to class. You don't want to be late."

The pipe creaks while Yuuko's weight shifts off of its body. Yuuko's smiling face turns towards the young man, her unharmed hand outstretched to assist him. Teiichi's hand joins with hers, and she helps him get to his feet. Their hands distance themselves as the look at each for a moment. Watching her walk towards the stairs, he notices that while her left arm sways as she walks, her right remains close to her body.

_Did she… really hurt her arm? I wonder…_

His hand closes the distance between his and Yuuko's body and grasps down on her right arm. Teiichi's body is immediately blown back and his vision fades to black, his head feeling like it just got obliterated from an unknown force. Blood pours from his ears in unison with the burning on his jaw. Pushing through the pain, his eyes focus on the girl crushing the links of the metal fence with her free hand. The stream of fire and pain races to the ends of Yuuko's limb as she bites down on her quivering lips.

"Yuuko…"

"I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean to hit you."

The delivery of her words brings his eyes upon her limp arm. Shifting his focus to her face, the twitching of her facial features pushes him towards her. .

"I knew something was wrong with you. Let me see your hand, Yuuko."

Yuuko's black locks sway from side to side as her eyes stay hidden behind their length.

"It's nothing."

Her chest feels like someone is squeezing her as the blonde's footsteps proceed closer to her. Teiichi's hand extends outwards in hopes of her compliance.

"Please let me see your hand, Yuuko."

_What am I going to do? He's going to ask how this happened, and I can't tell him Kirie did this. I don't want to lie to him either._

Yuuko's legs buckle as the echoes of Teiichi's steps enter her ear once again. Using the fence as an aid, she's able to stop herself from hitting the ground.

"Yuuko…"

_I can't tell him no, _she thinks, removing herself from the metal structure.

A yelp leaves her lips when her hand comes in contact with his. Teiichi's eyes roam over the young woman's skin, noticing darkened spots. The sleeve of her school uniform eats at her skin as it makes its journey up her arm, causing her to wince. Teiichi's eyes enlarge upon seeing her skin begin to change. Fire emerges in the young blonde's eyes while beholding the sight of multiple scars, blisters, and burns marking her once-flawless flesh. His eyes glance at Yuuko's and then back at her injury.

"What happened to you, Yuuko? "

"It's nothing. I burned myself trying to get something," she replies, roaming her eyes away from Teiichi's.

The fire he once had morphs into feelings of hate, fear, and pain as he looks on at the damage to her limb.

"What do you mean it's nothing? You can barely endure me grabbing your arm."

Yuuko's hand slides out of his embrace. Gradually, she pushes her sleeve down to its natural position before shifting her vision back to Teiichi.

"I-I will be fine, Teiichi," she says, stepping away from him. "You need to go to class. I-I'll be okay. I promise."

Teiichi's silence and lack of movement speaks volumes while the two glance at each other. Yuuko's good hand reaches over and grabs him. Giving him her signature smile, his body forcefully makes its way down the metal steps.

* * *

The inner dwellings of the Paranormal Investigation clubroom lies in silence. Yuuko rests her head on the desk with the sound of the school-bell chiming in the background. The warm rays of the afternoon sun caress the back of her neck while she sits in the office chair, gazing intently at the skull positioned at the corner of the table. The slide of the clubroom door interrupts her silent atmosphere, and her head shoots upwards in glee only to be met with the irritated face of her relative. Circling around the sofa, the two Kanoe's eyes glare at each other. Yuuko's eyes break their stare, leaving Kirie with a smirk before falling onto the couch.

"Where's Teiichi?" Kirie asks, throwing her hands in the air.

Yuuko's eyes return their gaze upon the skull.

"He's getting supplies."

Kirie's arms move behind her head as her eyelids block out reality.

"What supplies?"

"For my arm."

A breath of air escapes Kirie's mouth as her eyelids releasing her vision from its clutches. Her blue eyes scan over the clothing rack in the corner, the second couch sitting across from her, and the boarded-up entrance she opened up before that leads to Yuuko's grave.

"You were able to seal that hole back up by yourself. How long did it take?"

Yuuko's vision leaves the skull and travels across the room to the resealed-opening leading to the basement. A series of tingles courses through her hands at the mere thought of that activity.

_Yuuko's pain-staked hand holds the nail against the board, as her non-dominant hand readies for a swing. A surge of pain jolts through her arm, causing the nail to roll onto the floor and the flat-end of the hammer to collide with wood._

_This is impossible, she thinks retrieving the nail with her shivering fingers._

"It took more than an hour."

"You're persistent. I'll give you that."

The sliding of the door interrupts the teenagers' bonding. The blonde club-member steps through the threshold, shutting the door behind him. Spinning around, Kirie's serious expression catches Teiichi's face.

"Good afternoon, Kirie. I didn't expect you here so soon."

Teiichi rounds the side of the couches, being careful not to drop the items in his possession. Yuuko's face cringes at the sight of the box of gauze, ointment, and scissors sprawling onto the table. Kirie straightens herself on the couch before turning her attention to Teiichi.

"Should we continue our conversation from before, Niiya?"

"Sure," he answers, opening the box of gauze.

Kirie's eyes zero in on Teiichi and then move to Yuuko.

"Don't you think it will be more beneficial if Yuuko wasn't here?"

His eyes glance at Yuuko's anxious expression and then to Kirie's serious one.

"She is the reason this club exists. I don't see why she can't stay."

"If you say so," she replies, folding her arms. "So tell me, Niiya, how much do you actually know about Yuuko?"

Teiichi equips the scissors and grasps the edge of Yuuko's sleeve, placing it in the mouth of the scissors. The pieces of her clothing split like the peel of a banana, exposing her devastated skin. The sight of her disfiguration makes her stare down at the table.

_He probably think I'm disgusting right now._

"It appears that she's lost her memories from before her death. She knows she's dead, but doesn't know how she died," he says, grasping the container of ointment.

Kirie's shakes her head profusely, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Do you honestly believe that, Teiichi? A ghost that can't remember how it died?"

"She hasn't lied to me yet," he replies, giving Yuuko a confident smile.

Yuuko's heart sprouts wings as his words of faith soar around her head. Kirie's facial expression stays the same, however, as the questions keep coming.

"And you know that how?"

Still dawning his smile, and not breaking away from Yuuko's hidden face, he replies, "I don't have any proof, but I have no reason to doubt her."

His new words bring the girl's crimson eyes from behind her veil and into view.

"Have you two seen any other ghosts in this school?"

Teiichi and Yuuko gaze at each other, shaking their heads in unison. Kirie takes their answer with a grain of salt as her cold eyes bore down on Yuuko.

"I'm not calling you a liar, Teiichi, but if you say that Yuuko's the only ghost you've seen here then something is wrong. The ghost I keep running into definitely doesn't appear to be friendly."

"What do you mean the ghost you keep running into?"

"That thing that's twisted with hate and rage. It's eyes are a burning red, with a murderous tone to them. It's body is wearing the old school uniform just like Yuuko, but it's tattered and torn. The smell of blood that fills the air when that thing is around is awful."

Teiichi shakes his head to the girl's question.

"No. Yuuko's the only ghost I've seen here."

The cap to the ointment container touches the table before its contents ooze from its tube and onto Teiichi's fingers. The cool touch of the substance against Yuuko's skin produces a sensation similar to cool water on the affected areas. Teiichi's eyes observe her subtle jerks when he reaches the more damaged areas. Kirie's words continue as if to interrupt their moment.

"To be honest, I'm sure that it is Yuuko. I'm not sure exactly what reason it has to target me, though."

"Yuuko would never do that," Teiichi quickly replies, turning his head towards Kirie. "Don't you think you're being a bit unfair?"

Teiichi's words of objections worm their way into her head, but her disposition doesn't change.

"I don't think I am at all. I judge Yuuko based on what I see, and I don't understand what you and my grandmother see in her. Her rotting skin by itself is just enough to make me feel sick, but the way she acts is even more revolting."

Teiichi's vision turns towards the girl whose eyes are hidden behind her bangs once again. His hand slides upwards towards her bicep, dodging the multiple blisters.

"Sure, she may be a bit clingy, and she may be a bit aggressive at times, but she isn't a bad per-."

"That **thing** is not a person, Teiichi," she says with a hint of venom. "Just because something looks human, doesn't make it so."

Teiichi and Yuuko grit their teeth as if they both have been impaled by sharp objects.

"She's just as much of a person as you and me. She can be happy, can cry, and do a whole lot of other things."

"Still doesn't make her human, Teiichi," she says, shaking her head.

His hand lathers the upper area of his friend's arm with the ointment. The top of the paper-box breaks open, revealing the web-like cloth. The material unravels like a carpet before Teiichi's stops it. His fingers gently wedge between hers and the table.

"I don't understand why you have so much hate for her. I mean, she's your family, right?"

"Wrong. People die every day. What makes Yuuko's death any different? That thing is just an after-image that haunts this school. It's a walking, talking, ball of memories. That is all."

Teiichi's head shakes in disagreement with Kirie's statement. Encircling the first part of Yuuko's hand with the gauze, he pauses before speaking to Kirie again.

"Even after seeing the scene in the basement, we know that she was-."

"That's enough, Teiichi," Yuuko blurts out, catching him off-guard. "Please don't try to convince her anymore. She has her image of me, and your attempts aren't going to get you anywhere."

Kirie's body slides closer to the two before she sends her next comment into the fray.

"Teiichi, you're taking this as if you're in love with it," she says with a sly grin. "Are you?"

Teiichi's body freezes as the words hit him like a sack of bricks. Thorns entangle Yuuko's heart as the rise and fall of her chest becomes shallow.

_What will he say?_

The silence in the room feels like the vacuum of space as Yuuko and Kirie wait patiently for Teiichi's response.

_There's no way I can be in love with Yuuko._

The pressure of being center-stage pushes down on the adolescent, sending sweat streaming from his pores. Time slows to crawl as the tension in the clubroom threatens to blow the room apart.

_She's a ghost. It's more of a friendship thing._

Kirie's body collides with the back of the sofa as she goes back to her original position.

"It's okay to say no, Teiichi. It would be gross if you were, anyway," Kirie's says, placing her hands on her knees. "It would be like you saying you're in love with a corpse."

Yuuko eyes shift over to the skull once again as the gauze continues to circle her skin. Teiichi's eyes slithers over to Yuuko's face, noticing her grim expression.

_That was too cruel of a question to ask all of a sudden, Kirie._

The mood within the room drags on as Teiichi finishes wrapping the girl's arm. Looking over at the two club members, Kirie shakes her head before breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, I may have gone a bit overboard with that," she says, releasing a sigh. "On another note, I wanted to see if you were interested in doing an overnight activity here at the school. If all goes well, it may prove to us whether Yuuko is hiding something from you or not."

Teiichi remains silence on the question. Sensing that the atmosphere won't be productive anymore, Kirie picks up her bag and heads for the door.

"If you're interested, let me know, and I'll give you my number," she says, closing the door behind her.

Teiichi's feet press against the wooden floor as he makes his way over to the couch. Yuuko's glance remains fixated on the skull as the blonde observes her.

_I should leave her alone._

Teiichi reaches beside the couch and takes his bag into his hand.

"Now that I treated your arm, I hope that it will feel better," he says, staring at her unmoving form. "I have something to take care of for today, Yuuko. So I will come back tomorrow, okay?"

Yuuko's gaze shifts from the skull to Teiichi's body. Giving him a weak smile, she waves with her good hand.

"Okay then. Thanks for everything you've done for me, Teiichi. I'll see you tomorrow."

The opening and closing of the door reassures Yuuko of Teiichi's departure. The silence swirling in the room makes the scene play out in the girls head yet again.

_You're taking this as if you're in love with it. Are you?_

_Silence ensues as the question dangles in the air._

Yuuko's mind ejects the memory from her head, as her raven-hair dances from her head shake.

"I need fresh air," she says, removing herself from her seat and heading to the door.

The door to the roof opens, overlooking the grounds of Seikyou Academy. The early evening wind tosses Yuuko's black hair around like a rag doll as she travels to the edge of the building. The railing of the building blushes from the soft touch it receives. Amidst the refreshing afternoon breeze, the light brings color back into her once-pale complexion. In the solitude of the school rooftop, her heart wanders aimlessly as a darkened figure stands besides her, overlooking the school as well.

"Why am I sulking? Teiichi's my friend, and I'm happy with that. So why did I act like that when he didn't answer her?"

Her eyes break from the scene of the school and fixate on the white material encompassing her arm. A gentle smile forms over her face. Yuuko's heart-rate increases from the memory of Teiichi's gentle touch while wrapping her hand.

"I know exactly why," she says, staring at the vibrant sun. "I was lonely before he came along, and if he's in love with me then he'll never leave me. I've become desperate for human contact, and he's all I have."

The winds wrath diminishes, letting Yuuko's hair rest upon her being naturally. Her free hand caresses the gauze covering her injuries, prolonging the serene look on the young woman's face.

"Even if he doesn't feel the same way about me, I am still happy."

The shadow glares down at its distorted hand before shifting its eyes to the smiling female beside it.

"How many times will history repeat itself before you learn you can't trust humans?"

* * *

"So this is Kaede Hill," Teiichi says, marveling the lush vegetation found along the earth. "It looks different without the thunderstorm appearing."

The image of him and Kirie meeting under the tree inserts itself into his head.

_Kirie's eyes shine a mesmerizing shade of blue, while her face contains a smile of excitement._

_"Do you know how dire a situation you've put yourself in?"_

Teiichi mind wanders back into reality as his footsteps pound softly on the dirty path. The swaying trees and dancing grass puts him in the mindset of a film. Proceeding past the area he and Kirie met, his eye notice a hillside that is unfamiliar to him. Not stopping to check out the building, he is able to find a tree with clustered vines and weeds within close proximity. At the base sits a small stone with carvings etched into it. His legs carry him to the reason of his visit and his knees crash with the earth, allowing his fingers to travel along the indentation of the stone and sending a wave of sadness through his body.

"So this is Yuuko's grave," he says, using his hands to knock off some of the dirt. "I wonder who put this here for you."

Dirt contaminates the blonde's hands as the numerous weeds entangling the grave-site are plucked from the earth. Sweat forms on his brow while his hands contain the results of his work. In the haze of his duty, his hearing is unable to detect the rustling of grass in his proximity. A shadow suddenly appears over the boy, causing his body to topple over.

"What are you doing?"

Niiya's eyes behold the sight of an elderly woman dressed in formal attire, her eyes narrowed at his person. Quickly jumping to his feet, the weeds in his hand plummet to the earth.

"I was merely clearing the area around this grave-marker," he says, politely bowing to his elder.

Her eyes run along the area of the grave while looking at Teiichi's dirtied hands. Upon verifying his words, she gives him a polite bow.

"Thank you."

Silence shrouds the two as they as they both stare down at the Yuuko's grave marker.

_I wonder what brings her up here._

Shifting his glance upwards, he looks at the woman's downcast face before continuing his conversation.

"I'm Teiichi Niiya, a first year student here."

The elderly woman's gaze never leaves the stone marker. However, a slight smile appears on her wrinkled face.

"I suppose you wouldn't know who I am. I'm Yukariko Kanoe, the director of this school."

The winds pushes past the two as Teiichi's mouth remains closed at the recent revelation.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kirie's grandmother, would you?"

Yukariko purple eyes remove themselves from the stone monument and park onto Teiichi's face.

"You know Kirie?"

"Yes, we only met a couple of days ago," he says, giving the woman a smile.

"It's good to see her interacting with other kids."

The atmosphere dawns its cloak of silence for a moment before Teiichi removes it.

"Were you the person who put this here?"

Yukariko's saddened eyes close, and she nods.

_This is my chance to gather some information, but I have to be careful with my questioning._

Teiichi's gaze follows the woman, watching her kneel and run her hands across the surface of the stone. With each wave of her hand, the dust flies in the cool air.

"What was your relation to Yuuko?"

"She was my older sister," she answers, continuing to brush dirt from the stone's surface.

Teiichi's heart aches for the woman, even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

The speech between the two disappears as he observes the woman standing upright once again. Pressing forward, Teiichi continues his questioning.

"You loved her a lot, didn't you?"

The woman's eyes stare daggers into Teiichi's body. His legs shake at the woman's sinister stare, but he's able to control his urge to run.

"I still love her with all my heart," she answers, removing her glare from the blonde.

Teiichi's response to run remains active, but he decides to press the issue even more.

"Excuse me for prying, but does she not have a grave at the family plot?"

Yukariko's answer stays hidden behind her lip, letting the wind become his answer. Teiichi scratches his head before bringing out the main question of the day.

"Do you know how she died?"

Yukariko eyes glare at the boy as she fights to hold back the coming tears.

"I'm sorry, Niiya, but I would like to not dwell on such painful memories."

Teiichi's gaze shifts away from the woman and onto the ground after hearing her answer.

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me."

"It's okay," she says, turning away from the young man. "It's getting late, so don't stay here too long."

Her feet carry her away from her meeting place, but something pokes at her mind.

_Niiya. I know that name from somewhere._

Teiichi observes Yukariko departure until she vanishes from sight. Turning his attention back to the grave, he glances at it once more.

"You may not remember, but you do have someone that misses you dearly."

Saying his final words, Teiichi gives his area a moment of silence. Rising his head, the glare of the sun from through the trees grabs his curiosity.

_I wonder what's up here._

His feet carry him to the peak of the hill, where a patch of bushes reside. Pulling back their lush branches, he passes into a clearing. The afternoon sun welcomes him with arms wide, shining all of its light into his eyes. Putting up his hands, he's able to get a clearer view of the academy roofs. Teiichi's heart skips a beat as the image of a girl with flowing black hair enters his vision.

"Yuuko," he says involuntarily.

Suddenly, another figure appears beside her. The individual has the same-length hair and appears to be the same height. In disbelief, Teiichi's hands vigorously rub across his eyes. Upon glancing back down at the women, Yuuko is the only one present.

"I guess I'm still tired from earlier."

The branches barring his path peel back once again, granting him access to the grave site. His eyes find themselves gravitating towards the stone marker, and again his feet refuse to stop, but as he continues down the path he feels his himself give the monument a bow.

"One of these days, I'll find out why you were murdered. I promise."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A maiden's wishes remain trapped**

**between the sea of dreams and harshness of reality**

**As the icy tendrils of the past seeks to destroy her**

**Next Chapter: Maiden's Heart In the Moonlight**


	5. Maiden's Heart In the Moonlight

**A/N: Bold text represents Shadow Yuuko's speech/thoughts.**

The floorboards of the residence transmit the rhythmic sound of his footsteps within the corridor. Teiichi's jaw muscles elongate before his hand shields his hot breath from forcefully departing his lips. Removing his hand from his mouth, his nostrils tingle from the presence of pepper hovering in the air. Swinging into the kitchen, his presence is met with plates consisting of eggs, rice, and a variety of sauces. Breaking his eyes away from the table, his mother's hand sways as her face brims with a welcoming smile. Teiichi's body integrates with the seat of his chair, beginning their opening meal ritual.

"Thanks for the food," Both he and his mother say simultaneously.

Their fingers assimilate with their chopsticks before capturing pieces of the eggs in their clutches. The specs of pepper attack their tongues while the eggs break apart in their mouths. The two remain in silence as each person goes through the motions of feeding themselves. One plate emits a light clink as the woman's chopsticks rests on its surface. The guardian's eyes center on her son, her evil grin resting behind her interlocking fingers.

"So… how are you and that girl doing? What was her name again? Yuuko?"

The periodic expansion of Teiichi's cheeks decreases as his parent's question floats inside his head. The final morsels of food cling and grasp at the muscles in his mouth in a desperate attempt to remain whole. Becoming overtaken by the strength of his muscles, its hands caress the walls of his throat as it's pushed into the depths of his esophagus.

"She's doing well, I guess."

"What do you mean '_I_ _guess_?'" she asks, shifting her head to the side.

His chopsticks and plate become immediate friends upon hearing the woman's question. The emptied dishes call out to him, their surfaces littered with oils and sauces. A breath of air escapes the woman's mouth as she observes his elusive gaze.

"Teiichi, I thought you liked this girl."

The plates' distracting voices disperse, bringing his focus towards his interrogator.

"I only like her as a friend."

His mother's beaming smile peels away, leaving the blonde with quizzical eyes. Within her skull, the gears of her mind screech in their clockwork motion.

_Either I was way off or you're full of it, son. Perhaps you'd like to hear a story._

"Do you have time for a quick story? I know you have your club activity tonight, so I don't want to hold you up too long."

The male's head nods, signaling his mother to relay the story.

"When I was your age, I had two friends who liked each other, but neither one would admit their feelings. The girl was funny, attractive, athletic... the list could go on and on. The guy, on the other hand, was just your average male. One day the girl got into a terrible accident and had to be rushed to the hospital. The boy waited for the girl to return to school, but she never did."

"What happened to her?"

"She was sent to a hospital in another part of Japan."

"Did he ever see the girl again?"

"I don't think he did. Even when we were older, he would tell me 'I wish I would have told her how I felt back then.'"

His mother's chair scratches at the flooring while her body propels itself backward, releasing her from its grip. The bonding of the plates deliver unto the residence the sound of ceramic clashing among themselves. A knock radiates from the floor as Teiichi's body moves itself from the chair, bringing forth the voice of his mother.

"Did you leave your friend's phone number where I can find it?"

Teiichi nods his head at the woman's question and spins around to exit the room. The sound of his footsteps bids the woman farewell after his body disappears. Within her brown eyes, the sight of rushing water splashing on the objects gradually dissolves her frustrations with her son. Upon attaining a full sink, her eyes fixate on the radiant ball of gas in the sky.

"I wish you were here to talk to your son."

* * *

The ground of Seikyou Academy bakes under the rays of the afternoon sun. Teiichi breaches the gateway between the outside world and the school without hesitation. The unoccupied buildings litter the grounds, causing his mind to perceive them as new. Turning the corner to the older part of the school, the image of Kirie leaning against a staircase floods his vision. Her toned arms wave in the air, acting as his beacon.

"How's the summer?" he asks, wiping the sweat from his head.

"Would be better if we didn't have homework," she says, releasing a sigh. "Enough about that, though... let's set up camp."

The students' travel bags claw at their t-shirts during the course of their journey to the base camp. Passing an opening in the series of structures, Teiichi's eyes notice an object in the distance. Pulling his vision towards the brush of vegetation, a pair of scarlet orbs stares back at him. The two sets of eyes glance at each other, neither making a move towards him.

"What are you waiting for, Niiya?"

Casting his gaze in the direction of the voice, he notices Kirie standing several yards away from him.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right there," he answers, moving towards her location.

Arriving at the other side of the courtyard, Teiichi and Kirie stand face-to-face with the night duty building. The wooden steps, leading to the porch, groan during their ascent. The structure of the exterior shows its age as it exhibits warped boards, faded paint, and specks of graffiti in less-visible places. Standing before the locked entrance to the night duty room, the zipping of her bag brings Teiichi's attention to her. Her feminine hands dive into the container, swimming around the unwanted objects. Niiya's eyes sparkle as a set of silver keys dangle before him. The sound of metal plunging itself into the keyhole spreads a smile across her face. The sharp turn of the object produces a audible click, prompting Kirie to advance. The door gracefully exposes itself, inviting the two inside with open arms. Her eyes scan the room to reveal a tatami mat laying in center of the room, and a giant window along the back wall.

"I can't believe the school let us do this," he says, staring at the sink in the corner.

The sound of a bag colliding with the floor reverberates within the confines of the room. Kirie's zipper cries out before her hand plunges into the depths of her bag again. During the process of rummaging through it, Kirie places a flashlight and a water bottle on the floor.

"All I had to do was ask my grandmother and that was it."

Teiichi's bag also bangs against the wooden floor.

_Oh yeah, I met her grandmother a month ago_, he thinks, placing a flashlight next to hers.

During the unpacking process, Yuuko materializes in the door frame. The sound of her feet as they cross the threshold of the room causes Teiichi's and Kirie's vision to instantly shift to her. The hardened wall of the room strokes the girl's back as she stares in their general direction.

"Look who finally appears," Kirie says as she places another water bottle down.

Yuuko's eyes shift towards Teiichi location, but not focusing on him.

"How have you been, Yuuko?" he asks, giving her a friendly smile.

"I've been fine," she answers nonchalantly.

Teiichi eyes concentrates harder on Yuuko's downcast expression. Niiya's subconscious tries desperately to pull him closer to Yuuko's location. However, he consciously grounds himself. The wall assists Kirie's ability to sit upright as the cap to her water bottle hits the floor.

"Now that our guest of honor is here, we can go over the game plan," Kirie says, letting the cool water roll down the back of her throat. "The goal is to seek out and identify any other evil spirits that we may find in the school. I've brought talismans just in case we need some protection against any hateful spirits that may be floating around."

"How do we know if these talismans actually work?"

Kirie's eye drill into Yuuko's aware form. Within the shadows of her mind, she quietly draws an evil smile on her face.

"Trust me, Teiichi. Let one come too close, and it won't be a pleasant experience."

The occupants don't say a word as Kirie ends her thought, bringing silence over everyone. Teiichi's abdomen suddenly feels as though it's about to burst. His hand shoots upwards, causing Kirie and Yuuko's attention to shift towards him.

"Where can I find the bathroom?"

The leader's finger points towards the door.

"It's the fifth door on your right."

Bowing to Kirie for the information, Teiichi's eyes fixate in on Yuuko's cheerless expression as her eyes look down at the floor. A couple of moments later, Yuuko's hand wraps itself around the door's handle.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Yuuko's hand removes itself from the handle. Her eyes remain unfixed on the girl across the room.

"I'm sure he can go to the bathroom by himself. I don't need you leaving my sight."

The rustling of Kirie's bag draws Yuuko's eyes towards her as it lands next to her leg. Plastic scratches upon the inside surface of the bag before the sound of paper escapes it. Yuuko's complexion grows paler as she observes pieces of paper accompanying Kirie's hand, and her back plants itself firmly against the wall, letting its hands restrain her trembling form.

"I'm not against putting one of these on you," Kirie says waving, the pieces of paper in the air. "You should know that. So be a good ghost and stay put for now."

The cloud of silence descends upon the two teenagers yet again. Within moments, the patter of Kirie's feet breaks it. The feel of the paper sticking to the hardened glass gives the girl a sense of security. Kirie spins around to behold the image of her relative hiding her gaze behind her pale eyelids.

"Do you think it's possible to completely destroy a ghost with these?"

The quiet in the room goes undisturbed for the remainder of their time alone.

* * *

The moon's illustrious glow releases the cry of the cicada with the enveloping darkness. The moon retracts its hypnotic call, freeing Kirie from its miraculous hold. A click shatters the gentle silence as the flashlight beam crawls along the floor.

"It's showtime, Teiichi."

The scribbling in his homework notebook ceases upon hearing the girl's words. His pencil becomes trapped in the confines of its pages as the notebook consumes it. The ripple design of the flashlight's exterior merges with his hand before preparing for battle. Another beam shines brightly upon the school's flooring as Teiichi and Kirie give each other a head nod. Turning his attention towards the door, Teiichi's gaze centers on the girl, drawing circles on the floor with her finger.

"Are you ready to go, Yuuko?" he asks, extending his hand to her.

Niiya's smaller frame glistens in the luminosity of the moon. The tingling in Yuuko's chest urges her to act. Her hand moves through the quiet space before making contact with his warm skin. The young woman's face blinds the room with her illustrious smile as her body rises from the floor, displaying her height advantage.

"Come on, you two," Kirie says, pushing them out of the door. Looking back, she slaps a talisman on the doorway. "Definitely don't want anything coming in here while we're gone."

Leaving out of the room, the door closes behind the three youngsters. The darkness of the night cowers before the light of their weapons, while the boards of the walkway moan with each passing step and the calm mountain air brushes against their skin. Their eyes glance upon a door that's partially open, and Kirie's sheds light upon the darkened crevice, revealing nothing but a wall. The door doesn't resist as Teiichi's forces his way in. The surrounding darkness falls prey to its counterpart as their lights penetrate every inch of the space, the presence of shadows being all that presides with the suspicious room. Teiichi's hand grasps the metal door handle and seals the room shut. With determination, the trio pushes forward in their pursuit of spirits. The sounds of the children's feet travel into the night, drowning out the sluggish whine of the door. The moonlight encompasses a shadowy hand as the limb wraps its fingers around the frame of the door. As quickly as it appears, the hand in the moonlight vanishes into the darkness. The night continues as the three scour the grounds in their search, turning up empty. The cluck of the flashlight as it meets Kirie's skull accompanies the release of a frustrated sigh.

"Let's head back. I don't think we'll be finding anything tonight."

Their footsteps mix with the cry of the cicadas erupting in the night's veil. Kirie's arm hairs stand on end as the mountain air slides ice cubes over her skin. The light from her tool dances in their vicinity while cold hands massage her skin.

"Why didn't I remember to bring a jacket?"

Teiichi catches a glimpse of the trembling girl. His helpful nature rears its head before his mind is able to catch up to it.

"I can try to warm you up if you're too cold. I'm sure I can rub my hands faster against your arms than you can."

A set of steps distances itself from the group as Yuuko's eyes narrow at Kirie's head. Kirie's eyes glance in Teiichi's direction before a thought runs through her mind.

_Either this guy is really dense or really nice._

Suddenly, the sensation of another set of hands stroking her athletic arms sends blood running to her face. The heat within her checks becomes unbearable as she shifts her attention towards the darkness resting upon the wooden structure. Her head shakes ferociously, ejecting the tantalizing thought.

"It's okay, Niiya. I'll be fine."

Arriving at the door to their stronghold, Kirie and Teiichi infiltrate the darkened interior. Their feet touch down on the wooden floor, signifying the end to their ghost hunt. Their flashlights find their home upon the night duty room table. Rotating his line of sight, Teiichi notices that only Kirie and he are present.

"Yuuko, where are you?"

Almost immediately, the moonlight spits forth a shadow amongst the walkway floorboards. The shadow grows larger every passing second as Yuuko gets closer to the opening of the room. His heartbeat intensifies as out of the corner of his eye a piece of paper lies attached to the doorframe.

_Oh no_, he thinks, darting towards the entrance.

Yuuko arrives in the doorway, covered by the bluish hue of the moon. Upon facing towards the archway, her heart skips a beat as the young blonde crashes into her. The ghost's silky hair waves within the moonlight before her body crashes onto the floor. Her hand runs along the irritated area of her body before noticing an object pressing on her. A wave of calmness replaces her new pain as Teiichi's blonde hair appears in her line of sight, his face lodged deep in her bosom.

"What was that about?"

Teiichi's face shoots upward from the teenager's chest only to see a quizzical look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, if you can count being tackled okay," she says with a light laugh.

Looming over the girl's prone form, her gaze tugs at Teiichi's soul, attempting to draw him closer. Like lightning, his body returns upright, releasing a sigh of relief.

"There was a ward on the wall, and you were going to walk into it," he says, extending his hand to her once more.

"You could have just told me to stop, silly," she says, placing her hand into his.

"I'm sorry. My body acted too quickly."

Rising from the floor, she keeps her eyes looking in Teiichi's direction. When upright, Yuuko leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"That was from saving me from impending doom," she says, chuckling to herself.

Fire ignites within Teiichi's face, causing it to turn different shades of red. His heart-rate skyrockets as he places his hand on his cheek. His mind hurtles out-of-control, processing the event. Kirie looks on at the two before answering the moon's call. Almost instantly, a dark object catches her eye at the bottom of the windowpane. Moving her eyes in the direction, she waves it off only due to finding nothing. Casting her gaze back at the two in the doorway, her body advances towards them. Arriving at the archway, she removes her talisman from its home.

"You two can come inside now."

Their hands slowly part from each other, Yuuko giving the boy a quick smile before entering their base. Teiichi remains frozen in the moment, still processing the event from before. A loud throat-clearing hits his ear, bringing him back to reality. With his mind in the real world, he notices Kirie's attempt to return to the room. Stepping through the gateway, his eyes glance at Yuuko.

_She teases me too much._

* * *

The sound of snoring vibrates through the room as Kirie and Teiichi's unconscious bodies adorn the tatami mat. Looking down on the blonde's slumbering form from the safety of the watchman's chair, Yuuko's soft eyes follow the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

_I wonder how it would feel to be asleep next to him._

Her body springs upwards, standing from her seat. As she approaches the male, her mind slowly tugs on her head. Kneeling down at the front of his body, her hand extends towards his futon covering. At that moment, her hand stops as her eyes unintentionally focus on Kirie's snoozing form. She retracts her hand quickly as Kirie's words play through her mind.

_Act like a decent person._

Yuuko's eyes focus in on the girl sleeping several feet away from Teiichi. The edges of her ghostly lips turn downward, and her body turns towards her direction. Readjusting her focus on Teiichi, she reaches in his direction. The hair upon his head recedes like the ocean as Yuuko's hand slides through his blonde locks. The boy's body fidgets under the sensation of the ghost's fingers, his mouth moving under the light of the moon.

"You… pl… too much… mom."

A smile stretches across the young woman's face as the boy's choppy sentence finishes.

"He's so adorable."

The snores of the two students rummages Yuuko's ears as her eyes remain locked on Teiichi. Her sense of time and awareness disappears as she enters the realm of her mind.

_It's always the small things you miss when you're gone. I wish I could sleep and dream like you do._

Teiichi's head shakes before simmering down.

"Kirie…"

The hand of reality encircles her and retrieves her from the depths of her mind upon hearing her relative's name. Her blood boils as her eyes glare towards the teenager behind Teiichi. Yuuko's bottom lip submits to the increasing pressure of her teeth as they crush it. Without realizing it, the pressure upon Teiichi head becomes heavier and more rugged, causing Yuuko to remove her hand from his cranium.

'Kirie… st… bein… mean… to... Yu… o."

The ceiling whispers to her, absorbing the newly added heat from her body through the glare of her eyes. The squeal of the watchmen's chair creeps around the room, eluding the awareness of the two on the floor. Her raven colored hair flows freely on to the desk as her spine arches over the back of the chair.

_What's wrong with me?_

Tiring of the blandness of the ceiling, her head rests upon the hardened and indented table surface. Her finger runs across the tabletop, admiring its smooth finish.

_Wait…_

Her head rises up to find that a logbook had been the home to her head. Yuuko's fingers enter its folds, pulling back its exterior. The rise and fall of the logbook's pages raise interest in the young ghost. Nearing the end of the record book, her eyes widen at a certain passage, and then shift towards the sleeping male and the beaming moon that adorns the sky. The book's pages meld together before her body robs the seat of her warmth. Letting her feet guide her, the door to their room releases the spirit onto the school grounds. Yuuko's hair waves to Teiichi as she disappears from sight and onto the walkway. In Yuuko's absence, Niiya's face grimaces at the scenario in his sleep. His outreaching arms massage the moonlit space, before his words escape his lips.

* * *

"Where… am I?"

The sea of cold, suffocating darkness clouds Teiichi's eyes as his hands massage the air around him. His feet inch cautiously through the unknown terrain as the fear of the unknown creeps into his being. Inhaling the pungent odor of blood and waste, his stomach knots up in an attempt to hold its contents. His feet move forward only to impact against a hard, wooden surface. Kneeling down, his hands run across the multiple smooth inclines that go in an ascending order.

"Stairs!"

Teiichi's foot presses down on the first step, sending a soft creak echoing off the surrounding structures. The elevation of his body steadily increases as his hands slide against the wall as guidance. Reaching the top of the staircase feels like it takes an eternity, but then his nose implants itself onto a barrier.

"Ahhhh!" Teiichi says, squinting his eyes.

The pulsating pain finds comfort with the soft massage of his hand. During the gradual fading of the pain, his eyeslids release their hold on his sight. Just as before, only the unsettling darkness graces his presence. Niiya's hand journeys in front of his person, stroking the wooden structure before him.

"Hello!" he shouts, sending shockwaves through the hull of the door.

The surrounding void answers his cries with an obligatory silence. The upper stairs welcome his body as he rests himself upon his home. Teiichi's head shakes as his eyes stare into the vast space below him.

"This sucks," he says, placing his head against the wall of his prison.

Amongst the silence, a sound causes his ears to twitch. His center of focus shifts from himself to whatever it is that's around him. His body remains still as he waits for anything to set off his senses again.

"I... all..."

Teiichi's temperature drops, sending chills throughout his body. The icy air grasps at his chest, producing a burst of adrenaline. Teiichi body presses against the door as the voice becomes more audible.

"I… hate… them."

An invisible force jerks the young man up from this place of rest. Placing his hand on the wall, his eyes focus more on the voice below him.

"I know that voice, but why does it sound like that?"

The creak of the stairs affirms that his feet are moving closer to the source of the voice. The multiple sounds of the creaking wood echoe in the darkness before his ears hear the voice again.

"I hope they all burn in hell!"

The blonde's body freezes at the increasing fury within the words, almost seeming to shred the very air around it. The curiosity his body once held jumps ship as his legs refuse to move.

_That's not good._

"I hate everyone and everything!"

With each passing second, Teiichi's airways become narrower as he notices the sensation of cold hands compressing his neck. His eyes widen and his trembling becomes less controllable in the presence of the unseen force. An agonizing fire bursts within his lungs due to the lack oxygen, and his consciousness gradually lowers under the weight of his helplessness. Suddenly, the movements of his body ceases. Not being able to holds himself upright, a loud crash implants itself into the heart of the void.

* * *

The moon's ethereal light welcomes Teiichi's sporadically shifting eyes. His pupils dance in every direction, steadily regaining his sense of awareness. After moments of confusion and freight, his brain reestablishes its hold on reality, and his heart-rate quickens upon being met with the ruby eyes and smiling face of his dead friend.

"Yuuk-"

Niiya's lips are met with the silencing touch of the beauty's finger. Teiichi's eyes wander from the young woman's face and onto her cleavage. An invisible hand suddenly strikes his face, forcibly carrying his eyes from her tantalizing chest to her equally-dangerous, lustrous eyes.

"Why are you here?" he whispers.

"What's wrong with me lying next to you?"

Silence is Teiichi's answer, which prompts an a bigger smile on the girl's face. Using the logbook and her free hand, she removes herself from the floor and glides effortlessly to the door. Turning her head to face him, the waving motion of her bandaged hand invites him to join.

_What does she want to do out there this late?_

His hand covers his mouth as a massive yawn emerges from it. Like a ballerina, he glides across the floor of the base and out of the door, with Yuuko in the lead. The moonlight showers its blessings upon them as they make their way down the hall. The two disappear in the shadows of the night, ignorant to the mysterious figure standing silently in front of their room. Turning its attention inwards, the door opens itself for the intruder with no hesitation.

Teiichi's hands massage his arms for warmth as the chilly, mountain breeze assaults him. Yuuko's eyes leave the alluring pages of the book and fixate on Teiichi, and learning closer to the shivering young man, she whispers something into his ear.

"If you're cold, I can warm you up if you want."

Blood rushes to the blonde's face, causing him to turn away from his companion.

"I'll pass, but you can tell me what we're doing out here."

Yuuko's body shifts upright, exposing the book in her clutches to the young man. Peeling back its pages, her fingers flip through it until she finds the particular passage.

"Here." Her voice holds an excited tone as Teiichi takes possession of the logbook. "There seems to be a stone of curses located in the old courtyard of the school."

Teiichi's eyes skim the fading letters of the book until he reaches the words 'stone of curses' written in bold. His eyes move from side to side, taking in the information present before shutting it.

"If you write someone's name on it, you can curse them? I wonder how long this stone has been here."

"Who knows?" she replies, putting a smile on her face. "Let's go and check it out."

Teiichi's eyes narrow from the sudden suggestion.

"Do we have to? I'm really tired, and it's cool out tonight."

Yuuko's joyous smile converts itself into one of deviltry and seduction. Her eyes sparkle in the moon's radiance and her hands touch Niiya's shoulders from behind. Leaning in, her soft voice slithers into his ear.

"Then why are you out here with me right now?"

His heart leaps into his throat from the almost slow and alluring tone of her voice.

"I-I couldn't let you come out here alone. Who knows what could be lurking out here."

Yuuko's fingers walk down the boys exposed arms, making his hairs straighten. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shoots through his arm and disperses at his chest. Dumbfounded by the sudden sensation, Teiichi casts a glance towards his hand to find it captured by his ghostly comrade. Her red eyes drill into his, entrancing his senses.

"If that's the case, you have to come with me," she says lightly, tugging him in her direction. "What would you do if something happened to me?"

The blonde's body follows the flow of his captors pace. Her recent question pummels his brain, displacing him to the depth of his mind.

_That's a good question. What would I do without her? She's eventually going to disappear, so our time is limited. When she's gone, I guess my life will go back to the way it was before._

Yuuko's beaming face hauls Teiichi's body through the corridors of the school. With the wind in her hair and the moonlight on her face, the happiness within her shines brighter than the moon itself. Finding herself getting close to the old courtyard, her pace slows to a walk. The creak of the metal door signals to the night that visitors have come. Fixating on the bluish light of the moon, the gentle twinkle of the stars, and the hypnotizing speed of the clouds, the girl's lips move in the darkness.

"What a beautiful night. I never noticed how captivating the scenery could be until you came along."

The sound of footsteps echoing off the building accompanies Yuuko's words. Removing her eyes from the serene scene, they glance upon Teiichi's distracted stare.

"Teiichi?" she says, increasing the pressure on his hand.

Niiya's eyelids flutter rapidly as his attention returns to reality by the ghost's words. His wandering eyes glance at her puffed-up cheeks and narrowing eyes, and a smile adorns his face as his embarrassment rears its head.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

A gust of air escapes her lips before she holds her swaying head.

"You really know how to ruin the mood, Teiichi."

The sound of the metal stairs echoes into the night as Teiichi's body moves on command of Yuuko's grasp. Reaching the bottom of the steps, the silence between them is broken by the brooding blonde.

"When we met earlier, were you upset with me about something? You didn't seem like yourself."

Yuuko's disappointed demeanor reverts back to her natural state.

"Yes. I don't know how long it had been, but it seemed like forever since you last came to see me."

Teiichi's mind flips the pages of a calendar, displaying the month of July. Red crosses litter the date boxes found on the page.

"It had been about a month, but it's summer time. I don't want to come back here during my summer vacation."

"Oh. I get it," she says, biting down on her lip. "Silly me, I completely forgot about the summer break."

Niiya's chest tightens as her words sink into his brain. Yuuko's mind tries to distance itself from the topic they were just on, but more questions pour from his mouth.

"Yuuko, how do you feel about our friendship?"

The ghost's sight quickly moves onto Teiichi. Placing her bandaged hand to her chin, her eyes fixate on him. Her mouth becomes ajar as a quick smile appears on her face, bringing with it her sweet voice.

"I cherish it every day, even if I don't see you."

Teiichi's eyes focus on the dancing blades of grass as they turn the corner of the next building. His mouth opens, yet nothing is released. Retrieving his courage from within himself, sounds begin to leave his mouth.

"Do you think that a friendship likes ours will work? You know… with me being a human and you being a ghost?"

Yuuko's heart pumps like a race horse as her companion's words eat away at her mind

_Is he trying to part ways with me? Did I say something wrong? Should I apologize?_

The silence surrounding the two prompts Teiichi to address it once again.

"Let me reword that. Are you happy with things the way they are now?"

_I don't know what to apologize for. Wait… what did he just ask?_

Yuuko's walking steadily decreases while digesting Teiichi's words. Her bandaged hand falls onto her chest as she releases a sigh of relief. His question resurfaces in her mind, forcing her to answer.

"As happy as I'm going to be."

Rounding another building, the two stumble across a clearing with three building entrapping it. The courageous Yuuko leads the way, Teiichi following up the rear. Standing within the area, Yuuko's eyes roam the darkness infested lands. The blonde's eye glance at the searching ghost before his eye also begins its quest. In mere moments, Yuuko's finger points in the distance.

"I think that's it right there!"

The footsteps of both individuals cut through the standing grass as they bring themselves upon a large stone emerging from the ground. Teiichi's knees push on the earth as his eyes crawl over the stone's surface. Writing litters the face of the rock, making Teiichi shake his head in disappointment.

"To think that there are so many people that would curse someone."

Niiya's vision glances over almost every inch of the stone before something catches his eye. His eyes bulge as his heartbeat comes to a halt, sweat streaming down his head like a river.

"What's wrong?" Yuuko asks, watching him shake uncontrollably.

His finger extends towards the stone as his body removes itself from the earth.

"M-my name... someone wrote my name on it. W-w what do I do now?"

The distance between him and the stone increases, but is interrupted as his back presses against two lumps of flesh. The warm breath brushing against his neck increases the youth's paranoia as a malicious giggle originates from behind him. Out of the corner of his eyes, the light emanating from her vibrant, blood-colored eyes weakens his legs. Turning his head as far as possible, he catches a glimpse of something in her hand. Its long, white stalk is miniature, and on its head something black sits atop it. His eyes zero in on the object even more, causing his blood pressure to rise dramatically.

"Yuuko! You brought me out here for a prank?" he accuses, releasing steam into the air.

"That's right," she says, waving a marker around in her hand with a tear forming in her eye. "How do you feel?"

"Angry," he answers, turning back towards the rock and then turning back to her.

Yuuko's finger runs across her eye, removing the stray tear.

"I'm sorry if I scared you too much. I just had to do it," she says, coming down from her high. "There's no such thing as curses, Teiichi. There never have been and there never will be. However, if you let it take over your mind, I suppose a curse could be real."

Teiichi's anger and embarrassment leak into the ground after bestowing his sight on Yuuko. Her feminine form is accented by the illustrious glow of the moon, and feeling his face flush once again, he quickly turns around and looks at the rock. She notices his attempt to not show her his face, and gives the boy a playful smile. Teiichi's cell phone appears from his pocket. Using it's light, he inspects other areas of the stone, which lay hidden behind the shroud of darkness. A grunt of surprise escapes the boy's mouth as he knocks away a patch of grass. Shinning the light on the bottom of the rock, he leaps up at the sight.

"Yuuko… this isn't a stone used to curse people. It's a memorial stone."

Yuuko moves in closer to the boy and looks at its hard surface. Teiichi's examines it further under the light of the cell phone, and as the light dances around the bottom of the rock he discovers a new passage engraved upon it.

"The year 1952… Many students have perished. The plague is spreading."

Yuuko leans in a bit further to see the writing.

"There was a plague?"

Teiichi's eyes scan the stone once again. His fingers locate familiar symbols that send both a wave of happiness and sadness into his heart.

"Yuuko… Yuuko Kanoe. Your name is here. We found out how you died."

Yuuko's ears can only hear the sound of shattering glass as the words 'that's it' leave Teiichi's mouth. Her body, her mind, her soul, and all of reality plummet into a spiraling abyss of despair.

* * *

Kirie's heart pounds against her chest as her eyes stare into the darkened face of the intruder. The being's eyes remain hidden behind its twisted hair while it hunches over her, and the odor of death tosses her stomach contents around. The stench strangles the teenager as a series of violent coughs erupt from her mouth, the figure placing a hand beside her shoulder. Its red-stained teeth open, releasing a foul miasma into the air.

"W… hat… who are… you?" she asks, resisting the urge to release her stomach contents into the air.

The shadow's hair slithers and grows larger by the moment.

"You know what I am. You know who I am," it says, staring at the girl but still hiding its eyes. It raises its distorted right hand in front of Kirie, rotating it slightly.

The image fades within the darkness, leaving Kirie alone to ponder. Her hand presses down on her chest in hopes of keeping her heart contained and her nostrils burn from the scent of death, which bring her free hand over her nose. As her heart rate decreases, the cogs of her mind grind forward. The ghastly image of the apparition appears within her brain, causing her to shiver violently. Throughout the event, the image of its hand remains frozen in her mind.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Smoke escapes the ears of the detective as her brain shifts into overdrive to decipher its significance. The clouds open in the sky as Kirie's mouth opens wide. Her eyes look around to find that Teiichi and Yuuko are missing, and her fist slams against the tatami mat as her emotions elevate to anger levels.

_I knew. It was her all along._

* * *

Yuuko's feet speed down the hallway with Teiichi not far behind her. Tears stream from the girl's eyes as she hastily retreats from the area of the cursed rock.

_No… No… No…_

Increasing his speed, he closes the gap between him and the fleeing girl.

"Yuuko wait!" Teiichi shouts, grabbing Yuuko's uninjured hand.

As he presses down on it, her speed slowly decreases to a halt. Teiichi stares at the stained face of his friend in the moonlight with confusion.

"What's the matter?"

"Is that all there is? I died in a plague. There has to be more to it! It can't be that simple, right?"

The words echo in Teiichi's head, sending waves of doubt into the boy's mind.

"The spirited-away story depicts you as someone that traps people within the old school wing. The rock of curses depicts a plague that happened here in your time period, with you listed as a casualty. Something doesn't add up, though. Your body is under the club room. Surely they wouldn't put a body down there."

The tears that stain the young woman's eyes are thrown to the wind. Her emotions gradually stabilize as the world around her reforms.

"You're right. With just those stories, there's not enough information for us to conclude anything."

Teiichi's brown eyes glare at the peaceful expression that adorns her face.

_I know I just said that to calm her down, but doesn't that make sense._

The recovering teen's mood lightens the atmosphere around the two once again. A smile slowly begins to work its way around Yuuko's face, and staring onto her beaming person, a voice bursts into his mind.

_I hope they all burn in hell!_

The words send waves of fear into the boy's body, causing him to tremble from head to toe. Teiichi slowly shakes the feeling from his mind and walks up to Yuuko. With the incident behind them, they set out on their way back to the base. A natural smile adorns Yuuko's face. However, even as Teiichi stands beside the ghost, a ferocious voice rings in his mind.

_I hate everyone and everything!_

The return to the night duty building is silence as the two step onto the walkway of the building. Turning the final corner, Teiichi is met with the sight of Kirie hugging the side of the door, dropping the contents of her stomach onto the floorboards. Niiya runs towards her, while Yuuko slows her pace. He dodges her pool of vomit and places a hand on the girl's back.

"Are you okay?"

Kirie runs the back of her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah. That shadow attacked me."

Kirie looks up at Teiichi.

"Did you see it?"

"No. We didn't see anything," he answers, shaking his head slowly.

"We? You mean Yuuko was with you?"

"She was with me the entire time," he answers, nodding his head.

"Damn it," she says, shifting her eyes upwards and staring into the scarlet eyes of the ghost that just arrived.

Yuuko's and Kirie's glances lock for a moment before Yuuko shifts her eyes from Kirie and heads into the room.

_I'm not wrong. That thing has something to do with her. I just have to figure out what._

* * *

Teiichi and Kirie stand outside of the night duty office under the heat of the midday sun. Their bags adorn their sides while they converse about their findings.

"More or less, we were able to piece together Yuuko's death. From what we've gathered so far, she died in order to stop a plague that happened here 60 years ago. Could it be that she willingly sacrificed herself?"

Kirie casts her eyes upon Yuuko momentarily before bringing them back to Teiichi. The haunting image of the shadow comes into her mind once again, but she quickly dismisses it.

"Are you listening to yourself? That's only a theory, and bad one at that. If she willing sacrificed herself, then why is she still here?"

Silence envelops the two as the heated summer wind barges in on them. While standing off on her own, Yuuko's cries as her time with Teiichi for the summer draws to a close. Glaring at the ground, her paranoia escalates as Teiichi and Kirie converse amongst each other.

_He's getting closer to figuring out my past. When this mystery is solved, I'm sure he'll move on to something new. I'm sure he'll forget all about me. What do I do now? I don't want to be forgotten again. I don't want be alone._

The hair on the side of her head dances in the breath of the wind. Its fierceness increases, carrying with it a faint voice.

**"You're pathetic."**

Yuuko's eyes survey the area, only finding waving vegetation in their vicinity.

**"All you do is run from the truth."**

"I'm not running," she replies, placing her hands over her ears.

**"Then remember your past. Remember me."**

"I don't want to remember."

**"You're a coward."**

"I'm not a coward!"

Yuuko's voice pulls the two's attention away from each other. Looking towards the young woman, Teiichi and Kirie's eyes stare at her quizzically.

**"If you're not, then remember your past.**

Yuuko's head tosses violently before her voice rises again.

"I don't want to remember."

**_"_****Remember!"**

"Shut up and leave me alone! I don't want to remember that! I don't want to remember that pain!"

Teiichi and Kirie's confusion peaks, causing them to take a step towards the tormented teen.

"Who are you talking to, Yuu-"

Before Teiichi can finish his sentence, the heat of the wind suddenly increases to unbearable levels as sweat begins to drench his and Kirie's body. As the wind dies down, a venomous voice pierces their ears.

**"Do you think you know pain, you little bitch?"**

Teiichi and Kirie's bodies freeze as the odor of rotting flesh and blood infiltrate at their nasal passage. Casting their glance in the direction of the wind, all movement ceases as the shadow's hair dances in the summer wind like a wildfire.

_What is that? Is that Yuuko?_

Its tall stature towers over the two younger students, and its face stays hidden behind its unkempt hair. The earth cries tears of blood with each step the apparition takes towards the two. The flourishing vegetation succumbs to the defiling presence, withering into nothingness in its wake. Overwhelming heat distorts the being's body, causing its form to contort and bend within the air. Standing in between Kirie and Teiichi, its eyes fixate upon the trembling Yuuko, and in its proximity Teiichi and Kirie notice black veins expanding towards their locations from its body. The mysterious objects pierce their shadows, sending the two spiraling towards the earth. Their hands clutch their skulls in an attempt to lessen the fire that has started in their mind.

**_I'll make every one of them pay. If they want to be afraid of something, I'll give them something to be afraid of._**

Yuuko's heartbeat rings inside her head as the being advances towards her. The quaking of her knees as she stares at the apparition's dancing fingers causes her to grasp the wall behind her. The shadow's position is within a few yards of her location.

_What is this thing? Why is it coming after me?_

Yuuko attempts to turn her eyes away from its murderous, crimson eyes. However, an unseen force denies her the ability. The bruised area around her neck and peeling skin causes the girl's trembling fingers to touch her throat. Suddenly, the image vanishes, taking with it all traces of its existence. The pounding of their heads slows their rise to their feet, and the threat of death drains into the ground gradually disappearing from sight, but not out of mind. Teiichi's brain begins to work overtime, processing what just happened.

_What the hell?_

Teiichi's body shakes away the disbelief like a wet dog. Kirie runs her hand across her head, wiping away the water from her brow. Both children look upon each other before shifting their gaze to the now-shivering Yuuko.

"Yuuko, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know," she answers, turning her eyes away from them.

Kirie's blood boils upon hearing Yuuko's answer. A first forms before she opens her mouth once again.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Teiichi's footsteps shakily make their way towards Yuuko. The boy's head pounds as he closes the distance between him and the teenager, and standing at arm's length, his brown eyes focus on her own averted ones.

"A-Are you lying to us, Y-Yuuko?"

At break-neck speed, her eyesight focuses on Teiichi. The seeds of distrust slowly begin to sprout in Teiichi's mind, and anxiety grows inside of the young woman as Teiichi's eyes burn her to her core.

"I'm telling the truth, Teiichi."

Stints of pain shoot through the ghost as she unknowingly digs her fingernails into her arms. Kirie's frustration with the girl rises even more than before.

_Is he buying this? How can Yuuko possibly claim to not know anything about this?_

His heart sways on the events that just transpired and his thoughts plague his mind, not knowing what to think on the situation.

_Should I believe what she's saying? Should I call her a liar?_

In his moment of vulnerability, an unknown object collides with his chest, bringing him back to reality. The cracking of his bones follows the deadly grip Yuuko's arms has on his body. Due to their closeness, Yuuko's black locks hide the face that speaks to him.

"Please believe me, Teiichi. That thing isn't me."

Yuuko's squeeze in conjunction with recent events sends waves of fatigue through his body. His stance drops to one side before catching himself.

"Yuuko… it looked like you, it sounded like you, and it even-"

"It wasn't me," she declares, tightening her grip on the boy. "I've never seen that thing before."

The summer wind picks up again, sending waves of cool air all around. The taste of stomach bile litters Kirie's mouth as her vomit slouches on the hot earth. Her knees smack the ground as her hand shields her mouth.

_That smell was so bad._

Teiichi's eyelids begin to close ever-so-slowly before being ripped open again.

_I have to believe her. If she says she doesn't know anything, then she doesn't know anything._

Dropping his inquisitive demeanor, the boy places his hand on top of her head.

"I'm in your corner, Yuuko. If you say you don't know anything, then you don't know anything."

"Thank you, Teiichi, for believing in me again. You don't know how much this truly means to me," she says, feeling her heart become one hundred pounds lighter.

Teiichi's face implants itself into the girl's chest as he boards the train to dreamland. Feeling the blonde's head against her bosom, a tear falls from the girl's eye.

_I'm so sorry I didn't help you, Teiichi. Can you forgive me?_

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Helping Hands**


	6. Helping Hands

The chime of the elementary school-bell ripples through the late summer day. Teiichi, Yuuto, and Haruka stroll through the elementary school gates with laughter in the air. Smiles plaster across the children's faces as the multitude of traditional houses and shops appear and vanish from their sights. Yuuto's hands grace his prickly hair, signaling the words to climb from his throat and spring forth into the air.

"Just a few more months and we're in junior high school."

A rush of wind blasts past Haruka and the other's, sending their hair dancing amongst the stage of their heads. Haruka's miniature-sized hands flatten her dancing locks to her head, cracking a smile at Yuuto.

"Will you finally take your math studies seriously?"

Yuuto's smile remains consistent, letting the girl's words rebound off of his gleaming feature.

"Probably not, I can't stand math."

The female's eyelids shield her cerulean eyes, her black bangs sway in the wind. Soon, her eyes escape their fleshy prison, ensnaring Teiichi's brown globes with their concerned positioning. Teiichi's attention fixates on the back of the boy's bobbing head, releasing his words into his ears.

"Math is pretty important. You're going to have to get used to it."

Teiichi and Haruka's ears resonate from the hearty laugh erupting through the temperate air. Their eyes meet again, their companion continuing his strange behavior.

"With you and Haruka by my side, how could I go wrong?" he asks, winking at the two of them.

Yuuto's words produce waves of implausible disbelief within them all. The skin on their foreheads wears the imprint of their hand proudly as the boy's laughter escalates. The direction of the street bends, revealing a stone staircase and ending at a home with the words 'Yoshizawa' written on the sign. The rhythmic sound of Haruka's feet meld with the concrete before her hand glides through the air.

"Thanks for the walk home. I'll see you two tomorrow."

The duo's hands flutter in the air as their female counterpart ascends the staircase. Disappearing behind the wall of her home, Teiichi and Yuuto's feet continue forward. The sound of their footsteps accompany the dying wind as the scene of houses fall behind them. Yuuto's eyes shift backwards, catching a final glimpse of Haruka's street.

"How long have we known each other, Teiichi?"

The contraptions within his head pull his vision upwards, angling towards the clear, blue sky. Teiichi's chin purrs from the sensation of his fingernails gracing his face. The outline of the number-one materializes in the sky, increasing slowly.

"It's been three years now."

"Wow, three years already. We'll be old before you know it."

The appearance of an ice-cream shop across the street tugs Yuuto's attention towards it. His eyes roll into the back of his head as his basic instincts take control of his movements. Saliva plummets from Yuuto's lips as the intoxicating ball of sugar coats the inside of his throat, sending chills up his spine. Teiichi's hand grasps the boy's uniform and pulls him closer.

"Do you even have money?"

The boy's head droops to the ground as his empty pockets release only balls of fuzz. A breath of disappointment escapes Yuuto's mouth before wiping the stain of saliva off of his face. Their journey continues with the multiple buildings gracing their presence before disappearing from sight. The sun's rays reflect off of the street mirror as the two round a turn. Yuuto's eye glimmer at the sight of his home as the distance closes in.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Teiichi."

His hand slices through the air while his vision stays fixated ahead. Teiichi's hand returns the gesture, giving his friend a genuine smile to depart on. The boy fades into the protective shell of the house, cuing the blonde's legs to continue home. The excitement of the children surrounding him makes his trip seem almost instantaneous as he stands before the door to his home. Placing his hand upon the golden knob, it grants his access with a smooth slide. The still atmosphere within the house pulls the young man's eyes from side to side. His shoes hit the floor with an audible thud before the tranquility is penetrated by his voice.

"I'm home!"

The weight of his feet causes the floorboard to whine with each step. Arriving at the midpoint of the corridor, a faint whisper crawls into his ear from just ahead. Teiichi's curiosity falls to the alluring cry of the mysterious sound as he finds himself creeping through the hallway, his body easing around the corner only to be met with the sight of his mother resting her head on the table.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Teiichi's questions falls on deaf ears as his guardian remains integrated with the kitchen table. While cautiously moving closer, his eyes catch hold of broken phone fragments littering the floor. Placing his hand upon her trembling shoulders, his voice reaches out to her once again.

"What's wrong?"

The woman's head rises from the depths of her sorrow, displaying her tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"Y-Your fa-father's dead."

Teiichi's mind plummets within the darkness of his room as the floor beneath his opens up and swallows him completely.

* * *

Teiichi's head jars side-to-side as the force of Yuuko's hand rattles his body. Her crimson eyes beam down upon the young man like a lost puppy, and his brown eyes snap back into reality upon hearing the soft voice of the giant standing next to him.

"Teiichi, are you okay?"

The two eyes interlock with each other, causing the boy's mind to momentarily shut down. The mechanism in his mind fires back up, pulling his face in her direction. Even her alluring eyes do nothing to change his downcast expression.

"It's nothing."

Yuuko's stare remains unyielding, causing Teiichi to fidget. Her fingers clamp down on his cheek and tug gently.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No," he replies, snatching his head from the girl's grip and feeling a slight fire in his chest.

The light emitting from classroom 1-C's opening smothers the newly lit flame. His distance from the entrance dwindles by the second before a hand falls upon his shoulder, stopping his tracks. The feel of warm breath on his neck kindles his flame once again.

"You're a terrible liar sometimes."

Yuuko's hands reposition itself around the young man's upper body, pressing her chest against his back. The boy aims his gaze downward as the shading of his cheeks turn brighter colors.

"If something is bothering you, Teiichi, please tell me."

Teiichi's flame extinguishes once again upon hearing Yuuko's friendly words. Taking a moment to let them soak into his gray matter, his head nods repeatedly to the young woman's request. A smile creeps across the girl's pale face before releasing her grip. The feel of her lumps disappear from his back, letting the blood recede from his face. Shifting his glance towards the companion, her jovial expression sends a warm feeling through his body as she stands still waving at him... but his emotions still seem off.

"Have a great day in class. I'll see you at lunch."

With a quick head nod, the first year student enters into his daily prison cell. The sound of his footsteps turns heads as his body marches towards his seat with his head held low. Taking a seat, his bag scrapes against the metal legging of his desk, and following the daily routine, his hand reaches into the void in search of his notebook. After fishing around the papers and books within the container, his fingers finally clench onto his target. Reeling in the object, Teiichi guides the notebook towards the desk, where it rests peacefully. Taking the object into possession, the pages of the booklet cycle like playing cards, containing writing ranging from words, to numbers, to even equations. The pages' cycling halts as his eyes come across the one containing last night's homework, fixating on the mass of number, alphabet, and equations swirling around the paper and teasing his brain. While deep within the recesses of the mathematical symbols, two figures appear before the young blonde.

"Good morning, Teiichi," two voices say in unison.

Breaking free from his mathematical trance, his vision welcomes the view of his friends. Yuuto's bag finds it place beside his desk prior to him taking a seat. A breath of warm air escapes his mouth before his eyes greet Teiichi's.

"It felt like we just went on summer break."

A smile comes across the young woman's face, catching the fuming male's attention.

"Just three more months and we'll have another one."

His fingernails rub his scalp raw as the fiery irritation causes him to cry out in agony. A giggle escapes Haruka's lips before she notices Teiichi's downward-facing eyes.

"How was your summer break, Teiichi? Did you get to see anything scary?"

The image of that summer day inserts itself into the stage that's his mind. _The rustling wind sweeps past his body, and with it the burning sensation of fire upon his skin. The being's blood-thirsty eyes drill into his retina, leaving his body trembling the deeper it goes. With each step, its darkened hair squirms within the thralls of the wind, and..._

"Teiichi?"

A female's voice swirls in his ear, snapping him out of his daydream. The boy shakes the image from his mind before focusing on Haruka.

"Are you alright, man?"

Teiichi's head nods, but Haruka and Yuuto still glance at the saddened expression on his face.

"I'm okay. Maybe those ghost stories are finally getting to me."

The small chuckle that follows his words creates no change in the nagging feeling inside his two friends. Haruka and Yuuto exchange looks before they both fixate on Teiichi's barely-smiling face.

"Maybe you should take a break from your club activities for a while."

Teiichi's eyes close as his body leans back in his chair. Pulling the neck of his shirt away from his skin, the refreshing air sends waves of pleasure through his being. Yuuto's hands implant themselves on his desk.

"Why don't you have lunch with us today?"

Niiya's remains silent while the two gaze at him, awaiting his answer. An image of Yuuko's protruding cheeks appears in his mind, causing him to shake his head. Sitting upright, he's met with the eyes of his guests and decides to answer them.

"Let me think about that."

With perfect timing, a flood of footsteps leaps into Teiichi ears. The semi-quiet atmosphere breaks down with each passing set of footsteps as the increase of conversation builds inside the prison cell. Haruka's hands clasp each other as she gives Teiichi a look of concern.

"You should join us. It would be a nice little reunion. It has been a while since we've eaten together."

Teiichi's eyes focus on Haruka's hopeful appearance before switching to Yuuto's calm demeanor. The string of conversations fade into nothingness as an older male walks into the room. Haruka bids Teiichi a quick farewell as he goes to sit back in his own seat.

* * *

The door to the class opens its mouth, revealing a flood of adolescent students. Teiichi's body quickly removes itself from its seat and enters into the hallway with lunch in tow. Exiting the threshold of the room, Yuuko greets the blonde with a calm hand wave.

"Are you ready to eat together?"

Teiichi's hand strokes the back of his head, nervous laughter escaping his mouth. Yuuko's head tilts sideways in curiosity.

"About that… Haruka and Yuuto want to have lunch with me today."

Yuuko's cheeks balloon outwards. She's eyes the nervous appearance on his faces and releases the air from her mouth.

"Okay, but you have to stay late to make it up to me."

Teiichi's head bows before accepting the young woman's request.

"I will. I have to change your bandages today anyway."

Their vision shifts when his two comrades emerge from the confines of the class, both carrying their lunches.

"Are you joining us, Teiichi?" Haruka asks, staring at him.

"Sure," he replies, giving the girl a warm smile.

Yuuto's footsteps advance past the young man as his bento floats in the air.

"Let's find a good spot, stranger."

Noticing the gap between them growing larger, Haruka and Teiichi begin their journey to catch up to the young man. After a few steps in the hallway, Teiichi's vision shifts back to the teenager standing beside the door to his classroom, gently waving her hand as he departs. Repositioning his arm behind him, he gives Yuuko a gentle wave.

Haruka's gaze focuses on the waving male and becomes curious of his actions.

"Who are you waving at?"

The young man begins sweat bullets as he's been caught in his actions.

"It's probably some ghost that he conjured up in one of those paranormal mysteries of his," Yuuto says, smirking.

Haruka releases a snicker in accordance to Yuuto's words while Teiichi shoots him a death glare.

* * *

The warm rays of the sun rub their skin as they exit the school building. The waving of the grass resembles that of an ocean wave as the children cross the school yard. Arriving at their destination, the trio find themselves staring at the Sakura tree in the main courtyard. Marking their respective areas with their presence, the grass beneath their bodies flattens as they take a seat on the ground. The lids to their bentos fly off, revealing the mixture of eggs, fish, carrots, and rice.

"Thanks for the food," they all say in unison.

Yuuto pulls a juice out of his pocket and hands it to Haruka.

"Thank you," she says with a light small.

Teiichi's chopsticks dig into the plethora of food, dropping each piece into his humid orifice. Looking over, the image of Yuuto chomping down on Haruka's eating utensil brings a smile to his face. The affectionate gazes between the two force Teiichi's attention towards his lunch. Taking another collection of food down his throat, Teiichi's attention is diverted when Yuuto's voice fills the air.

"Time goes by so fast. It feels like I just met you yesterday, Teiichi."

A gust of wind shoots through the area, jiggling the branches of the tree. Niiya's eyes glance around at the scenery as he catches glimpses of multiple students entering and exiting the building. A feeling of contentment washes over his body as his eyes focus in on the two, Yuuto now feeding Haruka a slice of fish.

"When are you two going to get married?"

Haruka and Yuuto's blood-filled faces quickly stare at the grassy ground. Yuuto's hand massages his cheeks in an attempt to remove the redness from his face, and sending Niiya a glare, his head leans back on the trunk of the tree.

"We're too young for that, man."

Haruka gazes longingly into Yuuto's eyes, causing his mind to go blank. The female releases a small giggle before she looks at Teiichi.

"We have each other, and that's all we need right now," she says, placing her moist lips on his cheek.

The color of his face turns an even deeper red as his body jerks away from the young woman's touch.

"Not in front of Teiichi."

Teiichi and Haruka both release calming laughter before Yuuto's nose turns up into the air. As the flow of time slowly passes with the summer breeze, silence envelops the friends with spouts of laughter occurring periodically. The chime of the lunch-bell blares through the air, sending a wave of dread through Teiichi and Yuuto's bodies. Dirt and blades of grass plummet from the back of their uniforms as each person swats the ground's debris from their clothing.

"So when are you going to get yourself a woman, Teiichi?" Yuuto asks with a stern voice. "There are so many to choose from."

"I'm not really interested in finding one right now," he answers, shaking his head in disapproval.

Haruka eyes Teiichi before staring at Yuuto again. Grabbing a hold of his ear, the boy's teeth show that the pinch sends pain through his body.

"I'm sure he is waiting for the right one. Don't rush him. He'll find that someone when he's ready."

Teiichi's glance shifts upwards to observe the clouds streaming across the midday sky.

"Women have a way of making us feel better when we're down, Teiichi. Especially if someone you cared for died."

Teiichi's eyes fixate on the boy, who's now staring towards the school building. His mouth opens wide as a yawn is ejected from his lips. Teiichi remains quiet still as the sounds of Yuuto's yawn effects him as well.

"We thought you would be down about your dad dying last year, so we wanted to cheer you up."

A warm sensation develops inside of the young man's chest. Listening to the confession behind their actions causes a tear to develop in his eye. His finger scrubs across his eye, removing the moisture from its home.

_They remembered._

Teiichi gives his friends a gratuitous smile and then slightly bows to them. Haruka's arms encompass the young man for a moment before breaking free.

"We're always here if you need someone to talk to, Teiichi."

Yuuto gives the blonde a friendly smile before walking towards him. Placing his hand on his shoulder, the two male's eyes meet.

"Like she said, we're here if you need us. You know where we live and how to get in contact with us. Don't hesitate to speak up. "

Tears build up in the young man's eyes as their words stroke his damaged soul. Removing his hand from the boy's shoulder, he faces away from him and starts his journey back inside the building.

Haruka follows suit, leaving Teiichi standing under the Sakura tree. Its leaves hang down over the boy like ghastly tendrils. Taking a moment to gather himself, his feet propel forward to finish the rest of his day.

* * *

The final bell releases the students from yet another day of academic learning. Teiichi's papers find their way into his bag before his weary body leaves his seat. Securing his school pack, the blonde begins his trek through the sea of students, moving towards the old school wing. Proceeding through the double doors, he arrives at the final corridor linking the two buildings. Passing through to the other side, the image of Kirie learning against the railing presents itself to him.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Kirie. How was your day?"

Removing herself from the rail, her gaze fixates on Teiichi.

"It was boring," she replies, walking towards the old-wing entrance.

Teiichi follows suit, letting her navigate the halls of the desolate building. Throughout the various hallways the afternoon lighting bleeds through the archaic window patterns.

"Have you made any progress in helping the princess regain her memory?"

Niiya's brown orbs give Kirie an unentertaining stare at the description used to represent Yuuko.

"I haven't made any progress yet."

The smell of spoiled meat inserts itself into her nostrils. Her tongue circles her mouth, spreading her warm saliva to driest areas. Suddenly, the image of something dark appears out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes bolt in the direction of the object... however, nothing is present. Releasing a quick sigh, her hand wipes away the disgust on her face.

"Have you seen that shadow at all since the training camp?"

Teiichi's head shakes in a quick manner.

"Have you?"

"I have not, and after what happened, I can do without it."

After successfully navigating through the many twists and turns found within the old structure, the duo stands before the entrance of the club room door. Peeling back the entrance, Kirie passes through the threshold with Teiichi close behind. As his body goes though the doorway, an ear-shattering sound ricochets off the club walls.

"Teiichi! I missed you today!"

A nervous smile breaks out on Teiichi's face as the girl removes herself from atop the table. Kirie's eyes glance at the girl for a moment before her body falls onto the firmness of the couch. Teiichi's bag rests against the side of the adjacent sofa as he addresses the ghost.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

The girl's black locks sway as her head moves from side-to-side.

"Don't worry about it. You're here now."

Maneuvering his way through the opening of the coffee table and the couch, he arrives at the president's desk. Reaching behind the furniture, the sound of wood drawers opening fills the air. Opening the final drawer reveals the scissors and a box of gauze left over from the last wrapping session. Removing them from their housing, the pieces thud against the table top. Teiichi's finger pries the box open, placing the cloth material on the desk.

"Let's change your bandages," he says, stroking the air in the direction of Yuuko's recovering arm.

Yuuko's arms cross as her face balloons up. Repositioning herself to the other side of the desk, she takes a seat in the office chair.

"Do we really have to do this? It's going to look gross."

Niiya's face twists in concern, causing Yuuko to drop her childish whining.

"It's been about four weeks since the last time we inspected your wounds. We have to do it."

The blonde's outstretched hand hovers in her vicinity. Her childlike conduct progressively disintegrates as she stares into his tan eyes. Yuuko's eyes exit their staring contest and focus on the young man's hand. Her mind slowly melts as she recalls the first time he applied care to her wounds. The gentle way he held her hand, the encouraging words that left his mouth, and the attentiveness he'd paid to her pain. Her mind slaps itself for being juvenile enough to deny her the opportunity to feel his caring touch. Her limb untangles itself from its counterpart and extends itself towards his welcoming embrace. The young woman's body awareness melds into the moment as her hand is swaddled by his gentle fingers. Looking at her face, no reaction registers as he continues staring at her limb.

"Does it hurt when I press down?"

"No," she replies, shaking her head.

"That's a good sign," he says, grabbing the scissors and bringing them towards the protective layering.

The razor-thin edge breaks the bonds of the cloth, giving Teiichi a place to begin his unraveling. The scissors take their seat on the tabletop before continuing with the operation. Taking the loose piece of gauze into his grasp, the two stare at Yuuko's hand with anticipation building. As the final strip of layering touches the floor, both their eyes widen in joy to see Yuuko's natural skin. With high hopes, Teiichi grasps the start of the wrist wrapping and unravels it. Their happy faces lose some of their brightness as her arm contains small spots of black and red blemishes. Casting his gaze into her scarlet eyes, he takes his fingertips applies light pressure to random spots on her limb. With each passing moment, the sharp pain builds, causing her face to scrunch and her breathing to become shallow. Noticing that her eyes are almost closed, he releases his hold upon her arm. Instantly the blade removes itself from her limb, and her breathing returns to normal depths.

"How's it coming along over there, Dr. Niiya?"

Grasping the newly-awaiting gauze, his fingers softly encompasses her wrist.

"Everything is almost healed up," he says, placing the new material against Yuuko's skin.

The new cloth spins around her wrist and extends slowly up her arm. Grabbing the scissors, he cuts off the overflow and with much care tucks it under the area by her shoulder.

"Good as new."

A smile crosses the young girl's face upon seeing the original state of her hand once again. Her fingers move like spider legs as they curl and uncurl with no feeling of the pain being present. Her eyes shine like stars in the night as she shifts her vision to her caregiver.

"Thank you, Teiichi!"

Jumping up from the chair, she uses her good arm to perform a powerful gorilla-hug.

"No problem," he answers with a slightly high-pitched voice.

The death grip the he finds himself in loosens, giving him room to breathe.

"To show my appreciation, how about I give you a surprise tomorrow?"

Niiya's chest slightly tightens as the girl's words enter his mind. His eyes focus on the hardwood floor, eluding the jovial expression she's set for him. Moments pass before Yuuko's smile turns into a frown. Due to the silence, Kirie's attention shifts towards him as well.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be coming to the school tomorrow."

"You're not feeling sick or anything, are you?" she asks, placing her hand upon his warm forehead.

Teiichi's eyes remain hidden from sight as he lets silence answer her question. His hand shoos Yuuko's from his head before giving her an answer.

"It's the anniversary of my dad's death tomorrow, and I'm going to see him," he replies, lightly shaking.

Yuuko and Kirie's faces become disheartened by the boy's words. The morbid air descends upon the occupants of the club room, crushing their souls.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Niiya."

The dull pain in his chest grows slightly larger with the girl's apology. Fighting back the urge to shed a tear in front of the women, he forces his lips into a smile. His head whips across his shoulder, displaying his jovial façade.

"It's okay. It's not like you had anything to do with it."

Both teens observe the young man's actions and can feel a deepening sadness emanating from his soul.

_He's trying so hard, _they both think in unison.

Teiichi's moves away from the president's desk and politely places himself on the seat of the adjacent couch to Kirie. The clasp of his bag pops off, granting him access to his vault. Reaching his hand into his stash, his hand pushes aside various objects until it feels the smooth edge of something rectangular. Ripping the object out of its home, he places it on his lap.

"Let's not dwell on unimportant stuff. We can go over some of the recent stories and rumors I've collected."

The females' chests ache for their young companion as they watch his unconvincing performance. The throbbing in their chests threaten to rip apart their ribcages as the women glance at each other, then back to the troubled adolescent.

_I know what I should do, but I don't know what she will do._

Kirie's eyes stare at Teiichi as he flips through the pages of the notebook. Her lips attempt to part in an effort to cheer the boy up. However, they refuse to move. The weight of her lips grows heavier with each growing attempt, rendering speech useless.

_What's going on? I was fine just a second ago._

Yuuko's shifty eyes rotate back and forth between Teiichi and Kirie. Her body burns with the desire to assist the young man, but her trembling form holds her back. Yuuko's hands embrace herself in an attempt to conquer her fear, keeping her sight on the "cheerful" face of Teiichi. As the pages of the book turn, the raven-haired teenager's anxiety grows.

_I'm not a coward… I'm not a coward… Teiichi needs me._

Teiichi brings his joyous head up from its pages, bearing his "happiness" to Kirie.

"There's a rumor going around about hearing a girl's voice falling from a window. Have you heard anything about this, Kirie?"

The silence coming from the girl baffles Teiichi as her gaze seems lost in space. Waving his hand in front of her face, the blinking of her eyes shows response to his stimuli. The moment her awareness returns to reality, a heavy breath forces itself out of her mouth, as if someone has just hit her in the stomach.

_What the hell?_

The thud of Teiichi's notebook as it hits the ground breaks the awkward moment between the two. Teiichi's wide eyes gaze at Kirie's surprised expression. Without warning, he snaps sideways, hurled into a powerful embrace. His eyes break away from Kirie and focuses on the body holding him captive.

"Yuuko, what are you doing? I don't think this is time for one of your ga-"

"Be quiet, Teiichi," Yuuko interjects.

The pounding of Yuuko's heart sends waves of contentment through his body, but also stirs the seeds of cry of war. The new sensation threatens to break down the wall that Teiichi built, but his soldiers are quick to the defense. Placing his hand on her shoulders, he attempts to pry himself away from her.

"Stop it, Yuuko. This isn't the time," he says with slight irritation.

"You stop it, Teiichi. You're acting like an idiot right now. I know it hurts, but I'm here for you."

The fire from within her chest ravages sections of his fortification once again, but Teiichi's defenses bring out reinforcements. Teiichi's inability to escape the young woman's grasp fuels the flames within him.

"You're a ghost, how would you know how I feel?"

His last comment stings his friend's heart, causing her grip to loosen on his head. She quickly rectifies the lapse and pulls him into her bosom once more. The aggravation within the boy's mind gradually dies down as he reviews the words that just left him mouth.

_Did I just say that?_

His hands halt their struggle for freedom and surrender, kneeling at her side.

"Yuuko... I-I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't." She interrupts his speech with a light nuzzle on his head.

With her final actions, Teiichi's walls crumble, releasing his captive emotions to the field. Water streaks down the young man's eyes while sadness and pain bleeds onto her uniform and into the air. His hands grip the petite girl's arms and plunges his head into her chest.

"Y-You don't have to hold it in around me, silly boy," she says, scrunching from the pain of his grip on her burned arm. "If y-you're sad, you've always got me."

Her injured arm breaks from his vice grip and caresses the boy's blonde hair, deepening his outward cry of pain. Kirie's heart finds relief in the Yuuko's actions, but her nails dig into the arm of the couch.

"I-I didn't w-want to involve you with this. It's not fair for me to c-cry over someone dying to someone that's dead."

A smile sneaks on the girl's face as the front of her uniform gains more liquid from her companion. The shift in Teiichi's bodyweight causes the two to topple over, Yuuko's head hitting the arm rest. The girl's eyes squint and her teeth grit, holding in the painful sensation stinging her skull.

"W-why does it h-hurt so much," he asks, releasing a torrent of tears on her uniform.

The pounding of the girl's heart and head increases as the boy's head nestles her, causing the blood within her to circulate faster. Removing her hands from his head, Yuuko places them firmly on Teiichi's cheeks and raises his head. Her gentle fingers wipe the tears away from his cheeks, gazing into the bloodshot eyes of her club mate.

"It's because you miss your dad, silly. You can trick yourself into believing many things, but you can't lie to your heart."

Teiichi's eyes shift downward, noticing the mounds of flesh closely under his chin. Jerking his vision towards her smiling face, the pain in his heart slowly begins to subside, leaving a stinging residue behind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Teiichi's head finds itself violently thrust back into Yuuko's inviting bosom.

"Hush. Stop worrying about trivial matters like that. I'll give you all that I have if it will make you stop hurting."

Teiichi's eyes close as all of his energy seems to siphon its way from his body. His fingers reposition themselves around her torso before darkness overtakes him. With the situation now under control, the once-morbid environment no longer exists. The surrounding has been taken over by the loving feelings emanating from the "tainted beauty".

* * *

Teiichi's slumbering body lies on the firm cushions of the couch, Yuuko's body rests atop desk as she runs her hand over the moisture stains left on her uniform, and Kirie's remains on the couch adjacent to Teiichi.

"So that's what you do? Throw your breasts around to win him over?"

Yuuko's eyes remove themselves from her uniform and shift towards Kirie.

"You obviously don't understand."

Kirie's eyes glares at the girl, her fingernails dig deeper into the couch.

"What don't I understand, Yuuko? I'm curious."

Casting her gaze to the irritated young woman, she clasps her hands together and gives her a smile.

"My breasts have nothing to do with earlier. You could have done the same thing. However, you didn't. Teiichi was in trouble and I wanted to help him. That's all there is too it. That is what a human would do, right?"

Her words eat away at Kirie's mind, though they possess sound logic. The girl's teeth bear down on each other with the release of a low growl. Observing the girl going back to looking at her uniform, she questions her even more.

"What are you trying to say, Yuuko? That you're more human than I am?"

Yuuko gazes upon the girl's sour expression and places her hand on her lap.

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying that maybe you're letting your view of me hide the truth that's in front of your eyes."

A bigger smile spreads across her face as the evening light penetrating the window gives her an ethereal aura. Unconsciously, her eyes shift towards Teiichi and narrow at the sight of him. The content look on her face causes the younger Kanoe's eyes to gaze upon her even harder. Following Yuuko's line of sight, Kirie's sight locks onto Teiichi's slumbering body. The sour expression that adorns her face gradually disappears and is slowly changing to another expression.

"You can't be serious," she says, placing a hand over her eyes.

Yuuko's smile fades after hearing the girl's sudden outburst. Her attention moves from Teiichi to the now-smiling Kirie.

"What do you mean?"

A light chuckle emits from the girl's throat with her hand falling from her face. Her condescending stare causes Yuuko's heartrate to increase.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asks with a snide grin on her face.

The sound of Teiichi's breathing keeps the silence away while Yuuko's eyes fixate on the floor.

"Now I've seen it all," she says, shaking her head mockingly. "Let's say that something like you is capable of loving him. Niiya's twelve, do you think he has the slightest idea of what love is? I don't think he has an eye for that... or you."

"I'm fine with that. We're friends and that's the least I could ask for."

"You realize friends don't do what you just did, right?" she says with a chuckle. "Who are you trying to convince?"

The girl's heart begins to beat a little faster before giving the Kirie her answer.

"You can mock me or hurt me all you want. I don't want to see my only friend in such a state. Is that such a bad thing to want?"

Kirie's smirk disappears upon the girl's answer. An image of her grandmother's tear stained face enters her mind. The bitter feelings that once resided in her at that time fade away as she stares at herself.

_I don't want to keep seeing grandmother sad._

Wiping the image from her mind, Kirie's hand wipes itself over her face.

"I suppose not," she answers under her breath.

The silence between the two females continues for moments before Kirie removes herself from the sofa. Picking up her bag, she heads towards the exit of the room. Seeing her about to leave, Yuuko removes herself from the desktop. Bowing her head to the young woman, she speaks.

"Kirie." The mention of her name causes her to shift her attention towards the Yuuko. "If it's not too much trouble-" She bows her head, letting her black locks dangle towards the floor. "Would you mind walking Teiichi home?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"I'm not sure if I can even leave the school grounds."

Kirie's eyes stare at her as the annoyance builds. Taking a moment to let her feelings settle, she places her bag back on the floor and sits on the couch.

"Fine, but I'm not doing this for you."

"Thank you." Yuuko raises her head from the floor, wearing the biggest smile she can muster.

Kirie looks on as the girl's shining face matches the rays of the sun. Shaking her head, she reaches for her bag in search of her books.

_What's she so worked up about? She's just lucky she has breasts._

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Memories of Yesterday**


	7. Memories of Yesterday

_The light within the den illuminates the numerous guests visiting the Niiya residence. Their appearances and disappearances occur like clockwork as each person enters the house in their grieving attire, quietly walks the hall of the house until arriving at the den, and then finds Teiichi and his mother within. Each pair of eyes focus on the portrait of the black-haired, older gentlemen before giving their condolences and bowing courteously. As each guest dismisses themselves, he or she glances at the two hosting the event. The woman lies in ruins as wails of pain escape her mouth every few minutes, tears blistering her now-stinging cheeks as her son's tears drop to the floor like water from a faucet. The morbid air remains stagnant as the last person shows themselves out of the house, leaving the residents in their despair. Minutes pass as the two anguish at their loss, Teiichi's hand finally brushing across his eyes. A low thud vibrates under him, bringing his attention to his mother. The sobbing woman's body lies hunching over, with her head lying firmly on the floor. The brimming pain inside Teiichi pushes outwards as he stands on his feet._

_"Come on. Let's get you to your room."_

_Placing her arm around his shoulder, he hoists the woman into the air. The couple takes a couple of steps forward before Teiichi's feet stumble under the weight of the woman. Catching himself, he quickly improves his posture and continues his journey to her room. Throwing open the door, Teiichi's nostrils flare as the smell of alcohol drifts through the atmosphere, catching him a bit off-guard. Placing his mother's grief-stricken body in the a chair, his eyes scour the room in disgust. Alcohol cans and bottles litter the floor, and Teiichi kicks them out of the way in an attempt to reach his mother's futon. Rolling back the top layer, he assists her in getting into bed. Pulling the covers over her frail body, he calmly observes the woman's dying cries of pain as she gazes up at the ceiling._

_"Are you going to be okay?"_

_Teiichi looks on as warm, fat tears roll from the woman's eyes. Breaking her sight from the ceiling, her body suddenly flips to the side, facing away from her concerned son. A hint of irritation sprouts from within the blonde due to his parent's behavior._

_"I miss him too, Mom, but you can't go on like this. Do you think dad would have wanted you to act this way?"_

_Silence fills the room as Teiichi stares anxiously at his mother's side. His eyes roam the trash lining the floor, but still the woman says nothing, so Teiichi removes himself from the room and returns a minute later holding a trash bag. Spreading its lips, he traverses the room, gathering up the articles of filth surrounding him and tossing each piece individually into the bag. In mere minutes, the sound of bottles and cans colliding echoes in the room as the trash bag flied through the air and lands by the door. Placing himself by his mother's side, Teiichi looks on to her "slumbering" form as it rises and falls without any sign of sadness._

_"You think I'm pathetic, don't you?"_

_Teiichi shakes his head before answering the woman._

_"I don't think you're pathetic, but I think you may be taking this too hard."_

_The woman releases a light chuckle into the air._

_"How do you feel right now?"_

_Teiichi's glance shifts to the floor as the ache in this chest emerges from its hiding place. His hand massages the area before shifting his gaze back towards her body._

_"It hurts worse than cutting myself."_

_Silence fills the room once again as the two stare in their respective directions._

_"Wait until you're in my shoes. It'll be a thousand times worse."_

_Teiichi's heart feels as though it's just exited his body. Taking heed to his mother's words, his mind carriers itself into a room filled with bottles, sobs, and darkness. His body erupts in shivers as the image plays out in his mind._

_I don't think anything is worth going through that amount of pain and torment. I would rather stay single then have to deal with this._

* * *

Teiichi's hand slides across his forehead, wiping away the night's remnants from his face. His body remains still upon his futon, emotionless and without motivation. The feel of the early morning sun against his skin does little to change the looming dread of the day, and throwing back the covers, he removes himself from his resting place. The beckoning of his closet draws him in front of the door, and sliding the entrance to the side, his wardrobe graces presence of the sun. Abducting his outfit of the day from the racks, he closes the door and then turns and dresses himself. Steering himself out of the room, his footsteps echo softly within the hallways as he makes his way towards the kitchen. As he enters the room, the image of his mother sitting quietly at the table fills his vision. He takes a spot at the table with his guardian as she gives him a welcoming smile.

"Good morning, Dear."

Teiichi looks up at his mother and gives her a weak smile in return.

"Good morning."

The gloom in the air remains ever-present as the two take hold of their chopsticks.

"Thank you for the food," they say in unison, but Teiichi's voice lacks enthusiasm.

Teiichi's eyes stare at the meal in front of him, his chopsticks frozen in place while his mother grasps a collection of eggs. The batch of the eggs bounces around the woman's mouth until she sees her son staring blankly at his food. His guardian remains positive as the thorns around her heart tighten.

"Are you feeling well?"

Teiichi's gaze shifts to his mother before placing his chopsticks back on the table. The sadness slithers its way into the fragile male's heart and tugs at his organ, seeping into its cracks. Pushing himself back from table, he raises himself out of his seat and gives his mother a quick glance.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry."

The woman places her chopsticks on the table before staring curiously up at her son. Pushing her chair back, she removes herself from its grip and takes a step towards him. Hearing her advance closer to his position, he takes a step away from her, halting her advance. Giving the young man a moment to sulk, she closes the distance again, but this time getting no reaction. This is when she takes her chance. Pulling Teiichi's head into her embrace, she places her chin atop his crown.

"Are you up for this today? You don't have to go if you don't want to."

The boy's vision fixates on the ground while resting his head on his mother's chest. The slow, steady beating of her heart reminds him of Yuuko's touch from yesterday.

"I want to go."

Releasing a breath of air onto his head, she lightly removes his head from her chest. With her hands firmly grasping his arms, she bends down, matching his height. Staring into her son's lost eyes, she rubs his head consolingly.

"Perhaps you should go lie back down. If you want, we can play a game or something."

Teiichi's head shakes back and forth before answering the woman's question.

"Don't worry about me. Perhaps some fresh air will help."

Removing himself from his mother's hold, the blonde turns his back to her, and bringing his gaze to the opening, his feet lead him out of his current location. As this happens, his mother places herself upright and peers at his departing body. Within moments, the sound of the door opening reaches her ear, followed shortly by the sound of a sharp close. Glancing over at the leftover rations on the table, she makes her way towards them with a brooding expression.

"How our roles have changed."

* * *

With the door closing firmly behind him, Teiichi's eyes glance up at the gray, oppressing sky.

"Of all days, why today?" he asks, releasing a sigh.

Teiichi lowers his sight before traversing the stone walkway and his yard. The streets of the town are relatively busy with the passing of cars and individuals racing to get to their destinations, but still he finds it so much better than inside. Rounding the first bend, he gazes upon the line of houses along the street. The sights and sounds of his surroundings slowly meld together as his thoughts rampage through his mind.

_Today's a bit tougher than I thought it would be. There are just so many thoughts, questions, and emotions attached to this... I think I'm going to explode. Am I a bad person for wishing this could have happened to someone else?_

The boy's voice trails off inside his mind as a figure suddenly appears beside him.

"What are you doing?"

Teiichi's attention snaps back into reality upon hearing a familiar voice. Turning his head, he's met by Kirie's stoic expression, her bag in tow.

"Oh. Good morning, Kirie," he greets her with a less-than-cheerful expression.

The two walk onwards with Teiichi's head glaring at the sidewalk and Kirie's vision periodically catching glances at him.

"Should you be walking around in the state that you're in?"

Teiichi's head remains fixated on the ground as the passing cars erase his silence.

"I'll be fine."

"You definitely don't look fine, and you were zoning out while walking. That's dangerous."

The fire inside of the boy's chest grows as Kirie's words prod at him.

"Do you know what it feels like to lose someone and you weren't even there when it happened?"

Kirie's helpful expression alters as her lips turn towards each other and her eyes shift away from Teiichi.

"Yes I do. My parents died in a car accident when I was at school one day," she says casually, causing the building flame to extinguish. "It was today of all days actually. What a coincidence."

"I didn't kn-"

"Why would you? I'm letting you know that in time the pain will still be there. However, it will lessen. At least that's how it is for me."

Kirie's words circle their way around the boy's mind, melding into his brain matter. Their steps come to a halt as Teiichi brings his gaze to the older teen.

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up," he says, cracking a weak smile. "Also, thanks for walking me home last night."

The edges of Kirie's mouth curl upwards as the tone of her voice becomes more positive.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy you didn't take any potshots at me like you did Yuuko," she says, releasing a small chuckle.

Confusion seeps into the young man's mind as he draws a blank to Kirie's comment. Digging into the reaches of his brain, the tape of yesterday afternoon replays. Nearing the end of the recording, he finds the memory.

_You're a ghost, how would you know how I feel?_

His stomach churns lightly after recalling his insensitive comment. Moving his eyes away from Kirie, he begins once-again staring at the ground. As darkness falls over the scene, the sound of two familiar voices whispering penetrates the void, sending shivers up the boy's spine. A firm hand places itself on Niiya's shoulder, grasping his attention.

"Don't dwell on it too much. You were mad. It's understandable. Just try to think before you speak next time."

Her encouraging words fall short of their mark as the boy's appearance remains constant.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kirie's hand withdraws from Teiichi's shoulders and repositions to her school bag.

"I have to get to school. I'm already late. Don't wonder around too much, Niiya."

With those parting words, Teiichi watches as Kirie's body distances herself from him. Without warning, he finds himself getting her attention again.

"Were you and Yuuko having a conversation about me while I was sleeping yesterday?"

Kirie's feet halt their advance towards the school as she looks back at him.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Teiichi crosses his fingers as the next words escape his lips.

"What was it about?"

The boy's curious words cause the girl to smirk before turning her back to him again.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing important. Just concentrate on feeling better, Niiya." And with that, she waves at him and walks away.

Massaging the thought within his mind for a second, Teiichi continues his walk. Within a few moments, he finds himself across the street from the ice-cream shop from his daydream. Checking both directions, Teiichi crosses the street and places his hands on the glass. The lights illuminate the multiple tables, chairs, and the counter with the glass sneeze-guard covering the dozens of buckets of ice cream.

"This really brings back memories."

* * *

_Teiichi's gapes as he stares longingly at the multiple flavors of ice cream, his face pressed enthusiastically against the glass. The taller gentleman wearing a red jumpsuit stares down at the boy and runs his hand over his head._

_"What flavor do you want, Son?"_

_Teiichi's eyes run the length of the glass multiple times before fixating on one brand. He points his finger on the window at his choice._

_"I want that one."_

_The man gives his son a smile before shifting his gaze upwards to the blonde female behind the counter, wearing a brown apron._

_"Cookies and cream is a great choice."_

_The woman grabs her scooper and rinses it as she readies the preparation for their order. Teiichi's eyes sparkle like a kid in an ice cream shop as he watches the frozen treat stand atop its cone. Reaching over the counter, the woman gives him the cone, causing his heart to explode with joy._

_"Thank you!" he shouts, taking a lick on the delicious dessert._

_The woman hands another cone to the man standing next to him. Bowing to the server, she maneuvers herself to the cash register. The electric whizzing of sounds fills the air before a number appears on the screen. Pulling money from his pocket, the male pays it and departs the store with Teiichi, the two soon journeying down the sidewalk with Teiichi mauling his food._

_"Slow down," the man says, laughing at the boy._

_"It's so good. I can't stop."_

_The two continue down the street until both the noises coming from Teiichi's mouth and his footsteps halt. The man beside him looks down to see his ice cream lying atop the warm concrete. The man lets out a laugh, causing Teiichi to turn red in the face, until suddenly an object appears in the child's line of sight that makes his heart rejoice. Taking the object from the male's grasp, he looks up and gives him a big smile._

_"Thanks dad!" he says, giving the cone another lick._

_"You shouldn't rush so much, Teiichi. Learn to savor things. You'll enjoy them much more."_

_Taking the man's words to heart, Teiichi calmly licks the sweet treat and lets its flavor absorb into his mouth._

* * *

Basking in the warmth of his memories, the blonde hold remains firm on the glass surface. In the back of his mind, the sound of light thumping is heard in the distance. Breaking his view from the glass, Teiichi steps away from the glass and turns his head. An object immediately thuds against his body, causing him to find himself colliding with the hard concrete. The crinkling of paper fills the air as his eyes look up once again. His vision comes in contact with a blonde girl about his age, squinting her eyes as her papers float towards the earth.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Teiichi picks himself up from the ground. Knocking the dirt off of himself, he lends a helping hand to the young woman, and placing her hand into his, he assists her in standing up. Looking down at the ground, Teiichi mentally shakes his head at the papers littering the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention," he says, bending over and collecting a couple of the fragments.

His glance unintentionally makes its way to the contents of the page. An eyebrow raises as her reads the wording aloud to himself.

"The Mysterious Akahito..."

His eyes shift upwards, catching a glimpse of the girl gathering the rest of the pages.

"Oh, it's my article for the newspaper club. I was doing research on some of the old customs around here and found this one. It seems that the people back in the day used to pay homage to a local deity from the mountain."

The expression on Teiichi's lips turn downward after hearing the girl's story.

_The number of rumors and legends around this place… you'd think all they did was sit around and tell stories all day._

Focusing harder on the girl's face, a button in his mind clicks.

"Did I run into you in the hallway at school?"

The girl's brown eyes fixate on the young man for a second before redirecting them.

"We did run into each other. Talk about a coincidence. I guess I didn't do a good job of paying more attention to my surroundings, huh?"

Teiichi's head shakes as he hands the girl back her papers. Taking them from his grip, she rearranges them in the correct order before placing them in her bag.

"It's quite alright."

The clumsy girl's face quickly finds herself bowing to the young man.

"Where are my manners? I'm Momoe Okonogi. It's nice to meet you. I'm really sorry about running into you a second time."

"I'm Teiichi Niiya. It's nice to meet you, too," he responds with a weak smile.

"It's been fun talking to you, Teiichi, but I'm already late for school. Perhaps I will be able to converse with you another time," she says, accelerating past the young man.

Teiichi's eyes lock onto the image of her as she passes by him. The words from her encounter echo in his mind.

_People back in the day used to pay homage to a local deity from the mountain._

In that instant, the image of the shrine within Yuuko's tomb flashes through his head.

"Excuse me, Momoe!"

The girl's footsteps stop their advance as she looks back at the contemplating male.

"Yes?"

Teiichi's vision locks onto the female, but his mind refuses to let him speak.

_Is this really what I want to do with my time today? Am I just trying to hide my own sadness by occupying my time?_

Breaking away from the hold his mind has over him, the words are able to freely leave his mouth.

"I would love to read your article if you don't mind. I'm doing research on a similar topic, and it would be greatly appreciated."

The girl looks at her bag and then back at Teiichi's downcast expression.

"This isn't completed yet, but if you'd like I could meet you after class and give it to you."

Teiichi hesitates for a moment as he contemplates on his situation.

"What would be a good place for you around 7pm?"

"Why not right here? My family owns the shop so it would be convenient for the both of us," she says, smiling at the young man.

"Okay. I'll be here at 7pm."

"I'll see you then," she says, immediately dashing towards the direction of Seikyou Academy.

Shifting his view towards the ice cream shop, he stares on for a moment before returning towards his home.

* * *

The late, overcast afternoon sky compliments the morbid atmosphere of the cemetery. Teiichi and his mother enter the cool and silent area as the wind forces the blades of grass to dance. Rows of stone monuments adorn the landscape as every so often the two see visitors coming and going. Following the stone walkway, they find themselves standing in front of the Niiya family plot. The silence surrounding them seems to intensify as they stare at the name 'Kei Niiya'. Water accumulates behind Teiichi's eyelids as the meaning of the marker digs deeper into his soul. Casting a glance in Teiichi's direction, the pain in his face transfers itself within his mother. Wanting to assist her son, she does the first thing that comes to mind.

"I hope all is well, Dear. Life's been a bit hectic since you've been gone, but we're managing pretty well. "

A brief silence rears its head as the woman develops her next thought.

"I have a part-time job looking after the parents of a couple of clients, so that eliminates my boredom a little. I think about you every day, though, and I hope you're not worrying about us too much."

She repositions herself in front of the grave and rubs her hands across its rough surface.

"I wonder what you're doing right now. Can you see me talking to you or are you in some far-away land? Perhaps you've started a new life somewhere else. Regardless, I love you very much and I look forward to seeing you again."

His mother steps away from the marker and place her hand on her son's shoulder. Giving him a light nudge, he steps forward, opening his eyes to the grave. Silence is all the young man is able to speak as his mother rubs her hand against his back.

"Go ahead, Teiichi."

He looks down at the grave and shutters a little at the sight of his father's name. Creating a fist with his hand, he fights back the sadness and finally speaks.

"I hope everything is going well for you. I'm doing the best I can in school, though my days seem to be getting more difficult."

Teiichi pauses as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I miss you, Dad, and I hope to see you again one day."

Teiichi's mouth shuts tightly as the final words eat away at the young man's heart. His mother's emotions fluctuate between joyous and depressing as his words stroke at her emotions. Looking at Teiichi's tired face, she wears her normal smile before embracing the young man from behind.

"He's as shy as ever, Dear. I guess he doesn't want to tell you about the girl that keeps him up all night. From what I hear, his girlfriend is quite the catch. Like father, like son?"

The boy's face turns a bright shade of red as blood fills his pores.

"How many times do I have to tell you she's not my girlfriend?"

Laughter whizzes by his head as the woman releases her grip upon his neck. The warmth in the woman's heart intensifies as the negative expression on her son's face vanishes.

"See how he's reacting. He's even cuter now then he was when he was younger."

Teiichi cheeks fill with air and poke to the side while his mother gives him a bigger smile. Moments later, the two stare at each other with comforting grins, soon casting their glance back at the marker. Standing next to each other, they notice that the suffocating clouds begin to vanish from overhead.

* * *

Yukariko and Kirie's long faces stare deeply at the multiple gravestones at the Kanoe family plot. The names etched on the stones come to life as the rays of the sun fill them with its light. Yukariko's eyes close as she does a silent prayer to her ancestors. Kirie's eyes traverse the multitude of names present. Her eyes glance over her parent's names, which claws at the girl's heart for a moment.

_I hate coming here._

Placing her hands to her chest, she massages the area over her heart and removes the cause from her sight. Examining the plots like she has multiple times before, her eyes skim across the names of relatives she knows nothing of and probably never will. At a final pass, she finds her grandmother's name located on a gravestone, filled-in with red ink. Looking closely, Kirie notices the names Yukariko, Yuri, and Jin Kanoe are the only ones present.

_Yuuko's name isn't on any of these graves, _she thinks to herself, casting her gaze to the opened eyes of her grandmother. _That's depressing. Maybe she pissed off the wrong people, or maybe she's just too much of an embarrassment to claim._

Yukariko notices Kirie's glance and moves her vision towards her.

"Is something the matter?"

Kirie remains silent for a moment, letting her thought cross her mind.

_Should I really ask the question? She'll more than likely get upset, but I want to know._

Her curiosity pokes at her with a devilish grin. Her grandmother's stare in conjunction with the building suspense makes her crack.

"I see a grave for you with your parent's, but I don't see one for Yuuko. Why is that?"

Silence once-again fills the air as Yukariko's vision moves towards her parent's gravestone. Staring at the red ink filling in her name causes her blood to boil.

"It's because that girl doesn't deserve to be buried with us," she says, turning away from the area and walking away.

Kirie's eyes widen as the venom in her grandmother's words seeps through the air. Seeing her relative walking away, she slowly follows behind her. The heat building in the woman's veins slowly dies down as the two make their way to the entrance of the cemetery. Coming to an intersection, the Kanoes come into contact with a familiar face.

"Good afternoon, Kirie and chairwoman. How are you?"

Kirie snaps out of her daze as the familiar voice of the young man enter her ears.

"I'm doing well," The older woman answers.

"I'm alright, Niiya. Wait, how do you know that my grandmother's the chairwoman?"

"I met her before summer break on Kaede Hill."

Teiichi feels a slight pinch on the back of his arm after answering the girl's question. Turning his head towards his mother, he sees a curious look on her face.

"Is this your girlfriend, Teiichi?"

Teiichi gives the woman a death-glare while Kirie's eyes widen in surprise.

"You can't just blurt stuff like out, Mom," he says, turning his head towards the blushing female.

His mom gives him a light laugh before bowing towards the strangers.

"I'm Teiichi's mother, Chizuru Niiya. It's nice to meet the both of you."

Yukariko gives the woman a slight chuckle before bowing her head in Chizuru's direction.

"I'm Yukariko Kanoe and this is my granddaughter, Kirie Kanoe. It's nice to meet you."

Staring towards Kirie, she gives her a quick smile.

"I didn't realize you had a boyfriend. You've grown up so fast."

Kirie's face turns bright red as she stares back at her grandmother.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"What she said," Teiichi adds.

Removing the smile from her face, Yukariko focuses her attention back on the other two. In the moments of declining laughter, Yukariko's head suddenly feels a jolt of electricity, bringing her to speak.

"Excuse me for asking, but would you happen to be of any relation to Suguchi Niiya?"

"Why yes. That was my grandfather's name," Chizuru answers with a smile on her face.

Yukariko's heart-rate increases and her happier expression returns to its earlier demeanor as she looks at the two. Graciously bowing before their company, Yukariko gives them a polite smile before addressing them again.

"It was nice meet you two, but Kirie and I must depart. I hope you two have a safe journey home."

The sudden change in her grandmother's mood causes Kirie's eyes to shift towards her as she proceeds past the Niiyas. As the Kanoes make it close to the entrance of the cemetery, Kirie decides to break the silence.

"Is something wrong, Grandmother?"

Yukariko's heart-rate decreases as the distance between the mom and son duo grows.

"It's nothing at all."

* * *

The door to the ice-cream shop opens, granting Teiichi access to its busy innards. The conversations blaring through the establishment drowns out Teiichi's thoughts. Picking a table against the wall, he takes a seat in the wooden chair, and staring outside the window, he gazes on at the children passing by and the cars roaming the streets. Within moments, Teiichi's partner comes through the door. Looking around, she spots him near the window.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," she says, taking a seat.

"Not at all," he answers honestly, shaking his head.

Reaching into her bag, she pulls out a stack of paper and hands them to Teiichi. Taking the pages into his possession, the boy stares intently at the title before turning the page. As his eyes skim through the pages, he can feel his insides begin to bubble at every mention of the words 'sacrifice' and 'god'. The stack of papers slap the table top as his glare focuses towards the bright ceiling.

_This Akahito would choose another to be sacrificed to appease the mountain god. Due to the nature of the ritual, the person choosing usually hid their face, as condemning someone else would prove to be a heavy burden. I wonder if this is what happened to Yuuko. That shrine is down there with her body._

Momoe glances at him for a second, before looking down at the pages.

"It's disturbing to say the least. From what I could find, though, the last time this happened was several hundred years ago. You know how things were back in the dark ages."

"It's still sad that stuff like this happened in this past," he says, shaking his head.

Momoe stares at the boy's disappointed face. Removing her cell phone from her bag, she quickly jumps up from the table.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get home. If you like, you can stop by the newspaper club. We have a collection of material similar to this lying around."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," he answers with little thought.

"I'll see you then," she says, removing herself from the table and exiting the establishment.

Teiichi casts his glance down on the paper once more before taking it into his hand and leaving.

* * *

The door to the Niiya household opens, letting in the early evening light. Kicking off his shoes, Teiichi peers down the corridor with papers in hand.

"I'm home!"

His mother's footsteps come from the back of the house, bringing with it a nice smile. As he takes a step into the hallway, she notices him carrying a stack of papers.

"Welcome home, Teiichi. What do you have there?"

"It's an article," he replies a little dryly.

Her lips turn up as she looks at her son's unhappy face.

"Are you still mad at me about earlier?"

Teiichi lets her question hang in the air a little before gracing it with an answer.

"Perhaps."

A light chuckle fills the hallway, causing his mouth to pucker.

"How was I supposed to know that wasn't the girl? I though you said her name was Yukina or Karin or something along those lines. Look at it this way, you're feeling better than you were earlier today, right?"

A burst of air leaves the boy's mouth as he continues towards the living area of the house, his mother close behind him.

"Her name is Yuuko, Mom, and stop calling her my girlfriend. I am feeling better, but that doesn't mean you should do whatever you want."

The woman hits herself on the head.

"I'm sorry about that," she says with a nervous chuckle, disregarding his late comment. "What is Yuuko's last name?"

Teiichi withholds his answer for a minute.

"It's Kanoe."

His mother tilts her head and stares at the young man.

"Kanoe... Do you mean that was her family we were talking to at the cemetery?"

"Yes."

Teiichi's gaze shifts downward at the stack of paper in his grasp. Chizuru looks at her soon before turning her attention away from him. In the back of her mind, the name Yuuko keeps popping up in her mind, but she's unable to place the significance.

_Yuuko Kanoe. Why does that sound so familiar?_

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Two Pair**


	8. Two Pair

The early morning light beams through the window of the club room as Yuuko stands atop the president's desk. Her fingers finish attaching a streamer to the corner of the window, and jumping down, the club-president admires her handiwork. Balloons and streamers dangle from the ceiling like stalactites. Moving to the couch, she places herself on its firm cushion and faces towards the coffee table. Taking the pen into her grasp, she presses it down on the white paper and begins writing. Her hand moves gracefully, applying careful and immaculate penmanship to her canvas. The sound of the pen hitting the table precedes the childish squeal that escapes her lips as she examines her work.

"It's done!"

Placing the envelope in her lap, Yuuko folds the document to meet its required dimensions before placing it inside. The envelope finds its home atop the table before the point of the pen presses firmly upon its body. With careful strokes, the name 'Teiichi' appears on the girl's wrapper, written in the style of nobility. The pen finds itself upon the table once again as she sits back and ingests the fruits of her labor.

"What should I make him for lunch?"

* * *

The morning bell emits its regular ring as Teiichi moves his way through the halls of Seikyou Academy. Footsteps and conversation bounce from wall to wall as the multiple faces appear and disappear into the crowd. Passing the threshold into the classroom, the blonde places his bag on his desk before throwing himself hastily into his seat. His eyes skim the room to find a number of students spread out, holding conversations among themselves. Undoing the clasp of his bag, he reaches in and pulls out his usual notebook before placing his bag on the floor. Flipping the pages open, he focuses on the multiple numbers lining the page once again. Suddenly, a figure appears before the boy, breaking his concentration on the material. Moving his eyes away, they come in contact with the blue eyes belonging to Haruka. Bringing her gaze down upon him, she delivers a brief smile unto her friend.

"Good morning, Teiichi. I hope you're feeling better."

A genuine smile forms on Teiichi's face as he places his hand on the book.

"Good morning, Haruka. Yeah, I'm feeling better. I appreciate everything you did for me the other day."

"Don't mention it."

Her school-bag jumps from one hand to another before her eyes wander towards Teiichi's notebook. Teiichi's eyes focus on the girl's constant swaying and dancing finger before moving his attention back towards her azure eyes.

"Where is Yuuto?"

"He's out sick today," she answers, placing herself in his seat. "He told me it's only a cold, so he should return in a few days."

Though the young woman is sitting down, her fidgeting still causes his brain to raise flags. More students begin to file into the room as Haruka and Teiichi remain in silence. With each passing minute, the volume of conversations increase, drowning out each-other. Haruka's bag touches the floor before she continues their own conversation.

"How is your club progressing these days? Have you gotten any new members?"

Teiichi's finger scratches at his chin as he stares up at the ceiling.

"I did learn an interesting story from a long time ago, but I won't bore you with it. Other than that, nothing big has been going on in the club. As for the members, we have two new ones. However, they are unofficial."

"I never would have guessed that paranormal stuff would be so popular here. Besides, I didn't even know you had a hobby like that."

"Believe me, if didn't start that way. It's more like I stumbled into it," He answers, casting his gaze towards his bag.

"Do you find it strange that there are so many rumors and ghosts stories at this school?"

"It is strange, and I'm not exactly sure why that is," he responds, a picture of Yuuko forming in his mind. "I plan on finding out, though."

A heavy set of footsteps suddenly breaks out into the classroom. Shifting his glance backwards, he notices an adult figure enter the room. Haruka watches as the adult walks past the back row and make his way towards the front of the room, his schoolbag in hand. Noticing the time for talk drawing to a close, she focuses on Teiichi for one last question.

"Do you mind having lunch with me today? I have something important I want to ask you."

Staring at the girl's long expression, a twinge of sadness wiggles its way into his heart. His head nods at his friend's request, bringing a smile to her face.

"Thanks," she says, removing herself from her boyfriend's seat. "I'll be waiting for you under the Sakura tree okay."

"Okay," Teiichi replies as the girl turns around and heads for her desk.

* * *

With the lesson coming to an end, the warden of classroom 1-C gives the students permission to leave its confines. Teiichi, being the closest to the door, grabs his bento and quickly escapes into the school's corridor. No sooner did his feet hit the wooden floor of the hallway, however, that an ear-shattering yell enters into his brain.

"I hope you're feeling better, Teiichi!"

Arms constrict the boy's movements before he's being jerked towards the adjacent wall. A smile adorns his attacker's face as her cheek nuzzles against his, paralyzing him. After moments of enduring her harsh display of affection, he's able to utter words once more.

"I'm doing much better, Yuuko. Can you let me go?"

Releasing her grip from his body, she quickly grasps his hand and pulls him down the hall.

"I have something I want to show you in the clubroom!"

Placing his feet down for leverage, he brings their momentum to halt. Yuuko's eyes stare at him with confusion as he grasps his bento harder. Teiichi's brown eyes stare into her scarlet orbs sheepishly, not knowing what she will say next but absolutely dreading it.

"I can't visit the clubroom right now. Haruka has something important she needs to talk to me about."

The tight grip that once held his hand in place loosens, causing it to fall to his side.

"She has… something important to talk to you about?" she repeats, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Teiichi's gaze shifts away from the girl's face and looks at the students down the hall. A slight tingle emerges from deep within Yuuko's chest. However, she shakes off the feeling.

"If it's important, who am I to stop you, right? We can get together later on today."

Teiichi's stomach drops after hearing the young woman's words. The sound of chatter and footsteps erupt from behind the door as a group of classmates exit the room. He holds his tongue until they advance far enough for him to continue talking. Placing his hand upon her head, his hands caress her hair.

"I may not be able to come by later on. I have some research to do with the newspaper club. I read an interesting story from Momoe and I want to see if it has anything to do with you."

"Who's Momoe?"

"She's the one who invited me to the newspaper club's room after class. She's a little clumsy, but she's not bad."

The pressure on Yuuko's bottom lip from her teeth causes her skin to turn a dark red. As another group of students exit the room, she continues her questioning.

"Do you have to do that today? You were just grieving. You should take it easy and not rush back towards death-related things."

The blonde's head shakes in disagreement as he dons a smile.

"It may still hurt a little, but thanks to you and the others, I think I'll be fine."

At that moment, Haruka exits the classroom with her lunch in tow. Her downcast expression lightens as she spots Teiichi standing off to the corner.

"I thought you were long gone, Teiichi. We can go together if you want."

Taking his glance away from the club-president he gives the young woman a quick nod.

"Sure, but can you go on ahead? I'll be right behind you."

Hearing his reply, the azure-eyed girl walks past Teiichi and Yuuko, drawing the ghost's attention to her. Her lonely and desolate eyes produce a twinge in Yuuko's chest. As Haruka passes behind her, Yuuko brings her eyes back to Teiichi. Staring into his brown orbs, her heart-rate increases and she quickly repositions her head.

"I wanted to say thank you for what you did the other day. It meant a lot to me," he says, walking up to the girl and giving her a quick hug. "I'm also sorry about the ghost comment, as well."

Yuuko looks down at Teiichi's head before he releases his grip on her. Walking past his taller club-member, a barely audible phrase hits his ear.

"No problem."

* * *

Under the warm, summer sun Haruka and Teiichi say their grace after breaking open their bentos. Teiichi picks up his chopsticks while Haruka stares up at the glowing sun. Her vision distorts as the confusion inside of her mind grows larger. Taking her eyes from the sky, she glances over at Teiichi's calm appearance, which brings a slight smile to her face.

"Thanks again for eating with me."

"No problem," he says, casting a quick glance in her direction.

The majority of their lunch is held in quiet as both take quick glances at each other, but still nothing is said. Teiichi grabs the bit of his lunch and places it inside of his mouth. Biting down on the bit, he takes another glance at Haruka, only to notice that she's barely eaten anything. Repositioning his sight to her blank eyes, he's thrown off guard by Haruka's sudden question.

"Would you… tell me if Yuuto was talking to other girls?"

Teiichi's food suddenly goes down his throat. The hardened lump of food slowly pushes its way down his esophagus, bringing dread into his mind. The sound of his fist pounding on his chest fills the air in a desperate attempt to relieve his discomfort. In mere moments, the fragment makes it way down the boy's throat. Haruka offers him some of her juice, but placing his hand up in defiance, he stays off her aide.

"W-Where'd that come from?"

Taking a bite of her food, she lets Teiichi's words simmer inside of her head. After ingesting the meal, she continues her conversation with him.

"It's a general question."

Teiichi's eyes narrow at the girl before she focuses her eyes on him. Staring into her blue eyes, he scratches his head as Haruka's hair sways in the wind.

"Sure I would."

A small sigh escapes her lips upon hearing Teiichi's words.

"Thanks."

The intensity of Teiichi's stare increases as she takes another bite.

"Is there something going on between you two, or would it be better if I stayed out of it?"

Swallowing the current piece of food, she places her lid back on the box. Her container finds a home upon the wavering grass near her leg. The sudden increase in wind throws her hair violently into the air, causing her to grasp it. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rests her chin upon them, sighing deeply.

"It just seems… like I don't understand him anymore," she says, causing Teiichi's eyebrow to raise. "He's getting more distant and uninterested. I try not to crowd him and give him all the space he needs, but still... it doesn't seem like it's helping."

"Have you asked him about it?"

She fixates her eyes upon the dancing vegetation in front of her. Haruka's hands clench onto her legs at the boy's question.

"I did, but he said it was nothing," she says, tears building in her eyes. "Do you think he doesn't like me anymore?"

Teiichi sits his bento on the ground and stares at the passing clouds.

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure he still likes you."

Haruka's blood begins to simmer as her mind slowly gyrates out of control. Closing her eyes, the liquid slowly flows down her face.

"Then what am I doing wrong, Teiichi?"

The silence between the two roams onwards as the wind continues its journey through the area. The bell to the school chimes, alerting the inmates that mealtime is over. Picking himself up from the soft grass, he knocks the remnants of the earth from his uniform, and casting his gaze upon the young woman below him, his hand extends outwards, awaiting her to accept his kind gesture. Her head elevates itself to see the blonde's limb wavering in the wind. Using her one of her hands to wipe away the evidence of her despair, Haruka places the other within her friend's care. He hoists the young woman to her feet and gives her a reassuring smile before releasing her hand.

"I don't know if you're doing anything wrong, but if you want me to, I can talk to him."

The girl's facial expression beams with a new light after hearing Teiichi proposal. Her arms quickly wrap around the boy's upper body, releasing him after a few seconds.

"I would appreciate that very much. Thank you!" she says, picking her bento up from the ground.

Teiichi and Haruka give each other a final glance before making their way back towards the steps of the building.

* * *

The school-bell song float through the air, giving Teiichi the freedom to roam the halls. The halls themselves accommodate the fading voices of students as he passes a series of empty classrooms on his journey. Finding his intended destination, he rounds the corner of the door-frame and finds a group of students hovering over a desk by the window. The sound of his steps trips an alarm within the students' minds, causing their eyes to immediately focus on the outsider. Amongst the stares, a cheerful voice bursts through the awkwardness.

"Niiya, you came!"

Momoe's beaming smile shoots towards the boy as her hand sways in the air. Teiichi's feet use her gesture as a beacon while crossing the unfamiliar territory.

"You invited him, Momoe?" a girl with glasses and long, black hair asks.

Nodding her head, she stands up, causing the rest of the room to look at her. Focusing her attention on Teiichi, she places her hand in his direction.

"This is Teiichi Niiya."

"It's nice to meet everyone," he says, giving them a friendly bow.

The children in the room reciprocate the gesture.

"This is the club-president, Sasaha Sahara."

The president waves her hand to the young man as Momoe continues her introduction of the rest of the club members. Teiichi returns the polite gesture to them all before all of the club member's attentions focus on their initial interests. Teiichi's eyes scour the innards of the new scenery. Bringing them upon the desk everyone is huddled around, he see's a collection of paper scraps littering the top of the wooden table. Standing beside the rest of the group, he's able to make out the various strips of writing.

"Rumors in front of the water fountain. Missing school funds. Dating younger women. What exactly is the purpose of the newspaper club?" he asks, staring at the club-president.

"It's to keep the students informed about the happenings going on around the school, or whatever else we deem interesting to relay to people," Sasaha replies with a proud smile.

Teiichi's gaze averts back to the papers upon receiving his answer. Momoe's eyes scour the scraps of paper frantically until she finds something of value to Teiichi. Throwing a hand in the air, she emits her cheerful demeanor once more, involuntarily bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Here you go, Teiichi. Since you're a part of the Paranormal Investigation Club, this should be of help to you," she says, handing him one of the pieces of paper.

Extending his hand outwards, his grips the sheet and brings it to his face. His eyes skim across the contents of the paper, only to cause an eyebrow to raise in confusion.

_Stairway to another dimension?_

"You don't look like the type to be into that stuff," Sasaha says, eying the blonde. "I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Momoe claps her hands together at the president's comment.

Why don't we show him all of the scary material we've collected?"

"Why not?" Sasaha says, motioning towards the desk in the front of the room.

One of the members walks to the teacher's desk and grabs a binder from its drawer. Returning to the previous location, the sound of the binder sweeps the room as it hits the tabletop. Teiichi stares at the object before placing his hand on the cover.

"Do you mind if I go through it?" he asks, shifting his eyes to the club president.

"Go ahead."

The pages of the binder fly open and take off from one part of the book to the other. Teiichi's face lights up at the numerous articles about ghosts, sounds, and disappearances within the binder's pages. As the pages flicker onwards, his eyes scroll back and forth, glancing over the material and causing stares of confusion on the faces of the other club members. Sasaha repositions herself beside Teiichi, placing her hand on the table.

"It seems like everyone and their dog has a ghost story or rumor at this school."

Picking up the book from the table, Teiichi looks on at the girl as she hands it to him.

"We can let you borrow this if you like. We have copies."

"Really?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at the club-president.

A smile comes across Sasaha's face, causing his mind to go on the defensive.

"I'll let you borrow this, if you are willing to verify the stories in this book. We're busy with more important matters, so it works out for everyone. How does that sound?"

His gaze shifts from the book in his hand to the girl's face, and then back to the book. A sense of accomplishment sweeps over the young man as his head nods in agreement.

"Okay."

"That's great," the girl says, throwing her hands together and turning her head towards Momoe. "Do you mind working with Teiichi on this? With two people I'm sure it will go a lot faster."

She glances over at the boy to find him, placing his head back into the book before answer the question.

"Sure."

The darkening colors bleeding through the window bring Teiichi's head away from the book and towards the transparent glass. The body of the book collapses on itself, releasing a thud before Teiichi looks up at the club members.

"It was nice meeting you all," he says, bowing to them once-again before taking his leave of the room.

_I can't believe it's this late._

Picking up the pace of his walk, he hastily makes his way out of the room and into the corridor. As he passes the front of the school, a sound echoes through the halls, catching his attention. Turning his head, he finds Momoe running towards him. Standing still to let the girl catch up, another set of footsteps suddenly emerge from the colorful corridor behind them both. Teiichi's head snaps around to observe crimson eyes inching their way towards his location.

"You're faster… than you look," Momoe says, hunching over to catch her breath. "I… was wondering if we could… walk home together. That way… we can go over the items in the binder."

Teiichi's eyes shift back to the figure approaching his location. The boy's heart begins to speed up as he faces towards Momoe.

"Sure. I don't see why not," he says, giving her a polite nod.

Turning his head, he stares at the beaming face of the girl closing in on him. Momoe's breathing slows, giving her the ability to pick her head up. Staring at the back of the young man's head, she observes the direction in which he's looking. Casting her glance in that direction, she finds only the evening sun's rays pouring in through the windows.

"Ummm... what are you looking at?"

Teiichi's body jumps at the notice of his staring, causing him to turn his attention back to Momoe.

"It's nothing," he answers, pausing with his next line. "Hey, do you mind waiting for me outside? I will be there in a second."

The young woman nods her head at the boy before straightening herself up. With their conversation finished, she turns towards the entrance of the building and makes her way out. As the door's closure echoes throughout the hallway, the bodies of Teiichi and Yuuko are the only two to fill the scene.

"Good evening, Teiichi. Did you finally find some free time?"

Teiichi glances up at the teenager's shimmering red eyes and pinkish lips before quickly looking away. Yuuko's face dons a light smile upon seeing the boy react like that.

"Not really. I just got out of the newspaper club's room. I was able to get this binder full of paranormal stuff for us though," he says, pulling the item from his bag.

Taking the binder from his hand, Yuuko flips through its pages, not paying much attention but briefly skimming over various articles. Her head cocks to the side as she reads one of the texts on the last page, but she soon closes the book.

_I didn't know I had a grave behind the school._

Handing the book back to the young man, she gazes into his brown eyes.

"Why don't you and I investigate some of the stories, Teiichi? We can have another night just like at the training camp."

The young man's eyes shift from his friend to the door leading to his freedom. Moving his eyes back to the glistening eyes that stare at him, he feels his body begin to melt away.

_This isn't good. I need to do something, and fast!_

His consciousness begins to slip even faster as her seductive stare pierces deeply into him. Releasing the book from his hand, the collision it makes with the floor breaks him out of his trance. His body bends down, recovering the binder from the floor before gazing upon his older friend.

"I can't stay tonight. I told that girl I'd walk her home."

Teiichi's words causes the tingle inside of Yuuko's chest to reemerge, making her look towards the entrance. Placing her hands behind her back, she gives her friend a quick smile before moving towards him. Hurriedly wrapping her arms around his small frame, she avoids looking into his eyes as she presses her body lightly against his own.

"You have a safe trip home," she says, loosening her grips on her club-member.

As she moves away from the blonde student, Teiichi glances at her unfamiliar smile as she waves him off.

"Maybe we will be able to do it tomorrow. Until then, be a good girl."

Getting closer to the door, the air in the hallway seemed to lose its regular warmth. Not wanting to look back, he opens the entrance to the school and steps outside. During his trip out of the building, the same thought constantly runs through his mind.

_I'm such a liar._

* * *

The dust particles dance in the presence of the light bulb's glow. The crash of boxes against the attic floor kicks up dust in Chizuru's face. Shielding her mouth and nose with her hand, she stares at the accumulation of objects that lay in disarray.

"I really need to clean up here more often."

Grabbing hold of a vertical box, she pulls it to the side, revealing multiple smaller boxes against the wall. Her hands push aside the combination of containers and storage devices before dust shoots up in her face again. Turning her body away from the ailing cloud, coughs forcefully eject themselves from her throat. Water wells up in the woman's eyes before she's able to turn her attention back towards the boxes, and pushing aside a container with the words "moving" on it, she finally arrives at the box of choice.

"Here we go!" she says enthusiastically, grabbing the tall container and pulling it towards the center of the room.

Taking her fingernails, she pries at the edges of the tape for a moment before the adhesive releases its grip on the container. The sound of the material tearing against its cardboard frame travels around the room. As the ripping comes to an end, the flaps of the cardboard jiggle, celebrating its freedom.

"It's been a while since I've gone through grandfather's stuff."

Sticking her hand into its mouth, a yell shoots through her ears, causing her to withdraw.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Teiichi!"

Chizuru gazes at the container before turning her back to it. Her footsteps trail off, leaving the object standing in the center of the room. Fighting the desire to return back to claim her prize, the woman lets her feet guide her down to the lower levels of the house where her son awaits.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Twilight Fades **


	9. Twilight Fades

**A/N: Bold text represents Shadow Yuuko's speech/thoughts.**

As Teiichi walks down the hall, his fingers scrap along his scalp, a yawn escaping his lips. Reaching the entrance of the kitchen, he turns into the room where he finds his mother sitting calmly with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning, Teiichi," she says, placing the cup on the table.

"Good morning," he replies, taking his usual spot.

Their hands clasp together before they bow their heads.

"Thank you for the food," they chant in unison.

Picking up their chopsticks, the two begin stuffing their face with seaweed. The sloshing of miso soup as it enters their mouths hydrates the warm rice, helping to wash it down. It's not long before both members are able to finish their meals. Getting up from the table, Chizuru gathers the dishes and places them in the sink. Water rushes into its innards as the sun's rays brighten their Friday morning.

"How are you doing in your studies?"

After removing himself from it, the young man pushes the chair under the table.

"I need to spend more time working on my math skills, but other than that I'm doing well. Once all these club activities die down I'm sure my grades will sky-rocket."

Spraying detergent into the rising water, bubbles foam from mixture. His mother's expression turns into curiosity as she digests his words.

"You're in a club now? I didn't think you had any interest in doing that," she says, turning to face her son with a smile. "Which club might that be?"

Teiichi gazes at the floor upon hearing his mother's question. He remains silent for a few moments before opening his mouth to answer.

"The Paranormal Investigation Club."

Chizuru's eyebrow rises when the word paranormal reaches her ears. The running water ceases as the young man's gaze remains on the floor.

"That's a new one. We didn't have a club like that when I was in school. What is it that you do?"

Teiichi brings his gaze from the ground to his mother's curious expression, but he says nothing, allowing her to continue speaking.

"Is this an all-male club or something? This doesn't sound like the standard club a school would ok."

"It's sort of an unofficial club. Yuuko and I started it when we first met."

Chizuru's face stares blankly at the young man for a moment before completely comprehending his words. Her hand makes its way over her face as she wears an excited smile.

"Are you two the only members of this club?"

Teiichi's gaze shifts uncomfortably to the wall as he notices the smile on the woman's face.

"Officially… yes. However, we have two unofficial members as well."

Even with the mention of unofficial members, the smile on the woman's faces remains as wide and visible as ever.

_That was an ingenious start if she was trying to grab his attention quickly._

Suddenly, the vibration of Teiichi's cell phone against his leg reaches his attention. Pulling the item out, he turns off the alarm and places it back.

"Looks like I need to head to school. I'll see you later, Mom."

Teiichi turns with his hand bidding farewell to his guardian before exiting the room. Chizuru's attention shifts back to the dishes and places the washcloth into the warm, bubbling liquid. The mischievous smile remains present on her face as she stares into the waving motion of the water.

"Paranormal Investigation Club… where do these kids come up with this stuff?"

* * *

Kirie arrives in the kitchen to the sight of her grandmother placing the last of the miso soup on the table. The silence hovers in the air as the females take their seat at the table, remaining even as they both say their grace. Picking up their chopsticks, they begin eating the rice, fish, and soup collection in front of them, neither saying a word.

_Grandmother's awfully quiet today. I wonder if something is wrong. _

Taking another bite of her fish, she takes occasional glances at her relative. As Kirie's places her chopsticks on her plate, her grandmother's inquisitive voice catches her attention.

"I see you've been coming home later these past couple of days."

The hairs on Kirie's arm stand on end at the random comment. Pulling her shoulders towards her head, she focuses her gaze on the empty dishes lining the table.

"I've just been busy doing club activities, is all."

Yukariko brings her eyes to meet Kirie's, causing the younger woman to sweat bullets.

"What are you so nervous about? I didn't know you were a part of any clubs."

Kirie's fingers twirl around each other as the feel of her grandmother's stare embarrasses her even more.

"It's not an official club."

Yukariko's eyebrow raises at the teenager curiously. Removing herself from her chair, she grabs a couple of the dishes from the table and places them in the sink, turning her attention back to her granddaughter.

"What's the name of your club?"

"It's the Paranormal Investigation Club."

The elderly woman looks on as her granddaughter's face turns a light shade of pink, sending her eyes downwards. Shaking her head at Kirie's embarrassed appearance, she makes her way to the table.

"Whose idea was this?" she asks, holding the plates steady.

Picking her head up from the table, she can still see the faint grin on the old woman's face.

"It was actually Teiichi and Yu-"

Kirie's words fall into the hole of her throat halfway through her sentence. Not wanting to cause her grandmother any pain, she coughs to hide the last syllable she uttered.

"You've been hanging around that Teiichi quite a bit these days. Was his mother right?"

The kitchen chair claws at the floor as Kirie rockets upwards in protest. Scrunching her face up, she stares at the back of her grandmother head with a sour expression.

"You're terrible, Grandmother."

A gentle laughter erupts in front of the fuming teenager as the old woman looks towards the dishes.

"That's so cute," Yukariko and another voice utters in her head.

The woman's body freezes for a moment before acting like nothing happened. Taking a final glance at the woman, Kirie turns around and storms out of the house. Yukariko's demeanor slowly changes as she clears her mind, leaving behind the sound of the water below her.

* * *

Yuuko's pale skin rests upon the dusty glass's surface. Her scarlet eyes stare out into the vast area of the forgotten school grounds. Rubbing her fingers across the transparency, her mind wanders the arid wastes of reality.

"Why did things turn out like this? I just wanted to spend time with Teiichi, but now we're drifting apart."

Spinning around, she places her back against the window and casts her eyes upon the club room.

"When was the last time you even came into the club room?" she says to herself, running her sight along the multiple streamers hanging from the ceiling. "Ever since Momoe and Haruka came into the picture, it's like you've been avoiding me."

Yuuko's nails dig into her chest as the utterance of their names stabs at her heart. The rhythmic pounding within her mind drowns out her thoughts without fail. Her eyelids lock themselves down as the rapid beating in her head slowly decreases until her thoughts become audible once again. Her hand falls flatly upon her chest as a sigh of relief blows through her lips. Opening her eyes, she stares longingly at the envelope that lies neatly on the table next to a circular container.

_What's wrong with me?_

Her hand rests lazily upon her face, keeping her eyes hidden from the stares of the room. The back of her head causes the window to shake with its light touch. The tips of her fingers graze the features of her soft skin while freeing the vision of her face. Yuuko's eyes stare emotionlessly at the emptiness of the clubroom, her mind slowly losing to her imagination.

_I don't want to feel this way anymore, but what can I do?_

**_"Isn't it a great feeling?"_**

Yuuko's eyes immediately dart towards the doorway of the clubroom only to find emptiness. Sweat forms on her skin as her heart-rate begins to climb. Her vision rockets back and forth from the entrance to various parts of the room at break-neck speeds.

"I must be hearing things," she says, focusing her eyes on the couch closest to the door.

Placing her hand upon her chest, her mind clears itself off all thoughts, slowly decreasing the thumping in her chest. Casting her gaze around the room once again, the silence of her surroundings makes the hairs on the girl's arms stand up. The soft patters of her feet dance along the wooden floor as she makes her way towards the entrance of the room. Placing her hand on the door, the sensation of a hand touching her shoulder causes her feet to bolt forward, leaving the doorway open.

_I'm scared… I'm scared. I think that thing is back. _

Within the doorway of the open room, a lone figure stands within the threshold. Its eyes stare intently at the young woman's body running down the old corridor. After watching Yuuko turn the corner, the figure advances beyond the entryway of the room, closing the door smoothly behind it.

**"All you do is run."**

* * *

The grace of the morning sun shines down upon the Teiichi as he climbs the hill leading to the school. Reaching into his school bag, he removes the binder and stares deeply among its contents. Strike marks liter the pages as he progresses line by line. The pages of the binder flip continuously before he lands on the final page of the book. Casting his gaze at the mid-section of the page, his eyes lock onto the text. Glancing over the final articles to explore, the books slams shut before Teiichi brings his attention back to reality. Placing the item back into his bag, a sudden voice causes his head to spin itself around.

"Good morning, Niiya."

"Good morning, Kirie. What a surprise meeting you here."

The two's paces match each other before Teiichi continues his journey with his new companion towards the school. Kirie's eyes glance over the younger student, taking in his brown eyes and light-colored skin. They both walk in silence as conversation and cars buzz around their head. Minutes later, the image of the school appears within their sight. Standing at the threshold of the gate, the two cast their eyes at the image of Yuuko standing against the stone structure. After getting close enough to the building, Yuuko suddenly springs forward from her position and waves frantically towards the young man with a wide, excited smile on her face.

"Good morning, Teiichi. Did you rest well last night?"

"Good morning, Yuuko," he says, giving her a friendly smile. "I'm rested."

Yuuko looks down at the Teiichi's bag and then glances up at him.

"How close are we to finishing the book?"

Teiichi looks down as well, glancing back up at the smiling face of his friend.

"There's not too many left. We should be able to finish it by the end of next week."

Yuuko clasps her hands together and moves closer to the young man. Her sudden movement towards him causes his body to freeze. Peering down into the young man's eyes, a sharp pain shoots through her head, causing her face to contort.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answers with a smile, massaging her head.

Kirie looks at both individuals before taking a step forward past their current location.

"I see that I'm a third wheel in this, so I think I will head to class."

Teiichi is reaching his hand towards the young woman as she walks when a cheerful voice causes all three people to stop and turn around.

"Good morning, Niiya!"

The smiling face of the blonde female shines in Teiichi's direction. Placing his hand in the air, he gives the young woman a welcoming smile in return.

"Good morning, Momoe."

As the teenager stands next to Teiichi, Kirie eyes the young woman as Yuuko stares at Teiichi's friendly demeanor. The burning sensation inside of her chest resurfaces, this time even stronger than before, causing her to place her back against the wall.

"Are you ready to finish up the rest of those mysteries, Niiya?"

A nervous chuckle breaks out from his mouth before answering the girl's question.

"Of course."

Tossing her hand into the air, Momoe releases an audible squeal before turning her head towards Kirie.

"Are you going to be joining us too, Kirie?"

Kirie's expression remains neutral as she moves her bag from hand to hand.

"I'll think about that. I may have something to do."

"That's too bad," she says, turning back towards Teiichi. "It looks like it's a date for us then, Niiya."

Teiichi's face blushes as the words exit from the girl's mouth. However, instead of noticing this, the trembling hands of Yuuko quickly catch Kirie's attention. Placing the shaking limbs behind her back, she stares downward at the ground.

_Not this feeling again._

"I guess I'll see you after class, Teiichi," she says, walking away from the trio with a giant grin on her face.

Within moments, Momoe disappears within the crowd of individuals heading inside of the building. Shifting his attention back to Yuuko, the image of her hiding her eyes raises concern in Teiichi.

"Are you feeling okay, Yuuko?"

Lifting her vision from the ground, she looks over at the young blonde. Forcing a smile onto her face, she places her hands together in front of her lap.

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

Teiichi glances at her for a moment before accepting her words as truth.

"I'm going to head to class. I'll see you a little later, Yuuko," he says, walking off into the crowd of students.

Yuuko's smile disappears as he gets eaten up by the mouth of the building. Stepping beside Kirie, the females' eyes lock onto each other for a moment before Yuuko passes her. Kirie's turns towards the building and stares at the exiting girl.

"What are you so jealous about?" she asks, stopping Yuuko in her tracks. "It's only natural that she'd spend time with him. If it bothers you so much, why don't you confess to him? Not that it will matter much."

With those final words, Kirie progresses inside of the school building, leaving her relative to herself. The words from her mouth sink into Yuuko's mind like quicksand as she stares at her home.

_Jealous... am I really jealous of that girl? I don't know what jealousy is._

**It's what you felt a moment ago.**

Yuuko's sight dances around the school's courtyard to reveal the last of the children making their way inside the building. A sense of dread comes over the girl, much like before, and this causes her to stare at the open doors of the entrance hall even harder. Letting her legs guide her, she races into the building, trying to outrun the ominous feeling she is now quite familiar with.

* * *

The sound of laughter and conversation circles Teiichi's desk as he firmly places himself in the seat. His school bag produces a quiet thud as it lands beside his desk. Surveying his surroundings, he notices that Haruka and Yuuto's desks remain empty.

_I wonder how long I can keep this up. _

The conversation inside of the room dies down as the sound of heavy footsteps emerges from behind him. Students scramble to their seats as the teacher makes his way to the front of the classroom. Teiichi grabs his bag and fishes for his notebook. His fingers walk the edges of the materials until they arrive at the target surface. Clamping down on the object, Teiichi removes it from his bag and places it on his desk. Flipping open the pages, he immediately takes the notebook to the page he was previously on before returning his attention to his bag. Reaching into it, he pulls a pencil out of its home and closes its flap. Turning his head back to his paper, his body jumps as a pale finger lies atop his work.

"This one is wrong, Teiichi."

His eyes walk their way up from the fingertip, to the arm, and end up at the smiling face of its owner.

"Thanks," he replies, erasing the incorrect portion of the work.

"Anytime," she replies, running her finger along his clammy skin.

He corrects the mistake on the page and turns his attention towards the girl beside him. The two stare into each other's eyes for just a moment before Yuuko repositions herself behind him. Placing her arms around the young man's shoulder, she nuzzles the back of his neck, sending chills up his spine.

"Is something the matter, Yuuko? You're acting strange."

Yuuko's leans forward slowly, gently placing her breasts against his back. His pencil dances in his grip as the feel of her body causes him to seize up. Glancing at the slow movement of the girl beside him, he latches onto her fingers before prying them off.

"Now… now is not the time for this."

Her cheeks bloat as her fingers retract from the young man's body. Taking a step back, she stares at the boy's reddish face before taking a seat against the wall.

"Why don't you like playing around with me anymore?"

Keeping his gaze hidden from her, he attempts to write down notes pertaining to the lecture. Taking a break in between topics, Teiichi addresses the young woman.

"It's not that I don't like playing around with you, it's just that there's a time and place for it, and that's not now."

Yuuko's eyes stay fixated on the young man's moving arms as the teacher's speech echoes in the room.

"You weren't happy when it was just the two of us?"

Sweat begins to flow from the boy's head as her question bounces around inside of it. Taking a moment to think of an answer, he glances in her direction to meet her downcast expression. Guilt floods his chest.

"You know it's not like that. It's just that my grades have been slipping and I want to do a little better."

"You didn't say that when Haruka and Momoe needed you," she says under her breath.

Yuuko picks herself up from the floor and wonders to the other side of the room. Placing her elbows on the windowsill, she stares outwards at the passing clouds. Teiichi's breaks his attention away from his teacher's words to focus on the daydreaming female. Moving his attention back towards his school work, he fights through the rising discomfort in his chest. The class period continues on with no interaction between the two. Finally, the ring of the lunch bell blares through the school, causing Teiichi to drop his pencil. Yuuko makes her way back to Teiichi's location and stands against the wall. Casting a gaze at the young woman beside him, he releases a sigh of frustration.

"You don't have to look like that."

"Sorry. I'm just a little bored."

Teiichi shifts his attention back to his notebook.

_Can I really keep doing this, _he thinks to himself, glancing down at his bag._ If I just talk to her I'm sure we can get past this._

Reaching into his bag, he removes various papers and books and places them inside of his desk. Getting out of the seat, Teiichi grabs his bag and exits the room with Yuuko at his side. Traversing the hall, the blonde glances around at the increasing number of students in the area. Looking up at his friend, the fake smile on her face tugs at his heart with every step. Making their way to the bridge, Teiichi's footsteps stop, causing the older girl to halt as well.

"Is something the matter, Teiichi?"

"There are only a couple of mysteries left. If you don't mind, let's finish the rest of them up after school."

Reaching out his arm, he places his bag in her possession.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I want you to take it to the club room. Since it has some of my work in it, I'll have to come by and get it after class."

"Okay," she says, releasing a playful squeal. "I'll take it to the room now and meet you for lunch."

"Go ahead."

Turning towards the door, she hastily makes her way through the doors, putting a smile on Teiichi's face as he watches her. Teiichi plants himself against the wall, only listening to the passing conversation within the corridor.

"Niiya! I thought that was you!"

Turning around, he notices the cheerful blonde running up to him and waving frantically. Finally making it to his position, she stares at the young man with a smile on her face.

"What's going on, Momoe?"

"A couple of students said that they saw Yuuko on top of a hill behind the school."

Teiichi's hand moves up to his head and scratches it.

"I don't think they really saw Yuuko."

"What makes you say that? They seemed so sure about it, though."

Looking away from the young woman, he stares at the door to the conjoining bridge and then back to her. At that moment, he feels her hand encompass his and tug him towards the other students.

"Come on... let's check it out. I really want to see if it's true."

Teiichi's feet find themselves moving towards the hallways towards the other student. The doors to the old wing fly open, revealing the jovial teenager. Yuuko's eyes catch a glimpse of Teiichi's and Momoe's bodies before the doors close on her. The red within her eyes burns violently in the light of the sun as she briskly follows the two, fire rising within her. Making her way through the doors, she digs her nails into her skin as she quietly pursues them.

* * *

Plowing through the lush vegetation, Teiichi and Momoe make their way up the steep slope of Kaede Hill. The thriving, green grass dances in the wind as the patter of feet hit the hard earth. Passing Teiichi and Kirie's initial meeting place, the two continue their way up the hill, and arriving at the chairman's office they stare at the building before pushing onwards. Continuing further, they arrive at a tree with a stone in front of it. Momoe's head dances back and forth as she surveys the scenery with a cheerful smile on her face.

"We've finally made it."

Niiya's eyes pan the area and eventually lock onto the stone in front of the duo. Moving over to the object, his eyes trace through the indentation on the stone.

"What are we doing up here, Momoe?"

"There is a couple in my class that said that they came up here to confess their love for each. After they gave each other a kiss, they turned around and could see a brief glimpse of a mysterious girl."

"Are you sure that those two weren't just making things up?"

Momoe's eyes avert off to the side while she twiddles her thumbs

"I'm not sure, but I really want to be able to see Yuuko. It would be a great story I could report back to the newspaper club. Would you mind playing along just this once?"

Teiichi looks around, noticing the swaying limbs and vegetation around the area. Momoe moves closer to Teiichi and gazes into his eyes with her childlike demeanor. Teiichi's body freezes up as a feeling of dread suddenly washes over him.

"Momoe…"

"I like you, Niiya."

Teiichi's face turns red as the girl continues to stare at his face and not do anything. Unable to move his gaze from her alluring eyes, he can feel her press up against him with her body. Suddenly the feeling of warm hands wrapping around his body sends his heart-rate flying as she places her head onto his chest.

_What should I do? Should I go along with this? I know this is to debunk a rumor, but if Yuuko saw me like this... especially since we were going to have lunch... it would cause a huge misunderstanding. Oh man._

His eyes scan the area once again before casting his gaze back at the girl embracing him.

"I think you have to hug me too, Niiya."

Teiichi's body begins to shake a little as her head nuzzles against his chest.

_It's only pretend. It's only pretend. The quicker you do it, the quicker it will be over. We're already past the point of no return. _

Wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, he carefully pulls her into a gentle embrace. Nervousness and anxiety remain present as the two stay wrapped in each other's arms. The sound of rustling leaves and grass fill the air as time slowly creeps by. Out of the corner of his eye, something bobs up and down at the entrance of the hill. Sliding his eyes over, his heart stops for a moment as Momoe's embrace tightens around him. Teiichi's brain temporarily shuts down as he stares into the scarlet eyes of girl he left behind. Time seems to stand still as the expressions on their faces remain frozen. His heart-rate increases dramatically, causing Momoe to release him from her grip.

"Are you okay, Niiya? Your heart suddenly started beating really fast. Did you happen to see Yuuko?"

Taking his eyes from Yuuko, he stares down at Momoe.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Bringing his gaze back to the girl in the distance, he sees a smile appear on her face before she turns around and walks away. His mind swirls in confusion as her body gradually disappears.

_I need to go after her,_ he thinks to himself, bringing his attention back to Momoe.

"Now that we've done that, I wonder how long it will take before she shows up," she says, scouring the area.

Teiichi's vision shifts back and forth between the slope of the hill and Momoe before tossing his head into the air.

"I really need to head back."

"Can we give it five minutes?"

The urge to chase after the escaping girl increases by the moment. However, Teiichi holds himself back. Waiting until the five minutes elapses, the two make their way back down the hill, Teiichi leading the way hurriedly.

* * *

The door leading into the main building swings open, granting Yuuko access to the hall. Her feet move quietly among its wooden floor as the multitude of students litter the halls. The smile that was previously on her face is now replaced with a nonchalant expression.

_Did that really happen?_ _My eyes had to have been playing a trick on me._

Continuing forward, her legs switch over to autopilot as the gears in her mind speed up.

_Did he send me away so he could sneak away to be with that girl? _

Without realizing it, her strides begin to sway and her eyes begin to water. Continuing down the path, she passes the doors to the conjoining bridge, ignoring the familiar person leaning against the railing.

"Yuuko?" she says in confusion, looking at the girl's unstable movements and pink eyes

_Why am I questioning him? It's not like we're together or anything. We're just friends. _

Finally arriving at the hallway to the clubroom, her vision distorts. Hot fluid streams down Yuuko's face as she hugs the wall to support herself. The strength in the young woman's legs suddenly disappears as her body collapses on the ground inches from the door. Her heart lays in fragments on the floor as she grips her chest to hold the remaining pieces in place. Her cries of anguish reverberate like a banshee's wail, drawing a confused Kirie to her position. Rounding the corner, she finds her aunt on the floor with her face hidden underneath her black locks. She stares intently at the girl's quivering body as she lies, broken, in the fetal position.

_This has nothing do with me, _she thinks to herself, turning around and walking away with a smirk on her face. _I guess Teiichi must have shot you down. I told you that a ghost and human wouldn't work. _

With each passing step the smirk on her face fades to that of a frown. The excitement of hearing the young woman's cries molds itself into sudden sadness. A tear forms in her eye, which causes her to stop her walk.

_Why am I crying? _she asks herself, rubbing her finger across her eye.

At that moment, Teiichi turns the corner and halts in front of Kirie. The sound of Yuuko's cries grow even louder as the two stare at each other. Teiichi moves to step past the girl when a firm grip takes his hand. Looking back into the eyes of the taller teen, he sees her shaking her hand at him.

"Just leave Yuuko alone."

Breaking his view from her and focusing on the sound, he pulls his hand away. Turning the corner, he instantly freezes in his steps in fright. His eyes behold the shadowy being that was present before at the training ground. Its head turns, glaring at the young man with its murderous eyes and sending a chill down his spine. Within a moment, it fades into nothingness, leaving Kirie, Yuuko, and Teiichi to themselves.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: A Familiar Face **


	10. A Familiar Face

Chizuru's footsteps patter within the walls of the Niiya residence. Arriving at the entrance to Teiichi's door, she knocks on its frame three times before waiting.

"Teiichi, it's time to get up."

Silence hovers around the woman as she awaits a response from her son. A deep, tired groan crawls underneath the doorframe and into her ears, causing her to roll her eyes. Waiting for another minute, her fingers rap on the door once again.

"Teiichi, it's time for school."

Hearing nothing this time, Chizuru grips the handle of the door.

"Do you mind if I come in, Teiichi?"

Taking the immediate groan as an invitation, she slides the door open and notices her son buried under the thick of his sheets. Advancing to his location, the mother looks on as the body under the sheets tosses and turns.

"It's time to get up, Teiichi."

The mass under the blankets rears its head from under its protective layering, causing the mother to jump. Hard coughs jump from the boy's throat, causing his pink skin to darken. Gazing upon his sickly features, his mother's hand places itself onto his blonde hair.

"I-I'm not feeling well today," he says with a hoarse voice.

"You definitely don't look the part," she affirms, moving her hand to his forehead. "You have a fever as well."

A series of coughs erupts from Teiichi's mouth, but his sheets halt the traveling germs. Chizuru hand finds itself back on top of Teiichi's head with its fingers combing through his hair. The soothing motion and sensation of her fingers forces the young man's eyelids to droop downward, but her attempt to comfort him fails as the thought of homework enters his mind.

"I have a-a paper I need to turn in today," he says, sitting up on his arms.

As quickly as he'd made his way upwards, his body falls back to the sheets from his mother's overwhelming strength.

"I don't think you should be worrying about turning anything in right now."

"But… but…"

Chizuru shakes her head at the young man, causing him to release a sigh of frustration.

"All that work I put into that report and it was for nothing."

"Why don't you turn it in when you feel better?"

"The teacher told us he's not accepting late work. It doesn't matter what the reason."

Chizuru stares at her son's saddening expression before she speaks up. A lightbulb goes off in her mind, producing a wide, prideful smile upon her face.

"I have a good idea. Why don't I turn your work in for you? I don't have anything to do right now, so I can go to your school and be back in no time."

Teiichi stares at his mother's brightening face before losing his ability to breathe through one nostril. Looking around the room, his eyes search high and low for the missing bag until the memory of Yuuko running off with it pops into his head.

_It has to be in the clubroom…_

Giving himself a moment, his eyesight moves back to his mother.

"The papers are stapled together inside my bag, which I left in our clubroom. My class is 1-C."

Giving her son a warm smile, she picks herself up from the floor and heads to the door. Turning around, she gives her son another glance before waving goodbye.

"I'll get your work turned in for you. You can count on me."

Walking through the doorway, she steps into the hallway and closes the door. The sound of her footsteps echoes off the walls as she advances back to her room. Throughout her trip, the mischievous smile remains on her face from her talk with Teiichi.

_If I'm lucky, maybe I will get to see this Yuuko girl he's so in love with. _

* * *

The vibrant sound of teenage voices buzzes around Chizuru's head, increasing ever steadily as she draws closer and closer to the school grounds. As she approaches the gates of Seikyou Academy, her eyes remain drawn to the sight of the spacious courtyard, lively atmosphere, and the overall building's design.

"Perhaps I should come by here more often," she says to herself, stopping at the stone gate while children continuously pass her by. "This isn't good. I was in such a hurry to get here that I forgot to ask Teiichi where his club room is."

A sigh of disappointment escapes from Chizuru's mouth as she surveys the courtyard for a familiar face. Her enthusiasm begins to decline by the second until a familiar voice finds its way into her ear.

"Good morning. Aren't you Teiichi's mom?"

Turning her attention towards the source of the voice, she finds herself face to face with the girl from the cemetery. A feeling of relief rushes through her body as she gives the girl a welcoming smile.

"That would be me. If I can remember correctly, you would be Kirie, right?"

"Yeah. Did Teiichi get in trouble or something?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I just came to turn in an assignment that was due today for him, since he's sick."

"I see."

"He said his papers are in his club room, but I have no idea where that is. Could you kindly point in the direction of the Paranormal Investigation room? I can try to find it from there."

Shaking her head at the woman's request, Kirie steps past her towards the building.

"Don't worry, I can show you where it is."

"I don't want to take you away from your classes," Chizuru says, waving her hand in rejection to the girl's offer.

"It's no problem. It's easy to get lost in old part of the school, so it's better if I show you the way."

Not wanting to argue with the girl's generosity, the adult bows to the young woman and they begin their journey inside of the building.

* * *

Various students liter the halls, causing the two to weave along their path. The woman notices that the further into the building they progress, the fasted the number of students obstructing their way begins to decrease. After progressing past a couple of turns with no interaction with her guide, Chizuru focuses her attention on Kirie.

"How is your grandmother doing?"

"She's doing well. Thanks for asking," she answers, not breaking her focus forward.

"That's good to hear."

"Was the cemetery the first time you met my grandmother?"

Staring up at the ceiling, the woman searches into her memory, rewinding the videotape of her mind. Finding no record of the person in question, she shifts her focus back to Kirie.

"That was the first time. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

_Why did my grandmother act like that all of the sudden?_

Her mind twists and turns around as the two move deeper into the building. Pushing past a set of doors, the two females find themselves on the walkway conjoining the two buildings. Advancing through the next entrance, the door behind them closes, causing Chizuru to look back.

"It feels like we've been walking for forever."

A smile of amusement slides across the young woman's face as she looks over at the adult.

"It may just seem that way because you're not use to layout of the school, but we're almost there."

Chizuru mind constantly wanders as the two navigate through the various twists and turns within the old wing. The sunlight filters in through the lines of window-panes as the two make their way towards another corner of the school. Turning the bend, Chizuru's body halts at the image of a young woman staring absently out of the window. Kirie stops a couple of steps in front of the woman and looks back at her.

"Here we are."

Kirie's words pull the woman's body forward a couple of steps. However, she soon stops, not taking her eyes off the mysterious girl. A feeling of nostalgia hits the woman as her brain traverses its storage-center, hoping to put a memory that matches with the girl's face. After several moments of pulling blanks, Chizuru finds herself staring into the red eyes of the unnamed girl.

"Good morning. I'm so sorry for my rude behavior. "

The girl's scarlet eyes remain on the adult for several moments before a smile forms on her face.

"Good morning," she responds enthusiastically. "It's nice to find someone new to talk to."

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but haven't we met each other before?"

Her ruby eyes examine the woman's brown hair, slender frame, and dark eyes thoroughly before slowly shaking her head.

"I don't think so. This is the first time I've ever met you."

Chizuru's mentally takes a picture of the girl's face and goes through her memory once again. Her lips contort in frustration as she is still unable to recall the girl's facial features. Ending her mental investigation, she focuses on the teenager, going back to her initial state of politeness.

"I must have confused you with someone who looks similar. I'm Chizuru Niiya. It's nice to meet you," she greets, bowing to the girl slightly.

The air within the corridor suddenly thickens, and the light in Yuuko's face quickly fades. Suddenly her chest begins to tighten, causing the young woman to fight back the urge to walk away.

"Are you Teiichi's mother?"

"I am," she says with a gleaming smile on her face.

Yuuko clasps her hands together before returning the beaming smile to her guest. Her head tilts forward ever slightly, letting a piece of her heart escape her chest and collide with the floor.

"I'm... Yuuko Kanoe. It's nice to meet you too."

The older woman's eyes begin to sparkle as she reaches over and takes the girl's hand, recognizing the name. Casting her eyes from Yuuko's face to Kirie's, a smile spreads across her face, her heartbeat fast and excited.

"I don't know why I didn't realize it before. You two look so much alike. I didn't realize you were Teiichi's girlfriend."

The cracking of glass travels into Yuuko's ears as a tearing feeling rips through her chest. Her eyes lower uncontrollably for a moment as she bits back the pain, she quickly composes herself.

"I'm sorry, my hand is itching," she says, withdrawing her hands from the woman's grasp.

"I'm sorry, too; I guess I got a little too excited."

Kirie observes the declining environment around the females and decides to join in.

"Yuuko, Chizuru is looking for Teiichi's bag and it appears that he left it in the club room. Have you seen it?"

Yuuko turns toward the windows and softly places her hands on the windowsill. Casting her eyes downward, she stares at the lower part of the glass where she can see part of her uniform and answers in a blank, monotone voice

"It's in there by the couch."

Thanking her, Chizuru advances past Yuuko and pushes back the door into the room. Stepping through the threshold, her eyes instantly find themselves staring upwards at the ceiling. Circling around the inside of the room, she eyes the multiple streamers that liter the room, and examining the room more carefully, she also finds a number of partially-deflated balloons bobbing near the ground. She smiles in amusement.

"You children love to party, am I wrong?"

The comment catches Kirie by surprise, causing her to head towards the clubroom herself. Walking past Yuuko as well, she catches a glimpse of the girl's shaking hands before entering. Stepping into the room, Kirie's eyes fixate immediately onto the multiple streamers that dangle from the ceiling. Maneuvering around the furniture, the two women dance around the dying balloons and other novelties, and casting her gaze over to the window, Kirie moves closer to the desk where she finds an envelope with Teiichi's name on it. Taking hold of the package, she softly grips it and stares back at the doorway. Placing the envelope into her pocket, she shifts her sight back towards the desk, and looking down at the trashcan beside the desk, she releases a sigh before shaking her head.

_This is so troublesome._

"I found it!" Chizuru claims, reaching down besides the furthest couch from the door.

Taking hold of her son's possession, she looks over at Kirie, holding the bag high above her head. Taking this as a sign that the mission is complete, both females make their way out of the room, closing the door tightly behind them.

"I like what you kids did to the room. I wish I could have seen it when the balloons were still fresh. Were you the one who decorated it?"

Yuuko's lips quiver momentarily before answering the woman's question, her voice a bit shaky as well.

"Yes… yes I did. I appreciate it."

"I bet you and Teiichi had a wonderful time," she said with a smile, teasing the girl.

Yuuko's eyes close lightly, blocking out the blinding rays of the sun.

_I wish_.

Kirie's vision dances between Chizuru's liveliness and Yuuko's downcast expression. Looking at the girl's struggle to keep her composure, Kirie shifts her attention to the friendly adult and motions her with her hand.

"I think that we should be heading back; I don't want to be too late for my classes."

Chizuru looks at the girl sheepishly before giving her a nod.

"I'm really sorry about that," she says, turning her attention back to Yuuko and giving her a polite bow. "It was nice meeting you, Yuuko. I'll tell Teiichi he's found himself quite the beauty."

"It was nice meeting you too," she says, holding back the tears threatening to emerge from within her eyes.

Kirie and Chizuru give the girl one final look before heading back down the hall. Before rounding the corner, the two halt as Yuuko's final words fill their ears.

"Could you tell Teiichi that we can disband the club and that I hope he gets better soon?"

Kirie and Chizuru observe the girl's actions, but notice that her stance never changes. Her eyes remain behind her eyelids and her head remains low, as if something weighs heavily on her mind.

"I'll let him know."

With those words, the females begin their walk back towards the main building. Passing multiple turns, Chizuru looks towards Kirie as something begins to bug her.

"Is Yuuko not coming with us? She has classes too, right? Or is she a person that doesn't care about her education?"

"I'm sure Yuuko has something to do," Kirie answers, not looking at the woman.

Chizuru looks in the direction of the clubroom as she continues to move forward, still wondering if the girl will make her way towards the main building or not. Kirie and Chizuru continue their journey across the bridge without speaking to each other on the issue. Entering through the doors, they head ever closer to the entrance to the building. Stopping in the middle of the hall, the two face each other, Kirie moving her bag over her shoulder.

"We're back at the main hall. If you know where his classroom is, I can lead you to it before I have to go."

Looking down the hall, her eyes scan the multiple indicators. Not seeing the specific one, she turns towards Kirie.

"If I can remember correctly, he said his room was class 1-C."

Turning in the direction Chizuru was looking, Kirie points down the hall without hesitation.

"That's not too far from here. It's just a couple of door down and to your right. It's not hard to find."

The parent places both hands on Teiichi's bag and bows to the young woman.

"Thanks for all of your help, Ms. Kanoe. You're very kind."

Kirie stares up at the ceiling, uncomfortable due to the woman's choice of words.

"You can just call me Kirie. Ms. Kanoe just sounds old."

A giggle escapes Chizuru's lips before the two wave each other farewell. Progressing a couple of steps down the hall, Kirie's feet stop before she turns around to find the woman slowly making her way towards her goal.

"Oh yeah," she says, causing the woman to turn around. "You should give this to Teiichi."

Kirie closes the distance between her and the adult and reaches into her pocket, retrieving the slightly-wrinkled envelope. Handing the packet to his mother, she stares at his name before nodding to the girl once again. They glance at each other one last time before heading off to their respective destinations. Walking calmly down the hall, she takes in the signs over the doors one-by-one until she makes it to Teiichi's room. She holds her position as she hears the teacher's slow, deep voice seep through the door. Suddenly a student's question causes him to stop his talking.

"Teacher, may I use the rest room?"

"Do make it quick."

"Thank you."

A rustling is heard before the door to the room slides open. Chizuru watches as a young man emerges from the room with a distasteful look on his face. Closing the door behind him, he doesn't seem to notice her, and words leak from his mouth under his breath.

"I really hate school."

"You shouldn't say that, Yuuto."

The boy's head snaps upwards towards the source of the voice. His body jumps at the image of a blonde, smiling woman holding a school bag. Taking a moment to inspect her closely, his nervousness disappears before placing a hand on his head.

"It's been a while, Ms. Niiya. I notice that Teiichi isn't in class today. Is he alright?"

"He's feeling a little under the weather, so I just came to turn in his work for him. It's a good thing I had a guide, though, or I may have gotten lost in the old wing."

"You went to the old wing…?" He seems quite surprised.

"I did," she says with a triumphant smile on her face.

Yuuto's expression turns pale as he stares at the woman's unaffected expression, and she starts to feel unsure of herself.

"Am I not allowed to?"

"No one goes over there because of the ghost."

Chizuru's smile fades and an expression of disbelief appears.

"Ghost, you say?"

The boy's hands rub across his skin in an attempt to remove the crawling sensation on him.

"There's a rumor that a ghost haunts that building. It waits for unsuspecting people to come there and takes their souls."

Chizuru cocks her head to the side.

"That sounds horrible. What does this ghost look like?"

"I hear that it's tall, black, and has glowing red eyes. Sometimes it will take the form a girl and roam the building. They say it's the ghost of a girl named Yuuko, since it's rumored a girl with that very name died in this school a long time ago. It creeps me out."

Chizuru casts her gaze back towards the building and then at the boy.

"Now that you mention it, there was a girl in that building named Yuuko. Though she didn't look like a scary monster, nor did she try to take my soul as your story says. She was actually a sweet girl. I can take you over there if you want."

"NO!" he yells suddenly, panic building up in his face. "NO… it's alright. I'll just stay here."

Chizuru releases a small laugh before addressing the young man again.

"You kids shouldn't spread rumors like that. It's not becoming."

"Don't you believe in ghosts?" he asks with a hint of fright in his voice.

"I do, but I've never seen one before."

Yuuto looks away from the woman's face, speechless at her words. The door behind him opens suddenly, revealing an older man behind him. Turning around, the hairs on his neck stand up as he looks into her teachers eyes.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom, but I hear you out here talking and disrupting class."

"I'm sorr-"

"It's my fault, teacher. I stopped him on his way out because my son is out sick today."

Chizuru reaches into Teiichi's bag and fumbles around with the objects until she finds a collection of papers being held together. Pulling them out, she outstretches her hand and holds it towards the instructor.

"I hope there's no problem with me turning in my son's work."

"No, there's not." he replies, shaking his head and taking the documents into his possession.

"Thank you," she says, bowing to the instructor before turning to Yuuto. "I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble."

"No need to apologize."

"I'll take my leave now. Have a nice day, you two," she says, and soon she is heading towards the main entrance of the building and back to her son at home.

* * *

Stepping through the entrance of the house, Chizuru removes her shoes gracefully and neatly places them at the foot of the hallway.

"I'm home, Teiichi!"

Walking down the corridor, she keeps Teiichi's bag in hand as she makes her way closer to his bedroom. Stopping at his door, she remembers common courtesy and lifts her hand to rap on his bedroom door. A low growl comes through the door, signaling the woman to advance inwards.

"I'm coming in," she says, opening the door to his room.

Entering the room, she finds Teiichi under his covers with only his head visible. Placing the young man's bag by his desk, she moves beside him and drops to her knees. Her hand rests itself on Teiichi's warm skin, causing him to open his eyes to the warm smile of his mother.

"How are you feeling?"

"About the same," he answers, releasing a cough into his sheets. "Did you find my bag?"

"Of course I did. You shouldn't have expected anything less. I also turned in your work, so no worries about that."

"Thanks a lot, Mom. You're the best."

She playfully turns away from Teiichi and pretends to be bashful.

"I know I am, Son, but without Kirie's help I'm sure I would have gotten lost trying to get to your clubroom."

"I'll thank Kirie the next time I see her."

"I must say, Teiichi; that girlfriend of yours is quite pretty. I like the way she decorated your club room.

At that moment, he's taken aback by his mother's words.

_Decorations… what decorations? _

"Yuuko does like to go overboard sometimes."

"The confetti, plates, aprons, and everything were just marvelous. Which was your favorite?"

_My favorite…? _

Teiichi hesitate for moment before answering the question with the first thing that pops into his mind.

"I liked the banner."

_Why am I lying?_

His mother's eyes glare at him, narrowing at the sickly male in disbelief, but she remains quiet.

"She appeared to be a lively girl until we got past our introductions. After that, she didn't seem quite right. Is she usually moody like that?"

Silence emerges between the Niiyas as Chizuru looks into Teiichi's brown eyes. Teiichi's eyes shift towards the floor before answering her question.

"No."

"Then I wonder what the reason is," she says to herself, staring at her son's evasive eyes.

The tension in the room thickens by the minute as the two remain in their silent standoff. Reaching into her pocket, she removes the envelope Kirie gave to her and places it beside Teiichi's futon. Picking herself up from the floor, she runs her hands over her clothes before heading towards his door. Teiichi's hand envelopes the letter as his eyes fixate upon the masterful calligraphy. Carefully peeling back the flap, he pulls out the paper within and casts his eyes upon its contents.

"Well, whatever the reason, I suppose it has to be serious if she decided to disband the club you two are in."

Letting her final words reach her son, Chizuru quietly exits Teiichi's room, leaving him to read over the letter given to him. As his eyes race over the paper line by line, the heat within his stomach battles with the aching sensation in his chest. Finishing the letter, he throws it on his floor and quickly turns over in his futon, shock welling up within him. Pulling the covers over his head, he curls up in the fetal position and stares into the darkness of his retreat.

_Why did I read that? I wish she would just forget about me._

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Beauty and the Beast**


	11. Beauty and the Beast

The restless clouds sail across the blackened sky as the stars shimmer brightly in its obscurity. In the light of the moon, strands of raven hair waft in the presence of the wind. Her hands gently grasp the flying strands and pin them to her body, tucked safely behind her ear so as not to obscure her vision. Her translucent hand wraps itself around the metal railing atop the building as her crimson eyes explore the heavens above.

_I hate the night._

Shifting her view to the courtyard, the moon's rays illuminate the lush grass residing below. Her eyes skim the area below, passing over the image of the Sakura tree before stopping at the gate to the academy. Searing pain shoots its way through the young woman's leg at that very moment, causing her teeth to grit as she strangles the rail.

_Here we go again._

Her hand massages her burning limb while her breathing becomes labored. Beads of sweat trickle down the female's face with each passing moment. The throbbing sensation only intensifies, ripping through the girl's leg and forcing her to lean her full weight on the rail. Enduring the pain for many moments, her breathing-rate reduces itself until the inflation of her lungs is slow and steady once again. Gliding her fingers across her face, she flings the collection of sweat from her skin before casting her eyes back on the ground.

_How long will it take before I can get used to that?_

Within the girl's moment of recovery, a shadow appears, walking along the courtyard. Her red eyes follow the object's movement until the being comes to a halt.

"After sixty year I can finally end this nightmare."

Pushing herself from her aiding structure, she progresses along the rooftop and enters the building. With each silent step within the dark halls, the patter of light steps echoes through her ear. The young woman's heartbeat quickens considerably, causing her to increase her stride. Proceeding to the entrance of the building, the doors open wide, granting her access to the courtyard. Ascending the steps in front her, her eyes remain on the being as it stares up at the moon. Upon the ground, the girl's legs buckle, sending her flying towards the ground.

_Damn it._

The girl's face contorts in agony as razors graze against the inside of her chest. Gritting her teeth, she forces herself to stand upright with her hand grasping her chest. Pushing herself onward, she brings herself within yards of her target's position. She observes the pale skin, straight, raven locks, and mature build of the individual standing before her. The moon's rays shine down on the female, giving her a ethereal aura that sparks a fire from within her observer.

_Calm down… calm down… calm… down,_ she tells herself, shifting her vision towards the ground.

"Why does everything have to remind me of him?" The female voice of the being hits the observing girl, causing her to stiffen. "Why did he have to lie to me?"

Breaking her gaze away from the moon, she turns around and progresses back towards the building. Bringing her vision forward, she follows the girl's motions, waiting until the saddened girl is in front of her before opening her mouth.

"Why are you surprised that he lied to you? People lie all the time. It's in their nature."

The girl's movements stop as she stares into a pair of murderous, red eyes. Her body trembles in fear as the young woman's stare pierces her to the core.

"I-It's you."

"I've always been here, just like you, Yuuko."

Yuuko quivering legs slowly take a step backwards to distance herself from the girl. In reaction to her retreat, Yuuko's enemy takes a step forward. A sudden temperature increase in the female's body causes her to shut her eyes.

_Don't blow this. This may be your one and only chance, _she tells herself.

Opening her eyes, she notices something shoot past her in a flash. Turning her head to get a better look, she watches as Yuuko runs towards the entrance of the building as fast as she is physically able. Pressing her body against the door, she frantically looks back and sees the figure walking towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she shouts, pushing the door open and bolting inside.

The pursuing female's feet touch down on the steps quietly, as if walking on air. Reaching the door, she places her translucent hand on the knob and pushes it open. Staring into the dark hallway, she watches as Yuuko's hair waves in the air before disappearing behind a turn.

_You can't run all you want, but you can't run from yourself._

Traversing the hall, Yuuko's purser calmly follows her target's trail. Turning a corner, her scarlet eyes examine the hallway as she treads lightly through it. Within moments her body brings itself to the classroom door of 1-C. Placing her hand on the knob, she applies a small amount of pressure before she stops. The image of Teiichi, with Yuuko's beaming face and her hands around his neck, invades the girl's mind like a disease. The sudden feel of something bearing down on her chest causes her to press against the door for leverage, feeling herself becoming short of breath. Resting upon the door, tears make their way down the teenager's face, resulting in her wiping them away.

_She's doing it again. I've got to hurry. I wish Teiichi were here. _

Within moments, the strangling sensation fades as a sigh of relief leaves the girl's mouth. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she opens the door and makes her way in. Closing the door behind her, she sees Yuuko's body hiding behind a desk. Noticing that she's no longer hidden, the scared girl presses her back against the wall.

"Why do you keep running from me?"

Taking a step closer to the girl, an ominous feeling begins to wash over her, causing her dried lips to smile. Yuuko spots the sudden facial change and moves along the wall in an attempt to distance herself further.

"You're an evil spirit," she answers with her pursuer still advancing. "Why would I not run away from you?"

Narrowing her eyes at the girl involuntarily, she observes her trembling legs and fearful eyes.

"Cut from the same cloth. What would you expect?"

The dark figure before her takes a few steps forward, placing her before herself on the other side of the desk.

"I'm nothing like you."

The female's vision flashes red once again before she places her hand on the desk. This time, not taking her eyes off of the girl, she continues her conversation.

"You're nothing like me? How about you turn around and take a look in the window."

Yuuko's eyes remain fixated on the girl as she shakes her head and regains her composure.

"No. I don't trust you."

Shadow takes a step forward, causing Yuuko to move backwards. Finding herself pressed against the wall with her enemy standing in front of her, Yuuko's body remains in shock. Staring into Yuuko's eyes, the shadow's body temperature begins to soar, causing her to pause for a moment.

_I'm not too sure how much longer I can last. _

Her fingers press down on the girl's shoulders, causing her to jump. Digging her fingers into her skin, the shadow forcibly turns the girl around, making Yuuko shut her eyes in response. Staring at their reflection in the window pane, she notices Yuuko's current state. Balling her free hand into a fist, her other grasps down on Yuuko's shoulder firmly.

"Open your eyes," she commands in a stern voice.

Lacking much choice, Yuuko's eyes gradually open to see the illuminated glass in front of her. Her scarlet eyes dance between the heavenly body she possesses and the monstrous appearance beside her.

"How can you stand here and deny our similarities. We're the same height, have the same breast size, same eye color, same clothes, and we even sound sim-"

Yuuko hears the being's voice, but quickly interrupts.

"Look at yourself. Y-your hair is a mess, those fingernails are destroyed, all of those s-scrape and b-bruises aren't on me, and you look repulsive overall."

The fire inside of the dark being spreads itself past the boundaries of containment. Spinning Yuuko around, Yuuko once again stares into the cold, dead eyes of her stalker.

"You don't have the right to call me repulsive. You only look as pretty as you do because of me."

"W-what are you talking about?" Yuuko responds almost instantly, her voice shaking. "I've got nothing to do with you."

_Oh no, _Shadow Yuuko thinks, watching the girl tremble before her. _It's so hard to keep myself in control, but she pisses me off so much._

Releasing her grip on Yuuko's shoulder, Shadow Yuuko takes a step away from her. Taking in a deep breath, she composes herself and cracks a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for being so rough."

Yuuko straightens up her trembling body and stares at the girl again.

"What did you mean you're the reason I look pretty?"

The two stare off at each other.

"Have you ever wondered why you don't remember anything about your past? Why it is you're stuck here? Why you can't even leave these grounds?"

Yuuko's attention fixates on the girl before here. Watching as her wrinkly fingers grasp at her school uniform, she decides to take the bait.

"If you know, then tell me."

"That's because you took all of those painful, corrosive, and unwanted memories and gave them to me."

Yuuko's shifts her eyes away from the developing frown on the girl's face.

"How is that possible? Who would believe that wild story?"

Shadow Yuuko extends her hand towards her counterpart and holds it in place. Yuuko looks at her dried skin and then into her less-than-friendly eyes before stepping away from her.

"If it's such a wild story, give me your hand. I'll give you all the proof you need."

Yuuko looks sadly at the girl's hand before slowly rising her own upwards. Stopping mid-way, she quickly jerks her arm back, bringing confusion to Shadow Yuuko's face.

"I don't want to see your filthy memories, and even if they were mine, I got rid of them for a reason. Why would I take them back?"

The shadow's fingers curl like spider legs at the girl's disapproval. Staring at the cowering form of Yuuko, she forms a distorted smile.

"It's because you were raised to be a responsible person. So won't you continue to be that nice girl from before? Don't you want to be a person that Teiichi will like?"

Her face becomes downcast as an image of Teiichi sitting at his desk fills her mind.

"I hate Teiichi," she says, removing the image from her mind. "He's a liar. I don't have any room for liars in my life."

"I'm sure if you just-"

Her speech is interrupted by the sensation of something squeezing her lungs. Her eyes grow wide as she stares at Yuuko's nonchalant expression. Clawing at her chest, her hand collides with the top of a desk before hitting her knees.

_Damn… you… you stupid girl._

Yuuko gazes down at the being before her, and noticing her chance, takes off towards the door. Disappearing into the darkened hallway, the sounds of her feet echo within the halls. As she stares through the threshold, the image of Teiichi and Momoe embracing each other runs through Shadow Yuuko's mind. Suddenly she feels something reach into her chest and squeeze tightly. Tears fall from the girl's eyes as her vision blurs due to a lack of oxygen. Enduring the symptoms for a bit longer, the choking feeling slowly subsides, causing her to fall to the floor. Using her hands, she struggles to catch her breath as her heart rate increases ferociously.

_Calm down, Yuuko... CALM down... calm DOWN._

With her soothing words running through her head, the color of her eyes darken and her breath can be seen escaping her lips. Using the desk to prop herself up, she catches something out of the corner of her eye before walking towards the exit. Making it to the seat in the back of the room, the image of Teiichi sitting there with Yuuko's arms draped around his neck appears before her. Ripping her eyes from the scene, she makes her way out of the door before using the wall as a crutch.

_I'm going to kill her. _

The shadow's body seems to move on its own as she traverse through the hall, repressing the urge lie down. Pushing open the door that leads to the pool area, Shadow Yuuko ascends the stairs slowly, taking each step carefully. The sound of the metal door rings through the night in unison with the latch securing in place. Turning her attention towards the pool, Shadow Yuuko looks at the reflection of the moon dance off of the surface of the liquid. Casting her eyes in the direction of the changing rooms, she drags her body towards the door. Her view is blurred from the tears dancing in her eyes.

"I know you're behind the changing room building," she says, staring at the obstruction. "There's no point in hiding. I always know where you are."

The voice infiltrates Yuuko's ears as she lies huddling against the solid exterior of the changing room.

_How does she keep finding me?_

Silence engulfs the night as Yuuko sits patiently with her hands close to her chest. Shifting her vision from side to side, she sees no sign of her pursuer. Picking herself up from the ground, she stands against the wall as her heart-rate climbs.

_At this point, if I blow past her, I'm sure I can make it to the gate_, she thinks, sticking her head around the corner to see Shadow Yuuko missing._ Yeah, I'm sure I can do this, but where can I go? She always seems to find me. _

"Won't you reconsider taking responsibility?"

The sudden words make Yuuko's blood run cold. Moving her head slowly to the side, her eyes come in contact with those of her pursuer. Yuuko's body trembles as she stares at the unsightly smile before her. Her body collides with the ground as her legs give way to the stress. Staring up at the ominous being, tears begin to well up in the girl's eyes as she pushes herself out into the open. Pulling her vision away from the shadow, Yuuko quickly takes a look at the gate and then back in the direction of her doppelganger.

_Where'd she go? s_he asks, staring now-empty space.

Picking her trembling body up from the ground, she quickly turns her attention towards the gate and is frozen in place. Staring into the friendly face of her shadow, Yuuko's mind begins to race as the color in her cheeks drains onto the ground. Watching the girl's hair sway in the moonlight, Yuuko takes a step back only to have her wrists taken a hold of.

"I'm asking you to reconsider your answer from earlier."

Yuuko attempts to pull away from the hot grip of her captor, but finds the task impossible. Within moments, Yuuko can feel the blood within her begin to boil and the air around her begin to thicken. Water forms in the girl's eyes as she attempts to break free of her captor once again. With each tug, the building sensation in the young woman begins to overwhelm her, making her exert more effort.

"Let… me… go!" Her voice rings out in a harsher tone.

"Not until you take back what's yours."

"You want me to buy into your nonsense and end up like you? An ugly beast that can't do anything but lurk in the shadows? I'll pass."

_What the hell am I saying? _she asks herself mentally. _What's happening to me?_

Rearing her foot back, she gives a quick kick to Shadow Yuuko's leg, causing her to releases her hold on the girl. A cry of pain erupts into the air before the shadow smashes to the ground like a rock, bringing Yuuko with her. Yuuko glances at the teenager's agonizing demeanor and quickly turns towards the gate.

Crawling past her attacker, Yuuko uses her determination and adrenaline to spring forward and sprint towards the gate. Within a couple of steps, Yuuko feels her feet become frozen before plummeting to the ground. Turning on her back, she stares down at the black locks entangling her ankles, and following the material back to its owner, she notices her captor tossing and turning on the ground. As she brings her attention back to her feet, she pries at the constricting material with all her might. After moments of trying to separate herself, she notices the body at her feet begin to turn her way. Suddenly the shadow's head rears up, presenting her bloodshot eyes. The area surrounding her develops a dark glow, and her hands dig into the concrete. The strands of hair tighten considerably, preventing her from kicking her legs. As the mass advances towards Yuuko, she quickly focuses back on her ankles and struggles to remove her bindings.

"I tried to be as nice as I could to you. Considering what you've put me through, I've tried my best not to hurt you."

Yuuko's body begins to stiffen up as the girl's blazing touch caresses her legs.

"You're hurting me!"

Shadow Yuuko places her hand on the girl's chest, producing a burning sensation right where her heart would be.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to what you've put me through."

Yuuko grits her teeth and shoves her hand in the shadow's face.

"If it was so bad then you should have gone and killed yourself, monster!"

Shadow Yuuko presses her fingers into the girl's chest, causing a shriek to escape from her mouth.

"Maybe I should kill you… you bitch. Why don't we see how you like being on the verge of death... afraid and angry because you're too weak to do anything about it."

Yuuko releases another scream as the girl's fingers plant themselves deeper into her bosom.

"Quit blaming me for your past. You're the reason you're in such a sta-"

Yuuko's speech is cut short by Shadow Yuuko's sending a wave of heat into her body.

"Shut the fuck up. Those feelings come second to my hatred for you," her voice harshens. "After all this time, I finally found someone that I could talk to. I finally found someone that I could love, and you mess it up. You drove him into the arms of that dim-witted bitch. The one person that could have given us what we wanted after so long." Tears begin to stream down the girl's face as he crosses her mind. "How can I fucking like a failure like y-"

Shadow Yuuko's vision blurs as her surroundings distort themselves. Feeling her balance begin to decrease, she pulls her hand from Yuuko's chest and plants it on the ground. The shadow's other hand forcefully ejects itself from Yuuko's body, as she topples toward the ground.

_I… overexerted… myself. _

Yuuko lies staring up at the sky as her chest burns from Shadow Yuuko's assault. Shifting her body slightly, pain shoots through her, causing tears to stream down her face like rain from the sky. The image of the radiant moon causes her to reposition herself as a memory of her and Teiichi enters her mind. The image of his face, after she'd placed a kiss on his cheek for saving over the summer, suffocates her heart. Shifting her glance towards her attacker, Yuuko sees her sway as she attempts to use her hands as crutches.

"You claim you were in love with Teiichi even though he did nothing but fear a monster like you," she says, venom in her words. "Maybe it's better this way. All you two have done is bring me pain and spark these horrible… these nasty feelings that I have right now. If you can, really do hold my memories... you can have every memory I have of him, because I don't nor will I _ever_ want them."

Yuuko's words sends shivers up the shadow's spine as she tries to regain her bearings. The inside of her chest burns as razor wire cycles around her heart. Tears run rampant down the shadow's face as she abruptly hits the ground beside the bewildered Yuuko. In her mind, she perceives the sound of her teeth breaking as she clenches them together with all her might.

"St... op"

The words drift off into the night as Yuuko continues to stare off into nothingness.

"I was better off by myself. Though it was a miserable existence, at least I didn't have to feel this way."

The shadow's hand grips down on her chest as the pain starts to spread over her body. The image of Teiichi holding Momoe injects itself into her mind once more, causes the girl to bawl.

"Please… stop… I'm... begging… you. I don't want your memories," she pleads, all hints of anger missing from her voice.

The shadow's wailing increases as each new image flood into her brain. With each passing moment, the screams echoing in the night gradually vanish, almost as though it were all a dream. Staring up at the shimmering stars, Yuuko cracks as smile in delight. Her face suddenly hides the smile and replaces it with a look of depression and confusion.

"How did I get here?" she asks, surveying the pool area.

Darkness and silence accompany her as she wonders around the area. Completing her survey, Yuuko heads back down towards the school, never removing her downcast expression.

The shadow's body still lays trembling on the cold concrete, her eyes hidden by her unkempt hair. Her hands remain against her chest in an attempt to hold her sanity and feelings within herself. The girl's eyes sting from overflow of tears, and terror slowly escalates as her heart begins to liquefy within herself.

_Someone… help me… Teiichi… father… mother… anyone._

"When will you ever stop being pathetic?" A child's voice whispers in her ear.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Maiden of Desolation I**


	12. Maiden of Desolation I

The window of Kirie's room filters in the morning light that illuminates her face. Staring at the passing clouds through the window, a grunt escapes her lips. The wailing coursing through her brain causes her to throw her pillow on her head.

_This is the third day!_

Rolling over to face away from the window, the sound reverberates through her body, conjuring up a torrent of sorrow within her. Kirie presses the pillow against her ears to relieve the sensation, but her plan fails drastically. The sound of Yuuko's weeping only intensifies, making her throw the pillow against the wall in her frustration.

_What the hell did she do to me?_ She asks herself, throwing the sheets away from her body. _I swear, you. _

Removing herself from her bed, the sounds of the crying girl vanish as she stretches herself while releasing an earth-shattering yawn. Changing into her school attire, Kirie makes her way over to the mirror and stares at herself. Switching angles, she checks to make sure her appearance is up to par before turning away from the mirror. Taking a step towards the door, a depressing feeling suddenly appears behind her. Heeding to the sensation, she quickly turns her head and glances at the mirror once again. Seeing only her reflection, Kirie faces the door and heads toward the exit. Pulling the door open, she steps into the silent hallway, and closing the door behind her, she begins her trek to the kitchen when a noise suddenly catches her ear. The teenager's heart gradually begins to beat faster as the faint sound of crying registers to her.

_Not again, _she thinks, shaking her head from side to side. _It sounds different this time._

The cries slowly increase as Kirie moves back towards her door. Placing her hand on the handle, the depressing noise grasps at the teenager's heartstrings, causing a tear to produce in her eye. Throwing the door open, she gazes inside to find the room empty and the crying to have come to an end.

"Am I going crazy?"

Shutting the door once again, she faces the hall, placing a finger to her eye to away the newly present tear from her face. Shockingly looking at her finger, she slams her fist against the wall and begins her journey once again.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she asks herself as she progresses down the hall, frustration building within her.

Passing the living room, she makes her way into the kitchen where her grandmother awaits, setting the last of their breakfast on the table. Placing herself at the table, Kirie's mind wonders on the events of this morning, leaving her to stare at her food without appetite. Yukariko takes her place at the table, only staring at her dependent's face.

"Good morning to you too, young lady."

Kirie's head shakes to the side before she stares at her grandmother's face.

"I'm sorry, Grandmother. Good morning."

Taking her utensils into her hand, Yukariko says her thanks before looking at the girl again. Her senses tingle uncomfortably as she observes Kirie's blank expression.

"You look as though something is on your mind. What's wrong?"

Kirie's eyes meet her guardian's and then move back down to her food. A smile forms on the girl's face in an attempt to throw her guardian off.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm sure my mind is just stressing from school, is all."

The elderly woman places a morsel food into her mouth. Pushing it down with a swallow, the two continue their meal until the plates are empty. Kirie places her chopsticks on the down before removing herself from the table.

"I'm heading to school now. I'll see you later."

Kirie turns to exit the room. However, the sudden sound of her guardian's voice forces her to halt.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Cracking a smile upon her face, she looks back at her grandmother's uneasy expression.

"I'm fine, Grandmother. Don't worry so much."

Turning away from the woman's gaze, she makes her way towards the front door. Kirie reaches down to take possession of her shoes and places them on her feet. Casting her gaze to the object leaning against the wall, she takes hold of her school bag before moving towards the door. The sound of it sliding open preludes the introduction of the sun's warming rays. Kirie's blue eyes look out to the world in front of her, blinking the light away, before stepping into the morning's pleasant atmosphere.

* * *

The halls of Seikyou Academy come alive with the sound of conversation floating freely. As she always does, Kirie moves within the stream of children. As she makes her way through the crowd, however, the various faces blend together, losing their unique qualities. Advancing further down the hall, Kirie's eyes are drawn towards a particular sign hanging over a classroom door. Skimming the object, she notices the character 1-C written on it.

_1-C... isn't that Teiichi's classroom? _She asks herself, continuing to move forward. _I wonder if he's feeling any better. _

The number of students begins to dwindle as she makes her way further into the building. Coming towards the next corner of the hall, Kirie's eyes suddenly fixate on a student sitting on a windowsill. Closing the distance between her and the person, she recognizes the female's pale skin, raven-colored hair, and mature physique.

"Yuuk-," she lets slip from her mouth before she can stop herself.

The slip of the tongue causes the young beauty to turn her head in Kirie's direction. In an attempt to hide her folly, Kirie quickly faces forward, barely missing the girl's glance.

_What are you doing, Kirie? Do you want people to think you're crazy?_

Out of the corner of her eye, Kirie notices Yuuko's lively expression begin to dull as her eyes survey the area. Kirie advances past the young woman and releases a mental sigh. Proceeding towards the turn in the hall, Yuuko's voice rings through her ears

"How long will it be before someone notices me?"

Kirie rounds the corner with her head facing forward but her eyes narrowed in confusion at her relative's question. Throwing away the awkward inquiry, she continues down the hall, finally arriving at her classroom. Passing through the doorway, she quietly makes her way across the back of the classroom to her seat next to the window. Retrieving her supplies from her bag, she places them in front of herself before the teacher enters the room. When the classroom door closes with a soft thud, the students scurry to their seats before their lessons begin. Seconds turn to minutes as the teacher's ramblings turn to mush in her brain, causing Kirie's eyes to lower periodically. Fighting the urge to sleep, her eyes shift their attention to the window and marvel at the vast blue sky. Watching as the clouds sail through the heavens, her eyes become restless and journey to the other windows littering the building. Kirie's vision jumps from one window to the next until she lands on the window adjacent to hers. Focusing her eyes, the image of a familiar blonde student catches her by surprise.

_I didn't realize Teiichi's classroom is directly across from mine, s_he thinks, staring harder into the male's room.

"Ms. Kanoe," the teacher says, snapping her attention back to the front of the room. "What is the answer to this problem?"

Staring down at her paper, she shakes her head at the half-written notes before her.

* * *

Teiichi's pencil races across the paper, filling its surface with notes on the lecture. Periodically, his eyes make their way around the depressing room to see his fellow students, all with their heads bobbing up and down as they take their notes. The teacher's voice circles the room, filling his head with new information for his class. The sound of the teacher's voice begins to lower as his attention span suddenly starts to dry up.

_What a boring day._

Teiichi's vision unintentionally moves to the right of him, focusing on the empty space. The boy's eyes lower in disappointment at the blank area before moving his attention back to the paper. A sudden burst of depression washes over him as his pencil's movement slows by the second. More time flies by before the sound of a book slamming shut jumps through the room.

"Alright class, it's break time. You've got fifteen minutes."

Teiichi places the pencil on his notebook pages before leaning back in his chair. Staring up at the wooden boards comprising the ceiling, the depressing feeling accompanying him causes him to place his hand over his face, sweeping over his cheeks in an attempt to wash away the sensation.

"Are you feeling better, buddy?"

Teiichi's eyes bring themselves back down, taking in the sight of his friend before him. Releasing a quick sigh from his mouth, he nods his head to the young man.

"I'm fine. I'm just not interested in what we are going over today, I guess."

"I get what you mean. It's not the most interesting, but it's definitely better than what he went over when you were out."

Teiichi's eyes glance past the boy and focuse on the Haruka as her head rests on her desk.

_I told her I would talk to Yuuto the last time we met. _

Teiichi's eyes move back towards his young friend before opening his mouth. Fixating on Yuuto's quizzical expression, he swallows his hesitation and utters words from his mouth.

"Do you mind meeting up at the Sakura tree for lunch? There's something I need to ask you about."

Yuuto shrugs before answering the young man's question.

"Sure. It's not like I'm eating with anyone else today."

Teiichi looks at the boy in confusion before dismissing his last comment.

* * *

Teiichi and Yuuto exit the school building and are met with a soothing, gentle breeze. Stepping across the courtyard, the two males take in the blinding rays of the sun along with the roar of conversing students. Yuuto plops down under the tree, throwing his hands behind his head and leaning back on its trunk with his eyes shut. Teiichi also places his back to the tree and takes in the rustling of the branches above him.

"What's on your mind, Teiichi?"

The blonde male casts his gaze down at his friend. Staring into his calm facial expression, he readies himself for their conversation.

"What's going on with you and Haruka?"

Yuuto releases a sigh, keeping his brown eyes hidden behind his eyelids.

"There's not much to say."

Teiichi observes his friend's calm demeanor and continues his line of questioning.

"Were you talking to other girls behind Haruka's back?" he asks, shifting himself against the tree's trunk.

Yuuto eyes are given freedom before he stares Teiichi down. His lips turn downwards before shaking his head in denial.

"Come on. Where did that come from? You should know better than that, Teiichi."

The blonde repositions himself beside the young man and stares down at him with shame in his heart.

"Haruka is under the assumption that you don't like her anymore. She says you've become distant."

Yuuto's vision shifts to the swaying grass along the ground. The silence between the two males increases as the sounds of distant talking and the wind fill their ears.

"I did it because I was her boyfriend."

Teiichi's eyebrow rises in confusion at his friend's words. The structure of Yuuto's sentence makes him scratch his head at the boy's disregard for grammar.

"You used the wrong tense."

Silence finds its way between the two again as Teiichi's eyes remain upon Yuuto. Yuuto's chest tightens at the thought of his next words, but he pushes forward regardless.

"I said it correctly. I broke up with her when you were out."

Teiichi remains still as his thoughts drain out of him from the recent revelation. Taking a moment to recompose himself, he places himself in front of the young man.

"Why would you do that?"

"It was better to do it now then drag it out for later."

"I don't understand."

Yuuto's eyes reposition themselves upon the flowing grass lining the courtyard.

"I know my limits, Teiichi. I'm nowhere close to as smart as she is, and I don't work nearly as hard as she does at anything. All I'm going to do is be a heavy burden on her in the future, and I don't want that. There are plenty of smart guys out there that can make her just as happy."

Teiichi is taken aback by the boy's sudden logic, and he shakes his head without thinking.

"Did you ever stop to think how she would feel about this?"

He closes his eyes once again and relaxes.

"I didn't have to. I already knew how she felt, and she confirmed it after I gave her the reason for ending it."

"I think you should at least talk to her about it," he says immediately. "You at least owe her that, right?"

The silence rears its head again as their words linger in the air. Yuuto drops his hands and pushes himself upright. Standing face to face with Teiichi, he places his palm on the blonde's shoulder and gives him a friendly smile.

"I know what you're trying to do, Teiichi. I truly appreciate it, but if you haven't been in the situation yourself, it's hard to give accurate advice. When you actually like someone, it's complicated."

Removing his hand from his shoulder, Yuuto gives his friend one friendly look before turning towards the building. Teiichi stares on as Yuuto's body makes its way up the steps and disappears into the bowels of the school. Left standing at their meeting place, the blonde stares towards the rear of the school. The older part of the building lies silent at the sounds of the children gradually dispersing.

"When you actually like someone, huh?"

With that thought in mind, Teiichi advances towards the building, integrating with the number of returning students. Entering into its lively halls, his head hangs low at the lack of possible results in his talk with his friend. With only the sound of his thoughts running through his mind, he gradually makes his way back to his classroom, and entering his cell, Teiichi looks takes a look around the room to find Yuuto and Haruka sitting at their respective desks. The weight of his body causes the chair to squeak before glancing back up at the ceiling. Tracing the lines between the pieces of wood, he performs a chuckle mentally. Thinking back on Yuuto's parting words, he brings his attention back to his desk.

"Maybe I can ask Kirie for help."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his phone and cycles through the contacts. After finding Kirie's name, he inputs his message and sends it off in hopes of a quick response. Placing the phone back into his pocket, he crosses his fingers before the phone vibrates against his body. He's happy she replied so quickly. Retrieving his phone, he opens it to reveal her response. A quick smile flashes across the boy's face as his mouth makes the movements of a silent thank you. The students begin piling back into the room in groves, signaling to Teiichi to put his phone away. Doing so, he focuses on his notebook and waits for the end of the day to meet up with his club-mate.

* * *

As the bell chimes, the students scurry through their doors and into the school halls. Teiichi casts a gaze at Yuuto and Haruka before collecting his belongings and exiting the classroom. Traveling deep into the building, he journeys through the halls and quickly arrives at the conjoining bridge. Walking onto the structure, Teiichi stares at the rising stairs to his left and the descending stairs to his right.

"I wonder how long Kirie will b-"

A hard thud catches his attention right beside him, sending a tremor through the structure and through his own body.

"What was that?" He searches around frantically but doesn't find an answer. With his curiosity slowly fading, his brain reverts back to the topic at hand. The time drags on as the afternoon sky eventually pulls his attention towards it. Lost in the mesmerizing motion of the clouds and the emerging evening colors, the young man is oblivious to the gentle tap of footsteps making their way to this location.

"Do you always daydream like that, Niiya?"

With the sound of a female's voice registering within his ear, Teiichi's head quickly turns to the direction of its owner. The two stare at each other with their bags in hand. Kirie makes a move towards Teiichi and begins the conversation again after arriving next to him.

"I'm sorry I was so late, but I had to have a talk with my teacher. Anyway, do we want to talk here or what?" Kirie asks, looking around.

Teiichi surveys the surrounding area and focuses his attention elsewhere. Pointing up the stairs, the two make their way to their new destination, the clinking of metal underfoot. Arriving at the top, both students drop their bag by the stairwell and move towards the side facing over the school courtyard. Teiichi stares off into the slightly-late afternoon sky, letting himself sink into the view, before opening his mouth.

"I want to get your opinion on something."

"Okay," she says immediately.

Taking in a quick breath, Teiichi keeps his sight upon the heavens.

"I have a friend that likes this girl, but he feels as though they can't be together due to their differences."

Kirie eyes the young man for a moment before her mind puts itself to work.

_It's one of those kinds of questions, _she says mentally, spitting at the thought of Yuuko being the topic of conversation. _I just don't understand what it is he sees in that ghost. _

Kirie folds her arms before answering the boy's question.

"If the friend feels that they shouldn't be together, then it's probably for the best."

Teiichi's head slightly lowers as Kirie's word provide no comfort for his mind.

"What if the girl doesn't agree with the boy's decision? Is she not entitled to have a say too?"

Kirie's eyes glance out at the sky before focusing back on Teiichi.

_What does it matter what Yuuko has to say? _

Unfolding her arms, she moves her attention back onto the young man, this time with much more intensity.

"Even if the girl does disagree with the decision, she can't do anything, because a relationship is a mutual commitment between two people. At least that's how I see it."

"Are you saying there's nothing that can be done?'

"I'm saying that there are some differences that just can't be overcome," she says, walking over to him and leaning on the railing. "No matter how hard you may try, what's gone is gone and you should accept it."

Teiichi's grip hardens around the metal rail for a moment before relaxing. A smile creeps across Teiichi's face as he turns to face the young woman standing beside him. The sudden change in his demeanor causes Kirie's guard to rise.

"Thanks for your words, Kirie. I'm sorry to have gotten you caught up in my nonsense."

Keeping an eye on the young man's actions, she places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a friendly smile in return.

"Think nothing of it. I'm always here to give you a helping hand," she adds, slapping the young man on the back.

Teiichi winces from the sudden blow, but quickly hides the pain on his face. Looking downward at the Sakura tree, he watches as the multitude of children walk past casually with their friends and by themselves.

"What am I going to do about Haruka and Yuuto?"

Kirie looks at the young man in confusion.

"Who are they?"

"The friends I was just asking you about."

Kirie mentally slaps herself for assuming that he was referring to Yuuko and himself. Turning her back to the railing, she stares in the direction of the staircase.

_I guess I should be a bit more helpful, since he's actually talking about his friends. _

"If you truly believe that those two are meant to be together, then you shouldn't give up on making them see the light."

Teiichi's heart seems to dance upon hearing the positive words from Kirie. Turning towards the young woman, a new smile breaks out on his face before speaking to her.

"Thanks Kirie. I'll try my best."

Teiichi's back feels a firm slap once again as a smile forms across Kirie's face.

"I know you will."

The sound of a door opening and closing draws their attention in the direction of the stairs.

"It's odd for someone to come to this area this late in the day," Kirie says, pushing herself from the railing. "Maybe we should take our leave before someone gets the wrong idea."

With his smile still on his face, Teiichi removes himself from the railing and both students make their way back over to the staircase. As they walk to their bags, the sound of their footsteps pressing down upon the metal steps echoes in the air. Arriving at the entrance to the steps, the two stop and stare into the crimson eyes of a wondering spirit as she ascends the staircase. Teiichi instantly feels like a weight is developing within his chest as he struggles to stand up straight.

_I don't think I have what it takes to face her. _

Yuuko arrives at the top of the stares with a downcast expression on her face. Moving out of the way, the two create room for her to pass. Teiichi looks away as she moves between himself and Kirie. Her footsteps suddenly stop, causing Teiichi's heart-rate to increase dramatically. Yuuko's raven hair spins in the air as her wondrous eyes shift between the two children. Clasping her hands in front of her, a light smile spreads across her face.

"Did… did you just move for me?"

Kirie and Teiichi eyes focus on each other after hearing the girl's question. Casting their eyes back to her, Kirie decides to speak.

"Why wouldn't we be able to?" she asks, placing her arms together. "You make it seem like we're strangers. Please stop acting so weird."

Yuuko smile widens at the words given to her, but it slowly fades at the realization of the young girl's words. Quickly bowing her head, she holds her place before addressing the two again.

"I-I'm terribly sorry. You seem to know me, but I can't recall who you are."

Teiichi looks at that girl in disbelief, his mind swimming at her statement.

"I don't have time to play games with you, Yuuko."

Yuuko raises her head from her bowing position and rotates between the two people. Her lips quiver, not knowing what she should do next. Shifting her eyes between the two, her face slowly blushes before her carnation lips break apart.

"Would you… would you please introduce yourselves to me? Perhaps that will jog my memory of you are."

Kirie shakes her head in disbelief as Yuuko's hand reaches outwards and stops in front of her. The young girl knocks her hand away and moves over to her bag, face scrunched up in frustration.

"Stop acting weird."

Picking up her bag, Kirie turns towards the stairs and begins to walk towards it.

"Why won't you believe me?"

Kirie grits her teeth at the girl's voice and turns back around. Undoing the clasp to her bag, she reaches in and feels around for a small object. Finding it, she pulls it out of her bag and holds up a piece of regular paper with writing upon it in front of Yuuko. Placing it on the ground, she stares at Yuuko and then the object on the ground.

"Do you know what this is?" Kirie asks, Yuuko shaking her head. "Go ahead and pick it up."

Yuuko eyes the piece of paper and without hesitation moves towards it. Bending down, she reaches for the object and instantly feels a sharp sensation strike her hand. Pulling it back towards her body, Yuuko stares at Kirie's reposition foot.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Kirie asks in fury, watching Yuuko rub her hand.

Yuuko looks at the girl with a hurt expression as she stands up.

"I'm not stupid. You wanted me to pick it up, so I did."

The three stand in silence.

_Did she forget because I wished for it, _Teiichi asks himself, letting the recent event replay in his mind.

Teiichi's chest begins to get lighter at the thought of Yuuko forgetting the event with him and Momoe. Looking down at the female's hurt face, his new feeling of relief quickly dissipates.

_Did she really forget everything that we've done? Did she really forget everything that we've gone through?_

Yuuko stands up and focuses on the two again, the pain in her hand almost gone.

"Yuuko… do you remember anything about me or Kirie at all?"

Yuuko stares into Teiichi's brown eyes and rotates the cogs inside her head. Moments pass as the air between the two begins to get stale, the tension building higher. Yuuko suddenly lowers her head, her posture almost guilty, and sways her hair from side to side.

"I'm sorry. I don't."

Teiichi hangs his head low, choking back a tear.

"It's alright… It's probably for the best," he says as the weight in his chest returns.

Turning around, he picks up his bag and begins walking down the stairs. Yuuko thinks back to the young man's changing expression. An urge to walk behind him develops suddenly, but she holds herself back from chasing him, knowing it won't turn out well.

"I'm sorry!" she shouts towards the retreating male.

Teiichi continues walking forward, not looking back at the screaming girl's face for even a second. It would be too painful that way. Turning to follow suit, Kirie begins her journey down the stairs. A sudden tug on her uniform causes the girl to stop and look behind at the uneasy expression on her relative's face.

"What do you want?"

"I'm… I'm really sor-"

Kirie's blood boils upon hearing the girl's voice. Not wanting to hear her repeat herself, Kirie snatches her uniform away from Yuuko's grip.

"Will you please shut up! I'm tired of hearing you apologize! If you're so sorry why don't you go and get your damn memories back!"

Yuuko stands frozen at the girl's sudden outburst. Watching Kirie walk away, a dull pain develops inside her chest as she falls to the ground with her face in her hands.

"You say it like I chose to forget everything. Why would I want to forget people when I know how it feels to be forgotten?"

Kirie hears the girl's words but continues on her quest to find Teiichi. Pushing her way into the building, Kirie lets the door close behind her. She continues down the hall and arrives at the first turn. Rounding the corner, her body's movements slowly come to a halt as her blood runs ice cold. In an attempt to get Teiichi's attention, she tries to speak, but the words won't dare to even cross the boundaries of her lips. With fear's icy grip on her heart, she can only watch as pale hands embrace his face and stares emotionlessly at his trembling body.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Maiden of Desolation II**


	13. Maiden of Desolation II

Teiichi's body seizes from the icy touch of Shadow Yuuko's hand. As her soft fingers run across his cheeks, the echo of his heartbeat pounds in his head. His stomach churns as the faint smell of rotting flesh creeps into his nose and tears at his nasal cavity.

"What… what do you want from me?"

Shadow Yuuko's expression remains nonchalant as the boy's words circulate through her mind. The color in Teiichi's face begins to drain as the girl's face draws closer to his. The closer the two become, the deeper the her gaze bores its way into the young man's soul.

"Why did you lie to me?"

His legs suddenly feel like gelatin, and soon his body falls to the ground, still staring upwards. The young woman's menacing stance causes sweat to run down the blonde's face.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

The shadow's lips form a frown before she releases a snarl. Leaning down, she positions herself at eye-level to Teiichi. Placing her hand on the Teiichi's collar, the shadow lightly pulls on his uniform.

"Do you… hate me?"

The contents of Teiichi's stomach begin to rise upwards through his esophagus as he succumbs to the stinging odor. Shadow Yuuko's hand runs along his skin, causing his eyes to follow the girl's trailing fingers. Slightly moving her head, the shadow sets her eyesight on the girl standing on the other side of Teiichi. Kirie's body remains immobile as the entity's eyes shift between her and Teiichi.

_W-what should I do? Teiichi's in trouble, but that thing..._

Casting her gaze down at her bag, Kirie puts all her might into moving her unstable hand into it. Rummaging through its contents, her hand rubs across the multiple books and papers residing within. Finally finding the object of desire, she takes hold of her prize and whips it from its housing.

"G-get away from him!"

Shadow Yuuko's gaze shifts upwards towards the female once more. The sight of the thin object sends shivers along the beings body before retreating from Teiichi.

"It looks like you know what this is, monster," Kirie states, taking a couple of steps closer.

Shadow Yuuko grips her arm as a searing sensation builds inside her, causing her arm to spasm. Teiichi's body hastily pushes itself against the wall and takes time to recover. Placing his arm on the structure, the blonde uses it to pull himself to his feet, breathing heavily all the way.

"You don't have the right to call me that."

Kirie's eyes remain upon the being in front of her. The stench of decaying flesh brings images of the summer flooding into her mind. Gradually, the fear inside of her morphs into a building fire, searing her external expression. As the silence between the two females grows, Kirie's gaze matches intensity with her enemy.

"You've been an eyesore since I first laid eyes on you, Yuuko."

"Yuuko…" Teiichi says as his trembling begins to subside. His head jets back forth between the two females, heart beating fast.

Suddenly, his knees pound against the floor after the nauseating sensation worsens. Covering his mouth with his hands, he shuts his eyes, ridding himself of the shadow's image.

"How… is that so? We just met Yuuko outside. How can this thing be her as well?"

The shadow moves its eyes towards Teiichi as a sharp pain emerges from within her chest. Seeing his kneeling form compels the shade to assist him. However, she refrains herself quickly. Looking back up at her foe, the shadow remains still as Kirie's angry voice sweeps the hall.

"I've had my suspicion it had something to do with Yuuko since back in the summer. Even now, after witnessing this and putting the pieces together, it all makes sense."

Teiichi chokes back the urge to vomit. Opening his eyes, he gazes back to Kirie and sees her lower the charm in her hand.

"What… do you mean?"

Kirie's expression remains stern as her footsteps echo within the corridor. Stopping a couple of steps from Teiichi's position, she observes the shadow's lack of hostility.

"Think about it, Teiichi. It sounds like Yuuko and looks like Yuuko. The only difference is that this one has more "injuries" than the other Yuuko. When I retrieved this charm from my bag, it instantly knew to distance itself from you. However, the other Yuuko had no clue what it was and even tried to grab it. Also, take a look at what its holding."

Reluctantly, Teiichi moves his gaze upon the shadow. His eyes quickly notice the being holding onto her arm.

_What is she trying to say?_

As if a truck collides with him, Teiichi's expression dawns the mask of surprise. Kirie notices the sudden motion in the male's posture and addresses him.

"You see it, don't you? That it's holding the same arm that Yuuko injured."

Teiichi feels his heart gradually slide lower into his body. His brown eyes bear down on Shadow Yuuko's image before mustering the courage to speak.

"Are you really Yuuko?"

Shadow Yuuko's eyes pull themselves away from her relative and center on the blonde. Observing the young man's slightly open mouth and lost eyes, she smiles "warmly" at her object of affection.

"I am."

Teiichi's head dangles to the floor, with rapid head-shaking following suit. Clenching his fist, he taps the wooden floor with his knuckles, unable to grasp this.

"You can't be her. It's not true. She even said so herself."

The shadow shakes her head at Teiichi's sudden words.

"That coward doesn't know anything."

A burst of fire erupts inside of Teiichi, making him punch the floor with all his might. Kirie and Shadow Yuuko are taken by surprise at the young man's sudden display of frustration.

"Why did you take Yuuko's memories from her?"

Silence builds in the passageway as the Shadow Yuuko glares at Teiichi's trembling fist. The image of Teiichi holding Momoe enters the being's head. Within an instant, the smile that was once there disappears, replaced by an expression a thousand times were terrifying.

"I didn't take anything from that chil-."

"You're lying!" Teiichi injects, causing the shadow's fingers to bear down into her arm. "There's no way Yuuko would just throw away everything we've done."

Upon finishing his statement, the air within the space becomes dense and warm. Teiichi's inner fire disappears in a flash, leaving his eyes wide in shock. Lifting his head from the floor, his heart skips a beat after noticing the shadow's hair beginning to dance in the air.

"Don't… ever… call me... a liar _again_, Teiichi."

When she glares daggers into his body, his eyes instantly avert from the Shadow's face, trying not to cringe. Kirie watches from her position as the shadow clutches her chest.

_This is ridiculous._

Teiichi's nausea subsides, granting the male a great feeling of relief. Slowly standing upright, his eyes remain hidden from the shadow. His legs tremble slightly as he gathers himself mentally, and though his lips part in order to speak, sounds refuse to come out. Taking a moment to compose himself, he tries again to speak.

"Why has Yuuko forgotten everything about us?"

"You should know better than anyone," she answers immediately.

Teiichi's lips form a frown as he turns his head towards Shadow Yuuko. Staring at her less-than-friendly demeanor, he's able to increase his volume.

"W-why would I know?"

A moment of silence descends upon the youths before Shadow Yuuko decides to answer.

"Should I take your bag to the club room so you can run off with that girl again?"

The question hits Teiichi like a truck, sending his mind reeling. Taking a moment to recover from the initial shock of the moment, he quickly tries to defend himself.

"No… that was…"

Kirie suddenly makes her way to Teiichi's location and places a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you going to put this on him? You're equally at fault for this. All you had to do is tell him that you were in love with him from the beginning. If you'd done that, this may never have happened."

_What? _Teiichi asks himself almost instantaneously.

The air within his lungs suddenly exits his body, causing him to place his hand on his chest. Propping himself against the wall, Teiichi shifts his focus to the ceiling as he catches his breath. He can't wrap his mind around the words.

_Yuuko… was in love with me?_

Tears make their way to the boy's eyes, but he fights to hold them back. Kirie and the shadow observes the young mans' state momentarily before Shadow Yuuko speaks again.

"He wanted to know why, and I told him. Regardless of how either of you may think of her, that child is a weakling. If she ever finds reality to be too difficult to handle, she'll get rid of any terrible memories, experiences, and feelings. She refuses to face them."

"I can't believe I was feeling sorry for such an excuse of a person," Kirie says, gritting her teeth and turning towards Teiichi in her fury. "Is it really worth our time to babysit Yuuko? Did you just hear what it said? No matter what we do, if it's something that Yuuko doesn't like, the experience will just be discarded. At this point, I say to hell with it! I propose we just rid ourselves of that nuisance as soon as possible."

The words leaving Kirie's mouth without a hint of regret send a chill up the boy's spine. Casting his eyes upon Kirie, her murderous stare causes Teiichi to move away from her slightly. Throwing his view between the two females, his discomfort level spikes.

_What have I done?_

* * *

The rooftop grasps at the young woman's uniform as she stares absentmindedly up at the sky. The sailing clouds in the heavens hold the teenager's attention, taking her mind off the recent reunion.

_Why do I feel so bad?_

Teiichi's downcast expression emerges into her mind. Yuuko slides her fingers across the dirty rooftop as she attempts to ease the image from her mind, but it's more difficult than she'd thought.

_Did I really forget something important, or were they lying to me?_

Brushing Teiichi's image out of her mind; a picture of Kirie quickly insert itself. The furious state of her eyes makes Yuuko shake her head vigorously.

_The girl that was with him was really mad at me when I tried to touch that piece of paper. Did I do something bad?_

Yuuko's heart-rate suddenly increases as Kirie's eyes stare at her mentally. Her hands tremble spontaneously before cupping them within each other, trying to control herself. Taking a moment, the shaking in her hands dies down, and she releases her focus from their status.

_Should I go after them and apologize,_ she asks herself, shifting her view to the ground. _Will they even talk to me at this point?_

Yuuko stands tall and faces the staircase. Pushing herself forward, she proceeds down the metal staircase and into the doors behind her ex club-mates. Advancing through the doorway, it emits a light slam as it shuts behind her. Soft footsteps echo within the hall as the young woman proceeds down the corridor, her breathing faster than usual. Moments after descending into the depths of the passageway, the sound of a familiar male's voice travels to her location.

"We need to consider another option."

As if it was a beacon, Yuuko moves ever closer to the source of the noise. Coming to a turn in the hallway, her pace slows with every step until she reaches the bend. Placing her back against the wall, a flurry of words invades her ears yet again. These one's much more hurtful.

"What is there to consider, Teiichi? Yuuko's been a nuisance ever since we've met. What value is there to keeping it around?"

A sharp pain quickly jabs the girl in the chest, causing her to wince in agony. Placing her hand up to her chest, her fingers lightly massage the aching area. With each passing rotation, the pain subsides. However, the words linger in her mind, stuck in her brain like glue.

_I guess she really does hate me._

Attempting to separate herself from the sudden truth, she takes in a deep breath and slowly exhales. Gathering herself together, she looks forward at the wall in front of her, awaiting the next bit of conversation to arrive. Cautiously, Yuuko starts to poke her head around the corner. Just as her face reaches the edge, the conversation resumes with a third voice finding its way to her.

"What do I mean to you, Teiichi?"

A brief moment of silence encircles the trio as Teiichi stares across the hall.

_What do you mean to me?_

The words prance around the walls of the blonde's skull before sinking into his most important organ. Crawling through the various spaces of his mind, the thought of the shadow's words provoke no reaction from him.

"You don't mean anything to me."

The words cut through the girl like butter, leaving an un-healable gash on her heart. Her vision turns a light shade of red before changing back to normal. Grasping at the edges of her uniform, Shadow Yuuko keeps her focus on the young man, trying to hold in the pain.

"You don't mean th-"

"You may look like Yuuko, you may sound like Yuuko, and you may even have her memories... but you're not Yuuko."

"How many times do I have to say that I am Yuuk-"

"Yuuko's nothing like you!" Teiichi interjects quickly. His voice is defensive.

Kirie glances at the young man for a moment before shifting her eyes towards the shadow.

"This whole situation would go faster if you just gave Yuuko those memories back. Don't you agree?"

The shadow grits her teeth as the searing scars within her expand within her chest. Suddenly, a sharp pain rushes into her leg, dropping her down to her good knee. Her eyes shut tightly as she grasps her throbbing limb, trying not to moan in pain.

_I don't need this right now. It's only going to make me more irrit-._

The shadow releases a grunt as the blistering agony intensifies inside her limb. Shadow Yuuko faces the floor, letting her pain-ridden face hide behind her flowing hair.

"I-I can't."

The denial only further raises Teiichi's frustration. Turning towards the shadow, he disregards her current position, and balling his hand into a fist, he lets it rest at his side while staying inside his mind.

_Am I being too selfish? Didn't I just think it was better for her to not remember?_

Teiichi lets his fist disappear while the emotions within him fade away. With his mind back to normal, he notices the young woman sitting on the floor and stares at her. Moving his gaze down to her lower body, he watches as she quickly massages the slimmer-than-usual part of her leg. For an instant, Teiichi zones out, and the picture of Yuuko's corpse suddenly appears in his mind. The image slowly makes its way down to the leg of the skeleton, snapping the boy back into reality.

_I refuse to believe that._

The sound of a whimper floats into the young man's ear, causing him to frown. Out of instinct more than anything, he reaches his hand towards the entity on the ground. His hand hangs in the air for several moments before a simple, meaningful words leaves his mouth.

"Here."

Shadow Yuuko's eyes peer from behind her veil of hair to see the young man's helping hand. Casting her eyes upwards, the sight of his reluctant, brown eyes and the frown on his face cause a fire to erupt inside of her. Quickly removing her own hand from her leg, she bats the boy's away. Pulling herself across the floor, she rests herself against the wall, letting her leg sprawl out as her hand massages it once again.

"I don't want your help," she says, bearing her teeth at him. "Why don't you go help that princess of yours hiding behind the corner?"

Teiichi and Kirie gaze at each other awkwardly before turning towards the corner behind them. Yuuko's heart-rate skyrockets from the sudden relay of information.

_How did she know I was here? _Yuuko asks herself after jumping in surprise. _Should I make my way back out of here before they find me?_

Shifting her attention towards the door to the bridge area, she takes a step towards it before stopping cold.

_It's so far away, and even if I did make it, they would hear the door. What am I going to do?_

The wheels in her mind turn frantically, rising her anxiety levels with each rotation. Putting her hand over her face, her eyes dance around the hallway. The trembling in her legs increases by the passing moment, and then suddenly, it all stops.

_There's no way out of this, _she states, lowering her head. _Perhaps I can play it off and act like I didn't hear anything._

Exiting the stage of her mind, Yuuko readies herself for the interaction with the other three in the corridor. Turning her head in their direction, her eyes come into contact with a mass of blue and white, causing her to force a fake smile onto her lips.

"What are you sneaking around for?"

Sweat beads begin to form on Yuuko's brow as Kirie stares at her.

"I wasn't sneaking around. I just didn't want to disturb the conversation between everyone."

"How much did you hear?"

Yuuko looks up at the ceiling.

"Around other alternatives."

Kirie's expression remains unchanged as she looks on at Yuuko's jovial demeanor. Shaking her head, she turns back towards the Teiichi and the shadow.

"You need to have a conversation with a certain long-haired something."

Kirie motions for the girl to come over before turning back around the corner. Yuuko follows suit and rounds the corner of the corridor. Her eyes shift around the hall curiously to find Teiichi looking in her direction, and a dirty female resting on the floor and holding her leg. Looking back at Kirie, Yuuko notices her shooing her forward. Yuuko and Kirie move closer to the shadow's location with Kirie stopping next to Teiichi and Yuuko stopping next to her alter.

"That thing says it's you. It also says it has your lost memories. Since you've heard the important parts, go ahead and take those memories of yours back. "

Yuuko looks at its torn body and focuses on herself. Reaching back towards her hair, she pulls it into sight and runs her hand through it. Flipping her palms over, she stares at pale hands before looking over at the destroyed fingernails and scratchy skin.

_What should I say? She looks like she's in really bad shape._

Glancing in Teiichi's direction, she sees him shift his sight away. Turning back towards the female on the floor, Yuuko inches her way towards the specter. An ominous presence suddenly encircles Yuuko as her legs struggle to pull her body away from her target. Stilling herself with all of her might, Yuuko gains dominance over her body, forcing it to submit to her will. Clasping her hands in front of her being, Yuuko kneels down and stares into the veil of hair hiding her face.

"Ummm… Hi?"

Shadow Yuuko remains silent, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest being Yuuko's answer. The shadow massages her leg with more force as Yuuko moves herself closer towards her.

"You look like you're in pain. Would you like any help?"

Yuuko watches as the girl's head rises, and upon meeting her cold gaze, her body freeze. Looking into her eyes, Yuuko notices the pinkish coloration of her sclera, and stains running down her face.

_Was she crying?_

The shadow grasps Yuuko by the back of the head and pulls her face closer. Yuuko's body instinctively attempts to tear itself away from her aggressor's vicinity, but the paralyzing stare renders her motionless.

"I hate you."

The shadow's grip tightens, sending a jolt of pain surging through Yuuko's head.

"You're hurting me," Yuuko says as she forces her hand to side of her head, attempting to grab the shadow's arm. Her head, however, finds itself suddenly pressing against Shadow Yuuko's.

"I'm hurting you? What you've done to me is far worse."

Teiichi turns towards the couple on the ground and reaches out to stop them. In mid-action, a hand pulls him backwards, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Let me go, Kirie."

He performs a couple of arm jerks before Kirie pulls him closer to her.

"Be quiet, Teiichi. You wanted another alternative, so here you have it. Let them hash it out, and maybe something good will come of it."

Turning his attention back towards the twins, Teiichi can see Yuuko's body begin to wince. Pity wells up within him, but he tries to hold it down.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Shadow Yuuko releases her grip from Yuuko's head and shoves her away. Falling to the ground, Teiichi tries to move to her position, but Kirie restrains him once again. Snatching his arm away from her grasp, he runs over towards Yuuko's side, reaching his hand out to assist her.

"Are you okay, Yuuko?"

Yuuko glares at her shadow with her red eyes narrowing. Shadow Yuuko focuses her attention on Teiichi's helpful gesture. Seeing the level of genuine concern on his face sends water streaming from her eyes before hiding her face again. Observing the sudden show of emotion, Yuuko's heart seems to cry for teenager.

_How many times do I have to say I am Yuuk-_, her mind replays the words from the shadows mouth, causing her to look back at Teiichi._ You may look like Yuuko, you may sound like Yuuko, and you may even have her memories, but you're not Yuuko._

Feeling Teiichi's hand upon her back, she quickly jerks her body away from his touch.

"Tell me, Teiichi. Do I really look like her?"

The blonde stares at the young woman for a moment before giving her his answer.

"You look similar, yes."

A wave of sadness slowly begins to descend upon her as she thinks up the next question.

"Do I sound like her?"

He hesitates for a moment, but answers the girl's question honestly.

"Yes."

Biting down on her tongue, Yuuko readies herself for the final question.

"Does she know things about me that I don't 'remember'?"

"It seems so, from the little I've spoken to it."

Yuuko slaps her hand against the floor and moves closer to the girl. Teiichi watches as she bows her head to the shadow.

"What are you doing?" Teiichi asks, stopping himself from grabbing her.

Yuuko ignores the boy's question and holds her position in front of the being.

"Please. Can we speak in private? I know you said you hate me, but I don't want to leave things like this."

Shadow Yuuko glances at the girl with contempt in her eyes. Yuuko raises her head and looks at the girl's menacing expression. Flinching at her stare, the shadow gives the girl a slight nod before breaking her gaze.

"Wait a minute," Teiichi says, moving besides the begging girl. "Don't listen to what-".

"Be quiet!' Yuuko shouts, cutting him off and leaving him in absolute shock.

Kirie shakes her head at the young man's attempt to hinder her.

"Do you want to stop her that badly, Niiya?"

Teiichi turns his attention towards the shadow's unkempt locks.

"If you really do have Yuuko's memories, why do you want to torment her so badly?"

The pain in the girl's chest spreads like a weed at Teiichi question.

_Why do I want to torment her, _she asks herself, trying to hold back the growing fire within her chest. _Why do I want to torment her?_

The repetition of the question dyes her vision red. The volume in her voice escalates and the ferocity within her leaks its way out of her mouth.

"You ask why I want to torment her? Why aren't you asking why she torments me! I'm tired of being made to look like the villain!"

Darkening veins begin to expand outwards from the shadow's body, travelling along the hallway.

_I can't control myself_, the shadow thinks as it watches Kirie shuffle around.

_Not this again, _Kirie thinks, moving cautiously backwards, away from the advancing field.

"If you care so much, where were you when she set my hand on fire?" the shadow asks, pointing towards Kirie. "I needed you!"

_I can't stop myself_, Shadow Yuuko thinks, fighting back the rage in her mind. _My mouth is just moving on its own._

"You weren't worried about me when that Momoe girl showed up, so save your shit for someone else! I hate all of you people You're all liars… traitors…"

_Don't say it._

"Honestly, I hope all of you d-"

Suddenly, the expanding veins vanish, and the shadow's words are cut short as her hand finds its way into her mouth. Biting down on her limb in anger, blood oozes from the wound like the most bitter kind of honey, leaving only the sound of whining in the hall. Teiichi, Yuuko, and Kirie look on in amazement as the shadow's teeth take on a slight red tint. The pain coursing through her hand gradually negates the built-up rage within her, sucking up the fury and returning her back to her calm state. Removing her hand from her mouth, she quickly cradles it with her other hand before letting the dark liquid stain her palm. Yuuko stares at the entity with a look of confusion.

_If this girl really is some form of me… why am I like that? What could have happened to make me turn out like this? Do I really want to remember such a thing?_

Yuuko looks back at the expressions on Teiichi's and Kirie's faces. The shadow slowly picks itself up from the floor and props herself up on the wall. Its vision begins to blur as it gazes down at Yuuko's body. Using the wall as a crutch, she proceeds back towards the area of the bridge. Yuuko pull herself together and makes her way to the struggling girl.

"Please let me help."

Shadow Yuuko halts her movement and rests her head against the wall.

"Whatever. I just want to lie down."

Throwing the shadow's arm around her shoulder, Yuuko walks the girl past Teiichi, refusing to make eye-contact with him. Two are steps away from his position, Teiichi hesitantly blocks their path.

"Stop this, Yuuko. It's trying to trick you."

Yuuko's red eyes glare at the boy, causing him to shutter. Her resting expression turns into that of a frown before she begins to speak.

"How do you know that?"

The irritation in Yuuko's voice causes his mind to go blank. The air around the two turns stale as Teiichi only stares into her unfriendly eyes. After a long moment of silence, Yuuko shakes her head at the young man.

"You're the worst," she says simply, walking around the young man.

After couple of steps, the duo arrive next to Kirie, who stares at them with a blank expression.

"I thought you were just upset with me, but it didn't cross my mind that you despise me."

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning at the time. You didn't remember anything, so why should I?" she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did I do something to you?"

Looking her in the eyes, the cold stare emerges from within her being.

"You're a disgrace to the Kanoe family. I don't know what you did back when you were alive, but whatever it was, it left our family in shambles. Besides these stupid ghost stories that seem to be about you, no one speaks your name. You went and got yourself killed... my grandmother was left all alone because of you."

"We are related?"

Kirie releases an audible hiss at the young woman.

"It pains to me to say it, but yes we are."

Looking at Kirie's unwavering eyes, Yuuko slightly bows to the girl.

"If I truly did dishonor your family like you say, I offer my deepest apologies to you."

Kirie's mouth suddenly feels dry, causing her to turn away from the ghosts. Taking her bag, she throws it over her shoulder and begins to head towards the main part of the academy building.

"You owe an apology to your sister, not to me."

The words come out clear as day before she disappears around the next corner, leaving Teiichi and Yuuko in the hall.

_Sister…_

Glancing at the girl beside her, Yuuko adjusts her position before heading down the hall towards the old school building.

"Yuuko!" Teiichi voices echoes, causing the young woman to stop.

Turning her attention towards the blonde male, she sees him standing in the middle of the hall, staring at her position.

"What is it?"

His words get stuck in his throat as he tries to eject them from his mouth. Attempting to spew his message out multiple times, he finally succeeds.

"I'm sorry… For everything."

"Are you talking to me?" Yuuko asks, irritation heavy in her voice.

"Yes."

Yuuko faces forwards once again, making Teiichi's frustration increase.

"Why are you apologizing to me? She's the one you made cry."

Teiichi looks at the girl once more before she disappears down the next corridor. Hearing the doors open and close, Teiichi remains within the corridor for several moments before turning towards and walking in the opposite direction.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Maiden of Desolation III**


	14. Maiden of Desolation III

The enmity between the two stifles the air of the clubroom. Yuuko quietly observes the steady rise and fall of the shadow's shoulders and back. Her fingers dance along the arm of the couch before her lips transform into a frown.

_I wonder how long she will be asleep for._

Yuuko vaults forward, producing a light thud amidst the silence of the room. Eyeing the desk sitting in front of the window, her body glides effortlessly across the room to its location. Circling it, her fingers skate across its smooth surface, peeling away the collection of dust present. The chair's body creaks under the weight of Yuuko's body. Glancing downwards, her hand firmly grasps the cylindrical drawer handle and yanks it open. Journeying inside the drawer, she grasps two objects and introduces each to the moon's rays.

_Scissors and wrapping material… It's a bit weird to find these in a place like this._

Her curious hands scavenge the remaining drawers only to find their insides barren of goods. The teenager's body spins towards the glistening window. Her scarlet eyes twinkle like rubies at the sight of the majestic moon. Removing her eyes from the ball of light, she focuses on her charge. The girl's trembling body enchants the teenager, casting aside her restless state and opening up her body to the present gloom.

"I wonder how the night appears to you?" she asks under her breath.

Yuuko rises from the chair and finds her seat upon the couch once again. Sinking into its soft cushion's with a gentle sigh, her feet rest upon the hardened table top. Situating herself in her new position, a yawn escapes her mouth as her eyes trace the boards comprising the ceiling. The sound of rustling causes her ears to twitch, bringing her sight across the table.

"I hate the night."

The late response causes Yuuko to open her eyes slightly in shock before planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"You're awake."

"We don't sleep. You should know that," the shadow answers instantly.

Yuuko's hand rubs the back of her neck as she turns her head awkwardly, trying to hide her sheepish smile.

"I guess I'm a bit forgetful."

Shadow Yuuko's lips release a heavy grunt into the atmosphere.

"You're forgetfulness is no laughing matter," she snaps at Yuuko.

The smile residing upon Yuuko's cheery face quickly vanishes upon hearing the shadow's less-than-friendly tone. Her eyes frantically race toward the table before her as misery descends upon her being.

"I'm sorry."

After many moments of silence, Yuuko inches towards the edge of the sofa. Placing her hands on her lap, her eyes focus on the body laying before her.

"What should I call you?"

"Yuuko is fine," the shadow answers nonchalantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuuko," she replies with a slight smile on her face.

"I wish I could say the same," the shadow responds, disdain heavy in her voice.

The words slice through the young ghost's goodwill, sending her scurrying back towards the sofa in an attempt to recover. Frustration emerges upon Yuuko's soft features, but the soft swipe of her hand wipes the sensation away instantly.

"Can you cut me a little slack, Yuuko?"

Yuuko's request doesn't fall on deaf ears as Shadow Yuuko's body shifts away from her.

"I can't just turn my feelings off," the shadow says honestly, running her hand across her arm.

Yuuko's elbows rest upon her knees as she places her face into her hands.

"Could you at least turn towards me? It kind of feels as though you're not taking me seriously."

The shadow's hand dances along that back of hers.

"I may end up attacking you if I see you. So I'll stay as I am."

Yuuko's heartbeat increases from the sudden confession given to her. Pulling her face from her hands, she takes a deep breath and repositions herself from the couch to the table.

"I won't push you then," she says, observing as the other wiggles around to face her once again. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"What do you want to know?"

The interrogator rubs her cheeks before the first question queues itself up, bubbling from her tongue.

"Why don't you just give me my memories back? Wouldn't that make it a lot easier on you?"

"I can't just give them to you. You have to want them back; if not, you would just send them right back to me. That would make my situation even worse."

Yuuko runs her fingers along the surface of the table as another question emerges from the darkness of her mind. Taking its place at the front of the queue, Yuuko readies herself to fire off her next question, but before she has the chance her shadow drapes her hand across the back of the couch. The red stain upon the young woman's skin immediately draws Yuuko's eyes towards her limb.

"I almost forgot about your injury," she says, getting up from the table.

Snatching the items from the top of the desk, Yuuko carefully brings them back to the table. Taking a seat on the furniture again, she reaches her hand towards her charge.

"Do you mind giving me your hand? I'll put bandages on it for you."

Yuuko's words send the shadow's hand running back between her chest and the couch.

"It's fine."

The would-be nurse's mouth morphs into a frown from the teenager's sudden rejection. A gentle touch applies itself to the shadow's arm, causing her body to stiffen considerably.

"I promise I'll be careful."

A powerful jerk causes Yuuko's hand to plummet towards the cushion's surface.

"It's fine I said."

The friendly ghost slaps her knees before rising from sitting position. Gazing down upon the figure below her, she scratches her head.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Then focus on something else," Shadow Yuuko replies instantly.

A sigh escapes the youngster's lips before taking her place on the table once more. Her elbows prop themselves up upon her legs, her hands gently cupping her face.

"If you want to leave it that way, then fine," Yuuko says, casting her vision to the brightly-lit window. "Do tell me why you did that to yourself?"

Yuuko's eyes drill into the back of the girl's as the silence between them thickens by the second. Minutes pass without the utterance of a single word from the shadow. Yuuko's nails rhythmically descend upon the table-top before her counterpart's voice comes forth.

"I was about to say something I would regret," she says lightly, repositioning herself on the sofa. "I have enough regrets already. I don't need anymore."

"It seemed like it hurt. Was it really necessary?"

"It would have hurt more telling him I wish he would die."

The interrogator shakes her head in disapproval before bringing her eyes back to the girl on the couch.

"Why would you go so far as to say that?"

"It's almost impossible to control myself when I get angry, and that's what happened," she answers with a deep sigh. "I couldn't care less about that Kirie, but I don't want to say that to him."

Yuuko's eyes follow the girl's hand as it maneuvers its way to her leg and rests upon it.

"What's so special about Teiichi? He's just a rude, selfish kid to my knowledge. There's nothing redeeming about him at all."

Shadow Yuuko's body hoists itself upright, using her arm as leverage. Her teeth flash for a moment as a sharp pain shoots through her side. Massaging her injury with gentle fingers, her dark, crimson eyes glare at Yuuko momentarily before a stiff hand slams against the ghost's face. Her pale skin instantly changes to red before concentrating on soothing her ailment. Yuuko's face pulsates like the beating heart, making her glare at her attacker unintentionally.

"What was that for?" she says, clenching her hand into fist.

"You're such a disrespectful child," she blurts out, not even looking at her.

"I don't know what to think about you. One minute you seem totally fine, and then the next you're all hostile. Especially over someone you yourself made seem like a complete jerk."

Shadow Yuuko's gaze holds its consistency.

"W-whose fault do you think it is that I'm in this situation?" Her voice trembles slightly. "It's not because of me."

Yuuko turns her lips upwards and shifts her eyes unbelievably away from the young woman.

"Even though you say you have my memories, you can't blame me for everything in your existence."

Shadow Yuuko's hand apprehends her company's uniform with lightning-speed reflexes. In moments, Yuuko's body is flying to the other end of Shadow Yuuko's sofa. Her teeth fill Yuuko's vision as she mounts the young woman, pressing her face up to hers almost as if trying to assimilate herself.

"Let me explain in a way that _anyone_ should be able to understand," she says, placing her hand under Yuuko chin. "These feelings for him that you have a problem with were yours originally. You forced them on me. I had no interest in him until you cried your heart out a couple of days ago."

"Is that really true?" Yuuko stares at the shadow, lost in the torrent of words coming her way.

"What do you mean is that true?" she says, cupping Yuuko's cheeks firmly. "You were there. Even though I was the one who remembered everything, he still sought after you. You, who threw all of those feelings away because you couldn't deal with the pain."

Yuuko attempts to reposition the shadow's weight but struggles to do so. Shadow Yuuko's face inches away from hers, letting her dark bangs hide her moistening eyes.

"I apologize-"

"You apologize for what? Making me desire someone against my will?"

Yuuko's sight averts away from the young woman atop of her.

"If that's what happened-"

"That is what happened," the shadow spits at her in fury, burning the rest of her words before their escape from Yuuko's mouth. "The funniest part about this whole thing is that he'll never accept me for who I am. Not with these stained memories… not with this body... and now with this terrible attitude I have! And I only have you to thank for that."

Shadow Yuuko's final words swiftly cut into the girl's throbbing heart. Yuuko's eyes, while dry before, feel the moisture of tears begin to form. The weight on her chest slowly lifts as the shadow removes herself from her body. She journeys around the table, grasping her side before falling onto the vacant sofa. Her crimson eyes disappear as the shadow's body revolves away from her.

_Just how broken is she… or should I ask how broken am I?_

* * *

Teiichi walks the hall of the Niiya house, fresh out of the bath. Entering his room, he immediately buries his face into his pillow. Gripping the sides of the object, his frustrations seem to channel their way into its soft, plushy form.

_Why are things turning out like this?_

The lack of air causes him to bring his head up from his position. His eyes fixate on the doorway to his room as he lies quietly, enjoying the increases in oxygen.

_Kirie… Yuuko… Yuuto… Haruka… that ghost…._

His sense of awareness gradually worsens as he zones out. While in his subpar state, the sound of footsteps elude his detection as they approach his door. Light knocking echoes through his room, but still manage to elude his defenses, giving the intruder an almost stealthy, ninja-like presence.

"Te… ch…"

A female's voice disappears as quickly as it appears, raising a flag in his mind. A shadow motions in front of his face, making his body jolt upright. The image of his mother's worrisome face wipes the expression of surprise.

"Are you okay, Teiichi? I came to tell you good night, but you seem... off."

Teiichi's brown eyes focus on the area past his mother's location in hopes that she'll drop the subject.

"It's nothing. It was just a bad day at school."

The expression present on his face calls attention to himself. His chair scrubs across the floor, and the sound brings his eyes back to his guardian. Chizuru's body finds its place in the chair, giving her son her full attention.

"What's wrong?"

He runs his hand through his hair and avoids looking into his mother's warm eyes before answering her question.

"It's nothing, Mom. Don't worry abo-"

"You've been sulking for the past week," she says, cutting the young man off. "I highly doubt it's nothing."

Teiichi sits quietly while his mother's stern gaze causes him to fidget. The moment of silence that arises motivates Chizuru's feet to tap on the floor. Teiichi's silence only continues, however, causing his mother to shake her head at his great reluctance to answer. Removing herself from the chair, she places the chair back under the desk and ventures to the door.

"I'm going to bed, Teiichi. I'll see you in the morning," she says, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Her fading footsteps nudge the young man to speak up. Upon arriving at the frame of his door, his voice finally breaks the gnawing silence.

"There's so much going on at school I don't know where to start."

Chizuru turns towards the young man and leans against the wall. Returning to his side, she grabs his chair and takes her seat once again. Teiichi places his chin on his knees and focuses forward towards the doorway to avoid his mother's prodding gaze.

"Then start with the most important topic."

Teiichi's draws in a deep breath before engaging in his mother once again.

"I think Yuuko hates me."

"I guess it was only a matter of time."

"What do you mean?" he asks almost immediately.

"Why does it bother you so much that she doesn't' like you?" she responds, disregarding his question.

His emotions swirl like a raging storm as the thoughts of his adventures with Yuuko appear and disappear within his mind.

"It's because she's my friend."

Narrowing her gaze upon her son, she rubs her eyes with her fingers.

"You're really broken up about a friend being mad at you. Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

The word friend gnaws at the youngster's heart, but he finds the strength to hide his pain.

_Is she trying to make me say something unnecessary?_

Silence comes between the two for a moment before Chizuru leans back in his chair.

"I'm waiting for your answer."

Teiichi's fingers dance alongside his leg as if trying to come up with a suitable answer.

"It's because she's my friend. What other reason could it be?"

The blonde's chest tightens almost as if punishing him for giving an incorrect response. Chizuru's temper begins to build as Teiichi's words fail to convince her that her instincts are wrong.

_Is it really that hard for you to admit, Teiichi?_

Chizuru's foot taps on the floor, showing Teiichi her patience with him was dwindling.

"Do you know if that girl has a boyfriend?"

A sudden wave of heat swirls around his chest region upon hearing the sentence.

"No she doesn't."

Chizuru's mind constructs a map corresponding to her possible choice of words. She selects a route and tucks the map away in her mind to be used again later.

"You should help her make more friends. The more the merrier, right? Who knows? Perhaps love will blossom."

The thought of another person taking Teiichi's place beside Yuuko causes the swirl in his chest to increase rapidly.

_She'd never do that. Yuuko would never replace me._

Teiichi's hand grasps at the sheet of his futon every so often, wrinkling the state of the cover.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to see your friend fall in love? Wouldn't you want to see her within her special person's arms," Chizuru asks carfully, watching as her son becomes restless. "Perhaps she'll be able to find that special someone that she can get intimate with."

The pressure inside of Teiichi blows his lid like that top off of a bottle.

"I'd never want to see her with someone else. I'm the only person she ever wanted to be around before."

Reaching towards the young man, she's quickly interrupted by the sudden burst of speech. His mouth find itself unable to stop as the valve to his heart remains open, spewing out all his concealed memories and feelings.

"Even when I said mean things to her, she would still do her best for me."

Teiichi speech slows as the thoughts of what he'd said begin replaying in his head one-by-one. His anger slowly morphs into despair as his brain cycles through the thoughts. Yuuko's face appears into his mind during each of the horrible scenes, only causing him to fall deeper into his feelings.

"Even during that time when I went to sleep on her, I could feel something inside of her. I know I heard her and Kirie talking, but it felt like a dream. I heard the words that I didn't want to hear," he says, tears freely falling from his eyes. "I didn't want to get hurt so I lied to myself about how I felt, and distanced myself from her, not realizing until it was too late to stop the damage I was causing her."

Taking this time to get a straight answer from him, Chizuru questions him further.

"How do you feel about her?"

"I thought I told you how I felt."

"You didn't tell me," Chizuru answers shaking her head. "You just said you hid your feelings. What did you hide?"

Teiichi stares down at the floor, not daring to bring his eyes to his mother's level. His trembling arms are barely able to sustain his weight. Building the saliva from his mouth, he utters the words that he never thought he would ever be able to say.

"I… l-lo… love… her. I… l-love her."

His mother's lips turn into a victorious smile as she reaches down and takes his head into her embrace.

"Was that so hard? I wondered how long it would take you to admit the truth."

Sinking his head into his mother's shoulder, his cascading tear burn his white skin. The weight on his chest seems to lighten by the second as his mother runs her hand comfortingly through his hair.

"I feel bad about everything."

"It's alright," the mother consoles her son. "We all make mistakes. What's important is what you learned."

Teiichi's eyes close as he takes in the positive comments that are given to him by his mother.

"What should I do about Yuuko?"

Chizuru pulls the young man's head away from her and stares at his sulking expression.

"We'll worry about that in the morning. For now you should just rest."

Seeing his mother's jovial expression, he gives a quick nod before taking his place on his futon.

"Alright."

Removing herself from the chair, Chizuru places it's under his desk, and looks back to see him preparing himself for bed.

"I'll give you sure fine advice on how to help your situation in the morning. I promise," she says, giving her son a reassuring wink before turning to exit the room.

* * *

The couches absorb both forms of the earth-bound spirits. Their gazes are cast away from each other, each turned towards their respective couches as the rising sun dismisses the routine darkness. Yuuko's fingers travel along the back of her couch, letting the soft fabric ease the thoughts within her mind.

_Am I bad person to turn my back on her?_

Yuuko turns herself around a bit reluctantly, taking in the view of the other girl lying before her. Her hair drapes over the edge of the cushions, almost touching the floor. The dull ache in the shadow's arm calls for her hand to grasp her limb and massage it. The ceiling draws Yuuko's eyes toward it, leaving her mind still in a questioning state.

_If she has all of the memories I didn't want, then what would happen if I got them all back? Would she stop existing? Would I end up like her?_

Yuuko's body squirms at the image of her body looking similar to her guest's. Wanting to rid herself of the unpleasant thought, she gazes at the roll of gauze on the table. Within seconds, her eyes find themselves back on the young woman across the table.

"Good morning, Yuuko."

The silence between the two remains deathly as the forgetful ghost turns away from the girl.

"Is... there something… you need?" she asks, taking small breaths of air between words.

Yuuko's chest gets tighter as she listens to the girl manage her pain.

"I was going to ask how you were doing," she says, lowering her voice as she continues. "Obviously, you're not doing too well. If you're in pain I could try massaging it for you."

Yuuko waits quietly for an answer, which takes seconds to receive.

"You can stay there."

The quick rejection forces a sigh from Yuuko's lips.

_I shouldn't be surprised that she turned me down._

Silence envelopes the girls' once again as Shadow Yuuko releases a grunt. Yuuko's scarlet fingers slide across her straight, raven hair as she examines the shadow's own locks. Thinking back on her questions from the previous night, she pulls herself upright before addressing her shadow.

"I've been curious since last night about something," she says, rubbing her hands together. "What will happen if I get my memories back from you?"

_If you get your memories back, _shadow Yuuko repeats with a mental chuckle.

Shadow Yuuko's lips form a smile that remains hidden from Yuuko's sight.

"You'll probably go back to being how you were before I came along."

The massaging of Yuuko's hands, in response to the shadow's reply, increases.

"Could you tell me how I was before you came into existence?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Shadow Yuuko replies.

Yuuko rises in excitement due to the answer given to her.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? If your focus is to help me regain my memories, then wouldn't it be helpful to tell me everything?"

Shadow Yuuko presses down on her side with more intensity, trying hopelessly to soothe obnoxious pain.

"That's… right. But it's not… like knowing will help me in any way."

Yuuko's' cheeks puff out in irritation, pulling her closer to the shadow.

"You don't know that."

A burst of laughter wipes away the irritation upon Yuuko's face.

"I think I know full well. You couldn't handle seeing that boy hug another girl, but you really think that you're ready to learn about the life you've forgotten? You want to know about the life that sent you spiraling down this path? Don't be stupid."

The last comment sends forces Yuuko's temperature to levels completely new to her.

"For someone that wants me to get my memories back, you're not showing me any reason why I should."

Shadow Yuuko's silence pushes Yuuko a bit further. Yuuko's mouth opens to spew forth more words, but another voice cuts her off before she gets the chance.

"If I have to still convince you of truth of my words, then there is nothing I can do. I've told you all I will tell you without jeopardizing my wellbeing even more than what I have."

The increase light of the morning sun reveals the dancing dust particles in the air.

"Jeopardizing your wellbeing?"

"Someone decided to rip open the wounds it took me decades to partially close. Why would I increase the risk of it happening again?"

Yuuko's frustration levels fall back to normal as she observes the girl's state once more.

_Decades… how long have I been dead?_

The thought rumbles around in Yuuko's head, pulling her away from reality.

_How deep do these wounds go? How did I die? What's the real me like?_

Yuuko intensely shakes her head, wanting to remove the emerging questions from her mind.

_It doesn't matter. I don't need to or want to know about my past. There's a reason I forgot about it._

A sudden moan pulls Yuuko back into reality. Shadow Yuuko clutches her stomach while gritting her teeth. Yuuko observes the young woman struggle but remains in place. After a minute of squirming, her body finally clams back down, allowing Yuuko to sink back into the depths of her mind.

_No one can make me remember what I don't want to. It's my decision._

The deepening of Shadow Yuuko's breathing pokes at the girl's heart.

_I don't want to remember anything if it makes me like her._

"Damn it!" Shadow Yuuko yells, curling up a bit more.

_This isn't right, _she says, grasping the side of her head. _I shouldn't have to make myself unhappy just because she's miserable._

Bringing her awareness back to the girl before her, Yuuko notices her body settle down from its previous state. Observing the rapid fall of her shoulder, her chest slowly tightens as the crushing guilt sets in.

_It's not fair that I have to do this. I don't want to have to go through this alone._

Batting away the resistance in her mind, she places herself on the table behind Shadow Yuuko and looks towards her legs.

"I want to get my memories back."

Shadow Yuuko's chest suddenly feels a bit of weight leave her being.

"Is that what you truly want?" she asks, attempting to calm her now trembling form. "Don't tell me that if –"

"Yes. I will take back what you said I gave you."

"What are you going to do if it's too painful for you to bear?"

Yuuko's face becomes long, but she forces a smile to appear.

"I will find a way to deal with it."

"Won't you just send it back to me?"

"No. I won't."

Shadow Yuuko's increasing trembling brings Yuuko's vision to her upper half.

"What's wrong?"

The shadow grasps her arms in order to force herself to calm down.

"My body knows what will happen if I this goes wrong. It won't be pretty for me."

Yuuko's hand travels to the girl's arm and takes hold of her hand. She lightly bears down on the shadow's hand, which surprisingly lessens the girl's shaking. Suddenly, a torrent of images rolls through Yuuko's mind, similar to a movie. Within the passing seconds, a heavy weight mysterious applies itself to her body, forcing her to use Shadow Yuuko as a crutch. A searing string cuts through her chest, causing her to rip her hand away from the girl and dig her nails into her chest. Sweat bombards the ghost's clothing as her eyes focus on the hard, dusty floor beneath her.

_My chest… it hurts so much._

The sensation of a warm liquid rolling down her face motivates the teenager to move away from the shadow. Running her finger across her face, she throws the moisture to the wind. The sound of sniffling emerges within the room, making Shadow Yuuko squirm in discomfort.

"Go lie down," she says in nonchalant tone. "It'll help a bit."

"Okay," Yuuko replies hesitantly before standing up.

Moving towards the open couch, her body falls like a weight upon its comforting structure. With the image of Teiichi's betrayal slowly eating away at her soul, she pours her sorrow into her cushion. Shadow Yuuko turns towards the ceiling as pain within her body gradually subsides. Taking in the sound of Yuuko's muffled crying, she offers no solace to her creator.

_The one thing we've always wanted… I wonder if it's possible to obtain it._

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Maiden of Desolation IV**

**A/N: Have a happy Thanksgiving. **


	15. Maiden of Desolation IV

In the morning atmosphere, the clink of a plate against the table travels from the kitchen and into the hallway. Backing away from the setting, Chizuru examines today's breakfast of soup and fish, her slender frame turning towards the sink where she begins cleansing her hands. After a slow count to ten, the woman withdraws her hands from the gushing flow of water so as to grasp the cotton towel beside the sink and scrub it across her skin. The gentle patter of footsteps enters her ears from behind, prompting her to put down the linen. Turning away from the sink, she dawns a welcoming smile towards her new arrival.

"Good morning, Son."

"Good morning," Teiichi replies lazily, taking his seat at the table.

Chizuru's smile softens after receiving Teiichi's response. Taking her usual seat across from the boy, she moves her vision and fixates on his downcast eyes. Her once-happy expression morphs into that a frown, and as she gazes his arm moves as though it has weight holding it down.

"Are you feeling any better from last night?" she asks lightly, taking hold of her chopsticks.

After a few moments of silence, the woman's question finds itself without an answer. Chizuru heaves a heavy sigh before taking possession of her chopsticks.

_Pull it together, Teiichi._

She pinches multiple pieces of fish meat before placing them into her mouth. After chewing the food to shreds, she ingests them in one large gulp. Placing her attention back onto her son, she puts down her utensils upon her bowl.

"Are you still worrying about Yuuko?"

Once again, silence is the only answer to the woman's question.

_Of course it is. That was a dumb question for me to ask._

Chizuru's foot taps on the floor before she places her chopsticks on down. Forcing herself to refrain from continuing this anxious motion, she crosses her legs.

"Here's my expert advice that I promised to give you," she says, watching the boy's eyes eagerly moving towards hers. "Go…and… apologize."

Teiichi's eyes lower and his vision repositions itself towards the bowl before him.

"It's not that simple."

"Believe me, Son, it is that easy. It's you that's making it hard."

His thumbs orbit each other while his mother gathers her utensils and places more food into her mouth.

"I'm sure she thinks I like this other girl."

Chizuru shakes her head at Teiichi's previous statement, hiding her mouth behind her hands.

"You should go and explain the situation clearly. That's all there is to it."

"But…"

"No buts. Stopping making excuses and just do it."

Pushing her chair back with a soft screech, the parent rises from her seat and removes her dishes from the table. Placing her dishes on the sink, she returns to the table to take possession of his meal and place it alongside her food.

"I'm not done eating yet."

Chizuru's smile suddenly returns to her face, along with a slight head nod.

"Yes you are, and if you don't do it, you won't get any dinner either."

Teiichi eyes widen in surprise at the sudden measures thrust upon him.

"I tried apologizing already; it was a waste of time."

The sound of liquid flowing into the sink fills up the room.

"Then try it again," she says simply but sternly, walking over to her son's position and placing her arms around his shoulders. "If at first you don't succeed, try again."

His mother's arms release him from their grip, leaving him frozen like a statue. Shaking his head, he snaps out of his trance-like state and peers towards the kitchen entrance, a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll be leaving for school now," he says, removing himself from his seat. "I'll see you later."

Watching her son disappear around the corner, she softly waves back at the empty space before her, filled with a gentle sadness.

"Do your best, Teiichi."

She turns around to tend to the dishes, but suddenly an idea emerges into her mind, forcing her to spin around. Placing her hands to her mouth, her voice blares through her self-made tunnel.

"Teiichi?!"

"Yes!"

"Don't try to force it! Just let the words come out naturally!"

Chizuru finds herself with a momentary silence before she hears Teiichi's voice again.

"I'll try my best!"

The sound of the front door opening and closing shoots through the house and leaves the mother standing in the kitchen with a slight grin on her face.

* * *

Teiichi's footsteps meld with the voices and footsteps of his fellow schoolmates. Turning the street corner, the number of children increase like rabbits the further he progresses. Within moments, the image of the memorable ice-cream shop appears in his view. The dimly lit interior gazes warmly upon the young man, as if inviting him inside. Forcing his eyes away from the structure, he focuses on the multiple students ahead of his position.

"Niiya!"

A female voice travels across the morning atmosphere and into his ear. Beckoning to the call, his head sweeps the area in hopes of finding the source. The image of an arm, fluttering wildly in the air, guides his eyes to the young woman scurrying across the street. A welcoming smile displays on his face as his cheerful friend clears the street and joins him on his journey, her eyes excited and kind.

"How have you been, Momoe?"

"I've been studying really hard as of late. How about yourself?"

The smile on his face begins to drain, but he battles to keep his façade alive.

"I've been well."

"That's great to hear, Niiya," the blonde says, never dropping her smile.

The silence between the two builds steadily, leaving the sound of the environment to enter their ears. Teiichi's attention is already fading when his partner's voice hits him.

"Oh yeah, Sahara wanted to know if you could stop by at some point."

Eyebrows raised, Teiichi looks at his senior in surprise before expressing his thoughts.

"I wonder what she could want with me."

Momoe places her finger on her chin while looking up at the sky.

"I think it has something to do with the rumors we were looking at."

Teiichi casts his gaze upon the cement as his body begins moving once again.

_The Paranormal Investigation Club doesn't exist anymore. I guess I shouldn't worry about this then._

His final thought circles within his mind as the children continue their usual path. After passing multiple houses and numerous different people, Teiichi sees the gates. The two step through the threshold into the courtyard when Momoe stops all of the sudden, causing Teiichi to halt his movements.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Niiya?"

"Go ahead," he answers, tilting his head due to her question.

"After I get done with my work for this week, would you like to hang out after school?" she asks, pointing her eyes shyly towards the ground.

Teiichi shrugs off the awkward mannerisms Momoe displays and gives her a light shrug.

"Okay. I don't see any harm in that."

The blonde's face lights up immediately upon hearing Teiichi's answer. Giving the young man a big smile, she takes the his hands quickly and holds them tightly in her wild excitement.

"Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

Teiichi's mind steadily eases back from this momentary absence and stares down at the girl's hand wrapped around his own. He can feel his blood rushing to his face as his cheeks heat up, but he's determined not to let it show.

"Not really," he replies, trying to calm himself down.

The girl drops Teiichi's hand and places her grip back on her bag. Gazing in at her smiling face, a sudden, sharp pain emerges within Teiichi's side. His mouth turns upwards at the searing sensation before a random burst of wailing overtakes his sense of hearing. His hands place themselves upon his ears, but this does little to drown the sound out.

_What's this noise?_

The bawling vibrates around the boy's head, eventually sending the tremors lower. Teiichi's eyes clamp shut in response to the noise wreaking havoc within him. The darkness clouding his eyes finds itself slowing reshaping into the image of a hallway.

_Why am I hearing this now?_

His vision inches closer towards the curve in the corridor, the volume of the noise only increasing. With each second the sensation from before sears him, nearly bringing a tear to his eye.

"Niiya… Niiya, are you alright?" The soft voice of the woman beside him disperses the annoying sound.

Bringing his eyes upon the blonde girl, Teiichi holds his head down in shame, cheeks now a searing red.

_I'm so stupid._

Mustering up his courage, he brings his eyes to the girl beside him and readies his mouth for talking.

"I'm sorry. I know that I said I wouldn't mind hanging out with you, but I need to talk to someone before I do anything else."

Momoe's jovial expression quickly fades as she looks down at the ground, her own face turning pink.

"I see… could it be a girl you like?"

Teiichi feels his heart skip a beat at the girl's sudden question. Sweat runs down the young man's face as time drag by, wondering how he's going to answer. Picking up his courage, he readies himself for the truth to come out.

"Yes."

Momoe releases a sigh before showing the young man a smile.

"I can't say I didn't try," she says, turning towards the building as she holds back disappointment. "If you really like her then I hope everything works out for the best. If everything goes well, you should have her stop by sometime."

Teiichi gazes upon the girl's back as she calmly walks away, waving at him before entering the building.

_I don't feel good about doing that, but I need to stop being stupid._

Glaring at the school's exterior, Teiichi's body feels a sudden increase of weight. Moving closer to the establishment, fear begins to swirl within his mind, pushing him away from the entrance.

_I won't run away from this. I can't afford to._

Each step threatens to pull the young man to the ground in efforts to stop him, but he knows he can't let it. Climbing the steps feels almost like climbing the side of a very steep hill, but he pushes onwards and eventually walks into the hall.

_Father, give me strength to not mess this up._

* * *

The blinding beams infiltrating the room prod at Shadow Yuuko's eyes. Releasing a small hiss, she tosses her arm over her eyelids, shielding herself from the nuisance. Preoccupied with defending her organs, she almost doesn't notice when the whimsical songs emanating from the birds outside cause her fingers to dance around the sofa.

_That's so annoying._

The harmonious sounds resonates through the air, injecting themselves almost forcefully into young woman's skin. Their soothing melody massage their way across her recovering body as Shadow urges herself to sit upright, staring towards the source of the intrusion. Shadow's Yuuko's eyes move away from the window, instead attempting to maneuver their way though the dark strings of hair belonging to her other half. Finding no success in her task, her body reluctantly arises from the solace the couch, the light accenting the her figure. The imagery of the desk, bookshelf, changing rack, and hardware material adorning the room forces a sigh from the girl's mouth. Her eyes stop as they find themselves staring at the boards barricading her tomb.

"Of all the places, why did you have to pick this room?"

The words spur Yuuko's hands to move along the surface of the cushions, nearly tracing the pattern of the fabric. Then Shadow Yuuko finds herself drawn to the wooden barrier, where her fingers rest upon its surface. Turning her head from the boards, she stares absently at the area housing the rack of school sailor-outfits. The area of focus falls dark as silhouettes emerge into thin air.

_Who... do you expect… this to save? _A shuttering voice sounds through her mind. _What... gives you the right… to-_

Her attention is brought back to reality as her fist abruptly pounds against the wooden wall. The sudden impact brings Yuuko's blood-shot eyes from their hiding place. Her pink eyes feast themselves upon the image of the shadow with her head against the wood, confusion welling within them. Within moments, the teenager pries herself from the wooden surface. Her head shakes as to remove the annoyance from her mind, only to fail horribly. Almost instinctively, her head turns towards her spectator to find her gazing upon her activities. Her teeth make an unintentional appearance as Yuuko and her lock eyes with one another, heavy tension forming where their gazes meet.

"It's not polite to stare."

Yuuko's eyes dart to the table in front of her. The shadow heaves a sigh and faces towards the light window once again. Vacating the area, she moves towards the desk and takes a seat upon its top. Not wanting to make Yuuko feel any more uncomfortable, she casts her eyes towards the clear blue sky, letting them trail through the sea of clouds.

"I felt nostalgic."

Shadow Yuuko looks over in her direction. She notices that the girl's red eyes remain on the table.

"Huh?"

Yuuko's thumbs twiddle around each other before her mouth opens once again.

"You asked why I picked this room. It was because it felt nostalgic."

Shadow Yuuko releases a chuckle before casting her eyes towards the floor, a slight smirk of irony on her lips.

_You just don't realize what type of room this is._

The shadow's fingers twirl in the warmth of the sunlight. The sight of her bite-marks hold her attention while the solid, red material makes her shake her head. Her blood casts a spell on the ghosts of her memory, calling upon the image of Teiichi to her mind. Her heartbeat increases slightly at the thought of the young man she knows she still cares for, causing her to grab the edge of her outfit.

_What the hell? Why do I still have these feelings?_

The shadow's teeth grit in the presence of the sun, revealing her reddened teeth.

"Is there something wrong?"

The girl's heart jumps immediately, forcing her to place her hand on her chest to calm herself. Taking her time, she turns her head in the shade's direction.

"You seem as though something is on your mind."

Shadow Yuuko hurriedly closes her mouth and places her hands on her lap. Looking at the wall ahead of her, she lets the silence build steadily within the room.

"Even though you got your memories back, I still hold them as well."

The room falls silent as the disdain in the shadow's voice forces Yuuko's eyes away. A rattling occurs on the outer part of her mind, threatening to break into her sanity once again. Place her head in her hands, she feels something powerful dig its way into her head.

_This… is what you wanted… this whole time… isn't it? _The broken dialogue plays through her mind once again. _What did… I ever do to any of you?_

Shadow Yuuko's fingers claw at the her skin but do no damage to her flesh. Her palms push towards her eyes, threatening to push them further into her head, but to no avail. The increase in her breathing pulls Yuuko's vision towards her, and the image of the young woman's trembling hands pulls her out of her seat, albeit she struggles due to her condition. The sound of footsteps coming across the floorboards causes Shadow Yuuko to freeze, and the sudden grip on her arm sends chills to her core, no matter how gentle the touch touch was.

_No… No… No… let me go, _she manages to utter, despair in her voice.

A second pair of hand takes hold of the girl's free arm, sending her almost into shock. The functions of her body have completely shut down. Only the darkness within her vision keeps her company.

"Y... ko!"

The shadow's arm lightly jerks from the force of her captor. Her body remains frozen in her statue-like state as her heart-rate increases exponentially.

"They are going to get me… I can't get away."

The tug on the young woman's arms increases a bit, almost pulling her hands away from her face.

"Yuuk… Wha... s... wron?"

The broken language leaks in through the shadow's hysteria. Her terror, which once held her body in place, slowly disappears. Bringing her hands from her face, she's met with the crimson eyes of her creator. Noticing the girl's mood beginning to revert to normal, Yuuko releases her from her grip. The shadow removes herself from the desk and stands in front of the girl, all of the sudden aware of what just happened. Keeping her eyes averted from Yuuko's, she walks past the young woman and rests herself upon the couch.

"Where are you going?"

The shadow holds her position for a second, composing herself.

"Anywhere but this room," she says, removing her hand and walking towards the door.

Finding the strength to stand upright, she make her way towards the exit. Pulling it open, the sudden feel of a hand appearing on her back startles her slightly.

"I'll go with you. I can do at least that much."

The two step out into the archaic hallway and are met with the presence of the sun through the various windows. The silence between the two lingers as they make their way down the twists and turns plaguing the old wing. Pushing through the door, the two ghosts find themselves at the bridge joining the sections of the academy. The cool, pleasant breeze tosses their hands to the side while the warmth of the sun brings life back to their troubled bodies. Leaning against the railing near the new wing's door, the two take in their surroundings with wide eyes, only the sound of the wind between them. Minutes pass with the two standing within the walkway, the breeze dying down by the minute.

"Are you feeling better?" Yuuko asks to break the silence, receiving a nod from the shadow. "That's good to hear."

The two lean against the railing once again, taking in the scenery. Their peaceful time is suddenly broken up by the sound of the new building's door opening and closing. Their bodies remain still as anger and hurt runs through them simultaneously.

_I don't want to be here anymore._

The young man's footsteps echo across the metal flooring. Stopping next to their position, their eyes all meet each other, but only the wind breaks their silence. Out of the corner of her eye, the shadow can see Yuuko's feet begin to move away from their position. Teiichi's moves in a blur, desperately grasping Yuuko's hand.

"Let me go," Yuuko order in a forceful but somewhat weak voice, trying to pry herself from his grip.

"Please hear me out," he replies, holding her in place.

The shadow remains quiet as she watches the two remain frozen in their stances. Her scarlet eyes examine his facial expression. The hint of depression and concern stains his face. The shadow's eyes crawl away from the scene before her jealousy increases.

_Of course he'd go after her._

The shadow peels herself from the railing and stealthily heads towards the door. Teiichi bangs against the metal ground, not fazing the depressed ghost. His warm hand clasps her cold wrist, forcing her eyes to widen.

"When I said Yuuko I meant you as well."

The warmth of his hand circulates through her limb, warming a path all the way to her icy heart. Lightly jerking her hand away from the Teiichi, she gains no ground in her escape.

"Let me go, Teiichi. This has nothing to do with me."

Teiichi's hand clamps down on the spirit's wrist, exciting the girl even more.

"You're wrong. This has everything to do with you," he states, staring at her surprised surprised expression.

Her eyes work their way up Teiichi's arm and the two lock eyes. The determination in his face weakens the young woman's urge to escape considerably, sending a thrill throughout her body. Teiichi's head rotates back and forth between the two teenager's before opening his mouth.

"Will you two please just hear me out?" he asks hopefully, loosening his grip upon them. "I just want to set things right."

The question dives into the females' heads, sending their minds swirling into a torrent of possibilities. Their eyes bypass Teiichi and meet with each other. Almost as if using telepathy, the two nod their head in unison.

"Okay," both female's replay, and the boy gives a sigh of relief.

Teiichi pulls both Yuuko's closer to himself and leads them into the new section of the building. Navigating past the multiple corridors, classrooms, and structures, he pulls the girl's to his target destination.

* * *

The rays of the sun sweep across the young mans' face, forcing him to shield his eyes as he steps onto the rooftop. He guides the two females away from the steps and drops their hands to their sides. Teiichi's body continues moving forward, however, only stopping once he reaches the guard rail. Gazing out at the blue sky, he clenches onto the metal with his now-clammy hands.

_I can do this. It's just a simple conversation. I've had dozens of those with her._

Releasing a heavy sigh, he turns around, shaking off the moisture upon his skin. The morning sun causes both their eyes to glimmer like rubies, and somehow this makes his heart pound rapidly within his chest. His brown eyes shift between the ghosts, observing their statuesque stances, feminine features, and downcast eyes gazing upon him.

_I don't think I can do this_, he thinks, withdrawing into the safety of his mind.

Butterflies flutter within the boy's stomach, causing him grasp at his abdomen. Teiichi gazes at the ghosts but refuses to look into their eyes.

"Teiichi," they both say in unison with low voices.

Teiichi's mouth remains shut as the two begin to rock back and forth in wait for his reply. Their uniforms waft in the presence of the light breeze.

"I-"

The lone letter is all he can conjure up before the insects within his stomach begin swarming intensely. His vision darts to the ground, settling the sensation of bugs within him. He has to swallow to calm his nausea.

_Damn it._

A gust of wind shoots through the area, sending the girls' hair dancing in its wake.

"If you don't have anything to say… I would like to leave," Yuuko says, grasping her arm and looking off to the side of the building in impatience.

_This is too difficult. I'm a wuss… a coward… a jerk... good for nothing..._

The sound of footsteps snaps him out of his mental-bashing session. Casting his eyes upon the source of the noise, his chest tightens as he observes Yuuko walking away. Teiichi's lips begin to quiver as he opens his mouth, but only a pathetic burst of air escapes his throat.

_Yuuko come back…_

Yuuko's retreat appears to slow down as her hair swings behind her. The druming of his heartbeat slows, matching the rhytme of her footsteps. The image of a door appears in his mind, and it gradually closes by the second. Teiichi grinds his teeth before taking a step forward. Just before the door closes completely, a thundering roar erupts from the unsuspecting boy's mouth.

"Yuuko Kanoe!"

The ghost stops in her tracks before turning around to face the young man once more.

"What is it?"

_Where did that come from_? Teiichi asks himself, droplets of water forming in his eyes.

His chest aches from the strangling sensation that's occurring within it. The butterflies within his stomach stir within his guts, forcing him to remain silent. Locking eyes with the young woman, her crimson eyes sparks an unending fire within his chest.

_I have to say it… but it I do… there's no turning back... not now… not ever._

The blaze within the blonde travels into his abdomen, where it swirls within him like a fireball. He knows what he has to do.

"I'm… I'm in lo… ve with someone."

The statemtent causes Yuuko to hide her eyes behind her bangs. Grasping the lower part of her dress, she bites her lip, but he sees her body trembling.

"Why do you need to tell me that? I alre-"

"Because… I want… you to know the truth."

The fire within his stomach slowly eats away at the insects within his abdomen, relaxing the tight muscles within his chest.

"I already know the truth… you love that other girl."

A quick slice rolls across the blonde's heart, making him grasp hopelessly at his chest. His lips contort upwards from the painful sensation.

"That's not it."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I know you've lost your memories, and I'm to blame for that, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything up til now."

The blaze inside him spreads over his body, loosening up his muscles and slowing burning away his thoughts.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you from long ago. I'm sorry for not being around when your arm got injured. I'm sorry trying to distance myself from you, and I'm sorry for lying to myself, which was the cause of all of this nonsense."

Teiichi's rambling state leaves him unaware that the young woman is no longer hiding her eyes from him. He's too anxious to notice anything but how beautiful she looks in the sunlight.

"What are these apologies supposed to do?"

"I'm hoping that they will bring back the smile of the girl I met in that old room. I want to hear the laughter of the person who dragged me through these halls this past summer… I want to comfort the person that I fell in love with the same way she comforted me when she let me rest on her body."

The tears within the young man's eyes threaten to spill over. With his rant ending, his awareness of his surroundings return. The sight of Yuuko's deer-like gaze as she holds her hand to her chest prompts the young man to remain silent.

"The person you're looking for isn't here," she quickly says, turning around and briskly walking away from the scene.

The door that lay within Teiichi's mental eye starts to close in faster.

_I can't let it end like this._

Teiichi's form leaves a trail of dust as his body rockets forwards. Shooting past the shadow, he ends up behind Yuuko in under a second, desperation seeping from every crevice of his body. Grasping her hand, he spins her around and looks her in her light pink eyes.

"Even if you don't remember me, we can start over. If I have to make brand-new memories with you then I will. I don't want our relationship to end like this."

Yuuko's eyes twitch as she shuts her eyes and looks away from her captor.

"So you can just do it all again?"

"I was a coward just like before, but this time it was me who convinced myself. I feared loving anyone because of what it meant. I didn't want to be overwhelmed with the grief and pain of losing someone I cared about... however, the denial of those feelings were far worse than I think the pain of loss could ever be."

Teiichi's face strings with a sudden feeling, as though a massive wasp is stinging his face. His hand is rising to tend to the area of pain when he finds himself drawn into a tight and hot embrace. Sobbing infiltrates his ear, dulling the pain that's plaguing his face. His eyes shift besides him to find the pale face of Yuuko resting upon his shoulder, joy and sadness intermingling in her expression.

"Don't tell me about loss, you idiot," she says, rubbing her eyes against his shoulder. "You don't know how lonely I felt losing the only person who I could reliably interact with."

"I'm sorry," Teiichi says gently.

"Stop apologizing," she commands, squeezing the young man. "Say something other than I'm sorry."

The sound of sobs remain, being the only sound heard amongst the three for an eternity before Teiichi speaks again.

"Can you forgive me?"

Silence erupts around Teiichi as the clouds sail from one part of the sky to another. The sudden feel of constrictiong around his shoulders causes his eyes to focus harder on the woman's hidden face and the feel of her body wrapped within his own.

"I can… if you can do one thing."

"Anything."

Yuuko pauses before tightening her grip around the blonde even more.

"Let me hear you say how you feel about me."

Teiichi closes his hands and places his arm around the teenager's waist. Pressing down on her slender frame, he does as she commands with a gentle smile on his face.

"I love you, Yuuko Kanoe."

Teiichi feels the muscles on her face suddenly shift upwards.

"Because I love you as well… I can forgive you this time, Teiichi."

With their words of affection dancing around their hearts, the two remain in each other's arms. After what seems like an eternity, they pull themselves apart and stare into each other's eyes. Their smiles grow wider by the passing moments. Teiichi's smile suddenly drops, however, when he sees the shadow roam past his position.

_I'm being stupid again._

Teiichi politely places his index finger between them. Yuuko's nods her head in understanding and watches as the young man advances towards the fleeing teenager. His approaching footsteps turn her around, drawing her focus to him. Teiichi's rubs his finger over his pink eyes, ridding it of the tears. Sniffing the air, he relaxes when he realizes that the overpowering odor seems to be absent in the area.

_I wonder why I can be near her now without smelling that awful smell._

Not wasting time dwelling on the question, he addresses the ghost that resides in front of him.

"I owe you an apology," he says bowing to the girl. "I said some mean things the other day. I didn't take into account your feelings at the time. I didn't want to believe you and Yuuko had a connection, and I still find it hard to believe."

The shadows stares at the boy's bowed head and reaches out to touch him, bringing her hand back just in time.

"It's okay," she says dryly.

Teiichi brings his head up and extends his hand towards the phantom.

"I admitted that I'm in love with Yuuko Kanoe. Is it possible for you to tell me how you feel?"

Teiichi stares at the shadow's flinching eyes before she opens her mouth.

"Take her words as my own."

"I don't get it," he says, lowering his hand.

"You want me to confess to something so dispicable? I would."

"Dispicable? How can you say that?"

Teiichi looks at the ghost with unwavering curiosity before she looks away from him.

"I'm greatful for what you've done, but you resemble the people from my past so much. You'll use that 'love' of yours to stab me in the back when you find it convenient."

"How can you say that!" Teiichi shouts all the sudden at the accusation, making a fist. "Stab you in the back? What are you talking about?"

He stares at the Shadow's crimson eyes with curiosity spilling from his orifices.

"Perhaps you should reevaluate your decision to entangle your heart with a being whom you know so little about."

The fire in the young man's eyes burns brighter than the midday sun, which brings a smile to the shadow's face.

"I've thought about this enough, and I'm not going anywhere."

The shadow rubs her arm, wearing a smile on her face.

"If that's the case, then please take good care of me," she says, gazing at his intense eyes. "Because of you, we've been able to fulfill a wish of ours. Now there's only one more to go."

"What wish might that have been?"

The shadow glances at both Yuuko and Teiichi but shakes her head in out-right refusal.

"Help her get her memories back and you'll find out. Be warned, however; you are at the point of no return, Teiichi. I pray the next time we meet, I won't see you in this form."

Teiichi pauses for a moment before giving her a head-nod. She casts her eyes back on Yuuko once more before walking towards the staircase.

"I won't let you down."

The girl stops for a moment and turns towards the young man, baring a creepy smile.

"A girl's past can be a delicate thing. If you truly care about me, then stay beside me even when it hurts," she replies ominously, continuing her journey towards the steps.

The shadow sinks and finally disappears from her descension. Teiichi glances back at his young friend and gives her a warm, caring smile. Walking back towards Yuuko's position, a thought lingers in the back of his mind.

_I will help Yuuko regain her memories, and I'll grant whatever wish she asks of me._

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Opening the Gates of Hell I**


	16. Opening the Gates of Hell I

Kirie's head bobs repeatedly as she fends off her approaching bouts of sleep. The empty pages of her notebook lay barren as her eyes scan their white surfaces. Casting her gaze upwards, the image of their teacher forces a sigh from her mouth.

_When will this torture ever end?_

As if a higher power can hear her deepest desire, the chime of the school bell blares through the air. Heavy clamor erupts within the classroom as students hastily gather their materials and rush out the door, eager to end the day. Sticking to her usual pattern, Kirie watches the crowd of students jettison from the room before making her own escape. Stepping into the hall, she's quickly swept into the stream of students, and following the flow of her peers, she faces the corridor leading to the old wing of the school before removing herself from the crowd.

"I wonder what will happen now that Teiichi knows about me and Yuuko?" she thinks to herself, navigating through the smaller crowd of children. "I bet he probably hates me."

Her body rounds the nearby corner and finds herself near the door to the conjoining bridge. Her head darts around, taking in the image of her surroundings. Turning away from the door, she takes a step forward, halting at the sound of a female giggle behind her. Her heads instinctively turns back to the impeding object and focuses in on its structure. Kirie's body creeps closer to the door with each passing word.

"You were so cute earlier today, Teiichi. Why are you acting so shy?"

A momentary silence elapses before Teiichi's voice passes through the door.

"I'm just not use to the all this attention, Yuuko. It's kind of embarrassing, you know?"

Teiichi's final words release the girl from her trancelike state. Kirie's body jumps away from the door in surprise due to her close proximity to it. Suddenly Yuuko's voice slithers into the corridor, halting the young woman from leaving yet again. Despite her morals, she can't help but eavesdrop.

"Do you really find your girlfriend embarrassing?" she asks with a depressed tone.

_Yuuko… girlfriend?_ She thinks, shaking off her surprise from the recent development.

"That's not what I said," he replies frantically. "Besides… I don't think you're embarrassing."

The sound of metal flooring clinks before the collision of bodies sweep through the air. Yuuko's childlike giggles spread throughout the immediate area, making the air seem almost lighter.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of… course I do."

"Awww! I want to hear you say it again then."

Silence attempts to intervene on the busy couple. However, the sound of feet hitting the metal deny its plan, and soon Teiichi musters up the courage to do as she commands.

"I… don't think you em-"

"That's not what I mean, silly," she interrupts with a slight playfulness in her voice. "I want to hear what you told me this morning."

Kirie's eyebrow rises in curiosity at the recent request. The atmosphere within the hallway becomes dense as she awaits Teiichi's incoming speech. Time seems to slow down as the clicking of a clock sounds off in her mind, her heart beating painfully.

"I… love you?"

A childish laughter erupts on the other side of the door in unison with Teiichi's grunt.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that!"

Kirie, getting uncomfortable, finally begins moving away from the door, but not before Teiichi's voice is heard again.

"You… don't have… to squeeze so hard, Yuuko."

A hiss escapes the teenager's mouth as she makes her way back to the main section of the building, annoyance creeping within her.

_Do you not have any standards Teiich-?_

Something solid collides with Kirie's chest, immediately forcing the air out of her lungs. Clutching her chest lightly, she breathes deeply so as to regain her air. Looking ahead, she spots a familiar person stroking her forehead. Within moments, Kirie finds herself back in stable condition, and the two student's eyes gaze at each other a bit awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry, Kirie."

"It's not a problem."

Kirie begins advances towards the woman with the intent of passing by when an eager voice reaches out to her.

"Before you disappear, Sahara wanted me to find the Paranormal Investigation club-members and bring them to the Newspaper club's room."

"Why is that?"

"She wanted to fill us in on some information she came across about the school."

Kirie's eyes shift towards the wall momentarily.

_I guess I shouldn't turn down this opportunity._

Giving the blonde as gracious a smile as she can muster, Kirie nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Where is the club room, Okonogi?"

Momoe points down the hall, sending Kirie's head turning in the direction behind her.

"It's the second door on the right, near the end."

"Thanks," she adds, waving at the blonde teenager as they begin to part.

The two walk past each other, but Kirie finds herself facing Momoe once again a moment later.

"By the way, do you happen to know where Niiya is?"

Kirie's blue eyes glance towards the corridor from whence she left.

"I think he's on the walkway connecting the two wings."

"Thanks," she replies, giving her a smile and running down the hall.

Kirie treks calmly down the corridor, passing the various straggling students. Making her way to the entrance of the clubroom, she sees the sign residing on the doorframe, and turning the corner she enters the room to see a female student with glasses reading over an article. Scanning the room curiously, she confirms that they are the only two present.

"Good evening. I'm a member of the Paranormal Investigation Club."

The girl with glasses removes herself from the seat and approaches Kirie warmly.

"I'm Sahara Sasaha, the president of the Newspaper Club. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kirie Kanoe. It's nice to meet you too."

Sahara's head tilts slightly as she gazes upon the girl's wide, blue eyes.

"Kanoe, you say…"

Kirie shifts her vision uncomfortably towards the closest desk.

"That's right. Why do you ask?"

Not answering the girl's question, Sahara motions for Kirie to take a seat. Kirie does as she asks while Sahara takes her place across the table from her. After several minutes of tension-filled silence, the sound of footsteps invades the area. Kirie turns her head to the origin on the sound to be met with three separate pairs of eyes.

"I found him!" Momoe shouts in triumph, moving closer to their destination.

The corner of Kirie's mouth turns just the slightest bit downwards as her eyes bounce between Teiichi and Yuuko who's following close behind him. Her vision travels down Teiichi's arm and stops cold at their interlocking fingers. Mentally shaking her head at their foolishness, she focuses her attention back towards Sahara.

"Perhaps I'll just wait until you're done."

A light rustle occurs before they hear the sound of feet exiting the room.

"Who are you nodding at, Niiya?"

"What do you mean?" he asks with a quick chuckle.

"I could have sworn you were nodding at someone. Perhaps I'm just seeing things."

With the exchange of Momoe's words, their dialogue ends, and a body applies its weight to the chair next to Kirie's. The sound of Teiichi's weight pressing down on the piece of furniture enters the girl's ear but doesn't get a reaction. Kirie's eyes stay fixated on Sahara's face before she places her arms on the table.

"I guess we can go ahead and begin with our conversation, huh? Where should I begin?" she asks herself, tapping her chin with her finger in contemplation. "I know! Did you two know that this village was founded around three-hundred-plus years ago, surprisingly by the Kanoe family?"

Kirie's azure eyes continue targeting her host, hiding away her sudden surprise. The peculiar mention of her family's name causes her palms to become moist.

"I didn't know that," Teiichi answers, shocked as well.

"Do you know what this village's main resource is?"

"Copper," they both say in unison.

"Correct," she answers, placing a finger in the air. "The amount of copper caused the community to thrive. It still wasn't what you see now, however; back then, the locals revered the mountain. They thought the prosperity was caused by a god that resided on the mountain, so they worshipped him and prayed for steady growth. It was part of their every-day life."

"That was standard back in those days, though," Kirie adds, dismissing the idea.

"That's true, but don't forget what else happened back in those days."

Kirie and Teiichi inadvertently cringe. The image of the Yuuko's skeleton appears in Kirie's mind, sending shivers up her spine. Her eyes quickly shift back to Sahara to respond to her thought, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Sacrifices…"

"Bingo. Apparently this gave birth to the legend of Akahito. The one you know so much about. Teiichi."

"Yeah… that."

"What was this Akahito?"

Sahara's eyebrow slightly raises at the question, but she opens her mouth to answer regardless.

"Akahito was the title given to the sole person who's job it was to choose which human sacrifice was to be taken to the copper mountain god. Of course, this hasn't happened for over a century, but it stays with us as part of our history"

The hairs on Kirie's body seem to stand up on end, as if someone threw ice water all over her body.

_What type of nonsense is this? Sacrifices… gods... this is crazy. What's the point in talking about it?_

Kirie's fingers rattle across her lap as she stares at the girl across from her.

"Digging a bit deeper, I was able to find out that there was an epidemic that swept through this village a couple of decades ago."

Kirie's eyes unintentionally shift towards Teiichi, spotting him with his focus towards the clubroom door.

"Could it be possible that the villagers were still sacrificing people during the epidemic?" Teiichi asks, his eyes still focusing elsewhere.

Sahara shrugs her shoulders and looks away from her interrogator.

"Who can say? I didn't find anything proving that it went either way, but I guess it's possible."

Kirie's fingers run across her desk frantically, needing the women to continue.

"How did you come across all of this information?"

A smile bursts across Sasara's lips at the question before she gently shakes her head.

"A good reporter never divulges his or her sources," she replies mysteriously.

Kirie's leg bounces after hearing the president's answer, annoyance creeping through her.

_Enough of this. I think it's time for me to get out of her. I've heard enough._

The teenager pulls herself from her seat and takes ahold of her bag.

"Is there anything else that you have to tell me before we leave?" she asks, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

Sahara eyes the girl's limb and shakes her head.

"You've got the jist."

"If that's all, then thanks for the information, but I have to go."

With those parting words, Kirie turns towards the door and proceeds to leave the room. Her footsteps echo down the hall as she distances herself from the clubroom as fast as she can.

_What was so special about me being a Kanoe? So my family found this place, that's nothing special in this day and age._

"Is everything alright?" a female voice pipes up, breaking her concentration.

Yanking her head upwards, Kirie's eyes meet with Yuuko's kind crimson irises.

"Don't talk to me," she says, blowing past the girl with no remorse.

Pushing further down the hall, Kirie's hand grips the handle of her bag intensely before approaching the exit. Pushing the doors opens, she permits the late afternoon sun to light her face with it's rays.

* * *

The door to the Kanoe home bangs loudly against its frame, revealing its youngest occupant. Kirie quickly places her shoes near the entryway and closes the door behind her. Her bag collides with the floor before her feet pound their way through the hallway. Throwing herself on the couch, she places her arm over her eyes and basks in her loss of vision.

_I hate being the ignorant one. How much more do I not know about this town and my own family?_

Kirie's eyes escape the confounds of her arm and gander at the spinning fan above her. The rotating blades pulls her mind into a solid illusion.

_The Kanoes, Akahito, gods, sacrifices..._.

The creaking of the front door opening sends her body upright. Her eyes cast themselves forward towards the naked hallway, awaiting the source of the disturbance. The soft patter of feet proceeds through the hallway and arrives in the living room within a minute.

"Good evening, Kirie," Yukariko greets her while unraveling her scarf and placing it on the back of a nearby chair.

"Good evening, Grandmother. How was your day?"

"It was uninteresting," she answers casually, rubbing her face. "How about you?"

The girl's eyes trail off to the side of the room as her grandmother fully enters the kitchen.

_Secrets…_

Kirie places her hand upon her forehead before shaking off the curiosity slowly eating away at her. After a fleeting moment, her grandmother reenters the living room. Yukariko releases a yawn before focusing her attention back towards her granddaughter, concern evident in her expression.

"Are you okay, child?"

Kirie snaps out of her daydream and locks eyes with her relative.

"I'm sorry. My day... was nothing special."

Yukariko shifts her eyes from her granddaughter and heads towards her room. The creaking of the floorboards sends Kirie's eyes back towards the ceiling.

"Grandmother!"

"What is it?" she asks curiously, making her way into the kitchen.

Kirie sits upright once again, eyeing the older woman as she internal pushes herself to ask her question.

"I know this probably isn't the best topic to speak on, but do you mind telling me about... the epidemic when you were younger?"

The elder woman's body stands still within the doorway.

"Why do you want to know about that?" she asks, a hint of surprising venom behind her words.

"I... happened to hear about it from a schoolmate, and I was curious."

"A lot of people died back then... that's all there is to tell," she answers swiftly, almost seeming to avert the question.

Kirie's body involuntarily cringes from the tone of her grandmother's voice. Her eyes quickly make their way to the adjacent wall beside

"Did Yuuko... die because of it?"

A loud thud erupts within the house as her grandmother's fist pounds against the frame of the kitchen archway, pushing Kirie into complete shock. Her head turns towards the young woman with a nasty glare that makes her cringe a bit.

"Why are you curious about my sister?"

"It's just something that came to mi-"

"Yuuko is dead, okay... what good will it do to keep bringing her up?"

Kirie's face lowers at the woman's sudden sharp tongue, guilt flooding through her.

_It's because you always get so sad when she comes up and you won't talk about it._

Rubbing her fingers across her legs, she keeps her sight averted from the old woman.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

The silence floats around the room as Yukariko walks into the kitchen.

"Stop asking me about her. She's gone and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

With that, Yukariko disappears into the kitchen. Kirie removes herself from the couch and heads into the hallway. Turning into her room, she takes a seat on her futon and sprawls out on it, thinking deeply. Reaching into her pocket, she looks at the glowing screen after flipping it open.

_I know grandmother told me not to associate with the rest of the family, but I'm near my limit with this._

Dialing a few numbers, the dial-tone fills her ears. The clicking of the call connecting registers, pushing Kirie to begin her conversation no matter how nervous she feels.

"Hello?" an elderly voice sounds off.

"Hi. It's Kirie. I know it's been a while since we've spoken, but do you mind if I come by?"

A momentary silence goes through the phone. She holds her breath.

"I don't mind at all."

Relief floods through her as she lets that breath go.

"Do you mind if I come over now? If you're busy-"

"No worries. I'll be waiting on you," she interrupts with a chipper tone.

Placing the phone on her chest, she lingers upon her bed before getting up. Walking through the hallway once again, she stops at the entrance to the kitchen and continues looking forward.

"I'm going out for a bit; I'll be back in time for dinner, Grandmother."

The rushing water from the faucet answers her notice instead of Yukariko. Kirie takes her silence as acknowledgment, pushing onwards towards the door where she places her shoes on and exits her home.

* * *

Kirie finds herself staring at the door to a house very similar to her own. Running her hands across the frame of the door, she clears her throat before rattling on its exterior. A moment of silence emerges as she stares off into the door. Suddenly, the obstacle opens and her vision shifts upwards, gazing into the eyes of the woman before her.

"Good evening, Aiya."

"Good evening to you too."

Aiya motions for her to come inside the house and Kirie obliges without a moment's thought. Kirie moves into the innards of the house while the door closes behind her. Removing her shoes at the entrance, she follows the woman into the kitchen where her host offers her a seat.

"Would you like something drink?" the elderly woman asks kindly, running her fingers through her black and silver hair.

"No thank you."

Placing water into a small pot, she sets it on the stove and turns on the eye. Turning back towards the young woman, she takes a seat at the table. The woman's face dawns a smile as she places her hands on her face, mustering up her friendliness.

"My how you've grown since the last time I saw you."

Kirie's face turns a bright pink at the words.

"Thanks, though it doesn't feel like it."

Aiya's eyes survey the girl's short hair and azure eyes. Sitting back in her chair, she places her hands in her lap.

"Are you sure you should be here? Your grandmother might be upset."

"That may be true, but you're the only person I can turn to at this point."

"That makes me feel a bit special," she replies honestly, putting her hands on the table. "I'll do the best I can to assist you, but be warned that I was really young, so I may not be able to give you too much detail."

"That's fine. I just want someone to tell me about our family, this town, the past... everything you know."

Aiya removes herself from the seat and returns to the stove where her now-boiling water resides. Reaching into the cupboard, she takes hold of a cup and pours a mixture of water and herbs into the container. Grabbing a spoon from the dishholder, she returns to the table. Kirie's eyes follow the rising steam of the concoction before the swirling of the woman's hands forces her vision back to the cup.

"What raises your sudden interest in this?"

Kirie's hands grasp at her skirt under the table to hide her discomfort, trying not to bite her lip.

"I just want to know is all."

Aiya takes a sip of the warm liquid and fixates on her relative once again, her gaze a bit suspicious but kind all the same.

"Where should I begin?"

"Is it true that our family founded this village?"

"That's right."

"Is it true that there was an epidemic that spread through here some decades ago?"

"That's true."

Kirie hesitates for a moment before asking her next question.

"Well... what do you remember about that time?"

The steam within the cup is barely visible as the woman takes a sip of her drink.

"I was only five at the time, so I don't have a clear recollection of everything... but I do remember that a lot of people died back then. I even lost my sister to it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she says, hanging her head low in sincerity.

"It's alright. I was so young that I didn't remember much about her anyway, so it doesn't bother me that much."

Kirie lets the awkwardness she percieves find its place next to her at the table.

_I've made the atmosphere so much worse now._

Aiya taps on the table, bringing Kirie's attention back to her face.

"I said it's okay," she reassures her with a slight chuckle. "Now... what's your next question? I'm sure that can't have been all."

Kirie taps her fingers on her legs and works up her courage.

"Do you remember my grandmother's sister?"

"Hmmm… you're grandmother's sister… you're grandmother's sister… I'm sorry, but I don't recall your grandmother having a sister."

Feeling a bit desperate now, Kirie's hand digs into her pocket and takes hold of the picture within. Reaching her hand across the table, the woman takes her photo into her custody and examines it. Her eyes rummage across the image of the two females smiling in their school uniforms. Aiya extends her hand towards Kirie and gives her the picture back.

"That's a face I haven't seen a very long time."

"So you do remember her?"

"I remember her scolding me once for something, but I can't remember what."

"Is there anything you can tell me about her personality or anything?"

The woman shakes her head dejectingly, looking sorry.

"Personally, I can't recall anything besides that... however, I do remember my father talking about her. He never said anything good, though. He always seemed upset whenever she was around."

Kirie places the picture back into her pocket.

_I should have known I wasn't going to hear much positivity about that stupid ghost._

Kirie watches as the woman drinks more tea before speaking once more.

"What happened to her?"

"I think she died during the epidemic. But seeing that she doesn't have a grave with us, it's possible she didn't die."

_She doesn't know that Yuuko's body is in the school?_

Kirie's eye shift towards the changing colors of the afternoon sky before glancing back at the woman.

"It looks like it's going to get dark soon, so I don't want to keep you for too long, but I do have one more question for you."

"Okay. Ask."

"Why does grandmother keep me isolated from you?"

Aiya's vision falls to her cup for several moments before looking at her kin in the eyes once more, mustering up her courage.

"I don't know myself. I would assume it was something that happened in the past. I remember her living here at one point, and then she left. Then every time after that she always seemed to keep her distance from me. She never told me why."

With that final question, Kirie raises herself from the seat and bows towards the woman.

"Thank you for letting me come by, Aiya."

"We're family," she replies with a chuckle. "By the way, I'm amazed at how similar you look to that Yuuko girl. I'm sure if you grew your hair out-"

"I'd rather not do that," she says, interrupting the woman.

Kirie places the chair under the table and makes her way out of the kitchen. Arriving at the front door, she places her shoes on her feet before Aiya's face appears in the corridor.

"Thanks for everything."

Kirie looks at the woman once more before turning towards the door and pulling it open.

"Walk home safely. Make sure to let me know when you get home."

"I will," Kirie says, walking through the threshold and closing the door behind her.

Staring out into the colors of the early evening, she being her journey back to her home.

_How the hell can someone's life be so shrouded in mystery?_

Kirie's hands rummages through her hair in her confusion, sending a wave of frustration through her body.

_With every new bit of information I find there's always a new mystery that surfaces. I wonder if it would be more beneficial to work with Teiichi on this once more, but how can I do that?_

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Opening the Gates of Hell II**


	17. Opening the Gates of Hell II

A chilling breeze soars through the morning sky, rubbing its hand across the Teiichi's face. His cheeks turn a light shade of pink from the cold, and wanting to get away from it as soon as possible, he increases his pace towards the entrance of Seikyou Academy. The collection of conversations occurring all around him replaces itself with light shrieks from the cold breeze. Teiichi advances past the school and gates where his eyes zip between the multiple students littering the courtyard. Their sighs of dejection rings though his ears, allowing his brain to draw out and decipher just barely-audible words.

"I guess they don't want to be here either."

Teiichi's body suddenly moves to the side, causing his heart to jump. A heavy force exerts itself upon his shoulders, forcing him to strengthen his legs. The sudden sensation of flesh pressing against his back causes his blood to hastily make its way downwards.

"You don't like being here with me?"

The soft, feminine voice blows into the young man's ear, sending shivers to his lower region. His hand tugs on the bottom of his school uniform. The devious female clinging to his shoulder releases a light chuckle as she watches his hand.

"I didn't mean it like that, Yuuko."

His eyes shut tightly as his mind attempts to block out the stimulating feeling upon his back. He finds a finger sliding gently across his across his chin, however, again sending sparks to his lower region. His eyelids tighten as intense images of kittens and snowmen dance in his mind.

"How did you mean it then?"

The enticing voice blows away the distracting imagery immediately, pulling his eyes towards a pair of seductive crimson eyes and carnation lips. Teiichi's knees fall towards the ground with a bang, the load upon him lightening slightly.

"You… have to stop this, Yuuko. There are… so many people around."

The pressure around his neck tightens a bit. Her warm breath wafts against his skin, only adding to his discomfort.

"You don't like coming to school to see me? That hurt my feelings."'

"I… meant I would rather not be coped up in a classroom all day."

A playful snicker dives into his ear alongside a sudden, gentle squeeze from the ghost around him.

"I'll let you go if you apologize for the misunderstanding."

An ominous smile forms upon his captor's mouth, forcing a nervous sigh from his lungs. A gust of wind hits him in the face and sends a chill to his teeth.

"I'm… sorry for the thoughtless comment I said earlier."

The constricting limbs around his neck loosen and soon disappear from his body. Upon the weight vanishing from his being, the buildup of blood gradually relocates itself from its new home back to where it belongs.

"I know you are."

He straightens himself up, keeping his bag in front of him for reassurance. Brushing the dirt from the knee of his pants, he turns his attention towards the teenager behind him. Her hands hide behind her back as her chest protrudes outwards, showing off her feminine curves in all their beauty. The breasts adorning his vision sends his eyes running towards her face where they find a mischievous smile awaiting.

"You play too dirty, Yuuko."

"You're the one that has sex on the brain. If not, then a slight whisper or small contact wouldn't get you so worked up."

Teiichi heaves a sigh before moving the bag to his side once again. The smile upon his girlfriend's face widens even more, turning his own lips downwards.

"I'm a healthy male you kn-."

"So if a girl shows interest in you, then you would pursue her?" she asks, cutting him off.

"I'm not saying tha-"

"I thought you cared about me, but I see I'm just a piece of meat to you."

His hand bears down on his bag with increasing force. Taking a step forward, he reaches a hand outwards to touch the girl's shoulder, trying to find the right words.

"Where are you getting this nonsense? I'd never do anything like that."

Just as his hand was about to come into contact with her body, a smile quickly forms on the girl's face. Almost instantaneously his body flies forward and he finds his face pressing against the female's bosom.

"I know you wouldn't do that," she says, releasing a light, playful laugh like music. "It's nice to hear it coming from your mouth, though."

A sudden rush of blood-flow begins to work its way downwards in his body. Teiichi struggles to remove himself from the teens breasts, succeeding with only seconds to spare. Immediately his arm is taken into custody, forcing him to reposition his bag in front of himself.

"Your punishment for earlier will be that I will keep you company while your classes are going on today," she says with a playful chuckle.

Moving towards the building together, the grip on his arm tightens. A sensation of softness pressing against him brings his eyes back towards Yuuko, only to run into the presence of her glowing smile. A tingling sensation emerges within the depths of Teiichi's chest, bringing a smile to his face without him able to control it.

_She may be a bit much sometimes, but that's just the way she is._

* * *

Teiichi plants himself lightly within the confines of his seat. Placing his bag on the top of his desk, he searches through the contents until he finds his notes. In a moment his bag collides with the floor, freeing space for his notebook. The pages of his notebook open up, drawing his eyes to his immaculate writing.

"You have nice handwriting, Teiichi."

"Thanks."

His attention remains on his work as Yuuko's body moves beside his desk and crouches down, decreasing the space between them. He gives her a quick glance and notices her fingers dancing around the edges of his notebook. However, even as Yuuko's fingers slide across the desk top, his eyes are determined to remain on his notes. Various footsteps trail behind him and to other parts of the classroom like a marching line.

"Good morning, Teiichi."

A mousy voice enters his ear along with the soft patter of feet beside him, different from the ones before. Breaking his concentration from his material, he turns towards the friendly young woman standing beside him and over Yuuko.

"Good morning, Haruka. How are you doing this morning?"

Haruka gives him a warm smile before addressing him again.

"I'm doing well. I hope everything is going fine with you."

Teiichi reciprocates the friendly gesture given to him.

"I'm doing just fine now."

As the two stare intently at each other's welcoming smiles, the air around them suddenly becomes tense. The sliding noise occurring in front of him has inexplicably come to a halt, which sends his attention towards Yuuko. He sees how her eyes stare maliciously at Haruka, sending a chill through his body. His hands lightly envelope hers, slowly dispersing the tension in the air.

"I don't want to hold you up from you work, so I'll talk to you later."

The gentle words accompany her light wave before she turns around and heads to her desk. Teiichi heaves a sigh before shooting a disappointing look at Yuuko. Her eyes soften before hiding themselves behind her bangs.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"You should be," he says lightly, applying pressure to her hand. "There's nothing to be jealous about. Haruka is just my friend."

The chattering of his classmates whirl around the couple, ridding their area of the awkward silence.

"I'll try to do better with that."

Teiichi's hand strokes the soft skin of the girl's palm, causing her eyes to reemerge from their hiding place.

"At least I can't complain about you not having feelings for me," he says as a warm smile crosses his face.

"Nope," she hastily replies, giving him a smile of her own.

Numerous footsteps emerge from behind Teiichi once more as his classmates move past his location. The desk in front creaks from the sudden weight applied to it before a male's voice takes him by surprise.

"Why do you look like that?"

The smile upon Teiichi's face quickly disappears as he notices the young man staring curiously at him. He nervously scratches the side of his face, blushing in embarrassment.

"I was zoning out."

Teiichi watches as Yuuto faces the area where Yuuko resides. He stares long and hard before Teiichi brings his attention back to himself.

"For real though. I want to know what that was about. Did something good happen to you?"

"I was just zoning out, I'm sure," he says with a momentary pause. He tries to keep the lie from revealing itself in his expression.

Yuuto focuses in on the area once more before a grin crawls across his face.

"I got it! Maybe you're having a moment with your spooky girlfriend Yuuko," he says, raising his hands in the air and imitating a ghost.

Teiichi releases a chuckle at his friends antics.

"So what if he was?" Yuuko's voice comes out beside him with a hint of irritation.

Yuuto's head turns towards various parts of the room as if searching for something, bewilderment in his eyes.

"Did you just hear that?"

Gazing at the confusion on his friend's face, he gives Yuuto a quick shrug.

"Did I hear what?"

"I could swear I heard someone say 'so what'."

He continues surveying the scene until Teiichi's hand reaches across the desk and places itself firmly on Yuuto's shoulder.

"Could it be that you have a sixth sense for the supernatural?"

Yuuto quickly knocks his friend's hand from his shoulder and glares at him.

"Don't... joke around like that."

A light-bulb goes off in Teiichi's mind, causing him to beam. He reaches across the desk and places a hand on his shoulder once more.

"Would you please join the Paranormal Investigation Club? Please lend me your abilities."

His hand finds itself hanging in the air as Yuuto glares at Teiichi. His friend turns towards the front of the class and digs through his bag in search of his materials.

"I'll pass. I don't do well with that ghost stuff you're into. I'd rather not end up dying because of you and Yuuko."

Teiichi removes the previous smile from his face. Out of the corner of his eye he notices the girl's fingers lightly scratching at the surface of his desk. His hand rests upon hers, halting her actions.

"I really hate those rumors," she says, staring daggers into Yuuto.

Her words force his mouth to begin speaking before his mind catches up to him.

"Don't you think it's disrespectful to judge someone only off of rumors and stories you've heard?"

Yuuto stares upwards at the ceiling for a moment before turning towards his interrogator. Before completing his turn, his body suddenly freezes. Sweet begins to roll down his face like a waterfall as he faces the vacant area beside Teiichi's desk. Niiya's hand emerges in front of the boy and fans in front of him several times before his body is released from its frozen state.

"You okay?"

"Yea," he says, glancing at the area once more before turning towards him. "I just thought I could feel something staring at me, is all."

Yuuto turns around slowly, stealing another glance at the area before facing forward at last. Teiichi glances at Yuuko and caresses the girl's hand once more. The feel of his warm skin across her eliminates the unpleasant look on her face. The sudden closing of the door and the presence of heavy footsteps moving behind him sends the standing students scurrying to their seats. He follows the path of the owner as he steadily makes his way towards the front of the room. As the person arrives at his desk, Teiichi focus suddenly shifts to a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Alright class, I want you to take out your homework and I'll need a volunteer to collect them."

The students' gazes circle around the room as they all reach into their bags and desk to retrieve their work. Moments pass with no one volunteering for the position. The teacher scans the room slowly, carefully trying to choose his target. His eyes find their mark and his voice moves through the room, surprising loud in the quiet.

"Ms. Yoshizawa, would you mind picking up the homework from your fellow classmates?"

The unsuspecting female nods her head and makes her way around the room, collecting the papers. Arriving at the front of Teiichi's row, she stops in front of Yuuto's desk with her hands outstretched. The paper wobbles in the air, causing her to stare at the young man's hidden expression. Taking hold of his paper, she moves closer to him, hugging the papers close to her chest.

"Are... you okay?" she whispers in his direction.

A quick second passes before she places a hand on his shoulder. The sound of something like a whisper comes out of his mouth, causing Haruka to look towards Teiichi once more. She moves besides Teiichi's desks and sticks her hand out. He takes the piece of paper and extends it forward. As Haruka reaches for his paper, he notices her eyes frantically searching their vicinity for something. Placing the paper in the girl's hand, she regretfully ends her search and heads back towards the front of the classroom. After turning in the papers to the teacher, she takes her place at her desk where she stares intensely towards Teiichi's direction until class begins.

* * *

The couple step through the sliding door of the Yuuko's humble abode. Teiichi's eyes sweep the room, taking in the image of the various streamers littering the ceiling, and his chest tightens suddenly from the sight of the new objects in the room. Placing himself on the couch, he quickly focuses on the table in order to avoid any possible eye contact with Yuuko.

"You did all this for me?" he asks, grasping at his pants leg. He can't seem to process this.

She gazes around the room, taking in the dangling streamers and balloons littering the room.

"Yep."

Teiichi's releases a sigh at the answer and sits back on the couch. Staring at the bland ceiling, he basks in the silence before him.

"I'm really sorry about... you know."

The creaking of the floorboards sound off before a pair of hands place themselves over his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. If you keep bringing it up, I can always punish you for it," she says, nuzzling his face with her own.

He pulls her hands up from his face and moves further down the couch. The empty surface of the table holds his focus in an attempt to avoid the seductive stare she's sure to be giving him at this point. A thought enters suddenly his mind, causing him to rest his hand upon his lap.

"If you don't mind, will you come here for a second?" he asks, his heart-rate steadily increasing.

Circling around the couch, she takes a seat beside the young man and gazes into his wide brown eyes. Teiichi gulps as her orbs try to suck him into her world. His hands reach around her body and pulls her into a soft embrace, her back resting against his chest while his hands situate themselves around her collar region.

"What... prompted this?" she asks, cuddling up to him. She sounds surprised but pleased.

"I just thought I would do something nice for you, is all. You can look at it as a way to show my love."

Her nails dance upon his encompassing hands while she sinks further into him.

"I like this. You should do it more."

Teiichi fidgets slightly at the realization of how close the two are. His face turns a light shade of pink as Yuuko caresses his hands. Time seems to soar as the two remain in their own world, devoid of any interruptions by outsiders. After countless minutes, the cogs within Teiichi's head begin to move again as Yuuko's recent words bounce around his skull.

_I should do this more? _he asks himself. _How long will I have before I'm unable to do this?_

His body suddenly becomes heavier, causing Yuuko to shift under his weight. She pushes her head backwards in an effort to get a glimpse of his blank expression.

"What's wrong?"

Her hands snake their way upon his skin and find their way to the top of his head. Running her fingers through his hair, his awareness begins to return to reality.

"Oh... oh... it's nothing."

Her finger float from his skull to the side of his face. Sticking out her index finger, she pokes him in the cheek and twists.

"You're a terrible liar," she says, wearing a smile as bright as always. "I bet you're thinking of that Haruka girl, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I've already told you we're just friends," he replies defensively.

"At least you don't have that depressing expression on your face anymore."

Teiichi's lips turn downwards in dejection as he runs his fingers through her silky, raven hair. A catlike purr escapes her lips as she stretches her legs outwards. Amidst their lovely time, Yuuto's behavior in the classroom suddenly emerges into the surface of his mind.

"Yuuko? I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"I know this is a silly question, but did you happen to notice how Yuuto was acting in class earlier?"

Her body wiggles around a bit before a gentle sigh sounds off beneath him.

"You mean the guy that said I was spooky? By the way he was acting, I would say that he may have been able to get a glimpse of me or feel my presence."

Teiichi stops rubbing the girl's head and places his hand on her shoulders.

"This is terrible. He really looked scared."

Yuuko pinches his leg playfully, causing him to release a small yelp.

"What's so terrible about it? Just because I may be a ghost doesn't mean I don't have feelings too."

Teiichi's massages her shoulder for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm sure he was only playing, Yuuko. Don't take it too personally."

Yuuko heaves out a slight puff before hiding her eyes away from his gaze, her lips pulled tight in annoyance.

"It's his fault for being so afraid of me for no reason. I haven't done anything to him, so the way he feels is his problem."

The image of Haruka's worrisome gaze pops into Teiichi's mind as he listens to Yuuko's words.

"I've got Haruka worrying about him now. What am I going to do?"

Yuuko sits up and brings herself upright. Turning towards Teiichi, she gives him an uncaring stare, arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't you think his problems are his own? It has nothing to do with you."

He shakes his head in rejection to her words.

"It feels like this is more for Haruka's sake than his."

"Haruka again, huh?" she says, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

His hands frantically wave in the air as Yuuko stands before him.

"It's only because they broke up. I know she said she's doing better, but I don't think that's the case."

"Their relationship is none of your business. Let them sort it out on their own."

Teiichi stands on his feet as well and stares at Yuuko, determination flooding through him

"They'll never sort it out because Yuuto is like me. He's too caught up in his own selfishness that he'll never understand her feelings. The only reason I was finally able to confront you with my feeling was because I had outside help."

Yuuko expression lightens slightly after hearing his words. She moves past him and heads towards the desk where she stares out of the window at the late afternoon sky, her expression that of quiet pondering

"Fine then. Do whatever you want."

He watches on as the twilight baths her in its light, her beauty making his heart abruptly skip a beat. Suddenly, an idea enters into his mind, sending him closer to her. Standing behind her, her back remains facing him, causing him to reach his hand out to her where it stops in mid-air.

"I have an idea, but I need your help to make it work."

A moment of silence appears between the two before she turns around with a face devoid of excitment.

"It's their lives. If he wants to run away from his feeling for her then who am I to stop him? And if she wants to chase after someone like that, then let her."

"Would you be okay if our situation never changed?"

Yuuko rubs her bandaged arm nervously before finally shaking her head, admitting defeat.

"Then please help me out. If you truly hate it afterwards, I will never ask you for anything again."

Her hand increases its stroking upon her arm before she nods in agreement to his proposal.

"I'm not doing this for them. I'm doing this because I want to support you."

"Thanks," he says, giving her a friendly smile.

"Do you think your plan will work?"

"If it doesn't then they may end up hating me or being even more afraid of you."

A smile creeps across her face at the thought of his words.

"I believe in you, so I'm sure it will work out."

Grabbing a hold of his arm, she pulls him towards the door of their clubroom. Sliding it open, the two move to leave then room when suddenly they come to a halt. The figure standing in the doorway causes Yuuko to take a step back and tighten her grip on Teiichi's arm. Both children cast their gazes into the shimmering blue eyes of the girl standing in front of them. Torrents of emotions swirl inside of Teiichi, but he can only bring himself to utter one word.

"Kirie..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Opening the Gates of Hell III**


	18. Opening the Gates of Hell III

The crackling in the air grows only fiercer as the children's eyes pierce each other. Moments pass in the blink of an eye before Kirie scratches her head and releases her next words in a grunt.

"Do you mind if we talk?"

Teiichi's mind sways back and forth like a pendulum, Yuuko taking this exact moment to step into the clubroom. The sudden departure pulls his mind towards rejecting her; his mouth, however, seems to open without his consent.

"Okay," he replies with a hint of uncertainty. He shuffles his feet a bit but does nothing more to indicate his discomfort.

Removing himself from the doorway, she takes the liberty of fully entering the clubroom. The dangling streamers and shriveling balloons don't excite any reaction from her, and she almost completely ignores them as she takes a seat on the familiar couch. The walls of the clubroom fend off the deathly silence between them with the random creaking of its old boards. Out of the blue, Kirie's voice illuminates the atmosphere with a spark of conversation.

"Were you able to work everything out, Niiya?"

The words entering his ears prod at a nerve deep within his core. Closing the door to the clubroom to avoid being overheard, he turns towards his girl and finds a seat on the couch across from her. In an effort to avoid looking at one another, their glances venture off to the surrounding environment, almost as if they were complete strangers.

"Is that the first thing that you can ask?"

"Of course not."

A strange warmth emerges within his stomach, but it disappears as quickly as it arrived.

"What did Yuuko do to you to make you go that far? Did she try to attack you? Or maybe Yuuko...?"

"It was nothing like that."

He looks at her, his eyes full of confusion and his brain bouncing with unanswered questions. The minor tremors within his hand transfer to his leg as he presses down on his thigh. Out of the corner of his eye his girlfriend sits behind the desk, stroking the bandages that lay encasing her arm.

"Tell me why. I don't understand how this could have happened or even when."

Her fingers rattle uncomfortably on her forehead before facing the boards behind her. Removing herself from her seat, she crosses the room and takes hold of the crowbar lying in the corner. Before Teiichi realizes what's happening, the tool drives itself into the wooden boards, snapping away splinters and hurling them towards the floor. Her stance resets itself multiple times, and with it the number of planks laying before her increases. Once the final piece of the wall on the floor, the gaping darkness seems to invite her to take a step closer. The crowbar that was once in her hand bounces off of the floor with a heavy ring before she gazes back at him.

"Come with me a for a second."

He brings himself upright, pausing momentarily with discomfort before moving across the room towards the basement area. Just before reaching Kirie's position, the squeaking of a chair echoes within the room, causing Teiichi to halt.

"You don't have to go down there, Teiichi."

He crosses the room and stands before Yuuko with a look of utter determination dancing in his eyes.

"I want to know what happened back then. I'll be right back, I promise."

Moving towards the dresser in the corner, he claims the small flashlight sitting atop of the furniture and heads back to his ex-club mate. The clicking of the device's switch shoots a beam of light directly into the bowls of the tomb, prompting the two to begin their mysterious journey. With each step the wood below them emits an audible crack, the only source of comfort being the steady light that soars from Teiichi's hand and into the darkness.

"You know, Niiya… back when I first saw you two on the rooftop, I thought of Yuuko as some evil spirit that was trying to steal your soul."

"She's not like that," he replies instantly.

The two touch down on the floor of the basement with Teiichi shining the light upon the wall of the room. Not finding the skeleton in the area, his heartbeat increases slightly, the anticipation weighing on him more than anything.

"After that scary ordeal with Yuuko, I was still convinced that she was hiding something. I went with my gut and read up on some things. Then I came back to the school in the morning when no one was around."

Her hand motions towards the cave entrance, bringing the flashlight's power towards the dank opening. Making their way deeper into the area, the light dances upon the walls and then the ground, darting back and forth like that of a firefly. The sight of the bag laying before Teiichi forces him to fight the undeniable urge to leave, and closing in for a closer inspection, a small piece of paper pulls his attention towards itself. Running his hand over its crumpled surface, he surveys the scene once more, this time finding a group of long-dead candles encircling an object upon the ground. The light's progression slows to a crawl as he inspects the crumbling skeleton that lay before him. He finds his body moving on its own at the sight, and zeroing in on the black-coloring of its hands, he bites down on his lip to the point where he nearly breaks the soft, pink flesh.

"What… is all of this?"

"I decided to purify Yuuko's remains."

"So… you're the reason she got hurt back then."

"That's not completely true. I just burned her hand, but in an attempt to stop me, she didn't notice the wards on the ground and stuck her arm across the perimeter."

A moment of silence develops between the two as he cups the bones within his grasp as if they were the most fragile of china. The pressure upon his lip increases, but he halts just before drawing blood.

"Is that how you knew those wards would work when we got together over the summer?"

"Yes. After seeing that, I knew I could rely on them if something unexpected were to happen. Of course, I didn't count on there being two Yuuko's running around this place."

"Even after finding out that Yuuko wasn't what you thought she was you still refused to apologize," Teiichi accused, and suddenly there was so much anger in his voice even he was surprised.

"Hmm..." began Kirie thoughtfully. "I'm sorry for doing this and not telling you about it, though I didn't think that it was a complete necessity to inform you of it."

"You should apologize to her, not me," he snaps back, eyes flashing with rage.

"Why? We both know that Yuuko's an evil spirit. My initial guess wasn't off the mark. There was just a complication with it."

"She's not an evil spirit." he spits out with total conviction, pressing down on the skeleton's hand again.

"How can you claim she's not with everything you've seen?"

"She's not evil," he repeats with the same level of confidence. There's not a doubt in his mind, and he does not hesitate to show it.

"Even after coming in contact with her shadow, can you without a shadow of a doubt say that? How much of Yuuko's past have you truly figured out besides what you pieced together over the summer?"

"You won't make me doubt her."

"That's not my goal is, believe it or not. However, you can't just sit here and deny that something doesn't add up pertaining to her. There are still questions that are left unanswered... like what exactly is keeping her here? Why is there two of her haunting this place?"

Teiichi gently places the hand upon the ground, and trying to keep the anger from making him tremble, makes his way towards the staircase.

"You're horrible, Kirie."

She grasps forcefully onto the back of Teiichi's uniform, stopping his advance upwards.

"Do you and Yuuko really think you can keep this charade up forever? Do you plan on getting yourself held back for the rest of your entire life just to be around her?

Her words pound away on his heart like a hammer hitting a nail, slowly beating away his happy-go-lucky thoughts until all that's left is fear and emptiness.

"I don't know."

"It's reality, Niiya. You two live in two different worlds, and reality will show you that," she says, letting go of his uniform as a sudden swirl of sympathy hits her voice. "I wanted to let you know that I'm positive my grandmother knows something important about Yuuko's past. If you'd like to speak to her you should come over some time."

Teiichi stands there, staring at the floor while she advances past him and up the dark staircase. Taking up the rear, he makes his venture upwards only to see the door to the clubroom close.

_How long do you think you can keep this charade going?_

His hand forms a fist and bangs hard against his thigh as Kirie's words cycle endlessly through his mind, seeming almost to torture him.

"Are you… upset with me for not telling you?"

Turning the flashlight off, he places it atop the dresser and focuses on the raven-haired girl sitting anxiously behind the desk.

"No. I'm mad at myself."

"Why? It's not like you knew about it."

"That's no excuse. If I was more attentive I would have seen it, but I was busy being stupid while you were suffering through that."

Yuuko jumps up from her seat and gently encompasses her arms around his shoulders. The warm and soft sensation causes him to nearly melt into her embrace, bringing a genuine smile to her face.

"The past is the past. Let's move forward and just be there for each other from now on."

The sweet melody of her voice sends ripples of contentment through his body. Within the walls of the clubroom, he stands bathing in the gentleness of the goddess behind him. A smile spreads across his face as his hand places itself upon hers, and he marvels at how Kirie could possibly see such a beautiful person as a demon.

_Perhaps you should reevaluate your decision to entangle your heart with a being whom you know so little about._

The smile upon his face abruptly disappears with the emergence of this intrusive thought. His body jerks as though it wants to separate from the teenager pressing against him.

_There are still questions that are left unanswered. How much of Yuuko's past have you truly figured out?_

He grinds his teeth and shakes his head, throwing away the meddling thoughts. He tries to get back that unmatchable feeling of warmth Yuuko's touch had given him, but for some reason finds himself unable to do so.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just…"

The incompletion of his answer causes her to lean against him with more pressure, amplifying the feel of her body tenfold as concern etches itself into her voice.

"What's on your mind?"

Teiichi head lowers, his chin pressing down onto her hand. His warm breath heats up her skin, transferring the feeling back to himself and sending him enough courage to speak.

"Yuuko... I'm going to talk Yukariko."

Yuuko cocks her head to the side as though he had just spoken in a different, incomprehensible language.

"Yukariko… who's that?"

"That's Kirie's grandmother and your sister. Kirie said she definitely knows something about your past, and I want to know what that is."

The two stand in silence for a moment. Suddenly Yuuko releases a playful laugh and she tightens her embrace around his shoulder, nuzzling his face with her own.

"You don't have to do that, silly."

"Yes, I do. I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it this time," he replies, adding force to his voice so she knows he means business.

"Who did you make this promise to?"

"It was myself."

"Didn't you hear me from before, though? Let's let the past stay in the past and just be happy with what we have now. We have each other."

"I know, but... I don't think I can do that anymore. I want to know all there is to know about you. I want you to regain your memories, so I'm going to do what I have to do."

The pressure upon his body dissipates as her arms fall flatly from his body.

"It's all I... I... I... don't you care about what I want?"

"I do."

"Then stop trying so hard. I'm already dead, and there's nothing you can do about that."

He places a hand on hers and shakes his head in defiance, refusing to give up.

"I can't do that."

Yuuko's own hand swipes his off of her shoulder, and her face flushing pink with anger, she averts her eyes from him.

"Instead of going over to that woman's place, how about you and I go digging around here looking for clues ourselves?" she asks with less enthusiasm in her voice.

He shakes his head upon hearing the girl question, causing her to release a heavy sigh and avert her eyes even further.

"This is the best lead I have right now, so I have to take it."

She stands frozen from the boy's response, and all of the sudden shuts her eyes tightly. The silence whirling around the two causes Teiichi to stiffen and urges him to speak, but Yuuko's voice is faster.

"It's getting late, Teiichi. Perhaps you should go on home," she says, putting on a false smile.

His eyebrow rises at the sudden proposal. Moving towards the girl, he takes hold of the soft skin of her hand, but she quickly escapes his grasp.

"Yuuko…"

"I don't want to keep you out for too long," she says, walking towards the door of the room and pushing it open without sneaking a backwards glance. "I'll walk you to the gate."

The sudden upbeat tone in her voice screams at Teiichi that something is amiss. However, not wanting to worsen the situation, he accompanies her at the entrance where they slowly make their way down the hall. The two navigate through the various corridors and stairs, making it to the newer part of the academy with no words, eye contact, or physical contact made at all. Pushing through the main doors of the building, they stand atop the flight of stairs leading to the courtyard, and gazing at the gate, the duo finds the shadow standing against the school gate, basking in the evening glow of the moon while staring down the hill towards the small village. They both move down the steps one at a time, never taking their eyes off of the being, and to their extreme relief, she never turns to face them. Just as they reach the bottom of the stairs, the doors behind them open, spewing out two more conversing individuals.

"Watch your step, Grandmother."

Kirie's voice brings everyone's attention towards the couple. Taking her grandmother's hand, she aids her in descending the steep stairs.

"Thank you," she addresses her granddaughter with a polite smile.

"No problem."

Refocusing on exiting the school, Yukariko gets an eyeful of the young male standing before her.

"It's you, Teiichi. I'm surprised you're still here this late."

His eyes dance between Yuuko, Kirie, and Yukariko, for she only addresses him.

_Does she not see Yuuko standing beside me?_

"Grandmother..."

"What is it, Kirie?" she answers, getting a glimpse of her expression of confusion.

Her head darts between Yuuko and Yukariko, not understanding.

"Do you not..." her words suddenly lose themselves.

With no conversation floating between her and her charge, Yukariko focuses on Teiichi once again.

"Don't stay here too long, I'm sure your mother will be worried about you."

With nothing more to say, she advances past him, but then all of the sudden stops. The lively evening sky almost seems to darken, as if a storm was fast approaching. Kirie rushes to her elder's side and stands in front, acting as a shield from the spirit ahead. The shadow's crimson eyes stare directly at the girl, sending chills down her spine and her hand reaching into her skirt pocket.

"We should go back, Grandmother."

Yukariko moves around her protector and stares at the apparition standing before her.

"So you can see her to? This being that only burns with hatred, rage, and spite. This is all that's left of the sister that I grew up with. She's just a husk of negative emotion that exists only to wander these grounds in search of revenge."

The standoff between the two persists for only a moment before Yukariko begins moving forward once again.

"Stop, Grandmother."

"There's no cause for concern, she won't harm me. So don't be so cautious."

Kirie glances at the shadow nervously and then towards Yuuko before following her grandmother. As the two draw closer to the entrance, the shadow's eyes bore deeply into the bodies of the two females, but their gazes never meet the shadow's. The two make their way through the gateway without incident and finally disappear into the distance. The shadow turns towards Teiichi and walks past him without uttering a word. The sound of the academy doors slowly opening and closing brings him back to reality.

_What just happened? She can see that Yuuko, but she can't see the Yuuko who was standing right in front of her face?_

Stilling a glance at Yuuko, he finds her gazing deeply into the entrance of school entrance, as if her mind had floated away from her.

"Yuuko…"

His word ends her gawking abruptly. Her signature smile goes unseen as she learns forward and embraces him for a second.

"You should be on your way," she says, turning back towards the academy. "I hope everything you find out is worth it."

His mouth opens but closes shortly thereafter, not finding any words meaningful enough to say to the retreating girl. With the sound of the doors closing, he begins his trip home, glancing back at the school once more before exiting the school grounds.

* * *

"I'm home!"

The sounds of his footsteps echo within the hallway as he makes his way towards the living room. Entering into the main room, his mother's head pops out from around the kitchen, greeting him with her signature smile.

"Welcome home. You're pretty late coming in tonight."

He plops down on the couch, leaning his head against the back of the furniture and sighing to enhance the effect.

"I got caught up with something at school."

"I bet you did," she replies with a snicker. "You know it's alright to say that you and your little girlfriend were hanging out, Teiichi."

"Yeah... I only wish it didn't end as badly as it did. She started acting different when I told her I was planning on learning about her past."

His mother heaves a sigh and shakes her head at him.

"It's not a difficult concept to understand, son. There are times when people want to keep things hidden, usually for fear of what may happen if others find out about them. By chance, what will you do with that information when you get it? Will it change your opinion of her?"

He sits in silence, staring up at the ceiling while his mother folds her arms strictly across her chest.

"I'm sure it won't change my opinion of her, but I'm not sure what I would do with that information."

"What difference would it make knowing or not knowing it then?" she asks with no response. "Here's a bit of advice for you. Be careful about digging up someone past, it may end up biting you in the back someday, or maybe even worse."

She notices the non-playful expression present on Teiichi's face, and satisfied she made her point, heads back into the kitchen to tend to their dinner.

_Even with that... I can't just sit back and do nothing._

The sound of metal and the sizzling of grease fills the house. Bringing out the phone from his pocket, he flips it open to find Kirie's contact and types out the message.

"I'd like to speak to your grandmother. Let me know when would be the best time," he reads to himself.

His thumb presses down on the send-button, causing the notification to appear on his screen. Moments pass before the screen of his phone lights up once more, this time with another notification. Opening his new mail, the content brings a slight smile to face before he places his phone snugly back into his pocket.

_I'll get to talk to her tomorrow. I wonder how I should go about this. I really don't want to end up offending her or anything._

Straightening himself up on the couch, a strange book laying on the table in front of him catches his attention. Placing his hand upon the cover of the book, he pries it open and inspects the items inside. As each page passes by, he closely examines the images, only to find that he doesn't recognize any of the individuals. Not even a single one.

"Mom, who are these people in this book?"

The sizzling, which once was dominant in the household, dies down as the crashing of the pans echo once more. His mother appears from the other side of the doorway, wiping her hands with a hand towel.

"Oh, that's my grandfather's old photo album. I don't know who most of the people are myself, but after seeing that Yuuko girl I felt as though I had to go and dig it up for some reason."

The pages of the album continue to flip one by one as Teiichi scans the multiple images ranging from single photos, double, and large groups.

"These pictures are still in pretty good shape for being this old," he says, flipping to another page and staring at the man in the lab coat, a little girl standing next to him. "Who's this?"

"That picture! It's a picture of my grandfather and mother. She told me she loved being around him, and he told the best stories, though some were too complicated for her to understand."

"Did he work as a scientist or something?"

"I don't exactly remember. Mom never really told me what his job was. Just that he was always busy."

The faint odor of burning fills the air, causing the woman to gasp and sending her flying back into the kitchen. Curses and metal fling themselves around the room, causing Teiichi to emit a small burst of laughter. The book falls from his lap, landing violently upon the living room floor and coughing up some of the images from their confines.

_Oh man..._

Reaching down, he quickly scoops up the loose photos and places them in a single stack upon the table. One by one he goes through each empty spot, placing a photo within it. With more than half the stack finding homes, he flips the page to the next open slot. Taking hold of the image, he flips it over to view its content and instantly releases it from his grasp, watching as it wildly descends and land on the photo album.

"Why the hell is a picture like this in here?"

Slowly, he reaches for the image and peels it away from the album page. He holds the image inches away from his face, his skin growing paler by the second. As his eyes travel across the wild strands of her hair flowing from the subject's head, a burning pain suddenly appears within his chest. Powering through the sensation, he observes the deathly pale complexion of the subject, causing his stomach to twist and bubble. For a second he removes the image from his sight, his mind urging him to run away from what he's seeing. However, unable to resist, he brings the image right back into his sight for one last glance. The crusty, red substance along the side of her lifeless body finally causes him to slam the image down, his heart pounding like a mallet in his chest. His hands hide his eyes as his fingers press down on his forehead. A tear rolls down his face before he wipes it off and focuses on the entrance of the kitchen.

_Why did I have to see that? Viewing her skeleton is one thing, but actually seeing her body sitting there... lifeless..._

He opens his mouth to call out to his mother, but on second-thought quickly shuts his mouth. Taking one more look at the back of the image, he takes it into his possession and heads towards his room. Upon entering his sanctuary, a fire suddenly erupts within his stomach. His fist strikes out without his consent and smashes against the wall next to his door.

"Damn it."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Opening the Gates of Hell IV**


	19. Opening the Gates of Hell IV

The mid-afternoon sun pours into the Kirie's room as she sits down at her desk. Her pencil scribbles across the sheets of paper, answering the questions in its wake. After completing the final question, she slams her pencil down on the book and stretches her arms upwards, sighing in relief.

"I thought that would never end."

Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her phone and glimpses at the time.

"It's four already. When will he get here?"

At that moment, the familiar chime of the doorbell erupts through the house. Sliding her chair away from her desk, she makes her way to the hallway and advances towards the door. Standing in front of the entrance, she gently slides it open to find her junior standing before her.

"Good afternoon, Teiichi."

"Good afternoon, Kirie."

Stepping aside, she waves him through the entrance and watches as he removes his shoes. The door slides shut behind him and she positions herself next to her visitor.

"Follow me."

Proceeding through the hallway, she leads him into the living room, and once they arrive at the table he gets down on his knees and examines the inside of house. He marvels at the pristine surfaces of the walls and the traditional decor.

"You have a nice house."

"Thank you." An older woman's voice creeps out of nowhere, nearly startling them both.

Kirie turns around to find her grandmother standing beside her, holding a tray of cups in her arms. Bending down, she places the dish on the table and moves to take her seat. Noticing that the two of them are already sitting, she rests herself on her knees in the same fashion.

"Would you like something to drink, young man?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for the offer though," he says, waving his hand in polite rejection.

Yukariko takes the cup for herself while Kirie grabs a container as well. The older woman takes a small sip of her drink before placing it back on the table.

"It's been a while since we've talked, hasn't it?"

"It has."

"So, what did you want to come and talk to me about? If you're here to speak to me about marrying Kirie, you may be a bit too young for that."

Kirie's heart races at the words, and for a moment she fumbles with the cup, miraculously catching it before any of its contents manage to spill. Placing the item down, she faces her guardian with her face flushing red.

"Grandmother!"

"I'm sorry, dear. That was in bad taste," she replies, taking another sip of her tea but with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm not here for that."

"Oh? Then what's on your mind?"

He glances over at Kirie nervously and then back at her grandmother.

"I'll jump straight to the heart of the matter," he says, bringing her attention towards him even more. "I'm a member of the Paranormal Investigation Club."

"Yes, I've heard of your club from Kirie some time ago."

"Okay. The purpose of this club is to investigate any supernatural occurrences at the school."

Kirie's skin begins to crawl as she feels her grandmother's deathly glare already beginning to impale her body. Trying her best to keep steady, she quickly takes another swig of her liquid, failing to remove the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Supernatural occurrences, you say."

"Yes. There are a lot of rumors and ghost stories circulating within Seikyou, mostly pertaining to a girl who supposedly died in that school. If I'm not mistaken, her name is Yuuko Kanoe: your sister. I'm sure you know about all of this, don't you?"

The atmosphere within the room immediately grows denser. The look on Teiichi's face remains serious while Yukariko's remains expressionless, but the grip around her cup tightens considerably, and Kirie worries it'll shatter in her hand.

"Of course I know about it. I was the person who spread them, after all."

Kirie's face jumps in awe at the recent revelation. Her mind starts to spin.

_Why would you do that?_

She turns to voice her question to the elderly woman but at the last second is cut off by Teiichi's voice.

"Why would you spread rumors about your own sister's death? Don't you think that would be disrespectful to her memory?"

Her eyes ping pong back and forth as the deadly sparks in the atmosphere intensify. Her heartbeat begins to speed up with the stress and tension of it all.

"I only spread certain stories. All the other nonsense is the work of the students."

Teiichi takes a moment to gather himself before unleashing his next thought.

"I take it that the real rumors pertaining to Yuuko tell a story about her death. However, there's parts I still don't have answers for, and I thought you might."

"Stop fixating upon issues that don't concern you."

Both Teiichi and Kirie gulped. _This is beginning to go downhill fast._

"As a member of the club, and as the person who made a promise to figure this whole situation out, this matter..."

"You made a promise to yourself to figure this out? Tell me, Teiichi, what will you do with this missing information once you obtain it?"

Her sudden question stumps him for a moment, but he fights to not remain silent, knowing that an answer is necessary.

"I..."

"I want to hear what you have to say. Is you finding out about my sister's death going to bring her back from the dead? Do you think it's going to magically change how she feels about dying at an early age?"

"I don't know, but I won't know until I find out."

"Here's a bit of information for you; there's nothing you can do for the dead. Their emotions... their hearts will stay the same no matter what you do."

"I don't believe that, and you should know your sister better than anyone."

Yukariko's cup clinks loudly against the table, startling everyone in the room.

"I don't want to keep you too much longer," she announces, indignance laced in every word. "So I hope you enjoyed your visit. Please refrain from approaching me on this subject again."

_You're kicking him out?_

The energy in the room begins to silently diffuse as Teiichi stands up to collect his dignity. Fixing his posture, he holds back a sigh as he bows his head to the woman.

"Thank you for everything today. I hope you have a good day."

Kirie gets up to escort him out, but suddenly he holds up his hand in rejection. His footsteps patter through the hall until she eventually hears the front door open and shut, leaving a moment of silence for her to contemplate. The rustling of her grandmother's clothes breaks her out of her head and makes her turn without thought, and before she knows it, a stinging sensation overwhelms her face, causing her to cup her cheek in shock.

"How dare you get that boy involved with this."

"I'm... sorry," she says, not wanting to face her aggressor and receive another painful slap.

"Do you like pissing me off?"

"That's... not it."

"Then tell me what it is!"

Like a puzzle, her thoughts slowly piece themselves together until finally she gets the words out.

"I... just wanted to help him out... and you out."

Her grandmother turns her back to the girl and stares down the hallway, fury emanating off her body.

"Go to your room. I don't want to see you until dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

Kirie walks past the elderly woman with her head held down in submission, finally able to take her hand from her face but a searing pain still running through the skin of her cheek. Before entering the hallway, she pauses momentarily as a light sob touches her, washing her over with an indescribable surge of emotions. Her blood beings to slowly boil, but she disregards it and heads toward her room.

_This has to come to an end._

* * *

Yuuko releases a loud coo from the softness of the couch as the sun smothers her in its warm, gentle rays. Her arm rests above her eyes while her other hand sits lightly upon her stomach.

"I wonder... what Teiichi is doing."

She turns on her side and nuzzles into the couch's body. The feel of the furniture, though comfortable, isn't enough. The issues running through her mind cause her to turns towards the door of the clubroom.

_I want you to regain your memories so I'm going to do what I have to do._

Yuuko turns back over onto her back and stares up at the ceiling of the room in exasperation. Tracing the lines between the boards with her eyes, she releases a heavy sigh.

"Why can't we just enjoy our time together? Don't you want to be with me?"

The door to the club room opens abruptly and in steps the shadow. Rounding the side of the couch, she averts her eyes from the opening to the basement and takes a seat on the adjacent sofa, her footsteps silent.

"What brings you here so suddenly?"

"I have a right to be here just as much as you, don't I?"

Yuuko frowns at the being's words and sits upright. Peeling herself away from the furniture, she makes her way towards the window, and standing before the structure, the dying grass and almost-naked trees litter her view.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

The sofa rustles as the shadow lies down upon it. She remains quiet and focuses on the window from her seat. Yuuko strokes the glass before placing her head upon the window, her breath fogging the glass.

"Tell me... what is it that I regret the most from back then?"

"You'll find out."

Her fingernails scrap across the glass of the window before heaving another sigh from the depths of her lungs.

"I've been running from everything for so long it feels as though this is a dream," she says, feeling the shadow stare at the back of her head. "I have a boyfriend, a friend, someone I can put trust in, and I don't want to give that up. If I have to lose Teiichi because I remember my past, then I'd rather just live in ignorance."

The shadow grits her teeth at her comment, but quickly gets herself under control before doing anything she regrets.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"I haven't forgotten about you at all, but after being alone for so long... to finally have what I have now... how do you expect me to just give this all up?"

"You're beginning to piss me off, you brat. What was the whole point of getting involved with that boy if you didn't think of him as someone you could rely on?"

The aggressor's language stings Yuuko in the chest, but she forces herself to take it as she gently replies.

"I suppose you're right, but he's young. Right now he's doing his best to find out all he can about me, but I don't want that. I know that once he finds out the truth he'll not want to be around me anymore."

The shadow makes a spitting noise and turns her attention away from the girl, clearly disgusted by her.

"Do you want me to kill him?"

Her blood suddenly runs cold, and she freezes for a moment before spinning around to see the shadow rubbing together its semi-transparent hand.

"Don't joke about something like that. I'd never want that."

"Then shut the hell up. If you trust him, then trust him. If not, then throw away those fillings of ours and go back to being a wondering spirit, but just know that I'll make your existence a living hell for as long as I can."

Yuuko remains quiet as the shadow rolls onto her side, trying to keep from trembling. As the rhythmic rise and fall of her side entrances her, the impulsive thought of wrapping her hands around the being's throat invades her. Violently shaking her head, she ejects the images from her mind and returns to viewing the gentle winter scenery.

_I have to stop hesitating._

* * *

Teiichi follows his usual route to the academy grounds. The blaring cars whiz by his location as the other children stroll ahead of him, carefree as they spoke and laughed with one another.

"I didn't learn anything worthwhile from Kirie's grandmother, and all I did was make Yuuko upset with me. This definitely wasn't a good trade off."

Coming up to the area of the school gate, he passes through its boundary and finds himself scouring the area for signs of her presence. He sees only the returning children heading inside the building.

"Why am I surprised? She obviously didn't want me to go and talk to the chairwoman," he says, making his way towards the stairs with his head held down in rejection. "I'm still causing problems for her instead of fixing them. Perhaps I'm just no good as a boyfriend."

Going through the door, he joins the wave of students flowing through the hall. Just as he arrives at the classroom, Yuuko's figure catches his eyes as she makes her way around the corner of the hallway. The downcast expression littering her face pulls his body towards her as strong as any magnet, but his willpower roots him in place. He lazily peeps into his classroom to find a handful of students present, running the numbers through his head.

_I have some time. I can talk to her before I have to head inside._

Walking past the doorway, he calmly plants himself close to the wall next to Yuuko's location. The schools of children swim past him before he attempts to get her attention.

"There you are, Yuuko," he says in a low tone, concern still evident in his voice.

She fixates upon him and gives him a warm smile, although its duration is short.

_I hate seeing her have to force a smile._

She finds her place with Teiichi against the wall, but still remains reluctant to speak to him. As soon as he opens his mouth to speak, however, he is suddenly cut off by her.

"You shouldn't be out here. You have class soon."

Her choice of words gnaws at her, forcing him to converse.

"Tell me the truth. Are you still upset about me going to see the chairwoman?"

Yuuko pauses, still averting her eyes from him and shuffling her feet.

"I feel ashamed of how I acted, but I... my past..."

He places a hand on the girl's shoulder and gives her a warm, sympathetic look.

"You don't have anything to feel ashamed of. You were right, I was being completely selfish. I didn't learn anything important from my visit there, and you're right. Your past is your past and I can't make you remember what you don't want to."

Her gaze suddenly shifts towards him. A warm feeling sprouting from his chest suddenly begins to encompass him as the depressing expression on her face slowly fades away.

"You don't have to do th-"

The school bell blares off and the number of students dwindles down to almost zero. Teiichi takes her hand into his and presses down on it.

"I won't force you into doing anything you don't want to do. When you feel as though you're ready to know the truth, then I'll be alongside you. Just remember that."

She quickly releases his hand and before he realizes what she's doing buries his head into her chest.

"Thank you," she whispers.

The sudden realization of her flesh pressing against him causes Teiichi to break the embrace, face reddened. A couple of huffs escape his mouth, and then he poses his next question.

"Are you coming with me to class today?"

"No. I need some time to think about things," she says, shaking her head. "I'll be fine. I'll meet you outside at the gate when classes are over."

Giving her a slight nod, he heads towards his classroom, going faster than normal so as not to be too late. Looking back once more, he catches a glimpse of her staring down the corridor from whence she came. Stepping into the room, he takes his seat as quickly as possible, leaving his bag beside his desk.

_Winter break starts tomorrow. Should I come up to the school to visit?_

* * *

Making her way through the corridor, Yuuko dodges the straggling students all around her. Turning the corner, she sees her shadow pushing her way through the door at the end of the hall.

"Should I follow her?"

Almost as if it were rhetorical, she finds herself walking down to the door and then pushing her way through it. Peering out at the trees and dwindling vegetations, she shields her eyes from the onslaught of the sun overhead. The door closes behind her, startling her momentarily.

"Are you following me?"

She spins around to find her shadow standing behind her, one hand resting on the door and a grim expression on her face.

"I was going for a walk, and I happened to see you go through this door."

"So you are following me..."

She averts her gaze from the entity and twiddles her fingers together.

"Whatever."

A chill pierces her to the core as the shadow walks right past her.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Do whatever you want," she replies, never looking back.

Yuuko gathers herself and quietly tails the malevolent being. The snapping of twigs and crunching earth keeps their surrounding from being completely silent. A lone tree stand before them and they are half-way to it when Yuuko decides to engage in conversation with her companion.

"Do you come up here often?"

The spirit pays no mind to her question, continuing her stroll in silence as if she never even heard it.

_That was rude._

Not wanting to waste her breath further, she continues their ascent of the hill and soon they arrive at the chairwoman's office. Passing the landmark, the two make their way to the top of the incline where the shadow stops at a small, budding tree. Moving closer to her, Yuuko scans the area and notices a single stone in front of it.

"A rock… I wonder what that's here."

She moves closer and notices writing upon its surface. Kneeling down, she inspects it closer and feels her heart suddenly drop to her stomach like a hot ball of lead.

"Yuuko Kanoe... this is a grave marker... for me?"

The shadow grunts at the girl sentence and moves closer to the stone marker.

"It's been sixty years, and this is all I've ever gotten?"

The grinding of the being's teeth causes Yuuko to cringe. Calming her nerves by taking a breath, she continues to inspect the structure, finding nothing else of significance.

"So there was a person, or persons, who cared about me?"

"Cared," the shadow says with a sadistic chuckle. "That depends on your definition of the word."

The sudden sound of earth crunching behind them causes Yuuko to turn around. She spots the image of an elderly woman stopping yards from her location and feels herself release a small gasp of realization.

_Sister…_

"It's funny that we would meet her, Yuuko," Yukariko says, focusing on the stone monument.

Yuuko quickly straightens herself up and turns towards the woman, getting a better look at her face.

"Good morning... sister."

Silence envelops the females before the wind suddenly blows lightly through the air, tickling Yuuko's cheeks.

"Of course you won't say anything to me."

Yuuko looks towards the shadow to find her grimacing at the woman.

"Can she not see me?"

The shadow shakes her head and Yuuko moves towards their guest. Standing before her sibling, she waves her hands desperately in front of her face, but the woman doesn't even so much as flinch.

"Why do you remain here and torment yourself?"

The shadow's fingers dance in the air as though pedaling a bike.

"Hey!"

Yuuko's shout goes unheard as Yukariko turns away from the monument, sighing heavily.

"Seeing you like this hurts my heart. I'm tired of seeing you suffering. Since you won't leave voluntarily, then I'll just have to peacefully send you on your way. I'll tear down the old wing of the school this winter break, and give your body a proper burial. I hope that will be enough to quell your anger."

Yuuko's body freeze solid as she comprehends the meaning of the woman's sad words. Watching her walk away, tears well up in her eyes, and when her knees buckle beneath her she falls to the ground and pounds her fist upon it.

"You... can't do that!"

Suddenly the shadow falls to her knees, clutching her side and gasping. She viciously digs her nails into the ground while her body starts to tremble uncontrollably. Yuuko scurries to the girl's side, placing a hand upon her sholder, but the shadow immediately knocks it away. Her pain lasts for several moments before her heavy breathing begins to subside.

"Are you okay?"

"Do… I look okay to… you?"

The tone of her voice forces Yuuko back, but she pushes forward and places the shadow's arm around her neck. Lifting her to her feet, they make their way back towards the building together with periodic grunts, flying back towards the academy. The sight of the door drags out a thought from within the recesses of her mind.

"Why did you not answer when she was talking to you?"

"I have no words for that bitch."

Yuuko's expression turns to disbelief upon hearing the girl's cruel words.

"Why would you speak so terribly of your own sister?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she replies with a light chuckle. "Now that she plans on tearing down the old wing, what will you do?

Yuuko and the shadow remain quiet as they approach the door. Shifting her weight, Yuuko places the shadow against the building as support, grasping her chest for a moment to regain her breath. Yuuko then reaches out and opens the door. Waving her hand, the shadow takes the gesture and makes her way in, Yuuko following behind. She holds her hand out to embrace the shadow once more, but she runs into a stiff arm.

"I can go the rest of the way myself."

"Okay," she answers, not wanting to incur the being's wrath.

* * *

Yuuko stands quietly at the school gate, using her hands to separate herself from the solid surface behind her. She watches as the children exit the building, smiles lighting up each and every one of their face.

_I'm going to tear down the old school building and give you a proper burial._

Shaking the intrusive thought from her mind, she continues to wait for Teiichi to arrive. Gazing up at the sky, she watches with a slight smile as the clouds sail gracefully across the colorful sea.

"Yuuko!"

Instantly she feels her heart try to jump from her chest with surprise. Placing her hand upon her bosom, she holds the organ in her palm and waits for her body to calm down before focusing on Teiichi.

"Good evening, Teiichi."

"Were you waiting long?"

She shakes her head quickly, not wanting to make the boy feel bad.

"Not at all. Did you have fun in class today?"

"It's was no different from the other days. Mostly just stuff we've already gone over before."

She hesitates for a moment before continuing the conversation.

"Ummm… do you have any big plans for the winter break? Like are you traveling anywhere?"

"Not at this moment. Why do you ask?"

She moves her fingers in front of herself and twiddles them.

"Do you mind coming to visit me next week?"

Teiichi gives the girl a big smile, his eyes sparkling.

"You want me to come to the school over winter break," he asks with an expression of deep thought. "I don't see why not. Is there a special occassion?"

"I...I want you to be here when I get my memories back."

The look of surprise on his face causes Yuuko to reach towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He gently waves the ghost away and produces a light chuckle.

"I'm fine. I didn't expect that. You aren't doing this because of me, are you?"

"I ran into my sister earlier at my grave. She happened to mention she plans to tear down the old wi-"

"What?! She can't do that."

"It's not our choice to make, I guess. Looking on the bright side, this is probably for the best. It'll finally make me stop dragging my feet."

He shakes his head in disagreement with her words, but gives in reluctantly.

"If that's how you feel."

"Thanks Teiichi," she says, embracing him firmly.

"No problem," he replies, blushing at the sudden intimacy.

"It's never a dull moment with you two, is it?"

Yuuko shuts her eyes harder after hearing the voice, annoyance creeping through her.

_Why did she have to show up now?_

She releases him from her embrace to meet the smug expression upon her grandniece's face. Kirie looks at both children and then begins to walk past them.

"Don't mind me. I don't want to interrupt your moment, and I hope all goes well with you regaining your memories."

"With Teiichi with me, I'm sure I'll be able to handle whatever is in my past."

Kirie stops on the other side of the gate.

"I'll admit that I admire your bravery. Perhaps… it's about time for me to show a little bit of that myself."

The two watch as Kirie walks off into the distance. Turning towards each other, Yuuko gives him a hug once more before waving him off on his journey home. When he's gone, she mulls Kirie's words through her mind, wondering what they could possibly mean.

* * *

Kirie stands against the wall of the school hallway and stares at the picture of her grandmother and Yuuko. She carefully traces over the outlines of her grandmother's smile before moving to the image of Yuuko. Her hand closes unexpectedly, however, wrinkling the image.

"Stupid," she berates herself, fighting to fix the damage.

Observing the picture once more, she places it inside of her pocket after standing up. Breath slapping the inside of her cheeks, she takes in a deep sigh.

"This is it, Kirie. No more games. No more BS. This ends today."

She moves within the building like a thief in the night until she reaches her grandmother's door. Knocking on the wood, she pauses, ready to hear her guardian's voice.

"Yes?"

"Grandmother... do you mind if I come in?"

"Come in."

Sliding the door open, she enters the room to find her standing beside the window, staring out at the dying vegetation with an expression of indifference. Kirie shuts the door behind her, standing with her back to the door so as to cut off any possibility of retreat.

"I didn't expect to see you here today, Kirie. Do you need something?"

She bites down on her lip as her body begins to tremble. Shaking her head violently, she pushes herself over the edge.

"I... I want you to tell me everything. I want you to tell me everything there is to know about Yuuko and her death."

The simple expression on Yukariko's face morphs. Once a being of neutrality, she becomes a creature of anger, spinning around automatically.

"I thought I told you not to bring her up again!"

The woman's roar sends shivers through the girl's body, but she plants herself into the ground and continues forward.

"You've been like this since I've known you. You're always sad! You think I don't hear you crying when you think you're by yourself?"

Her grandmother is taken aback by her sudden retort and shuts her eyes.

"If you and that boy were investigating those stories, then you already know that she was chosen as a sacrifice and that's all there is to it."

"Stop messing around, grandmother. I want to know everything, and I mean everything."

"That is all I'm willing to share with you."

"Don't you see I want to help you?"

"I don't need any help."

Blood slips through the fresh opening on her lower lip, licked away by a careful swipe of the tongue.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, I swear I will leave that house and you'll never see me again!"

Yukariko's eyes widen with a mixture of fear and anger.

"You wouldn't da-"

"Try me," she interrupts with a look of determination. The fear in her chest morphs to courage.

The atmosphere between the two females bursts with electricity before her grandmother takes a seat behind her desk. Reaching into her desk drawer, she brings out a bottle of sage and a cup.

_What the hell?_

"You're just like her, you know that."

Kirie moves closer to the chairwoman's desk and focuses on the bottle, her mind on Yuuko.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

Yukariko takes a deep breath and exhales.

"You want to know everything? About my sister, me, this family, this town, and that boy you hang around with?"

"What does Teiichi have to do with this?"

She ignores the question, instead saying, "I'll tell you everything I know. I will only tell this to you once. Do you hear me?"

Kirie stomach begins to toss from the seriousness of the woman's words, but she nods her head anyway in preparation for the truth.

_This is it. Finally I'll know the truth and be able to rid her of that nuisance._

* * *

The duo steps through the doors of the old school wing. The afternoon light penetrate the windows, splattering the designs upon the wall. With each step Yuuko's heartbeat pulses through her head, drowning out their footsteps.

_When I used to roam these halls, I didn't know what it was I was missing. I was content not talking to anyone, not being seen by anyone, but maybe it was all a lie I told myself._

"Yuuko… you're awfully quiet today."

"I'm alright. I'm just thinking about how much I've changed."

"…Is that so?"

"Yep," she says, grabbing his hand in her own. "I'm not sure whether it's for better or for worse, but now I know what it's like to feel the warmth of someone else."

Arriving at the door to the clubroom, Yuuko slides the door open and the two enter side-by-side.

"I'm sure that it's not bad thing. I don't see how it could be."

She takes a seat at the end of the couch and pats the area next to her. Teiichi sits down and she immediately puts her arm around him, placing his head closer to hers. The sudden attack leaves the young man squirming to get free, but her hold upon him remains steadfast and soon he gives up, finding himself actually kind of liking the closeness.

"Why are you trying get away?" she asks, laughing at him."It's okay to do stuff like this every now and then, right? We are the only ones here."

Teiichi releases a sigh and fall back into her heartfelt embrace. The closeness of his body causes her heart to race and a tear to form in her eye.

_Just in case this is the last time... I just want to show him how much I care._

Learning closer, she places her lips on his own. The warmth of his breath caresses her face like silk, causing her to drain all of her emotion into her lips. She pulls away from him after a moment, leaving a look of shock upon his face as her saliva stains his lips.

"Yuuko..."

She places her hand upon his lips and gives him her sweetest smile.

"Lie down for me."

Taking a moment to digest her previous actions, he stares at her like a deer in headlights. Her hand places itself upon his head and gently pushes him onto her lap. Sliding her hand through his hair, his weight begins to increase as he falls deeper towards unconsciousness.

"Yuuko... we can't just stay like this."

Releasing a chuckle, her hand makes its way to his face, making his body shiver from her touch.

"I know that, but I just wanted to leave you with a good impression before we do this, because I don't know... what will happen when you wake up."

He attempts to get up, but falls back upon her lap.

"Everything... will work out... for the... best. Don't... be... so... nega... tive."

"I hope so."

Snores echo throughout the room as the clubroom door opens and the shadow steps in. Advancing across the room, she stops before the two of them and stares anxiously upon Yuuko.

"Now that he's here, are you ready?"

She stops stroking his head and stares upon his sleeping form. Her fingers journey towards his lips, but she ends their journey prematurely.

"Yes."

The shadow reaches outwards, Yuuko copying her movements. Intertwining their fingers, a sudden flash of anger rips through her. Recovering from the sudden emotion, she gazes up at her shadow.

"I'm sorry... for all the pain and suffering I've caused you."

The shadow's expression doesn't change, but she gives her a questionable smile. Her gaze shifts down to Teiichi and her smile softens.

"If you're truly sorry, then don't do this again."

The shadow places her hand upon Teiichi's face and gently caresses it.

"Tell me... how bad is it... my past, I mean."

The shadow fades from her view, but a sad, meaningful voice echoes within her mind.

"You'll soon find out."

Yuuko's surroundings suddenly darken. Multiple shouts, voices, and words race through her mind, threatening to tear her apart. As she draws near her limit, her consciousness fades into the darkness as well.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Tears of the Goddess I**


	20. Tears of the Goddess I

The darkness engulfing Teiichi fades, leaving his vision blurry. Using his hands, he feels around his surroundings and notices a hard surface below him. His palm rubs across the long length of its back and then glides across another flat surface along the front.

"A chair!"

He feels around the outer part of the furniture and finally takes a seat, keeping still until his vision returns to normal. Upon regaining his sight, he glances around to find himself within an almost-empty room with the two doors. Upon completing his survey, two female voices suddenly sprout out from the other side of the door in front of him, quickly approaching his position. Hoping out of the chair, he desperately searches for a place to hide before ducking behind the chair next to him, breathing down his panic.

_Smart move, Teiichi._

The door slides open and in walks Yuuko and a smaller girl. Her wavy hair brushes against Yuuko's arm while the flowers within her hands clench close to her childlike chest. Their laughter echoes within the naked room, only dying down once they near his position.

"You don't have to be so clingy, Yukariko."

The smaller girl pouts her lips while poking Yuuko in the arm.

"I'm not clingy!"

Teiichi's nervousness dissipates slowly as the duo walks past him and stops at the next door.

"I guess they can't see me," he thinks. "I must be reliving Yuuko's memories."

The girls grasp the handle and pull the door open. As the opening of the door concedes, a sudden image of the clubroom flashes into his mind. Teiichi's blood runs ice cold as he races to their location, forgetting himself as the fear surges through him.

"Don't go down there, Yuuko!"

He reaches out to place his hand protectively on her shoulder, but his face lights up with shock as his hand falls right through her being, no contact made. His heart drops as he stands there, forced to watch the girls make their way into the dark entrance without a single way to stop them.

_Is this the moment she dies?_

Teiichi's heart-rate increases as he follows the duo down the wooden steps, each step like a bang in his heart. Arriving at the bottom of the stairway, they make a turn towards the cave entrance and approach the shrine that stands against the back wall.

"Why do we have to do this, sister?"

Yuuko places the flowers beside the structure and knocks off an ancient collection of dust on its frame.

"There's no school right now. So it's our job to keep this place clean."

"I suppose you have a point."

The two arrange the flowers as best they can at the base of the structure and finish their duties before exiting the room. After returning to the above room, they close the door tightly and make their way into the hall. Teiichi walks through the door and follows closely behind the siblings the whole way through, observing their smiling faces and happy-go-lucky demeanor and wondering when and how it had all gone wrong.

"Yuuko and the chairwoman," he realizes before Yuuko stops beside one of the empty classrooms.

"This is going to be your new classroom, Yukariko."

Her sister steps towards the window too and peers inside curiously. Her face twists in horror, however, and for a moment she just stands there in her shock, disgusted by the sight in front of her but unable to move away. Yuuko and Teiichi quickly move beside her and peer through the room. His stomach begins to churn at the sight of the mound of corpses within.

"I'm sorry about that. I forgot they're using the school to store bodies because the crematory is full."

Yuuko place her hand on her sister's back and leads her gently out of the building, herding her like a baby lamn. Pursing the girls once more, Teiichi looks back at the classroom once more and shakes his head in the upmost disbelief.

"How many bodies are in that place?"

Exiting and following their path towards the school gate, Yukariko brushes against her sister and glances up at the overcast sky, her eyes distant and foggy.

"How much longer do we have until this ends?"

Yuuko places her head closer to her sibling and strokes her hair. There's sadness in her movements; the sadness of uncertainty.

"I'm not sure. Regardless of how long, we have to stay strong and be there for each other."

Taking her hand off the girl's head, she looks down to find a miserable expression upon the girl's young face.

"Many people are saying it's because of the curse."

"Don't buy into that talk. There's no such thing as curses. The only thing that kind of talk is good for is causing fear, and we don't need that."

"But..."

Her rebuttal is cut short as a trickle of rain splashes the top of her head, speeding its way down her cheek like a tear. They both gaze upwards at the same time, resulting in several cool drops colliding with their faces.

"Let's go! We don't want to get caught up in this rain!"

The two quickly dash towards their home with Teiichi close behind, huffing to keep up with them.

"I guess... this is just the beginning."

* * *

Teiichi wanders around Yuuko's childhood room, eying the dolls that line the top of her shelves and furniture. Periodically glancing in her direction, he finds that the image of her doing her homework remains constant and unchanging. The sudden drop of her pencil, however, ends his exploration, once again making her the center of his attention. Her body shivers slightly as she rubs herself, trying hopelessly to calm down her fearful nerves.

"Gah... I guess seeing those corpses has me on edge."

A roar of thunder reverberates throughout the house, causing her to jump up and move anxiously towards the door. Wanting to keep up, Teiichi follows behind her, examining the immaculate walls as they stroll through the hallway she must've grown up in.

"I know this place. It's Kirie's home, isn't it?"

The door to a nearby room opens up and out walks Yukariko. She jumps at the sudden realization of someone standing within the darkness of the hallway, tossing the rags upwards in her shock but catching them just in time.

"Oh sister, what brings you out here?"

"I couldn't concentrate in my room, is all. How is mother doing?"

She lowers her head in an attempt to hide her grim expression, but it appears to be no use. Yuuko understands.

"She's not getting any better."

Trying to wash away her frown, Yuuko places a hand on the girl's shoulder and pushes her chin up.

"Mom's going to be fine. Don't get so down about it."

Her words tug on Teiichi's heart-strings in a way he can't believe, and in a moment she'd leaned forward to hug the girl lightly, the two sisters bonded by this moment of shared pain.

"She's always able to be optimistic," Teiichi thinks.

The gentle gesture of Yuuko's brings a smile to the girl's face.

"You're right. I'll try to think more positive from now on."

A massive pounding shoots through the wall, bringing the trio's attentions to the door further down the hall. Repositioning themselves near the entrance, a number of males converse with each other as well.

"The villages next door have been hit as well. I hear that doctors have even fled from the area," says a man, his voice with minimal emotion.

"Brother, what's the cause of this disaster?" asks another man, this one with a voice heavy and gruff.

"I'm not so sure. It doesn't appear to be a regular disease or it wouldn't be so hard to cure."

"It's the curse!" a third young man shouts. His voice is frantic.

Yuuko's face sours at the mention of the word 'curse'. She looks back at her sister and notices the objects in her hands jittering.

"It's... all you Kanoes' fault. You've been... neglecting your duties for far too long and now the god is angry!" an elderly voice bursts out. It's weak from age but stronger now with anger.

"Brother, perhaps we should consider doing the ritual," a deeper voice speaks.

At the final statement, Yuuko grabs the door handle, impulsivity too much to handle.

"Yuuko! Wait!" the two remaining children both shout, but it's to no avail.

The door flies open and the conversation in the room comes to a screeching halt. Yukariko freezes behind the wall, while Teiichi, grateful to be invisible, stands beside Yuuko. Staring into the dimly lit room, the men ranging from different ages all sit around a single table. Looking around the room, Teiichi's already stiff body suddenly petrifies. His heart stops as the death-glares coming his way intensify by the second. Even though everyone in the room besides the man with glasses appears to want to kill this intruder, she remains steadfast, reciprocating the aggressive welcome.

"All of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Father, Uncle Kou, Uncle Kyo, and even the concerned members of the village. All of you are important members of this community, and you should conduct yourselves as such."

The atmosphere at that moment remains still as the electricity in the area intensifies with Yuuko's brave words. Shutting the door, she quickly feels something grab her arm and pull her hard towards the wall. Her sister gazes into her dangerous eyes but remains painfully quiet. Moments elapse before the two go their separate ways, and still recovering from his ordeal, Teiichi massages his chest and slowly walks behind his girlfriend.

"Is this the real Yuuko Kanoe? She didn't flinch at the looks those men were giving her."

Yuuko turns to face in his direction.

"I'll just go to sleep now," she says, releasing a sigh before going into her bedroom.

With those final thoughts, Teiichi takes a seat outside of her door, not wanting to intrude. Learning against the structure, he stares down the empty corridor before closing his eyes and sighing deeply..

"You are one strong girl."

* * *

The faint voices echo in Teiichi's ear as he lies against Yuuko's hard door. A yawn escapes his mouth involuntarily as he rubs his eyes in unison. Using the wall as a crutch, he picks himself up and dusts off his clothing. Upon cleaning himself, however, her door slides open and out comes Yuuko wearing a long, black dress with her hair nice and straight down her back.

"Good morning, Yuuko," he says, diverting his eyes from her chest.

She calmly looks around the area of her doorway, eyes gazing around curiously as if someone was speaking to her.

"I thought I heard someone say my name."

Shrugging off the feeling, she shuts the door behind her and makes her way down the hall. Arriving at the living room, Yukariko and their father both turn towards the young woman and offer her a light smile.

"Good morning, Yuuko," they both say in unison.

"Good morning, Yukariko. Good morning, Father."

Teiichi leans against the wall and basks in the warmth radiating between the three of them. Their father picks up his bag beside the table and makes his way towards the front door, his footsteps loud but steady.

"Do you mind taking that medicine to your Uncle Kou, Yukariko? It would be a big help to his wife's condition."

Yukariko gives her father a hesitant nod before taking the bag of medicine from the table.

"Can you take care of your mother until I get home, Yuuko? I won't be long, I promise."

She nods her head and waves her father off as he leaves the house. After his departure, the two prepare for their respective tasks. Heading into the kitchen, Yuuko gathers some rags and clean water, and returning to the living room, her sister opens the front door and shouts down the hall.

"I'm going out, Sister! I'll be right back!"

"Be safe!"

The residual warmth dissipates within the area due to the family breaking apart. Teiichi follows behind the teenager and ends up at a nearby room, watching as she lightly knocks on the door while repositioning her materials.

"I'm coming in, Mother!"

Waiting for a moment, Yuuko slides the door open and together she and Teiichi slide into the room. Lightly shutting the door behind her, she moves towards the woman lying on the futon, placing the material on the floor and resting her hand cautiously on the woman's sweaty forehead.

"Your fever seems to have gone down a little."

Teiichi gazes at the woman's pale, sick face, watching with concern as her chest rises and falls at a pace way too fast to be considered healthy.

"She's rather tall. I can see where Yuuko gets it from."

Finding a place on the opposite side of the woman, he takes his place on the mat.

"You... shouldn't be in... here with me."

Yuuko grabs a cloth and dips it in the container. Ringing the water from it, she places it upon her mother's head and wipes away the sweat without hesitation.

"You know I can't do that."

A rough cough emerges from the woman's mouth and lungs, prompting Yuuko to pat her affectionately on the chest. Her expression lowers as she reaches for a clean cloth and wipes the dribbling blood away from her parent's lips.

"You're... such a reckless child."

Folding the rag up, she places it on the floor and runs her hand through her mother's hair.

"Wasn't it you that taught me to help those who can't help themselves?"

The woman takes a large breath of air and coughs it back out.

"I... suppose so."

Touching her mother's shoulders, Yuuko lightly nudges her until the woman rolls to her side. Noticing the sudden motion, Teiichi quickly and respectfully turns his head while she pulls the back of her nightgown up. Using the rag once more, she wipes away the collection of sweat. Patting the woman softly on the back, she lays on her back once again and lets her raise the front of her gown. After wiping away the fluid, she gives her mother a smile.

"There. Good as new."

"I... don't feel that... way."

A string of coughs erupt and Yuuko grabs the rag from before and uses it once again, careful not to press too hard and cause any unnecessary pain.

"Well, you may not feel better now, but I'm sure you will in a day or two."

The woman gives out a small chuckle before simmering back down.

"You should go apologize... to your father. For barging in on his meeting."

Teiichi brings his head back to see the woman staring at her daughter intensely. Yuuko stares at the floor almost as if in deep concentration, and then suddenly she speaks, breaking the hollow silence.

"Why should I apologize? They were talking nonsense about that curse again, and you know father-"

"Don't argue with me."

Yuuko begins to interrupt, but the stern look in the woman's eyes freezes her words in her throat, making her look down in shame.

"I'll make sure to speak with him when he gets home."

The two women sit in silence as the gentle patter of rain strikes the roof over and over. A string of coughs erupt once more and Yuuko quickly cleans her up.

"How much time... do you think I have left?"

"Maybe a day a half until you're up and abou-"

"I wasn't born yesterday... I know I'm going to die soon," she interrupts the girl, her voice solemn but not despairing. "I'm not a child. You don't have to sugar-coat anything for me."

Yuuko squeezes down on the rag while lowering her head. Hiding her face behind her raven locks, she tries not to let her mother see the way her lips tremble.

"Maybe... two... three days at most, if it's gotten this far."

Her mother closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it all sink in.

"That means... you're father still doesn't know... what's causing it."

"He doesn't, but I'm sure-"

"I know... there's no hope for me. I... wasn't in the best health... to begin with. I can only... be thankful that... I've lived this long."

Yuuko leans over and places her head upon her mother's chest, still shivering slightly.

"What should I do, Mother? Why does it feel like I'm the only one trying to keep things afloat around here? All they talk about is curse this and curse that, and father isn't saying anything about it."

The woman's hand moves out from under the covers and plops down softly on her daughter's head. It's a bit clammy from sickness but Yuuko doesn't seem to mind.

"Just do... what you can. You're still... a healthy girl. You can still make a difference."

Teiichi reaches over and tries to place his hand on Yuuko's back, but it goes through her body and he sighs in defeat.

"Underneath that tough exterior, she's still just a kid. The amount of weight she carries around is too much."

He gets up to leave the room when the mother's voice causes him to turn around abruptly.

"Are you looking... after your sister?"

Her head motions in an affirmative manner.

"Thank you... I know... I haven't been much help over... the past few years, but I love you two with all my heart. So try your best... to set a good example for her... especially in these times."

Her head rubs against her body once more, bringing a smile to the woman's face again.

"I promise I will."

The scene pulls at Teiichi's heart, and though a part of his soul aches, he's unable to remove his eyes from the sight that lies before him. His mind rewinds suddenly, replaying a comment from a while before.

_You're a ghost, how would you know how I feel?_

The taste within his mouth turns acidic. He places his head against the wall as guilt starts to eat away at him, rotting his insides and turing him hollow.

"Maybe not then, but she knows all too well how I felt."

* * *

Yukariko races up the wooden stairs until she's right in front of her uncle's door. A roar of thunder sounds overhead, sending shivers all along her body, but still she knocks calmly on the door, holding firmly onto the bag. Moments elapse before the patter of feet makes its way to the door. The entrance opens and a young girl stands before her.

"How are you doing today?"

"Good morning, Yuka! I'm fine!"

The child's energetic attitude quickly brings a smile to her face as she stoops down and rubs her head.

"I see you'll never stop calling me that, huh?"

"Nope," she responds with a playful grin. "Come in."

She makes way for her to enter and closes the door tight behind her. Removing her shoes, the sound of a gruff voice echoes from down the hall, and tucking the box close to her stomach, she moves through the corridor to hear the words become more audible.

"I swear. He lets that girl get away with too damn much. Who does she think she is talking to us like that?"

"I'm sure he's disciplined her by now."

"I doubt it, Kyo. That coward doesn't have much of a backbone, not even with his owns kids."

"Be that if it may-"

The conversation suddenly stops as Yukariko makes her way into the room. Sweat rolls down the back of her neck as the men focus their attention on her, eyes like daggers.

"What brings you here?" Kou says, startling her.

"Father wanted me to bring this to you. It's medicine for-"

"Thanks," he says abruptly, taking the container from her.

The child grabs Yukariko's hand and pulls her towards the hallway again.

"Come on, Yuka! Let's play!"

Yukariko budges slightly every time the girl yanks her arm, but she doesn't move completely.

"I don't have time to play with you today. How about next time I visit?"

"You said that the last time," the girl cries, pulling her arm more vigorously and starting to pout.

The constant tugging begins to make Yukariko's joints feel awkward. She places a hand on the child's gripping arm and hears a frightening roar rip through the building, shocking them both.

"You're being a bother! Go to your room!"

The pressure of the child's grip suddenly disappears as well as her presence. The hastiness of the sudden incident leaves Yukariko in awe and even fear.

"She... really wasn't bothering me."

"Who said anything about you?"

Yukariko shrinks back and gives him a polite bow.

"I'll... be leaving now."

She quickly makes her way back down the hall and places her shoes on. As she reaches out for the door, the thunderous voice calls out to her from behind.

"Is your father at home?"

She freezes stiff at the closeness of his location.

"He... he's not. He should be back later."

The silence drifts through the air between the two before Yukariko suddenly feels a chill surrounding her. She rubs her hands together and begins to move again before her Kou's voice, softer this time, addresses her.

"Has my brother decided what to do about this curse plaguing our village?"

"He hasn't told me anything."

The footsteps within the hall get closer and danger-signs start blaring in her head, but she keeps still from politeness.

"He's going to get us all killed."

"That's... not true. Father is doing his best to-"

"I bet he sits in his room looking through his books," he says with a pause. "Has your father even told you about the duties of our family or the Akahito ritual that we are responsible for?"

"Akahito... ritual? What's that?"

"The next time you see him, ask him about it."

His footsteps trail away from the girl, causing her alarms to cease. Taking the door handle into her hands, she opens it and passes through the entrance feeling as empty as a ghost. Stepping onto the mushy earth, the overcast sky feeds the new seed inside her mind, allowing it to plant its root.

_Akahito... ritual..._

* * *

Teiichi sits against the wall, staring up at the opening in the ceiling as the moon's pale light bleeds through. The sound of the soothing water waving within the tub causes him to briefly look down. Catching a glimpse of Yuuko's hair in a bun, his heart quickly begins to race, and his face turns a bright pink. Turning towards the wall, he lowers his head in an attempt to rid himself of the erotic images knocking at his mind's door.

"Forgive me, Yuuko."

In the moments of his turmoil, a knock on the bathroom door erupts beside him, pushing the thoughts from his head. He turns his head on reflex, but quickly forces his head back down.

"Sister. Do you mind if I come in?"

Yuuko breaks a smile and turns towards the door.

"I don't mind."

The door opens and in walks Yukariko, holding a towel covering her frontal area. Closing the door behind her, she stands before her sister, staring at her for a moment before shifting her gaze. Yuuko jumps out of the bath and grasps her sister confidently by the hand, sitting her on the washing stool.

"There's nothing to be shy about. We're both girls, aren't we?"

Yukariko faintly struggles, but eventually succumbs to her sister's might. Prepping a soapy cloth, Yuuko runs it across her sister's tiny body. Staring at the back of her neck, she brushes her finger against it, sending the girl forward with a laugh.

"I'm ticklish there! Stop that!"

"But you're so cute. I like hearing that childish laugh of yours!"

Yuuko pulls her back and continues running washing over her body with a giant smile on her face. Finishing up the procedure, the two get up and Yuuko sits back in the tub. Her sister goes to the wash, takes a container of water, and proceeds to wash the suds off of herself. The sound of her standing alerts Yuuko of her completion.

"Come sit with me, Yukariko."

The request causes her to jump in slight surprise.

"Eh... Is it really okay for us to do that?"

"I don't mind at all."

Teiichi fidgets in his location at the activies occurring around him. Pressing down on his knees, he fights to prevent himself from looking up, his curiosity a struggle to suppress.

"I really want to see what's going on, but they're naked," he says as a splash of water sounds off behind him.

Reinforcing his will, he keeps his vision away from the sisterly bonding happening before him. He hears Yuuko release a playful laugh as the sound of hands slap against bare skin.

"You're always so stressed. You need to learn to relax a bit."

She massages the girl's shoulders as her face starts to flush. Her words bring a smile to the young woman's face, but for only a single moment.

"Sister... with everything going on around us... aren't you afraid of dying?"

Yuuko's smile fades as a frown takes over, spreading like a disease. Yukariko turns her head to see the sad expression upon her sister's face, and in turn feels her heart grow dark.

"I guess I am, but being scared isn't going to help us," she responds, pasting that smile right back on her face. "There's a chance that it may get a lot worse in the future. So we need to be strong. "

Yukariko averts her gaze as her words sink in.

"But-"

Her speech is instantly cut short as her body collides against her sister's ample bosom.

"No buts. Everything will be alright. If you're scared, I'll be here to protect you. You are my precious little sister, after all. So let's do the best we can."

Yukariko's eyes lower in bliss as soft hands continue kneading her back like dough.

You really are strong, Sister. I don't think I can be like you no matter how hard I try.

A sudden splash of water causes Teiichi and Yuuko to stare in surprise as Yukariko stands in the bath. Teiichi quickly averts his eyes once more, focusing instead on the top of the water where he's able to Yuuko's reflection.

"Where do you get your courage from, Sister? The people at the meeting and myself see what's going on, and we are terrified. Not everyone can be as strong like you. Some people need something to grasp onto."

Her last statement comes out in an almost trance-like tone, like she can't even hear herself saying it.

"I think I may have overstepped my boundaries then."

"I don't think so. I think you did the right thing. If you wouldn't have said anything I'm sure things would have spiraled out of control. You... are the most reliable person we have."

"Yukariko..."

Yukariko shakes her head violently and faces her sister with a playful smile, confidence now emanating from her as well.

"I'm done for tonight. I'll be heading out first. Don't stay in too long."

Yukariko finds a clean towel and places it around herself before walking out. Yuuko's body sinks back into the tub, stopping at her neck. Running her fingers along her legs, she releases a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe I said I'd protect her from something as horrible as a disease. I'm so irresponsible sometimes," she says, glancing up at the glowing moon. "I'm not perfect, Yukariko; even I get scared. I just can't afford to show it right now."

Teiichi removes himself from his seat and heads towards the door. Stopping at it, he turns around once more to see the back of the girl's head.

"You're not irresponsible at all, Yuuko. You're only guilty of caring too much."

* * *

Yukariko strolls through the dark hallway, holding tight to the soft fabric of her night gown. Stopping at the entrance to her father's room, she knocks on the door with a light touch.

"Father, do you mind if I discuss something with you?"

"Sure," his voice comes from the other side of the door, deep and casual.

Entering the room, the pile of books littering his desk and floor catch her eye, all of them laying on random pages as he sits at his desk. Closing the door behind her, the girl instantly drops on all fours and gives her father a stern look.

"I want to know about the cause of the disease!"

Her father looks at her with a quizzical expression, but then breaks his gaze to glance over at the pile of books.

"The cause, you say... the other doctors and I aren't able to figure out what the cause is. It's a virus or something we've never seen before."

His answers serves only to make her blood boil. Slapping her hand on the ground, she leans in closer to his position, eyes narrowed to show her seriousness.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Everyone is saying that the mountain god is cursing us for not giving him anything when we built the school. Sister says it's all nonsense, but how can everyone be wrong?"

Her father turns back to his desk and begins flipping through the pages of his books once more, his fingers shaking a bit with nerves even as he keeps his voice calm.

"Listen to your sister. Curses are nothing more than rubbish."

"Why didn't you put down their accusations in the meeting? Do you feel as though there is some chance it could be true?"

Her question goes unanswered as the man clenches onto the pages of his book.

"Even our family believes that we need to do the Akahito ritual!"

Her heart suddenly races as her father swiftly moves in front of her, fast as a predator. The furious expression upon his face sends chills up her spine, making her breath catch in her throat.

"Where the hell did you hear about that?!"

The sudden outburst sends her cringing.

"Do you want to believe in that superstitious talk with the rest of them?"

He turns away from her, sending waves of relief surging through her body. After composing herself, she sits upon her knees and glances at her father once more, collecting her bravery so as to speak once more.

"So you aren't willing to tell me then?"

The silence given back stings at her core, but she pushes it aside before standing.

"That's... fine then, Father."

She moves towards the door, but her father's voice holds her in place just before she reaches it.

"Wait... if you really want to know, I'll tell you. I want you to understand why you shouldn't believe what they are saying."

Her father takes a seat by his desk once again, and she follows suit. Her heart explodes with joy at the thought that finally she'll get to find out what everyone is talking about.

"Generations ago, our family founded this village," he explained. "They helped cultivate the land, build the establishments, handle medical practices... everything. One day a group of our ancestors wondered into the mountain and stumbled upon copper veins; it's what this place is so famous for. After that, the village began flourishing even more, and the credit was given to a god who was said to live upon the mountain."

Yukariko shifts her legs as her focus intensifies upon the story.

"One of the members at the time proclaimed that the god spoke to him, and told him to offer up one human every couple of years in exchange for his blessings. Because of the closeness of the community, not everyone was onboard with the idea of killing their own. So our family came up with the concept of Akahito, a person who would choose someone to be the offering to that god."

Her chest began to get tighter as she listens on, and for a moment she realized she'd forgotten to breathe.

"One day, many years later, they stopped doing the ritual, and another member claimed to have spoken to the god as well. This person said the god was angry and he would curse them if they didn't give him an offering soon. However, due to their disobedience, he wouldn't be as nice to their next sacrifices."

"What do you mean?!"

"Since we humans seemed to love our women so much, every offering had to be a female. This god was said to have become a particular heinous entity. He wants to defile what we hold dear in exchange for angering him. So he expected someone that was strong and pure so he could enjoy ravaging her. "

The weight of her father's words makes Yukariko nauseous. She places her hand up to her mouth and tries to get herself under control.

"Did any of the sacrifices... ever help?"

"From what we know, they could have all been coincidences at the time. However, there's no proof that doing this helped anything. I see it as murder, and I will never consent to it."

Her heart-rate increase as she thinks about all of the people that have died in the recent weeks. Bodies upon bodies pile up within her mind. Standing up, she bows to her father.

_How many people could sacrificing one person have saved?_

Taking a final look at her father, she heads towards the door, swallowing the guilt.

"Thank you for everything," she says, her queasiness still showing in her tone. "Good night, Father."

Casting a glance down the hall, she stares into the dimly-lit corridor. The story plays in her head several times, drowning out the sound of her footsteps as she goes heading back into her room. Just as she passes her sister's door, she stops in front of it, her legs refusing to take another step.

_I should tell sister what father said._

She raises her hand to knock, but suddenly stops and turns away.

_No... she'll just say I was silly for wanting to know about it in the first place._

She continues down the hall with her father's deep voice ringing through her mind, retelling the story over and over. Finally coming to her room, she grabs the handle to her door and slides it open.

"Strong and pure... who would be the best person for that?"

The images of left-over villagers run through her head like a rolodex. With each passing person, she shakes her head in disagreement.

"They are all just like me. Scared and..."

Her eyes creep back up towards the hallway and land upon Yuuko's door. The seed within her mind breaks to the surface. Her eyes narrow in on the area of the house, but in a moment she slaps herself across the face. A fire engulfs her cheek, painful but clearing her mind of tonight's information.

_What the hell am I thinking? It's just as Yuuko said. This way of thinking is dangerous._

Stilling one last glance at her sister's door, she enters her room and retires for the night.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Tears of the Goddess II**


	21. Tears of the Goddess II

The torrent of rain showers upon the graves and the gloomy onlookers in the cemetery. Yukariko hangs onto Yuuko, trying to keep from falling apart as she cries for her fallen parent. Teiichi repositions himself next to Yuuko and gives their mother a silent prayer, frowning upon seeing the endless pain in her eyes. He reaches for her hand, but once again his hand passes through her being. As Yukariko's wails die down into silence, the clamor within the crowds becomes more apparent.

"It's the curse!"

Teiichi snaps his head up and hunts for the source of the outburst, eyes narrowed in anger.

"It's a shame that poor woman had to die."

"What was her husband doing this whole time?"

He surveys the area, but the collection of umbrellas conceals the culprits' identities.

"Do you people not have any respect?"

His question does nothing to slow down their heinous words, and as he glances towards the two grieving girls standing on their own, he feels anger surface within him.

"Whatever... she got what she deserved!"

"They're all going to sit back and do nothing!"

"They deserve to die, not us!"

Tears gather in Yukariko's eyes once more, but Yuuko removes her from the scene before they fall. Walking along the pavement-path, the two silently make their way towards the cemetery entrance. Hordes of individuals stare at the two as they walk, their fangs showing and heads shaking in disapproval, but keeping her sister's head down, Yuuko navigates their way through the hateful glances. Arriving at the entrance, the siblings exit the area and move towards the street.

"Are you okay, Yukariko?"

Only the sound of wet concrete comes after her question. The barrage of dialogue ransacks her mind, forcing tears to well up in the girl's eyes. She tightens the grip around her umbrella until her knuckles turn white.

"Don't listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about. No one deserves any of this, and we certainly aren't cursed."

Her words fail to drive away the tears within her eyes. Taking a different approach, she digs into her pocket and wraps her hand around a pointy object that she then proceeds to pull out. Wearing her warm smile, she grasps her sister's hand and places the object securely in her possession.

"I want you to have this."

"A comb? Why are you giving me this?"

"It was mother's comb. When we were little I asked her for it so much that she finally gave it to me. Now I want you to have it. I know you'll take good care of it."

Juggling the comb around, Yukariko glances over the fine flower-like pattern, eyes twinkling in mysticism. Completing her examination, she lifts her gaze and comes across her sister's reassuring smile once more.

"How… can you still be so calm?"

Yuuko's expression remains ever-friendly, never faltering.

"What do you mean? I just lost my mother as well."

"That's not what I mean! You heard all of them! You're heard them saying how we are cursed, and that our mother deserved to get sick!"

For a moment, Yukariko's words eats away her facade, but it regenerates itself within seconds. Walking past the hysterical girl, Yuuko stops and looks back at the cemetery.

"Don't let yourself get caught up in their nonsense. Now, let's go home."

Yuuko initiates the move toward their home when Yukariko's voice freezes her in place.

"You're wrong! I talked to father and he told me everything! There is truth to this story!"

She places herself in front of her sister to bloke her path home, gazing sadistically into her eyes.

"He told me how it's been our family's duty to quell the god's anger. He told me all about the Akahito ritual, and the meaning behind it."

Yuuko's hand suddenly begins to tremble from the ominous atmosphere that now envelops the two. Yukariko pushes even closer to her sister, their faces now inches apart. The look in her eyes becomes more menacing then before, and Yuuko struggles to hold back her cringe.

"Yukariko…"

"He told me that there was only one way to stop the god from cursing people, and that was to offer one's most precious thing to Akahito."

"What do you mean most precious?"

"Why... a human life, of course."

For a moment, Yuuko's body suddenly trembles uncontrollably. In a moment she manages to compose herself, however, hastily distancing herself from her sister.

"This is crazy. No one believes in gods nowadays."

Yukariko grabs her arm and places herself against her once more.

"Everyone believes. I'm sure of it. I'm thinking Father does too, to some extent. Perhaps he doesn't want to think about associating with a god like this. He is said to be vicious, and he wants to defile, ravage, and destroy the person worthy enough to be the sacrifice. He wants to take out his frustration on that person because of our disobedience."

The trembling in Yuuko's hands appears again. She takes a takes a step back. However, her sister follows her.

"Yukariko..."

"You know that shrine that is at the bottom of the school? That's actually the shrine that was dedicated to the god."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. Did you ever wonder why a random shrine would just happen to be there? Father knew all about it, but he kept it to himself. Even though he had all of this information, he didn't do anything because he was afraid to take responsibility for what needed to be done," she says, placing her finger on Yuuko's chest and digging in into her so hard that it almost hurt. "It's not too late, Sister. Let's show everyone... let's show them that we aren't afra-"

"Shut your mouth!"

Before she realizes, her hand flies through the air with god-like speed and strikes her sibling's face. Her umbrella hits the ground with a clink and rolls away on the pavement. The threatening aura dissipates as Yukariko stands still, holding her hand over her now reddish cheek and blinking back the water from her eyes. Yuuko stares upon the pink shading of her hand and then back towards her victim.

"What did I just do?"

Rubbing her face, the young woman does nothing to shield herself from the onslaught of the rain. She fixates upon her sister's face to find that her smile is nowhere to be found. Tears stain the teenager's cheeks before her umbrella falls to the ground, and in a moment Yuuko quickly wraps her arms around Yukariko, pulling her into her shivering embrace.

"…"

The rain beats upon the sisters as Yuuko's cries flow through Yukariko's ears as soft and melodic as the ocean waves. The intensity of her shaking increases with each passing moment.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...!"

Yukariko remains quiet while resting her head upon her sister's chest. Her desperate pleas for forgiveness makes her clench her fist, and her hand creeps upon Yuuko's back and lightly taps her wet clothes.

"I was out of control, Sister. I'm sorry."

Yuuko bears down on her even more, almost as if trying to absorb her into herself.

"I'm so sorry I hit you!"

"It's alright. I promise."

Yukariko snakes her way out of her sister's grasp and picks up her umbrella from the ground. Wiping the tears from her red eyes, Yuuko follows suit. Hesitantly reaching over, she takes the younger girl's hand, and a smile reaffirms the teenager of her sister's true feelings. As if this were a sign, the strength of the downpour suddenly lightens. With their hands together, the duo make their way home, leaning on each other's shoulders. Suddenly, however, two men appear almost out of no where, standing before them. Examining both men, Teiichi focuses more on the male with the blonde hair and glasses.

"Is that really you great grandfather?"

"Yuuko… Yukariko. I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thank you, Uncle Kazuki," they both say in unison.

The other man sizes the two up and steps forward.

"You two are soaked. You shouldn't stay out here too long; you may catch a cold."

Yuuko gazes up at the man's face but finds nothing familiar about him.

"Are you new here? I don't think I know you."

"I'm so sorry. I should have introduced myself. My name is Suguchi Niiya. Your uncle and I are acquaintances, and I'm here visiting him for a bit."

The last of the falling water halts as the group stands in silence.

"I'm Yuuko Kanoe, and this is my sister Yukariko. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you girls too. I'm sorry to hear about your mother's passing."

Yuuko bows to the male respectfully.

"Thank you for your concern. Yukariko and I should be going now, Uncle. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Niiya."

"Likewise."

Teiichi follows alongside the sisters as they move farther from their uncle's position. Glaring up at Yuuko's face, his mind suddenly replaces the neutral expression on her face with that of her death photo. A squeezing sensation occurs on his heart, slowing his walk for a moment. He stops and rubs his chest until the sensation dissipates. Increasing his pace, he catches back up to the siblings, this time walking beside Yuuko and never once peering up at her face.

"I wish there was something I could do for you."

"You're doing enough," a faint voice comes from behind.

He quickly turns around to locate the source, but finds only grass, cement, and open space. Turning back towards Yuuko, he moves back beside her and stares at the ground, a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

"Are you watching this as well, Yuuko?"

* * *

Standing alongside Yuuko, Teiichi gazes off at the dissipating rainclouds from the comfort of her steps. The sun's rays bleed through the holes in the obstructions and greatly livens the scenery. Glancing over to her, he spots her worrisome gaze, and forgetting the reality of this world, tries to take her hand to comfort not only her but himself. Just as before, however, his hand travels through her, sending a wave of frustration through his being.

"What are you thinking about, Yuuko?"

Upon him finishing his question, she answers instantly.

"It's pointless to keep having these gatherings. If only they would put their efforts into finding a cure to this disease instead of talking about that silly curse."

The door slides open and Suguchi exits the building. Stretching his arms, he bathes in the warmth of the sun. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Yuuko's presence and gives the young woman a friendly wave and a smile.

"It's nice to see the sun again, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. It's been raining so much lately."

"Shouldn't you be inside with your family?"

"It's better if I don't. I caused father problems before, so I'll just wait out here."

He moves beside Teiichi and stares out at the various building in the distance, his expression thoughtful.

"I heard a lot of talk about a curse when your Kazuki and I went to the cemetery. I see that the people here are really superstitious, aren't they?"

"They are just afraid. They don't know how to stop the disease, so they are just clinging to whatever they can."

"Oh? How about yourself? Do you think that this village is cursed?"

She caresses her arm in an attempt to ward off the unsettling feeling around her, bringing back warmth to her rain-soaked bones.

"No. I don't believe in curses. That way of thinking should have been discarded long ago."

He releases a chuckle while clapping his hand at her, admiration dancing in his eyes.

"You're quite the level-headed girl."

"Someone has to be. I hate that it's only my father and me, though."

"It's only human nature to fear what one doesn't understand."

"There is nothing to be gained from acting like a bloodthirsty mob. I pray that my uncles don't make it worse. However, that may only be wishful thinking."

"Why do you say that? Kazuki doesn't seem to believe too much about this curse either."

"That's a family matter."

"Understood. "

He gives her a playful smile and makes his way off to the ground.

"I'm heading back to Kazuki's, now. Perhaps we can have another talk some other time?"

Instead of answering him, Yuuko asks another question.

"If you don't mind me asking… how do you and my uncle know each other?"

"I helped him out when his daughter gave birth," he replies before walking off towards the center of town.

"So you're a doctor?"

"Something like that," he says, and then he vanishes in the distance.

"A doctor? I wonder why he'd want to keep stories like that secret."

* * *

Yukariko sits in the back of the meeting room while the other male members reside at the round table. The atmosphere in the room reeks of desperation and anger as the men grow restless in their silence, fear charging their every move.

_I don't like the feeling in here._

Suddenly, one of the men stands up and slams his hand upon the table.

"It's been almost a month since this epidemic started! Why have we not done anything about this yet?"

"How many more people have to die before you people do your duty?" another man follows up.

Yukariko's body shutters from the intensity as the atmosphere around them gets more hostile. She notices her uncle Kyo take a stand.

"Brother… things are only getting worse. Have you figured out what the cause of this is?"

Her father bows and shakes his head in his admission of failure.

"I have not."

The voices roar to astronomical levels, nearly threatening to tear down the walls where they stand.

"What do you mean you haven't figured it out yet?!"

"Everyone knows it's because of the curse!"

Kou rises calmly and motions for the crowd to simmer down, the lack of fear on his face impressive.

"Have you put any thought into what you're doing? You've been so caught up in those books that your wife is dead, our population is crippled, and the people have lost faith in us! What more do you want to happen?"

He sits quietly and contemplates the question.

"I will figure out an answer before we use anyone as a sacrifice."

"How long do you think we have until we all end up dead?!"

He remains quiet and lets the commotion take over the room, nearly swallowing it whole. Kou remains standing to scan the area. Yukariko's skin suddenly tingles as she feels a pair of eyes staring at her, but even as her vision creeps around the room, she finds nothing suspicious.

_Father… just do what they say._

The roaring noise in the room dies down after Kou raises his hand to silence them.

"On my brother's behalf, I think we should adjourn this meeting. Let's reconvene in three days."

The participants chatter amongst themselves again before everyone gets up and does as he asks. On their way out, each person gives her father a distasteful glance before exiting. Bringing up the rear, she takes a seat next to him and looks up with sympathetic eyes.

"Are you okay, Father?"

"Yes. I just need to try to harder to figure this out."

She places a hand on her parent's shoulder before giving him a hug, resting her head against his chest.

"Then do your best."

Heading towards the exit, she stops before walking through.

_Are you sure you're making the right choice?_

Entering into the hallway, she makes her way towards the door but notices that Kou and Kyo are learning against the wall. Almost instantly, their eyes move upon her, and they wave her over. With each step her weight seems to increase, and as she walks down the hall Kou addresses her with an inviting tone.

"Can we have a word with you, Yukariko?"

She finally stands before the two men with her body stiff as a board, caution ringing like a bell in her mind.

"What… is it?"

"What did you think of that gathering?"

She hesitates before answering her uncle's question as honestly as she can.

"I don't think much got resolved. It almost felt as though it was a complete waste of time."

Kou and Kyo glance at each other, exchanging a quick head-nod.

"Why do you say that?" asks Kyo.

"The curse was the main topic of discussion."

Kou removes himself from the wall and stands before her. His semi-muscular build and height make her want to scurry away, but she takes a deep breath and holds her stance.

"Do you believe that your father is doing the right thing? Do you think that this is not the cause of us failing to do our duties?"

The image of her mother emerges into her mind, as well as all of the corpses at the school, and she shivers despite herself.

"I believe that Father does not have the will to do what it is you're asking of him. I am beginning to doubt if he's making the right decision."

Kou rubs his hand over his jaw before squatting down to give her the height advantage.

"Did he explain the ritual to you?"

"Yes."

Her heart suddenly jumps as he kneels before her and places his head upon the floor.

"As a member of the Kanoe family, and daughter of my beloved brother, would you please handle this matter in his stead?"

At this point, her heart beats as if it's going to burst from her chest at any moment, splattering the room with her blood.

"What... what are you saying?"

"Due to my brother's pride, he may never choose to go this path, and because of that we are suffering. We are desperately in need of an Akahito more than ever, and only a select few can fulfill this role."

"Why… why can't any of you do it?"

"Due to our brother being the village head, we aren't able to be Akahito."

She glances over at her uncle, who is now kneeling at her feet as well. The seed within her mind attempts to push its way further, but she mentally stunts its growth.

"I have to abide by my father's wishes," she replies, shaking her head so hard her neck starts to ache.

Kou and Kyo release sighs of disappointment before lifting their heads. Picking themselves up, they brush off their knees.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Kou says before heading towards the front door. "I just wonder how many other mothers are going to parish due to our inability to act."

His final statement tears through Yukariko's body, inviting a wave of sadness into her. Her chest begins to hurt at the memories of burying her mother, but she fights back tears and reaches out to the escaping men.

"I'll do it. I don't want anyone else to die needlessly."

Kou and Kyo turn towards their niece and give her a respectful bow.

"Now that we have an Akahito, we need you to determine who will be the chosen one."

_The chosen one._

As the words roll through her mind, an image of Yuuko comes to mind, though she doesn't understand why. Quickly kicking the thought out of her head, she places her hand on her face, shielding herself from another invasive image. After minutes of deliberation, she shakes her head, producing frowns upon their faces. Kou offers the girl a fake smile and gives her a hug that she knows isn't real.

"That's okay. Take your time and make sure you select the most appropriate person."

The two stop for a moment to glare at one another. Nodding their heads once more, Kou turns to his niece and addresses her.

"Can you come with us outside?"

"Oh… okay," she says, walking quickly to catch up with them.

Pushing through the front door, they each step out onto the porch, and shielding their eyes from the sunlight, they bask in the new warmth for a moment. Out of the corner of their eyes, the sight of Yuuko staring off into another direction cracks a smile upon their faces.

"This curse is dangerous. We need to do something to get rid of it."

"Yukariko, what do you propose we do?"

Confusion washes over her from her uncles' sudden interrogation. She tries to pull herself together to answer.

"I wonder how many people it has to claim before anyone in our family does anything to stop it."

Yuuko suddenly swoops in and places herself between Yukariko and the men, protecting her.

"Would you mind not filling my sister's head with talk of curses and superstition?"

The men look at each other and then back at her, eyes narrowed in clear dislike.

"She's old enough to think whatever she wants, Yuuko, and you are just throwing around your own opinions."

The girl takes Yukariko's hand and hides her behind her back, making her own body a shield.

"They may be my opinions, but they are better than using talk of curses to scare people into siding with you."

"Yuuko should let Yukariko do things her own way," Kyo says.

"If she wants to do what she wants, that's fine. However, I will keep her away from bad influences such as you!"

The Kou chuckles and reaches his hand out to her, but quickly she slaps it away. His eyes twitch before straightening himself out and glaring.

"You're pretty stubborn when you want to be, aren't you? My own daughter won't even talk back to me like that."

His vision moves past Yuuko and looks at her sister dead in her eyes. The seed in Yukariko's mind sprouts even more as his eyes sends signals to hers.

"If you're done, could you two please leave?"

The brother's throw up their hands in defeat and walk away slowly. After disappearing from sight, Yukariko suddenly blushes bright pink as Yuuko holds her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Yuuko releases her hand, causing the blood to leave her face.

"No... no... You shouldn't apologize, Sister. You were just being the person you are."

Yukariko glares at her sister as she looks out at the scenery.

_You're just being the person you always are._

Wiping the ominous glare from her face, Yukariko stands next to her sibling and gazes off at the distance with her, both their eyes sparkling in the light.

"Perhaps we should ask father to come out here with us, Yukariko. I'm sure he could use the fresh air."

"Why not?"

Heading to the inside of the building, the sister's make their way to their father. Teiichi stays behind for a moment, staring off in the distance before following the girls.

"What was that all about? What's going on with those three?"

* * *

Teiichi places himself on Yuuko's wall as she lies within the confines of futon. Her back faces him, preventing him from making out what's going on with her expression.

"I can't believe I hit her," she says to herself, staring at her hand. "What kind of a sister am I?"

She turns over and gazes in Teiichi's direction. He quickly freezes at her sudden change, but in a moment calms himself down. She suddenly takes hold of her hand and places it under the sheets.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Yuuko."

She heaves a sigh before closing her eyes, and Teiichi knows she can't hear him when she speaks next.

"It's only getting worse now, and I feel like I'm losing her to this madness. I have to do better. I can't let her be influenced by these people, especially those tw-"

The door to her room suddenly flies open, causing her to shoot upright in her bed. Teiichi shifts his focus towards the door to find the Yukariko standing in the doorway, outlined by the light rushing in behind her. The sight of her in her nightgown and clutching a pillow brings a smile to his face, making him chuckle.

"I guess they're about to have another one of their moments."

"Can I... sleep with you tonight, Sister?"

"You know you startled me right? Try to knock next time."

"I'm sorry about that. I just get uneasy when I get left alone these days."

Yuuko moves aside and makes a place for her in her futon.

"You're such a helpless child," she says with a playful smile. "Come on over."

Yukariko's face lights up before shutting the door and diving into her sister's warm resting spot. Situating herself under the covers, she nestles up to her big sister and releases a small, childish laugh.

"I swear these two are something else." Teiichi says, chuckling as well. "The chairwoman really does seem a lot happier now."

After a few moments of resting, Yukariko sits up from her spot. She pokes at her sister's arm, bringing her attention to her.

"Thanks for doing what you did earlier."

"Do you mean with Uncle Kou and Kyo?"

She nods. Yuuko places her hand upon her head and messes up her hair.

"It was nothing."

"It meant a lot. I was so overwhelmed by the sudden talk about the curse that I couldn't speak, but you were there like always."

"I'm your big sister. It's my job to look after you. Just remember, there'll be times when you'll have to be strong enough to handle yourself."

Yukariko's eyes lower, as if trying to escape from the girl. Yuuko's finger touches her nose, however, turning the girl's cheeks bright red.

"Why do you do these embarrassing things?"

A melodious laugh leaves Yuuko's mouth, causing the young woman to pout.

"It's because I love you, that's why. I like seeing those faces of yours."

A fierce smile plasters itself across Teiichi's face as his heart threatens to leak out of his body.

"Are girls really like this or is it just these two?"

Moments roll by before Yukariko's voice speaks out again.

"Sister... Do you hate Uncle Kou and Kyou?"

"They are our family, so I can't hate them. However, I do believe that their actions are clouded sometimes."

"I don't understand."

Yuuko doesn't answer her, just sighs and pulls her down to her chest.

"It's just a female's intuition. Don't worry too much about it."

Yukariko lies against her sister's chest, unable to move. Moments pass and Yuuko's grip loosens as she drifts off, gazing up at her sister's slumbering face and smiling a loving smile.

"I love you with all my heart sister," she whispers.

She suddenly falls silent, prompting Teiichi to make his way towards them. Their fingers intertwine with each other so perfectly it's as if they're part of a painting.

"Are your memories drawing to an end, Yuuko?" he asks, grabbing onto his chest. "I don't think I need to see the rest of your memories. I think I've seen enough."

A tear within the corner of her eye catches his attention before he runs his finger over her skin. Unable to feel her, he takes a seat near her head. Near-silent whispers escape her mouth, however, peaking his curiosity. He leans in closer to understand her speech.

"You... promised... me."

A pain suddenly shoots through his chest and he quickly massages it away. Fixating upon his sleeping beauty, he runs his finger along the area of her eye. He fails to remove the moisture from her skin, but takes a seat next to her once again, this time with determination buzzing through his body.

"You're right, Yuuko. I did promise."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Tears of the Goddess III**


	22. Tears of the Goddess III

The view of the luscious, green mountainside encompasses Teiichi as he scales the steep terrain. Walking along the barely-visible path, the arms of the trees and brushes barricade his path.

"Why am I in a place like this all of the sudden? How did I get here?"

Pushing aside the multiple bushes littering the ground, he spots a clearing just beyond his position. A gust of wind blows through the area, pushing a few tree limbs into his route. Swatting them aside, he moves through the remaining brush when he hears a child's voice call out in the distance.

"Sister! Wait a minute. I don't think we should keep going!"

Teiichi increases his pace, following the barely visible path before him. Evading another bush, he notices a child leaning against a tree while a second kid stands a short distance ahead. A straw hat sits atop the furthest child's head, while her dress sways lightly in the wind.

"What are these kids doing up here all by themselves?"

The child furthest ahead turns towards the summit of the mountain, wearing a bright smile.

"They say there's a god that lives on this mountain. I want to see it, but I need to get this-"

"Yuuko!" the child's voice interrupts her. "I'm… so tired. I can't walk… any further! Can we please go home?"

Teiichi moves closer to the children's location, hastily dodging the shrinking walkway.

"I knew you would get tired. That's why I told you not to follow me, Yukariko."

He clears the last set of bushes and positions himself next to Yukariko. She blows up her cheeks while looking in Yuuko's direction, her eyes in a glare.

"I don't think you two should be here."

Yuuko begins her climb once more, throwing her sister's words to the wind.

"Wa…it!"

Yukariko removes herself from the tree, but just as she takes a step forward, her foot slips. Teiichi notices her sudden misstep and instinctually reaches out to grab her hand.

"Ah!"

Her body tumbles along the slope of the mountain, flattening the vegetation in her wake. Luckily, her body suddenly stops near a path several feet below their current position. Turning towards the now-still girl, Teiichi calls out to the girl behind him.

"Yuuko!"

Yuuko stops her climb and turns back around. She surveys the area and finds only plants surrounding her.

"Yukariko, where'd you go?"

Teiichi glances over the side of the path to see the girl lying motionless. Focusing on Yuuko once more, he tries again to get her attention.

"You need to hurry up and get down there!"

Yuuko hastily walks towards the tree with an expression of utter confusion upon her face. Gazing further down, she finds no sign of her sister's retreat.

"Yukariko!"

Turning to leave the spot, her foot slips away from under her, and she crashes to the ground. Reaching for the tree root protruding from the earth, she just barely manages to take hold of it in her sweaty palms, preventing herself from falling over the edge. Picking herself up from the ground, she knocks the grass and dirt off her dress and sighs deeply.

"That was close."

Yuuko moves closer to the edge and glances down at the drop-off. Her eyes trail over the various plants below her, narrowing suspicious when they find themselves following foliage that appears flattened by weight.

"What are you waiting for?"

Yuuko's face twists in fright as she speedily moves away from the area, descending down the mountain. Several feet below her an object lies in the grass, pale and motionless.

"Yukariko!"

She darts down the path with her hat sailing off into the trees, to be lost among the foliage. Her breathing becomes erratic as she follows the winding path back down. Breaking off into the appropriate path, her legs carry her through the brush. The limbs of the bushes slice her skin like razors, but she perseveres through the pain and soon arrives at her sister's location. She drops to her knees and notices a dark streak of blood racing down the girl's face. Yuuko wipes away the collection of red liquid from her sister's cheek, and then she darts up her head to survey the scene. Taking hold of the body, she carefully pulls her onto the path, wiping more liquid from her face as it continues to pore.

"She's hurt! What do I do? Should I go home and get help? No! I l can't leave her here by herself."

Teiichi and Yuuko examine Yukariko's bloody injuries. Yuuko's starts to bite her nails while pacing back and forth in anxiety.

"You need to calm down. Panicking isn't going to help you."

But even as she says it, Teiichi notices how her face grows even paler.

"Grandfather, Mom, and Dad are going to kill me. I should never have listened to Uncle."

Her body trembles as her imagination spins an image of her grandfather yelling at her, face red with rage. Then her sister's groans bring her back to reality, focusing her on the situation at hand. Kneeling beside the child, she gently takes hold of Yukariko's hand and squeezes tight.

"Don't worry, Sister. I'm here with you."

"Uhhh... my head hurts."

The sight of Yukariko makes her grit her teeth.

"Just wait right here. I'll go and get some help. I promise I'll be right back."

Yuuko places her hand on her stomach and stands up. She takes a step forward before Yukariko's hand grips her leg, nearly causing her to topple over.

"I... don't want you to go. Stay here... with me."

"I can't. I have to get help."

"I... don't want you to leave me alone."

Yuuko remains still, letting the wind circle around her like the thoughts in her head. Nodding slowly, she takes her seat beside her sister and offers her a warm smile.

"Alright. I'll stay right here with you."

The gesture brings a faint smile to Yukariko's pained face.

"Yay..."

Teiichi stands within the pathway, observing the two of them as they lie on the earth.

"I don't think this is the time to do this, Yuuko."

Holding her sister's hand, Yuuko shakes her periodically in an attempt to keep her awake. The wavering vegetation rustles over the course of their time there, keeping them from drowning in silence. The sun overhead makes its way across the sky and eventually settles in the west.

"It's going to get dark after a while," Teiichi states.

Yuuko stares up at the sky and, with a new set of determination in her eyes, places Yukariko's hand on the ground.

"Where are… you going?"

"I can't say here anymore. It's going to get dark and no one's come yet. I have to go get help."

Yukariko's eyes well up with tears, but Yuuko turns away from her, only increasing the production of water. Finally, unable to stand it, Yuuko falls back to the ground and takes Yukariko's hand once more. The gesture eliminates the building emotion within the child, but merely intensifies Yuuko's. Her despair suddenly lightens, however, as the sound of someone's voice in the distance calls out to them.

"Hey! Are you kids alright?"

Teiichi and Yuuko turn towards the male traveling the road, a backpack slung over his shoulder. A smile immediately spreads across their faces. Yuuko dashes towards the man and grabs his hand, pulling him over to Yukariko's position.

"Mister! Please help my sister! She fell and hit her head!"

The traveler glances at the girl's arms and then at the child on the ground. He kneels down cautiously and, peeling back her bangs, he notices a deep, red cut across her scalp.

"I probably shouldn't move her like this, but I guess we don't have much option."

"If moving her isn't a good idea, could you go back to the village? It's right at the base of moment on the south side. We're members of the Kanoe family, and our home isn't too far from there."

He looks unsure. "I really shouldn't leave you two up here..."

"You said we shouldn't move her, and I didn't want to leave her here by herself. If you can go get help, I'll be forever indebted to you."

The man places a hand on the girl's head and gives her a small smile.

"Trying to act all tough… Sure, I'll go and get help. Just sit tight until I come back."

"Ok."

Yuuko and Teiichi watch as he jogs away from their position. Going back to her post, Yuuko finds a place on the ground and sits herself there. A collection of cool breezes flow through the air, signifying the flow of time since the man left on his journey.

"Is he going to come back sister? Maybe… he got lost."

"It just takes a little while. I'm sure he'll return real soon," she answers, rubbing her jittering knee with her hand.

"I'll have… to thank him."

"It's okay. Don't worry about that. I'll thank him for the both of us."

The sun lowers slightly before the man returns with help, gasping for breath. Their father and a handful of men load Yukariko upon a stretcher and walk back towards the village. Yuuko stays near the back of the group all the way, trying desperately to fade into the background and escape her inevitable, upcoming punishment.

* * *

Teiichi tags behind Yuuko as she marches down her hallway. The patter of her footsteps decreases the further she progresses, and the air around Teiichi bears down on him by the second as they make their way towards their destination. Finally arriving, Yuuko takes a deep breath and steadies her trembling hand.

"Grandfather, I'm here."

An elderly voice penetrates the door, causing the girl's hand to tremble once again.

"Come in!"

They enter the room, and Yuuko closes the door tightly behind her. Facing the elderly male before her, she cringes almost instinctually and focuses her eyes towards the floor. Teiichi's eyes roam across the man's blue attire, his gray hair, and his smoking pipe.

"This is your grandfather, huh?"

The daggers shooting from the man's eyes send chills up Teiichi's spine. Catching a glimpse of him repositioning himself on his matt, Yuuko fidgets, cuing him to pounce on her with his words now slow and cold.

"How many times have I told you not to go on that mountain?"

The tranquility in his voice causes her eyes to rise slightly.

"Multiple."

"I've told you multiple times, and you still chose to go up there anyway. Not only did you disobey me, but you also took your sister with you."

"But I told-"

"Be quiet girl!" His voice booms through the room, causing her shrink back and nearly cower. "Speak when I ask you a question! Do you hear me?"

"Yes... yes sir."

"This happened because you didn't follow the rules I gave you! Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir."

"As a member of this family, it is your duty to follow the rules given to you. We are to set an example for everyone here. If you don't like it, you are more than welcome to excuse yourself!"

"...Yes sir."

Tears begin to collect in the girl's eyes, but she wipes them away as soon as they emerge.

"Stop that crying!"

Teiichi stands beside the weeping child and shakes his head. He feels a well of pity for Yuuko rise up in his chest.

"This guy is harsh. I don't think he has to be so aggressive with her. She's just a kid."

"I swear, I don't know what that son of mine is teaching you."

"This isn't-"

"Didn't I tell you keep your mouth shut unless I ask you a question?"

Yuuko winces back once more and places her stiff hands beside her.

"Yes... sir."

Her grandfather examines her shaking posture and heaves a sigh. Placing his pipe on the floor, he shifts on his mat once more.

"You can leave."

Yuuko doesn't hesitate, quickly turning toward the door and reaching for the handle. A moment away from opening it, she hears the man's voice call to her once more, and Teiichi sees the wall her heart falls into her stomach.

"Come here once more, Yuuko."

She reluctantly closes the door and stands before her grandfather. His eyes bore into her very soul, and she fights the urge to retreat.

"This will be the last time I tell you this, Firl. Stay off of that mountain. If it's not life or death, I don't want to even see you look at it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes... sir."

He stares out to the window at the intrusive, vibrant evening sky.

"You're nine years old, Yuuko. You know right from wrong. You better think about your actions from now on, or you may not be so lucky the next time. Do you hear me?"

"Yes... sir."

"Now go and apologize to Yukariko for being a terrible sister."

"Yes.. .sir."

She turns and exits the room with Teiichi close behind. Traversing the hallway, she makes her way to the other side of the corridor and stands, shivering, before the door. Gently knocking, she calls out.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah." A man's voice softly reaches her.

Sliding the door open, the duo enter the room to find Yukariko lying under the covers of a futon. Bandages adorn her head as her father gets up and makes his way towards Yuuko. Kneeling down in front of the girl, he takes a look at her hand and retrieves the first-aid box next to Yukariko's bed. He applies ointments and bandages to her wounds, his eyes soft and kind.

"How was your talk with your grandfather?"

"He yelled at me a lot."

He presses down on her bandages a bit harder before firmly gripping her fingers.

"I guess I should have guessed that from your pink eyes," he says, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "You realize what you did was wrong, right?"

"Yes. I didn't follow the rules."

"We don't tell you not to do certain things because we want to be annoying. We tell it to you so stuff like this doesn't happen."

"…"

"You're sister's hurt now because you didn't listen."

"I told her not to come," she says, narrowing her eyes at the floor in weak defiance. "I only went up there because-"

"It doesn't matter why you went there, Yuuko. You have to put more thought into your actions. Yukariko only went because you were there as well. Younger children tend to look up to their older siblings."

"..."

There is a silence in which her father glances at his second daughter and then back to Yuuko.

"Do you love your sister?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you know what death is?"

Yuuko squirms around a bit before answering his questions.

"Yes. It's when something's not alive anymore."

"That's right. What if Yukariko would have died from that fall? How would you have felt?"

She glances over at her sister and then back to her father, battling back the building tears in her eyes. Her father does not fail to notice her shaking fingertips.

"I would be sad."

"Since you're her big sister, it's your job to protect her. You have more knowledge about the world then she does. So make sure to keep her safe, alright?"

"I can do that."

"There you go. I promise when you're older and you look back at how you influenced her, you'll be just as happy as when your mom and I look at you."

Yuuko wipes the water from her eye and gives her father a beaming smile, the sorrow draining from her heart immediately.

"Okay!"

Her father gives her a gentle hug and kiss on the forehead before getting up and leaving the room. Teiichi places himself against the wall and watches as the young girl takes a seat next to Yukariko. A smile creeps across his face as he watches her lie next to her sibling and take hold of her hand, her expression full of love and affection.

"I guess this is what started everything."

Teiichi's surroundings suddenly fade, throwing him into a realm of silence and darkness.

* * *

A rustling near Teiichi's head spurs his eyes open, and he finds Yuuko sitting up and holding her head. The morning light glistens around her body as she gently massages her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Why did I have that dream all of a sudden?"

The massaging motion of her fingers slows down as an image of relief appears on her face. Teiichi shakes his head while standing upright from his previous dialogue.

"Why do I keep doing that? I know she can't hear me."

He shields his eyes from the barrage of light bleeding in through the window. Moving to a less-intense area of the room, he peers at Yuuko to find her staring down at Yukariko. A smile plasters itself across her face before she cautiously gets out of her futon. Creeping along the edge of it, she arrives at her closet and opens it stealthily, fumbling around for only a moment before closing the door. A sigh escapes her lips as she spies the uniform hanging upon her wall.

"I need to do the laundry."

Yuuko tiptoes around her bed-area once more, removing the outfit from its hanger. Placing it on her desk, she undoes the string to her kimono. The scene seems to play out much slower as Teiichi's eyes involuntarily watch her seductive motions, almost unable to pull away. His heart-rate escalates as her shoulders come into view and his breathing quickens immediately. Only once he feels his blood race to his face and lower region does he force himself to avert his gaze to the floor.

"I'm such a pervert."

Grabbing hold of her uniform, Yuuko slips it over her head and slides her arms through the sleeves. After fluffing out the clinging parts of the material, she frees her hair from beneath the back of the uniform, tossing it in the air like a model before focusing on the full-size mirror sitting on her wall. Teiichi, hoping she's finished changing, slowly raises his eyes at the shuffling sounds Yuuko emits. His blood gradually returns to normal as he observes her, but then his attention is suddenly caught by the sound of moaning erupting from futon area. Yukariko's body performs robotic motions before her eyes creep open to find Yuuko staring back at her, waving her hand and giggling.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Yukariko rubs her eyes, knocking away the drowsiness that resides within them. Brining her head up, she waves back at her sister and releases a big yawn.

"Good morning, Yuuko."

"Did you sleep well, princess?"

She looks at her sister quizzically before sitting upright.

"I did. Thanks for letting me sleep with you."

"I bet you did with all of that drool on your face."

Her cheeks turn bright pink before she runs the back of her hand across her lips. Upon finding her skin dry, she shoots Yuuko a dirty look.

"You big liar!"

A chuckle escapes Yuuko's lips as she runs her fingers through her hair, eyes narrowed mischievously.

"I guess I must have been imaging things."

"You're mean."

"You know that's not true."

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

Teiichi shakes his head and chuckles at the immature scene occurring before him. A sudden knock on the door kills their playtime, however, and the trio brings their attention to the door as the sound of a male's voice comes through.

"Yuuko, do you mind if I come in?"

"That's fine Father!"

The door to her room opens and their father glances between his children. Fixing his glasses, he remains within the hallway, already wearing his formal attire.

"Good morning, Yukariko. Good morning, Yuuko."

"Good morning, Father," they reply in unison.

"I wanted to let you girls know that I'm going to be gone for a while. I should be back before sundown."

"Okay," they answer simultaneously.

Yuuko eyes examine her guardian and become curious about his clothing.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you dressed up? Is there an important event happening?"

"Your uncle Kazuki has a visitor, and I want to meet him. He's an intelligent doctor said to work for the Japanese government. Perhaps I can leverage his knowledge and come up with an answer for his disease."

Nodding his goodbye, their father steps away from the door and closes it gently.

Yuuko's cheerful expression disappears as her father walks away. Yukariko remains quiet, taking in the sight of her sudden mood change. Yuuko turns around immediately, however, and continues playing with her hair in the mirror as if nothing were wrong. Yukariko fixates upon her swaying locks and then grabs her pillow. Removing herself from the covers, she stands up and hugs the pillow close to her chest.

"Do you mind if I comb your hair, Sister?"

Her hand quits its repetitive motions before gazing back at her sister.

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Let me get dressed and I'll be right back."

She takes her pillow and swiftly exits the room. In preparation, Yuuko grabs the chair in the corner and places it in front of the mirror. Standing before her sleeping area, she reaches down and rolls up her futon, moving it over to her closet and placing it neatly on the shelf.

"These two get along so well it's almost unreal."

He watches as Yuuko stares out at the obnoxiously bright window, and bringing her attention back to the room, she glances over in Teiichi's direction, causing him to freeze. She makes a move towards his location, which makes his heart beat about a thousand beats a minute, but then she halts abruptly.

"I guess she'll use one of hers."

His body relaxes as she moves away from him and takes a seat in her chair. She places her hands in her lap and faces the door in anticipation for her sister's return.

* * *

Yukariko twirls the white, decorative comb within her hands while walking down the hallway. Tugging on her school uniform, she gleefully makes her way back to Yuuko's room and slides open the door. Her heart stops as the light coming in behind her sister produces an aura of purity around her womanly form.

_I wish I could have a body like that._

Repositioning herself behind the chair, she takes a strand of Yuuko's hair and begins to run the comb through it.

"You're really beautiful, Sister."

"Don't be silly," she says with a snicker. "I'm just an average girl."

"I really mean it. You've got everything. Brains, beauty, and a-"

"Fantastic little sister who needs to acknowledge her own assets more than mine."

The comb stops in her hair as her words stun her for a second. Regaining her composure, she guides the comb through her hair once again.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, silly. I understand that you look up to me just like you did back when we were little. Even though I didn't know it back then."

"You didn't?"

"No, Father had to have a talk with me after the incident with the mountain out back."

Yukariko searches through her memory for the given event and finds what she's looking for.

"I remember that. When I was climbing up that thing I was so scared. Why did you go up that mountain anyway? I remember grandfather and father specifically telling us not to go up there."

Yuuko heaves a sigh and scratches at her leg in sheepishness.

"Since Mom was sick back then, Uncle told me there was a plant on the mountain that could cure her of it."

"I never knew that! I thought you went just to be hard-headed."

"I had a good reason. No one wanted to listen to me back then. They just wanted to make me understand what I did wrong."

"I'm sorry. I guess I got you into more trouble by following you."

"It's not your fault. I should have made you go back or not have gone at all. So I was responsible for what happened to you."

Yukariko's heart tingles with a warmth sensation as she thinks back on Yuuko staying beside her.

"Even though my head hurt, having you next to me made me feel so much better. I was so afraid of being left alone that I didn't want you to go, even though you really wanted to."

"I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. I didn't want to leave you there, but I also needed to get help."

Yukariko stops combing her hair once again and places her hands upon Yuuko's shoulders.

"You didn't leave me there. You stayed with me the whole time," she says, gripping her shoulders lightly and smiling. "You're always so nice to me. You're the kindest person I've ever known."

_No one is better than you._

A warm hand places itself upon hers, sending a wave of embarrassment through her.

"I'm nothing special. I'm just like so many other people."

"Everyone else doesn't matter. You've always been there when I needed you. Whether it's been Mom, Granddad, or Cousin Mina, you've always been there."

_You've never let me down._

She places her arms around her sister's shoulders and leans in while taking a knee. A chuckle escapes Yuuko's lips as she massages Yukariko's hand. Suddenly, she replays the moment of Yuuko slapping her in her mind, bringing an ominous smile to the girl's face.

"Sister, what is the most precious thing in the world to you?"

Yuuko leans back and stares her in the eyes with a loving smile.

"My precious little sister, of course."

Her words travel through her ears and implant themselves into her brain. The demon seed sprouts even more as Yuuko's words fertilize it. The sinister aura around her darkens as the seed spreads its roots deeper within her mind.

_What is most precious to us?_

"So tell me, Yukariko... What's the most precious thing in the world to you?"

Her ominous expression disappears and the growth within her comes to a halt. She gives her sister a warm smile matching her own and hugs her gently.

"You are, Sister. You're the most precious thing to me. Actually, I think you're the most precious possession this village has to offer."

_You're more precious than me, Dad, Uncle, or anyone else in this place. No one even comes close to you, Sister._

Giving her a quick glance, she places the comb in her pocket and steps away from behind her.

"I'm sorry to stop so abruptly, but I need to step out for a bit."

Yuuko's confusing stare makes her want to run away, but she stays and smiles at her sister, knowing she needs to keep up the act.

"May I ask where you're going?"

"I need to visit a friend for a minute. There's something I need to do."

"I can walk you there if you want."

"There's no need to do that, Sister. I'm a big girl. I can manage."

Yuuko gives her a quick smirk before waving her hand at her.

"I understand. It's okay to say there's a boy you want to go see. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

With her words of advice, Yukariko waves at her sister and exits the room. Traversing the hallway, she looks towards the front door, never taking her eyes off of its structure. Slipping on her shoes, she makes her way out of the building and down the steps of their home. The warmth in her chest brings tears to her eyes as she walks in the warmth of the sun. Yuuko's face appears in her mind's eye once more before a wide smile appears on her face.

_There's nothing in this village that is more precious than my sister. Her love, her bravery, and her overall spirit is on a level that far exceeds these people including myself. We are the only ones that can save us from this terrible fate. We'll do this, Sister. In order to save this cursed place, we will fulfill our duties and bring light to this dying land._

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Tears of the Goddess IV**


	23. Tears of the Goddess IV

Yukariko stands at the entrance of Kou's home. She raps on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. After several moments, the door slides open, presenting her uncle before her. Her legs tremble instantly as his aggressive glare bores into her body. Suddenly, however, a smile spreads across his face, but his eyes remain as intense as ever.

"How can I help you?"

She opens her mouth to answer, but her words become lost on their journey to her mouth. Gulping down her saliva, she forms a fist and stiffens her legs so as to pull together the remainder of her courage.

"I… want to talk to you about the ritual."

Her uncle strokes his chin and, after a moment of thought, steps aside to let her in. She passes the threshold and hears the door close behind her. Removing her shoes, she trails behind her host in silence as he leads her into the living room, and emerging from the corridor, she finds uncle Kyou sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Good afternoon, Uncle."

He waves his hand in acknowledgment and gazes at his brother.

"You can take a seat, Yukariko."

She searches for an opening around the table, and finding a good spot, sets herself on the floor. Kyou's hands clasp together after Kou takes a seat beside him. The watchful gazes of the two men cause her to keep her eyes away from them.

"What brings you to my home today?"

"We need to talk about the Akahito ritual."

"What of it?"

"The village isn't getting any better," she explains, "And I fear that if we hold it off any longer there won't be anyone to save."

The brother's glance at each other with smirks forming on their faces. They manage to remove the devious expressions before she finally turns to face them.

"You may be right, Yukariko, but have you found someone suitable for the god? If we don't select the best candidate, the mountain god could reject it."

Her hands rub against her legs, and for a moment, as she sits in silence, chest thumping with every erotic beat of her heart.

"Yes. I feel that there is only one person who is worthy of this task."

"Who is the person that will be our savior?"

"...Yuuko. She's the only person who would be enough to quell the god's wrath."

Both men place their hands over their mouths, concealing their smiles from her serious eyes.

"Are you sure that you're up for this? Once we begin, there won't be any going back."

Their eyes lay intensely upon their niece as she sits quietly and readies her answer. There is a sadness in her eyes not fit for a girl her age.

_This has to be done. It's clearly the only way. We've given Father ample time and he hasn't been able to come up with an answer yet. But... what if I'm wrong?_

She pinches herself, causing her face to wince in agony.

_Now isn't the time for doubt. I have to show my resolve. I have to show everyone we aren't just sitting idly by and doing nothing while so many people suffer._

After a few moments, she nods her head and gives them a look of utter determination.

"Yes. I am certain."

Kou places his hand on his lap and slides forward on the furniture.

"Alright. I think our biggest issue, then, is going to be getting her up to the location."

"Where will we have the ritual?" Yukariko asks.

"The shrine to the mountain god is housed at the school, so we'll have to do it there."

The trio sit in silence as the cogs in their heads turn.

"Does Yuuko usually come looking for you if you're gone for too long?" one of her uncles asks.

Yukariko rubs her hands together as her thoughts race across her mind.

_Does Yuuko come looking for me? There was that one time she didn't, but that was because Father was with me. She doesn't always come looking for me, but in these conditions, I'm sure she'll have to._

Sliding her hands across each other with vigor, an answer appears within her, bubbling from between her lips.

"Under the right conditions, I think she would look for me."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes."

Kou strokes the hairs on his chin.

"Alright. Could you meet us at the school tomorrow morning? We will give her until tomorrow evening to come looking for you. As a backup plan, I'll let the villagers know what's happening tomorrow just in case we need to point her in the direction. Also, we'll have someone in the area that will signal us when she's close by."

"Do you think that this will work, brother?"

He glances over to Kyou and after a moment of thought gives him a nod.

"We must stay positive. I have faith that our plan will work."

Yukariko's expression hardens as she stands up and bows to the two before her. She knows now that what's done is done... there's no turning back. Kou's voice calls out to her before she takes a step from her position.

"Yukariko, Kyou and I will get everything ready. Due to the effort that needs to go into this, we will be enlisting the help of some others."

She nods her head.

"Okay."

"This is an important matter. The entire village is counting on you and Yuuko."

"I understand. I'll play my part to the best of my ability."

She turns from the two and proceeds through the hallway. Placing her shoes back onto her feet, she looks back in the hallway before exiting the building. Closing the door behind her, she stares out at the row of houses before her and narrows her eyes in suspicion. Stepping off of the porch, she faces towards the road to find no one around.

"I could swear someone was staring at me."

Shaking off the sensation, she journeys toward the road with a new, burning sense of achievement.

* * *

Teiichi trails behind Yuuko as she opens the door to her room. Entering her sanctuary, she stretches her arms to the ceiling and takes a seat in her chair. Wiping the moisture from her brow, Yuuko grabs a cloth from above her dresser.

"So many people are sick. I don't how much longer I can keep this up. Their morale is really low, and it requires me to try so hard."

Teiichi tries placing his hand on her shoulder, but his hand moves through her as always. After so many failed attempts, never had he longed so much to hold the girl before him.

"You're doing the best you can, Yuuko."

Wiping the remaining collections of sweat from her neck, Yuuko folds the cloth and tosses it upon her dresser.

"I wonder if father has learned anything worthwhile from Mr. Niiya."

Staring at the cloth strewn hastily upon her dresser, Teiichi shakes his head.

"That wasn't the best way to handle that rag."

"Perhaps I will visit uncle Kazuki. Now that I think about it, I've barely seen him during this entire ordeal."

Yuuko stands up and heads towards the door. Passing the dresser, she brushes up against the furniture, knocking over several books sitting against the wall and hearing then tumble to the floor. She heaves a sigh, bending over to take the fallen books into her hands. When she stands upright to place them against the wall like before, her eyes catch on a particular book before reaching over and grabbing it. Sliding her finger between the cover and the pages, she opens it wide.

"What are you looking at?"

"I almost forgot about this photo album."

The pages fly as pictures of her, Yukariko, and their parents appear and disappear in an instant. She stops at the image of her mother, father, and Kazuki standing beside each other outside of a building. Their young and vibrant smiles radiate through the picture and someone even seem to seep out into the atmosphere of the room.

"They look so happy. "

Teiichi stands beside her and peers at the image.

"I wonder how old they are? Late twenties, perhaps."

Her gaze deepens on the photo, and as Teiichi watches her, his eyes catch the surroundings suddenly shifting. When the walls of the room begin to stretch and bend, he realizes what's happening. Darkness slowly creeps over the couple, enveloping them within itself.

* * *

The darkness gradually dissipates, leaving Teiichi standing within the hallway of the Kanoe home. The front door to the house slides open, and a cheerful voice rings through the halls and into his eardrums.

"Is this another memory? I wish there was some type of warning before that happened."

"I'm home!" a familiar voice echoes through the house, albeit more childish than he remembers.

Yuuko prances her way through the hall with papers in her hand and her head up in the clouds. He watches as she passes his location, and he quickly moves his eyes to find himself staring at the small mounds upon her chest.

"What kind of a pervert am I? She's just a kid."

She prances past him and heads for the kitchen. Following her lead, he enters the room right after her and finds her standing beside her mother and father at the kitchen table.

"She's in a particularly good mood."

"How was school, Yuuko?" they both ask in unison.

Beaming, she holds the documents outwards to her mother. Her mother takes hold of them with a curious expression on her face. Her father peers over her shoulder and their eyes scroll along the lines of the papers together, line by line and sheet by sheet.

"What do you have here?"

Teiichi circles around to her parents' position and gazes down at the paper. At the top of the paper a giant number resides, three underlines accompanying it. Astonishment washes over him as glances back at her.

"Wow... 92. That's pretty good, Yuuko."

Her father walks next to her and places a hand on her head. A smile forms on her face before he walks past her.

"Good job, Yuuko, but I know you can do better than that. Aim a bit higher next time, okay?"

Face turning pink, Yuuko's cheerful expression begins to falter as her father leaves the room. However, as soon as he's gone her mother takes her by the hand and lightly presses upon it. The gentle gesture brings the smile back to her face once more.

"You did well, Yuuko. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mom."

Her mother places the paper on the table and pats her on the shoulder.

"As a reward, I'll do your hair if you like."

Yuuko's eyes dazzle like stars in the sunlight.

"I'd love that."

The girl hastily follows behind her parent, making her out of the kitchen. Passing the living room, they enter her parent's bedroom, and grabbing a chair from the corner of the room, her mother places it beside her dresser. Her mother digs through the items within her dresser drawer in search of a comb, and taking a seat, Yuuko's eyes roams across the room where she stumbles across a picture of her mother, father, and uncles standing outside of a school building.

_They're so young. I'd guess maybe sixteen or so. It's the first time I've seen them all together in a picture._

Her thoughts soon fade, however, as the sound of the dresser closing brings her back to reality. Her eyelids slowly fall from the hypnotic strokes of the comb, lulling her into peace of mind.

"How does that feel?"

"This feels great."

Her mother gives her a soft chuckle before rubbing her hand across the top of her head.

"I'm happy it does."

The continuous strokes of the comb through Yuuko's hair relaxes her body, nearly putting her to sleep. The passage of time slips byfor both mother and daughter until almost half an hour passes. The woman then takes the comb from her daughter's hair and places it upon her dresser. Leaning down, she plants a gentle kiss upon the top of her head, bringing her back to life.

"Awww... are you done already?"

"What do you mean already? I did your hair for half an hour."

"Was it really that long? It didn't feel that way."

Her mother chuckles and scratches her head for a moment, eyes warm with affection.

"That's usually the case when you're enjoying yourself, sleepy-head," she says, massaging her arms. "Come on now. Your father needs you to take something to Kou, since he's busy."

The air around the two suddenly becomes stagnant. Placing her hand on her lap, Yuuko bites down gently on her lip.

"Can father not take it himself?"

Her mother heaves a sigh at her words and places the comb in the drawer.

"Yuuko…"

"Why does father insist on me going over there?"

"You've always been like this. Why are you so against visiting him?"

"It's because he hates me. He avoids me, and I don't think I've ever heard him say anything positive about me."

"You shouldn't talk ill about your family."

"I'm only telling you how I feel."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Yuuko, but are you sure you're not holding a grudge against him for that whole incident two years ago?"

Yuuko swings around in the chair and stares at her mother with a very serious expression, her eyes darkened considerably.

"I don't need to hold a grudge. I just get a bad vibe with him. I don't see how you don't notice it."

Her mother reaches her arms around her daughter and pulls her into a nice, motherly hug. She nuzzles up to her face and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you hate your family, Yuuko?"

"No ma'am, but what does that have-"

A finger taps down on her head.

"Don't talk badly about your family, Yuuko. Regardless of how you may feel, they are still your kin."

Sighing, Yuuko's gaze scours the room and stops upon the picture standing on the dresser. Her guardian notices her fixation upon the object. Reaching over, she takes it into her hand and hands it over to her daughter.

"Is there something wrong with that picture?"

"It isn't anything wrong, per-se. I've just never seen you all together like this."

"Yes. That was taken when we were in high school. We all became friends back then. Those we fun times."

Yuuko hands the picture frame back to her mother, careful not to let it slip between her fingers.

"Then why do I barely see everyone associate with each other anymore?"

The woman stares at the picture for several moments before returning it to its home.

"People change. It isn't always for the best, but sometimes you just have to go with it."

"You're being cryptic, mother."

"I'm sorry," she says with an embarrassed smile. "I'm being silly. Come now, do what your father wants, and I'll make your favorite meal for dinner."

Again, the scene slowly crumbles before Teiichi, thrusting him into a realm of darkness. Letting the world take hold of him, he fades into the dark surroundings where he awaits his next scene.

* * *

The darkness engulfing Teiichi disperses, placing him back into Yuuko's room. He watches as she shuts the album and rubs her hand across the outer covering. Gently placing the book back to its proper place, she examines her work and heads for her door, Teiichi close behind her. The sudden sound of the front door sliding open, however, draws her attention down the hall. A female's voice shoots through the house, causing her heart to race.

"I'm home!"

She watches as her sister's petite form travels the length of the hallway and into her vicinity.

"Welcome home. How was your time out?"

Yukariko gives her sister a faint smile before putting her hands together.

"It was fine. What did you do while I was out?"

She tilts her head to the side while staring intently into her purple eyes. Yuuko advances towards the young woman, causing her body to fidget considerably. Her curiosity only intensifies as she strengthens her gaze upon her sibling.

"I went to check on a couple of the sick people around the village."

Yukariko jumps as Yuuko places her face right next to hers. She examines the now-pink skin of her sister's face before moving down to her neck.

"What… what are you doing?"

She doesn't answer the girl as she circles around her like a hawk. Her sister's anxious trembles brings a smile to her face, and she looks a moment longer before standing before her once again.

"I was just checking you for marks, is all."

"Marks?"

Her face suddenly contorts into frustration. She attempts to push her way past Yuuko's position before the girl embraces her, halting her escape.

"Where are you going, missy?"

"You're terrible sister. I get what you're trying to say."

Yuuko playfully giggles at Yukariko's sudden burst of emotion, her nose scrunching up with laughter.

"You know I only do it because I love you."

The front door opens once again, but Yuuko ignores it and begins nuzzling against her neck. Yukariko struggles within her grip, but being smaller, is unable to free herself.

"I'm home!"

Yuuko holds her sibling still and focuses on the man coming towards them.

"Welcome home, Father!" They both say in unison as he comes into the living room.

He removes his glasses and cleans them with his shirt. Shaking his head, he places them back on his face and pats the two on the head.

"I swear, if you two weren't related, I would think you were in a relationship."

He advances past his daughter's and proceeds into the kitchen. The faucet turns on and they hear the clink of glass accompanying it. Yuuko releases her sister from her embrace, calmly walking to the kitchen to stand at the entrance.

"Yukariko is cute, Father, but I doubt I would be attracted to another female."

Her sister blushes at the compliment and makes her way into the kitchen. She leans against the counter, focusing on her father as he gulps down his glass of water.

"You don't have an aversion towards lesbian relationship, do you Yuuko?"

"No sir. Who someone wants to be in a relationship with is completely up to them. I'm just saying that I can't see myself engaging in it."

He takes another gulp the water, smirking to himself.

"You always say what's on your mind, don't you?"

"Not always, but most of the time it's the best way to stop misunderstandings."

Their father gulps down the last of his water and places the glass within the sink. Walking out of the kitchen, Yuuko moves out of the way to let him by.

"Were you able to find anything out from Mr. Niiya?"

He stops in his tracks and shakes his head.

"I wasn't able to learn anything. I will set out early in the morning and do my rounds. For the rest of the night, I think I'll just do research and see if there is anything I missed."

He leaves the girls with a weak smile before disappearing into his room. Yuuko looks over at her sister to find a gloomy expression overcoming her features. She walks towards her and pinches her cheek to make the color return.

"Don't worry about father. I'm sure he'll be okay in the morning."

Yukariko shakes off Yuuko's hold on her face and exits the kitchen. Following behind her sibling, Yuuko watches as she stomps into her room without saying a word.

"The morale around here is sinking. What should I do now?"

She breathes a heavy sigh while looking down the hallway. Gathering herself, she heads for the front door, puts on her shoes, and heads out into the world.

* * *

Teiichi take a seat on Yuuko's chair while she resides at her desk. His eyes stick to the back of her kimono as she flips through her photo album. She releases a chuckle upon finding a picture of her and Yukariko taking a bath together when they were younger.

"Times like these are what we need right now. Perhaps I'll take another bath with her tomorrow. I'm sure that will bring a smile to her face."

A yawn escapes her mouth as she closes the book. Standing up, she moves to her closet where she gathers her futon and pillow. She places the futon on the floor, fluffs her pillow, and places it at the head of her resting area. Just as she prepares to lie down, a small tapping noise breaks out from her door.

"Do you mind if I come in, sister?"

Teiichi releases a chuckle at the request of Yuuko's sibling.

"She wants to sleep with you again tonight?"

Oblivious to his question, Yuuko takes a seat on her bedding and faces the door, smiling.

"Come on in, Yukariko."

The door to her room opens up and Yukariko enters with her pillow tightly clinging to her chest. Yuuko moves over and pats the empty part of the futon. Shutting the door, her sibling takes her seat beside her with haste.

"I'm sorry to have to do this two times in a row. I hate being a bother."

"Don't worry about it. If you have to come to me for sleep, then I'm more than happy to help."

She places her pillow beside Yuuko's and places her head down on it. Taking hold of her sister's hand, she turns on her side and stares at her kimono, her eyes shining in the darkness.

"Sister, is there anyone that you hate in this village?"

Placing her finger to chin, she thinks long and hard about her question. Finding only an empty spot in her mind, she shakes her head in response.

"Hate is a strong word. I wouldn't say that I hate anyone."

"What about Uncle Kou and Uncle Kyou? You go out of your way to not have to deal with them, and you try to get me to stay away from them as well."

Teiichi shifts in his seat as he thinks back on Yukariko's words.

"She does have a point. You and that Kou person don't seem to get along too well."

"I don't hate them," Yuuko admits. "I just don't like some of the things that they do, is all."

"What do you mean? What do they do?"

She turns and pokes the girl in the forehead before shaking her finger in her face.

"Don't be so nosy. I don't want you basing your feeling for people off of what I tell you."

Yukariko releases a sigh, rolling her eyes before nestling up to her pillow.

"You always treat me like a child. I'm thirteen. I'm not just some silly little girl you have to babysit."

Silence circulates around the room. Yuuko lies down on her bed and stares up at the ceiling.

"You're thirteen, Yukariko. You are a child."

She turns over and pulls the covers up to her shoulders. Yuuko stares at her sister's back for a moment and then places her arms around her. Pulling her into her chest, she kisses the back of her head, accidentally breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Your birthday is in two months, right?"

"Yes."

"How about this? As a present, I'll tell you about anything you would want to know about. Deal?"

She lies in silence for a moment, thinking this through, before responding to her proposal.

"It's alright, sister. You don't have to tell me."

Yukariko pushes her body deeper into her sister's hold.

"Do you hate me for not telling me?"

She tightens her grip around her sibling's small body before she answers in a low tone.

"Why would I hate you? If you're not telling me, I'm sure there's a good reason. You're the most precious thing I have in this world. I could never see myself hating you."

She nuzzles the back of her head, causing the girl to twitch for a second before relaxing once more.

"I appreciate that."

Yuuko closes her eyes and slowly drifts to sleep. Just before her consciousness fades, the sound of her sister's voice wakes her for only a moment, as soft and gentle as a melody.

"Could you ever hate me?"

Not even opening her eyes, she gives her a playful laugh and hugs her once more.

"Don't be silly. I could never hate my adorable little sister."

A momentary silence descends upon them before Yukariko speaks out once more.

"Never?"

"Never."

The two drift off to dreamland as Teiichi monitors their last moments. As darkness descends upon him, a sudden chill blasts through his body. Grasping his arms, he furiously rubs his limbs. Wiping away the uncomfortable feel before him, he sits within the dark regions of Yuuko's mind and waits for the episode to begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Tears of the Goddess V**


	24. Tears of the Goddess V

A soft thud enters Teiichi's ear, jolting his eyes open. The approaching footsteps within the hall draw his gaze to the door. His guard lowers, however, as the door to another part of the house opens and closes. He runs his finger through his hair, releasing a heavy yawn. Moans infiltrate his ears as the body within the futon sways. Yuuko's head emerges from under the covers, strands of hair protruding from her head as the dim, morning light seeps through her window to frame her like a halo. An audible yawn escapes into the air before she focuses on the area beside her.

"Hmmm... Yukariko... Where'd you go?"

She surveys her room to find no signs of her young sibling. The covers of her futon fly to the wayside as she makes to stand up.

"This is the first time she's ever gotten up before me. Perhaps I'm getting old."

Moving towards the closet, she slides the door open and peers inside. The collection of hangers adorns the railing. Heaving a sigh from the recesses of her lungs, she shakes her head in disappointment before closing the door. Turning towards the wall, however, she spots her uniform hanging flawlessly.

"I can't believe I forgot to do the laundry yesterday."

She undoes the sash to her kimono and lets it slide down her body. Teiichi catches a glimpse her bare upper chest and immediately turns his head, but it's too late. His mind had begun to construct the image of her body almost instantaneously. He swats the picture from his mind and focuses his attention on the dresser beside him.

"It's too early in the morning for this."

The shuffling of feet and rustling of fabric tries to pull his gaze back to her, and he struggles to resist the urge. As each moment passes, his resolve slowly weakens. His eyes begin to stray from the door, and creep across the floor.

"There we go."

Her voice emerging into the morning hair causes Teiichi to breathe a sigh of relief, no longer forced to resist his desires. Her slim figure dances in the mirror before him, bringing a smile to his face. She gradually runs a comb through her hair while he picks himself up from the floor. Repositioning himself next to her, his gaze repeatedly shifts between Yuuko and himself. His lips turn upwards in dissatisfaction before placing his hand on top of his head.

"This is embarrassing. I understand you're two years older than me, but how are you so tall?"

She places the comb onto her dresser and starts to walk away when the surface suddenly beckons to her. Turning back around, she notices her mother's comb laying atop its surface, taking it into her possession before heading for the door.

"What a forgetful sister I have."

Opening the door, she steps outside and makes her way down the empty hallway. Standing before her sister's door, she lightly knocks.

"Yukariko? Are you there?"

Only silence responds to her question. She places the object in her pocket and proceeds to the kitchen. Passing the threshold, the duo enter the kitchen, Yuuko stopping before the sink. A door opens in the distance and with it emerges the sound of footsteps approaching their position with haste. Her father swings around the corner and enters into the kitchen, bringing her attention to him. She turns her head turns towards her guardian and politely waves at him.

"Good morning, Father."

He takes a seat, not responding to his daughter's greeting. She watches him hide his head behind his hands and stare down at the table. The children observe the man's slightly trembling limbs.

"I wonder what has him spooked."

Yuuko takes a seat beside him and leans over toward him. She places her hands upon his and gently strokes his skin.

"Is something wrong Father? You're shaking."

He rears his head and gazes into his daughter's crimson eyes. Taking his trembling hands, he rubs his fingers across his face. Eventually his head leaves his hands, but still he refuses to make eye contact with his daughter.

"I think we need to leave this place."

The corners of her lips turn upwards before she places her hands on his own.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's talk circulating that the Akahito ritual is going to happen soon."

Yuuko's increases her grip, wrapping her fingers tighter.

"Is that all they can talk about? When will they stop believing in this silly superstition?"

"I doubt they will. That's why you need to go and get your things. We're going to leave her before nightfall. We'll use the mountain pass."

She lets his words sink in for a moment, swirling around her brain as fast and undistinguishable as the wind. When the realization finally settles down, the hairs on her arms stand upright. Her face suddenly becomes pale as a chill washes over her.

"Father, have you seen Yukariko this morning?"

"She left a little earlier then I did this morning. And why are you saying morning? It's well past one."

"Past... one?"

She quickly turns to the clock hanging on the wall to find the black hands almost lining up with the symbols for two.

"I could swear I saw her leaving my brother's house yesterday when I was out. I don't know what to think about that girl anymore. She's been talking more and more about the curse as of la-"

"When did you leave, Father?"

The desperation in her voice sends a chill running up Teiichi spine. The fear flickers in her eyes like a flame.

"It had to be around nine."

Her legs suddenly begins to tremble. Reinforcing her limbs, she jump out of the chair and bolts out toward the kitchen entrance without looking back once.

"Yuuko, wait!" both males shout.

Teiichi immediately runs out of the kitchen to find her standing at the front door. She slips her shoes on with great haste and throws the door open.

"Hold on, Yuuko!"

His increases his speed and flies out the door seconds behind her. The mixture of white, black, and gray colors littering the environment follows him as he trails further and further behind the young woman. The duo rushes down an incline and turns the corner of a stone wall. Teiichi's breathing becomes more rapid as he starts to slow down, his lungs aching.

_How can she keep this up?_

He notices her sprint gradually decline into a jog, and then a brisk walk. Taking shallows breaths, he continues his pursuit through the nearly-barren streets, each footstep like a punch to the gut. After continuing several more yards, Yuuko cuts off the road and advances toward a small house.

"Fin...ally. I... thought... we'd never... get here."

He takes a knee to the ground and observes as she moves closer to the door. The sound of beating resonates from the house.

"Is… anyone home? Uncle Kyou… are you here?"

Picking himself up, Teiichi walks closer to the house as she pounds on the door once more. After several moments, Yuuko places her head upon the frame, catching her breath as the desperation begins to melt back into fear.

"You need to slow down."

"He's... not here… damn it. I have... to find her."

She removes her head from the structure and turns around. Leaving the porch, she halts in front of Teiichi and looks further down the road. Her eyes narrow in anger before taking a deep breath and briskly passing the boy, continuing her journey with her face now beginning to redden.

"You can't be... serious."

Yuuko breaks out into a sprint again and enters the roadway. Teiichi chases after her, the distance between the two even wider than before. She pulls further ahead, forcing him to push himself harder then ever. Eventually, the burning in his chest and legs causes him to learn forward, and Yuuko's movements slow to a walk as she turns and advances closer to another house. Forcing his aching body forward, Teiichi follows her towards the entrance of a slightly larger house. Taking the rocky pathway before him, he arrives at the stairs and watches as Yuuko leans on the structure while beating on the door. Using the wooden rail as a support, he rests his body upon it and gathers his fleeting energy.

"Uncle Kou!"

"Please... let... him... be here," Teiichi pants.

To his great relief, a latch suddenly snaps, and the door slides open. Before Yuuko, a young child stares back at her perspiring face. She gives her a quick smile before speaking.

"How... are you... doing today, Ayla? Have... you... seen my... sister today?"

The child stares at her before looking down at the floor in sadness.

"My father said I shouldn't talk to you."

Ayla moves to close the door, but Yuuko put her hand in between it and the frame. She winces at the slight pain from the pinch, but addresses the girl with as much force as she can muster with her still-gasping lungs.

"I... don't care... what your... father... told you! If... you've seen... Yukariko... you better... tell me... right now!"

"..."

The child trembles for a moment and tugs on her clothing in discomfort. Yuuko's expression softens and she bows her head.

"I'm... sorry... I shouldn't... have yelled. I beg you... just tell me... and I'll be on my way. I'll... make sure... your father... doesn't find out."

They exchange stares for a moment before Ayla points behind their building.

"They went to Uncle Kazuki's house."

Yuuko removes her hand from the door space and bows deeply, determination flooding her face.

"Thank you."

The door to the house closes, and Teiichi observes the girl gasping for air. The burning in his leg subsides slightly before Yuuko turns in his direction. Caressing her hand, she moves to the stone path and falls to her knees.

"Yuuko..."

Her hand scratches at the rock's surface as she stands back up, legs still trembling.

"I can't rest. I may be... running out of time."

She begins her walk back to the road when suddenly Teiichi calls out to her, unable to keep his silence any longer.

"You... need to rest Yuuko."

He pries himself from the railing and follows her down the road. Cutting in between several houses, she stops and gazes upon a house similar to her own. The sweat dripping from his face soaks Teiichi's shirt as he stops next to her. She stands on her uncle's porch and knocks on his door. The dryness in her throat, however, stops any words from coming out of her mouth. Bringing up the rear, Teiichi places himself beside her and puts his head upon the exterior wall, watching as the door opens and a man stands before her.

"Yuuko. What brings you here?"

"Is... Yukariko here?"

He gazes at her weary expression and then towards the murky clouds in the distance.

"She came by earlier with my brothers. They were talking about that silly Akahito ritual. I tried to convince them to stop their foolishness, but my words fell on deaf ears."

She wipes away the moisture upon her forehead.

"Do you... know where they went?"

He continues to focus on the clouds above.

"You should lie down. You look exhausted."

Yuuko thrusts her head downward, throwing her raven locks forward.

"I don't have... time to rest. I fear... they may... try to kill her. If you know... where they've gone... please tell me."

Teiichi looks at the man's face and can see the twisting agony shining from his eyes. He lets her words simmer within his throat before hanging his head in defeat.

"They went to the school."

"Thank you, Uncle."

The man suddenly reaches out his hand to stop her, but he draws his limb back at the last second. Teiichi notices the gesture after Yuuko jogs off the porch, and he stares into the man's eyes glistening eyes, suspicion seeping through him. He parts his lips as he utters words from the very depths of his lungs.

"What am I doing?"

Gathering himself, Teiichi goes after his companion. As he jogs to catch up with her, the zombie-like glares from the villagers send chills through his body. Focusing straight ahead, he pushes forward as a strange, ominous feeling intensifies around him.

_I have to stop her from going to this school. Nothing good will come of this._

He pushes his legs harder, almost to the point of breaking down, and finally arrives next to her. She stops at the incline leading to Seikyou Academy, and they both stare up the hill and take several breaths. Moments pass before Yuuko finally takes a step forward. Teiichi places himself before her, however, and holds his arms outwards.

"Don't go up there! What do you hope to accomplish by yourself?"

The look on her face radiates with absolute determination as she advances toward her objective. His body stiffens as she moves closer to him and then phases right through him, beginning her journey up the incline.

"I swear... If they've done anything to her."

Teiichi's heart drops as he watches her confidently walk away from him, not a ounce of hesitation in each step. He positions himself in front of her again, this time sticking his arms toward her.

"Please stop. If you go up there... you're not going to come back."

She phases through him once again. He grits his teeth in frustration, his heart beating painfully in his chest, and turns toward her one last time. He grasps at his chest in an attempt to relieve the dull, endless ache within him.

"I don't want to see you get killed!"

His words disappear in the wind as she continues to move forward. Steeling himself for the upcoming event, he follows hopelessly behind her, his legs already trembling with anticipation. The clouds' gloomy atmosphere within the school grounds radiates a dark aura. Breaching the entrance, the two stand at the familiar courtyard and gaze momentarily at the entrance to the building.

"Please be okay, Yukariko."

Following behind her, he reaches out in attempt to grab her hair, but fails miserably. They walk past the courtyard and up the stairs. Entering through the double doors of the building, they stare down the dark corridor and she leads the way passed multiple classroom and signs. After walking around the main hall, they notice a faint glow further down the hall. Increasing her pace, Yuuko presses onward and turns a corner only to notice an array of candles flickering along the walls. She sprints forward, leaving Teiichi in awe. He musters his courage and then runs after her, heat beating faster than ever. Speeding down the hall, he turns the corner to see her throwing open the door to a room and running inside. Bursting through the entrance as well, he finds himself in a room dimly lit with candles but with no windows in sight. Yuuko's voice brings his attention back to her.

"Yukariko! We need to leave right now!"

He fixates upon the person wearing a white gown, a veil covering their face. The outfit engulfs the person under the garments. Breaking away from the image before him, his mind switches back to the room.

_"Something's not right here."_

Several creaks suddenly hit his ears from various angles. Before he's able to pick up the sources of the noises, multiple shadows spring forth from the perimeter of the room. The ground beneath him shakes violently as Yuuko's body crashes to the ground. He stands frozen as multiple large figures hover over her small one, pinning her to the floor.

"Let her go," he says, his voice trembling.

She flails vigorously, throwing one of her captors off balance and causing them to tumble to the ground. Another being grabs her head and mashes it hard against the floor. Teiichi winces just watching it.

"Let me go!"

He inches closer to her body, his hand stretching outwards and his face twisted in fear and utter disgust.

"Stop! Don't you see you're hurting her?"

The person in the outfit slowly turns around and stares at the scene before them. A gruff voice bursts out of the crowd of men, rough but pleased.

"Akahito. She's finally here. We can begin."

Akahito takes a handful of steps a few meters away from Yuuko. The person's finger point at the captive girl before speaking.

"Yuuko Kanoe. You will be the sacrifice that will save our village."

Teiichi's focus quickly shifts to Akahito, his mind utterly stunned.

"It's really you. What the hell are you doing, chairwoman?"

"This can't be happening," Yuuko blurts out. Already her entire body is trembling.

Her efforts to escape only intensify, causing the men to increase their restraining hold. Feeling their grips tighten, a deathly shriek emerges from Yuuko's throat, forcing their grip to loosen as they cover their ears. A figure standing along the wall moves past Teiichi and clamps down on her neck. Her screams transform into dull gargles as her face turns unnatural shades of pink.

"Stop making this harder than it has to be. As a member of the Kanoe family, you should be honored to be chosen by Akahito."

His grip only increases, transforming her gargles into nearly silence. As her face begins to turn a darker shade and her eyelids flutter from lack of air, his grip releases and a series of coughs flow out of her. The figure stands up once more and faces away from the Yukariko. Her voice rings out while pointing towards the doors, away from their location.

"Open the doors to the shrine."

Two of the male assailants dash over to the doors and pull them apart, revealing a void. The color within Yuuko's face gradually returns. She pushes herself to speak, though her words surface between breaths, her voice damaged and scratchy from its struggle.

"Who... do you expect… this to save?"

"Your life will free all of us, sister. You and father cling to science, but look at where that has gotten us. It has only resulted in more people dying with no hope."

A number of coughs erupt from Yuuko's mouth before speaking again.

"What... gives you the right… to-"

Another hand pushes her head to the floor even more, causing a cry to end her sentence. Teiichi tries to push the figure off of her but, as he knew he would, goes right through. Standing on the other side of the pile of bodies, he gazes at Yukariko, completely horrified.

"Get her into the shrine."

Several people grab her limbs and are ready to transport her when Yukariko raises her hand. The assailants stop and face their leader.

"Don't underestimate her. She's the chosen-one for a reason. She may find a way out even if we do confine her. Break her leg so she won't be able to climb the stairs."

Teiichi and Yuuko's heart drop at the sudden command. Yuuko's strength multiplies as she flails and screams, but it's no use. Due to the attack on her throat, he voice finds itself straining. In the distance, one of the figures digs through a collection of threatening objects in the corner. The sound of clanking metal and wood echo through the room before it's footsteps can be heard approaching. Her heart-rate begins to climb before she calls out to her sister once more, panic and desperation seeping through every word.

"Yukariko, stop this nonsense!"

Her shouts fall on deaf ears as another voice commands the room, holding the attention of all.

"Flip her on her side and hold her leg out."

The attackers roll her on her side, but as one tries to extend her leg she kicks him in the face. He emits a cry before falling to the floor, holding his nose as blood begins to pour from it. Just when she starts to gain hope, another person gives her a sharp kick to the stomach, forcing her to curl up in agony. A third individual hastily grabs her legs and pulls them outward. Teiichi watches with a sick heart as the person before him positions the heavy object above his head. As it looms above her, her eyes meet with the person holding the weapon, freezing his actions. Her lips tremble involuntarily as she pleads with him.

"Please don't do this, uncle."

The tears form in her eyes, causes his fortitude to waver. Teiichi watches as he shifts his attention to Yukariko, hoping beyond hope that the man would relent but knowing there was no hope. Yuuko slowly nods her head at her Kyou, causing him to grip the object firmly. He gazes over at his brother to find him grinning at the scene. Steadying his aim, he focuses on his target and readies himself.

"I have to."

"Don't!" both children yell in unison.

"I'm doing what Akahito commands!"

Teiichi dives over the girl's limb before the object moves downward, but it does nothing in the slightest. The sudden crash of metal and shattering bone ricochets off the walls. His stomach churns from the sounds for what seems like several minutes before a shriek pierces his very soul. The cry quickly softens, and Teiichi's body trembles as a tear falls down his face. Sliding his vision across the floor, he sees Yuuko's hands trembling uncontrollably at her sides, as if bawling would break through them. Cracks erupt in his mind as the fiery pain intensifies within his chest. Moving his vision downwards, he watches as the various individuals holding her down distance themselves from the scene. Some hide their mouths behind their hands while others turn their heads.

"What is wrong with you people?" he asks, barely audible now. He can barely speak with his horror.

He glosses over her leg and quickly turns away from the abomination before him. His neck begins to heat. The image of her bone protruding from her leg, blood littering the floor beneath her, forces his stomach to move upwards. He places his head upon the floor and shuts his eyes in an attempt to remove the horrid image from his mind, but it's no use. The memory is stained onto the wall of his brain. The thump of a tool bangs against the ground, briefly concealing her heart-breaking noises, and for that he is grateful.

"Let's finish this, Kyou. Bring her over here."

Teiichi forcibly brings his gaze to Kyou's face and then to Kou's. He fights back the emerging taste of acid as the man's grin remains ever-present.

"How could you do that to your own niece?"

The stillness in the room brings Kou back to the area of the crime.

"Get it together. We can't just leave her here. Help me put her in there like Akahito commanded."

Yuuko's nails dig into her face as the fire within her leg rages onwards. Her arms peel away from her face after a moment, displaying her puffy, pink eyes. Kou and Kyou disregard the girl's jerking, yelling, and bleeding as they drag her across the floor by her arms, her legs thumping against the hard wooden stairs one-by-one. Pulling her down into the dark depths of the shrine, her screams eventually halt, sending a chill down Teiichi's spine. He scrambles to his feet and plunges into the darkness behind them, bearing down on his teeth as her legs knocks against the wooden stairs once more. After completing their descent, her body makes a loud thud as they release her limbs, and she moans quietly to herself. Teiichi eyes the candles surrounding the shrine in the back of the cave. Kou and Kyou turn around and begin to ascend the stairs when suddenly Yuuko speaks.

"Don't leave me down here. Please help me!"

She slowly pulls her over to the stairs, staring up at their bodies basking in the dim light of the upstairs candles. Kou snorts at the young woman, Kyou simply shaking his head, before continuing their ascent. Their bodies disappear from the doorway, and in their place Yukariko appears. Yuuko grips the stairs and hoists herself up over the bottom step in her desperation. Outstretching her wobbly hand, she speaks out once again.

"I don't want to die."

The dark emotions circulating within air fuel the small miniature flame within his body. With each passing moment, the flame increases sears away at his innards until he's unable to contain the heat within himself.

"How could you do this to your own sister? She pushed herself so hard to get here and save you. Is this really what she gets for everything she's done?"

His words echo within the dark space, but fail to break the barrier between him and them.

"Why... are you doing this? Is it... because I hit you back then, or is it... because I didn't tell... you what you want... to know? If it is... I'm sorry."

Her head sways as she fights to keep her eyelids open, knowing that if she dares close them she might never awaken again.

"You aren't here because of revenge. You are simply the most worthy person to appease the mountain god. That is it."

Yuuko's eyes narrow at the girl, and she bites down on his tongue.

"You're a wretched excuse for a person. I felt bad for you when I first met you."

Yuuko's nails scrap down on the bottom of the stairs as she continues.

"I... thought you... said I was the most precious thing to you!"

"You are the most precious thing to me, and nothing will ever change that."

"Then why won't you... open your eyes to this nonsense?"

Yukariko's head turns away for a moment and then focuses back on her.

"Since there's nothing left for us to do here, I guess this is farewell."

She removes herself from the doorway, prompting Yuuko to shout to her again.

"Sister! Come back!"

A door to the shrine shuts with a loud bang. Within seconds, the second door closes, and moments later the hammering erupts within from up the dark stairwell. Teiichi focuses on the flickering candle-light before moving towards the gap in the wall. Arriving at the entrance to the cave, he turns back towards Yuuko to find her sitting on the steps. He turns away while she sobs into her hands, unable to move another inch.

"Someone... make this pain stop. Please."

Her body suddenly topples over and lands squarely on the wooden floor. Teiichi scrambles to get to her side, reaching to pick her up. His hands slip through her once again. The fire within eats away at his heart as the candles' glow illuminates the area around her unconscious body. He slams his fist into the ground and forces his tears back into his eyes. Taking another glance at his fallen friend, he attempts to put his feelings to words, but finds that he is unable to. Even his mind seems numb. He gently bows his head beside hers and quietly holds back the pressure building within his body, dreading what may come next.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Tears of the Goddess VI**


	25. Tears of the Goddess VI

The wooden steps creak as Yukariko makes her way to the door. Opening it, she glances down the hall, the light from the living room seeping into the hallway and alerting her of her family's presence.

"I'm home, father!"

She slips off her shoes and places them near the wall before entering the corridor. She traverses the hall until she arrives at the entrance to her room. Upon cracking the door open, the door to her father's room bursts open, and his head pops up from around the corner.

"Yukariko!"

Her heart races as he barrels down the corridor towards her. As the roaring noise moves closer, her body tenses up instinctually, awaiting the incoming impact. Suddenly, the rumble stops, and she stiffens as strong arms embrace her. The light vibrations coming from his body resonate within her as his grip increases.

"Father, you scared me. Is something wrong?"

He pulls away to look at her, still holding tightly onto her arms.

"I was so worried that something had happened to you and your sister. I went looking for you two after she ran out of the house earlier. I searched everywhere, but I wasn't able to find either of you."

She gives him a gentle smile, trying to ignore the uncomfortable squirming of her insides.

"I'm right here, father. I'm okay."

He embraces her once more.

"I'm so happy," he says, squeezing her even harder as love emanates off every ounce of his being. "Have you seen your sister?"

The smile quickly fades from her face. Silence settles between the two while Yukariko's mind replays the events from earlier. Her father's grip lessens after no receiving an answer, and she can feel his elation fading fast. The glossy expression in her eyes causes him to shake her lightly, bringing her to back to reality. Gazing down at her father's worrisome expression, she nonchalantly nods her head.

"I saw her earlier."

A smile spreads across the man's face once more, and all fear disappears without a trace.

"Where is she? We need to pack our stuff and get ready to leave."

A loud slamming erupts in her mind, resembling the doors in the shrine. She tries but fails not to cringe at the imaginary sound.

"She's not coming back."

As the words leave her lips, the corners of her mouth turn upwards. The smile upon his face instantly disappears.

"What do you mean?"

She stays silent for a moment while the panic in her father's eyes intensifies. Her lips return to their neutral position and she blokes all emotion from showing on her face, displaying nothing but logic.

"We did what had to be done."

Her head snaps back and forth from her guardian's shaking.

"What... what are you saying, girl?" he asks, his voice cracking.

"As Akahito, I had to choose her. She was the only person that would do."

He tightens his grip around her limbs. A streak of pain shoots through her arm as his expression turns to absolute horror. No longer is there any of his previous gentleness or joy.

"What did you say?"

"Everyone in the village agreed. She had to be the one."

She winces as his fingers dig into her skin, but then they quickly loosen. For a moment, his eyes house a dull glare, but then he falls to his knees and places his head upon the floorboards. His breathing sounds labored.

"This... this can't be."

He pounds away on the floor while his sobs burst into the air. Yukariko bends down and places a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be okay."

Her hand is immediately thrown off his limb. The sight of her father's utter disgust forces a frown upon her face.

_Why is he acting like this? The world didn't just end._

"Tell me why. Why did you do that?"

She places her hand upon her father once again, but he throws it to the side. Her body freezes for a moment before the frown grows.

"I did it to save the vill-."

"This won't save anyone, you fool!"

"What makes me a fool, father? While you were reading your books, people were getting sick and dying. At least Uncle Kou, Kyou, and I _did_ something. That's more than I can say for you. Maybe if you would have done something earlier, mother wouldn't have died."

His sobs come to a halt before he gazes into his daughter's unflinching eyes. There's an expression in his own that Yukariko can't quite recognize, like a mix of pain and fear and horror and shame all rolled into one.

"Where did I go wrong?"

His slaps her across the face. Her expression returns to its natural state.

"What do you mean where did you go wrong?"

"You heard me. Where did I go wrong in raising you?"

He stands up and turns away from her. Leaning against the wall, he walks back toward his room.

"Father!"

"I can't believe this," he says, ignoring the girl's call. "This can't be happening."

She reaches out to him, but pulls away as he walks back to his room. Standing before the entrance to his room, he casts a glare at her once more. The frames of his glasses gleam in the corridor light, his eyes flashing with hatred for one last moment, before he turns away from her and enters his room. After closing the door behind him, she slaps the wall to her door before heading inside.

"I know I didn't make the wrong choice. I know I didn't."

She closes the door behind her, leaving the silence within the house to roam the halls for the remainder of the day.

* * *

The groans circling around Teiichi tears down his dark surroundings. Within moments he finds himself within the basement of the school, the glow of the candles shining calmly in the gloomy space. He places his back upon the crate, never taking his eyes off Yuuko. Her hand massages her leg before placing itself upon the lower step.

"How did I get here?"

She pushes herself up, trying to ignore the painful heat building in her leg.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed asleep?" Teiichi asks, but his question goes unheard. Her next words travel towards him, her weak voice laced with a hint of confusion.

"How did I end up down here? Did I fall down the stairs?"

A sharp pain shoots through her leg, sending her tumbling to the floor again. She sucks in air through her teeth to lessen her discomfort, but a loud cry still escape her mouth. Teiichi makes a fist and lightly taps the ground. After moments of enduring the agony, the pulsating sensation in her leg lowers. Propping herself up on one arm, she surveys the room and notices the box set against the wall. Fixating upon the crate, she pulls herself towards it, biting down hard on her lips with every small movement. Teiichi eyes the lines of blood staining the floor behind her.

"Stop moving. You're only making it worse."

Yuuko's body hits the floor halfway from her destination. Her breathing becomes erratic as she rests her head on the hard, dusty floor.

"How clumsy can I be?"

He slides his hand across the ground to touch her, but his limb passes right through. "What can I do?" he asks himself. He's been so helpless for so long he's almost gotten used to it.

"Did Yukariko put these candles down here?" Yuuko asks herself with a slight chuckle. "It's hard to believe she'd come here by herself considering how much of scaredy-cat she is."

She places her head in her hands and endures the waves of pain pulsating through her leg. After a few minutes her hand rests upon the floor, and she gazes down at her leg before quickly turns away from the flesh and bone visible on her limb.

"This wound looks disgusting. I didn't realize it was this bad."

Teiichi fights back the urge to look at her wound, and finding it too difficult, squeezes his eyes shut. "This is too much."

He closes his eyes tighter as another set of cries slips through Yuuko's lips. Her agony cuts through his body and sears the wall of his heart.

"I just have to wait," Yuuko says, determination seeping her voice even with the hopelessness of her situation. "I know Yukariko or father will notice I'm gone."

* * *

The silence within the Kanoe house disappears as chopsticks come in contact with the porcelain bowl before Yukariko. Sitting at her place at the kitchen table, she grasps a roll of eggs and hoists them to her mouth. Crushing the food, she gulps the last bit down and places her sticks upon the table.

"That was a good meal."

Just as Yuuko places her plate in the skin she hears a thud come from down the hall.

_What was that?_

Stepping out of the kitchen, she focuses down the hallway. Following the path of the noise, she finds herself at her father's door. She places her hand against the doorframe and lets it rest.

"Father," she says, but only receives silence. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Once more, no sound comes out, prompting her to place her hand on the door's edge. She beings to open it and then stops. Removing her hand, she takes a step back.

_I should just let him be... he's possibly still angry at me. I did say some harsh things to him._

The door holds her gaze before she makes her way back to her room. Collecting her futon from the floor, she places it in her closet, and grabbing the strangling pillow, she puts it in its proper place as well. Closing the door to the closet, the sight of her reflection in the mirror draws herself to it. She runs her fingers through her hair, and the image of Yuuko's comb flashes through her mind. She opens and sifts through her drawers only to find clothing.

"Where is it?"

She scours through the drawers once more, throwing the pieces of the clothing aside, but fails at finding the comb. Heaving a sigh, she closes the doors, and gazes back into the mirror this time with defeated eyes.

"How could I lose it?"

She finds a brush lying beside the mirror and picks it up. The bristles run through her long, curly hair until the loose stands lie flat. Taking another glance at herself, she places the brush down and exits the room. Just as she's standing in the hall, however, a bang emanates from her father's room once more. She stands still for a moment before heading towards the entrance of the house.

* * *

Teiichi pulls his knees up to his chest and places his head on his arms.

"How long have we been down here?"

Yuuko's whimpers etch away at his sanity. His fingers begin to twitch from the constant stimulation. Just when he finds himself on the verge of screaming at the noise, Yuuko goes silent. The twitching of his fingers settles, but he soon hears the dragging of something on the floor.

"Just a little further."

Her body lurches across the ground, using her fingers to strengthen her grip. She arrives inches from the wall before a light crack emerges into the air along with a small yelp. Teiichi's eyes peer from behind their hiding place.

"What did you do?"

As if in answer to his question, she waves her hand in the air.

"My nails. That really hurt."

The throbbing in her leg intensifies, sending her face to the floor. She bangs on the wooden floorboards while turning over on her back. After enduring that fit of discomfort, she lies motionless on the ground, Teiichi now looking over her.

"Father. Yukariko. Please hurry and find me."

The rise and fall of her chest moves in unison with the wavering light within the cave. Suddenly, the creaking of the stairs brings Teiichi's attention across the room. A young girl steps down from the stairwell, holding onto the straw hat resting upon her head. Her sundress sways in the air as she skips to Yuuko's location. The noise of someone coming closer also draws Yuuko's attention to the person. Both female's crimson eyes meet and they exchange pleasant smile with each other.

"I like your outfit. It reminds me of something I had when I was younger."

The child glides her hand over her dress and continues beaming at Yuuko.

"Thanks. I like it a lot."

Yuuko strokes her leg gently.

"I don't want to be a bother, but do you mind helping me out of here? I hurt myself when I fell down the stairs, and it's really hard to move around."

The child tilts her head and examines her leg. The cheerful expression continues to radiate from her face.

"I'm way too weak for that. Even if I could, I'm not sure if it's such a good idea to move around with your bone sticking out like that."

Yuuko releases a solemn sigh before closing her eyes. Teiichi fixates even more on the youngster, examining her clothing and slender frame.

"Haven't I seen her from somewhere?" he wonders.

While thinking back on the girl's appearance, the two females continue with their friendly dialogue.

"I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter," says Yuuko

"But even if I could get you up the stairs, we wouldn't be able to open the doors," says the girl.

"What do you mean? There are no locks on them."

"You're right, there aren't, but they've been nailed shut."

"That's not possible. There's no reason to do that."

The child caresses her arm and shakes her head sadly.

"How much longer do you plan on acting?"

"Acting?" asks Yuuko. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"I've been visiting this place for a while now. I'm sure I can navigate these stairs without failing down them. Are you that weak that you have to lie to yourself?"

"Lie to myself?"

"You heard right. You should really learn to face the truth."

"I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't talk as though you know me."

The child grabs her dress and twirls around, showing off the youth of her body.

"I know you're in pain, but try to focus. Don't I seem familiar to you?"

Teiichi and Yuuko both intensify hone in on the girl's flat chest. They examine the solid coloring of her dress before moving downward. Pain shoots through Yuuko's leg, however, disrupting her concentration while Teiichi continues his examination. Letting the pain pass, she gazes upon the child's always-smiling face and red eyes. Journeying back down her body, they traverse the length of her arms. Various scars litter the lower area of her forearms.

"You're kidding me?" she says with a hearty chuckle. "This can't be real."

The little girl says nothing. Just waits for Yuuko to continue.

"I must be going crazy. I remember now. Those cuts, that dress, and the hat I lost so long ago. There's no way I can be standing before myself."

"You do remember. Good job."

Her laugh settles down and she gazes up at the dark ceiling.

"A figment of my imagination…"

"Hey! Watch your mouth. I'm just as real as you are."

The girl pouts and lightly kicks Yuuko in the leg. A scream pierces the darkness, along with her hand pounding the floor.

"I'm really sorry," she says, placing her hands in front of her face. "I didn't mean to do that."

Her fist beats on the floor repeatedly as the pain gradually subsides to tolerable levels.

"It's... okay... accidents happen."

Grabbing the edge of her hat, the child removes it, shaking her head at her victim.

"Is it really that hard for you to believe the truth?"

She sits in silence while gathering her thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked you is the truth that hard to accept?"

Quiet breaks out into the room once again.

"I don't get what lies you're talking about."

"I mean how you ended up down here."

"I know how I got down here. I fell. What other reason would there be?"

She gives Yuuko a weak sigh, rolling her eyes as if talking to an ignorant child.

"Do you hear yourself?"

Yuuko waves the girl off.

"I don't need you to tell me what I know."

"Then tell me exactly how you got down here. Step by step from the moment you stepped foot into this room."

She remains quiet for a second while digging through her memory. The image of her entering the above room flashes through her mind. Various shadows and flickering lights occupy the room. Within moments she finds herself next to the shrine doors, and then instantly at the bottom of the stairs, waking up.

"I entered the room, the door was open, and then I went unconscious."

The child squints her eyes at her.

"Okay. If you want to force my hand, I'll play that game. Let's bring up that sister of yours."

The girl steps away from her and drops her hat on the floor. Her short, black hair frizzes from the straw material.

"She's got nothing to do with this."

"What are you talking about? She's the reason you're here, isn't she?"

Yuuko shuts her eyes tightly.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Your beloved sibling disappears before you wake up, you pushed yourself to the limit to find out where she was, and then you ended up being locked in here."

"You're lying."

"Did you feel the love when she deliberately told them to break our leg?"

Yuuko removes her hand from her legs and shields her ears, her entire body shivering with emotion.

"Stop lying."

The trembling in her words etches away at another piece of Teiichi's heart. The image of the upstairs scene runs through his mind once more and he finds himself unable to keep quiet for any longer.

"You don't have to keep pushing."

The child stares down at the girl and gives her one more push.

"She even said she did it because she loved you. I can't think of any other type of love there is out there. The kind of love where you'd maim your own sibling is a unique one, I'm sure."

She clutches her head and shakes her head violently. The words engrave themselves deeply into her mind.

"Shut up!" she yells, voice cracking with emotion. "She does love me! Everyone likes me."

Her sniffling increases in frequency and volume as she fights to hold back her tears. The child takes a seat on the floor and gazes at her older self, observing her with an intelligent curiosity.

"If you're breaking down like this, I suppose you're coming back to your senses."

She grasps onto her thigh and squeezes tightly.

"Everyone liked me. I don't know what I did to deserve this."

The child grabs her hat, brushes the dirt off, and holds it in front of herself.

"That's simple. You were being you."

* * *

Yukariko peels open the door to the house and steps inside. Pulling her shoes off, the light emanating from down the hall catches her attention.

"If that light's on then father has to be here. I should apologize for what I said yesterday."

She walks down the hall, strengthening her resolve with each step. Once again bracing herself for a possible confrontation, she arrives almost to the living room before she stops. A light creak emits from the room and through the hallway, so arriving at the end of the hall, she enters it. As soon as she does, the strength within her legs suddenly disappears. Her body sinks to the floor, but her knees keep her from falling over. The color draining from her face, her eyes dance frantically at the sight of her father's body hanging from the ceiling.

"Wha… what… what is this…"

Her heart rate begins to climb while the water starts to build in her eyes.

"Were… you _that_ weak? Did you not want to be wrong _that_ badly? How could you kill yourself and leave me here alone?"

Her eyes gradually descend to the floor. A document lies beneath his body with his glasses beside it. Her shaking hand picks up the paper, and still trembling, unfolds it. Bringing it to her face, starts at the top of the paper and begins reading.

_I was a fool. I hope one day my family can forgive me._

She crumples the paper up and throws it on the floor, hatred and sadness mixing within her heart.

"Is this it?" she asks, unable to steady her hands. "Is this all you had to say?"

She quickly removes herself from the floor and runs outside. Placing her back against the door, she stares out at the radiant sun before sinking on the porch with her back against the door. The words of his letter replay through her mind as she brings her knees up to her chest. Staring out at the houses in the view, she lets her heart drain into the abyss which rests within her.

* * *

Yukariko's face lies atop her arm, gripping the half-empty bottle of sake. Kirie reaches out and places her hand upon hers. Her moist, lavender eyes fixate upon Kirie before she leans back in the chair. She tries to pry her grandmother's fingers from the bottle gently, but her guardian shoos her hand away.

"I don't think you should drink anymore. We can stop here."

She lifts the bottle into the air before giving her a stern look. Stepping away from her desk, Kirie raises her hands in the air in defeat. Returning to her spot, the headmaster pours more of the liquid into her cup. Placing it back on the table, she stares out of the window behind her and then back at her dependent.

"Are you ready for the next part?"

"I think I've heard enough, grandmother."

"Heard enough? What happened to wanting to know everything? Have I not disgusted you yet? We've just gotten to the good part. You haven't heard what makes this entire situation so hilarious."

"Hilarious?"

"That's right child. Hilarious… Funny… Comical… Hysterical…."

She releases a series of depressing laughter before taking another drink of the sake. The cup comes down hard upon the desk, and Kirie averts her eyes from her grandmother's manic state, shivering despite herself.

_What the hell could be worse that what you've already told me?_

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Tears of the Goddess VII**


	26. Tears of the Goddess VII

The gentle breeze caresses Yukariko's face as she stands before the Kanoe family plot. Her face lies cold and expressionless as her gaze skims over the names of her dead parents. Fighting back the emerging tears within her lilac eyes, she bares down on her trembling fingers.

_I'm the only one left._

A stream of villagers crosses in front of her, each giving her a traditional bow. In her proximity, the collection of whispers floats into her ears, every word misty and lifeless as a ghost.

"What a shame."

"I can't believe he killed himself."

"What kind of parent would leave their child like that?"

"Perhaps he lost it after his wife died."

"But didn't he have two daughters?"

"Where's that other girl?"

"What kind of daughter wouldn't attend her own father's funeral?"

Yukariko's expression lowers slightly at the mention of her missing sibling. A deafening series of pounding blares through her mind as a flood of memories tries to invade. Closing her eyes, she places her hand upon her head and reinforces the walls of her mind. Unable to completely hold off the stream, however, a lone sentence creeps through her defenses.

_This won't save anyone, you fool._

She quickly rids her brain of the thought and fortifies herself once more.

_I wasn't wrong. You're just jealous that I did what you couldn't. All you ever did was run away from your failure, and then trivialize her sacrifice. I know she's happy she helped save lives. I won't sully her memory by being sad; I'll lock away all of my memories of her within myself and live on the way she wanted._

The pounding in her mind suddenly disappears, and with great relief Yukariko removes her hand from her head. The number of individuals at the gravesite now stand by the handfuls. The gentle sound of footsteps crunching on the concrete comes up towards her location. She feels as a heavy hand falls upon her shoulder but does not allow it to provoke a response from her.

"How are you holding up?" Kou asks gently.

Her hands tremble from the tone of his voice. Taking a deep breath, she pulls herself under control again and addresses her uncle.

"I'm doing okay, I guess."

He shifts beside his niece and lowers his head to her level.

"I never would have thought my brother would kill himself. It just goes to show how well you really know someone."

Another collection of tears begins to form in Yukariko's eyes, but she quickly forces it away, not a single droplet making its way down her cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear that your wife died. I'm sure it must be difficult on Ayla to lose both her sister and mother."

"She's doing her best. At a time like this, all we can do it be here for one another."

Kou's words reverberate through her mind. He removes his hand from her shoulder and repositions himself on the other side of her. For a brief moment she faces him before looking off into the direction of his attention. There Ayla stands beside Kyou, gazing at the ground in the distance. A sigh escapes her uncle's mouth before turning to address her.

"It pains me to see her like that," he says, shaking his head. "I know, how would you like to come and live with us from now on? I'm sure she'd love to have you over and bond with you. Also, considering your situation, I can't just let you live in that house by yourself."

Yukariko hears this but does not immediately respond. Instead the lifeless expression in Ayla's eyes pushes her to walk forward, her gaze never leaving her cousin. She crosses the multiple graves without faulter and then arrives before the lifeless child. Bending down, she takes Ayla's hand into her own and gives her her gentlest smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

She receives no answer from her cousin. Ayla continues to focuses only on the ground before her.

"If you'd want, I can come live with you and we can play together all the time. Would you like that?"

At this, a slight glimmer appears in her eye, and she raises her head to lock her gaze onto Yukariko's own.

"Really?" she asks in a low tone.

"Sure."

A weak smile appears on the child's face before she looks over at her father. Kou nods his head encouragingly and the child, beaming, gives her cousin a gentle hug.

"Come on. Let's play something right now."

The child's smile grows even wider as she flaunts her teeth at Yukariko. Light giggles burst from her mouth as Yukariko walks holding her hand in her own. Passing the various onlookers without so much as a glance in their direction, the two make their way through the cemetery and out to the main road.

* * *

Teiichi's back rests against the opposite side of the crate while the collar of his shirt sits upon his nose. He peers off into the void before him, the light of the candles having long since gone out. Sliding his hand across the floor, he stumbles upon a small rock. He grabs the object and tosses it weakly into the air, playing catch with himself. After multiple repetitions, he mistakenly throws it too high. He adjusts his hand's positioning in hopes of catching the object, but it's a bad move. His shirt slides down and his nostrils flare violently. The putrid air surrounding him invades his nasal cavity at once, producing from his throat a series of hard coughs. Quickly grabbing his shift, he places it back upon his nose and takes a series of deep breaths.

"This is torture."

A low growl erupts from the other side of the crate. Rubbing his hands together, Teiichi places his hands upon his ears in an attempt to block out Yuuko's weak, agonizing whining. Her light moans find a way through his barrier with little trouble, however, and so does the sound of something moving across the floor.

"I'm so hungry right now," the child says.

Yuuko places a hand on her abdomen and winces at the unpleasant sensation occurring within. "My stomach…" she moans as her head lies motionless on the floor and her crimson eyes peer lazily into the cave.

"Why not take a bite out of yourself? I'm sure just a little bit won't hurt too much."

At this, her crimson eyes wonder through the darkness, settling upon the area where her hand rests. For a moment her gritty tongue moves over her cracking lips. Placing her tongue back in her mouth, she closes her eyes and grips down on her stomach as it rumbles once more.

"That's crazy," she says with no enthusiasm in her voice. "How is that going to help anything?"

"What other choice do you have?"

"You can't trick your body like that."

A dull pain courses through her stomach again, causing her to wince. The child releases a sigh as she lets her fingers dance in the air.

"I wish I could have some of mother's dumplings right now. They were always good."

"Can you please not talk about food?" Yuuko asks.

She continues on as if not having heard the older girl's request.

"She made so many different kinds. I think the chicken dumplings were the best."

Both girl's growling stomachs pierce the veil of darkness.

"Can you just keep your thoughts to yourself?" Yuuko asks with a hint of more force.

"What do you think Yukariko had for breakfast?"

She grits her teeth tightly.

"What is your _problem_?"

"What do you mean?"

Yuuko's fingers claw at the basement floor. The flesh around her torn nails pulsate and blades poke away at her flesh. Wincing, she quickly picks her hand up and places it on her side.

"Do you have to be so annoying?"

"I'm just-"

"I don't care what it is you're doing. Get lost."

Her voice falls silent as the girl plays with her hat.

"Why are you getting angry at me? I didn't do anything."

"I don't want to hear your voice anymore. Go away."

The child picks herself up off of the floor and dusts off the back of her dress with as much dignity as she can muster. Her head hangs low as she walks past Yuuko and towards the steps. Just before arriving at the staircase, she stops and gazes up at the door.

"You didn't yell at Yukariko like-"

"Stop talking about her and go away. How many times do I have to tell you?"

A smirk crosses the child's face before she jumps up on the stairs. She places her foot on the first step and then vanishes, leaving the duo alone in the desolate prison.

* * *

Yukariko opens the door to the guest room and steps inside. Journeying around the perimeter of the room, her hand roams across the empty walls as she moves around the study table in the corner and the dresser on the adjacent wall. Grabbing ahold of the closet door, she slides it open to reveal a naked storage area. The metal rail connecting the walls sits firmly in place, no hangers in sight.

"My new room, huh?"

A patter of footsteps advances down the hall at a hasty pace. Yukariko closes the closet and turns towards the door to find Ayla stepping through.

"Do you like it? The room, I mean."

She gives her a gracious nod, bringing a much-needed smile to her face.

"That's good."

The two stand frozen for several moments before Yukariko breaks their silence.

"I'll have to go home and get some of my clothes," she says, twisting the ends of her hair. "Before then, how about you and I go outside and play something?"

Her cousin jumps for joy before darting over and grabbing her hand. She follows with little resistance as the ecstatic girl pulls her through the hallway and out of the house. The vibrant rays of the sun attack her upon setting foot outside, causing her to shield her eyes and squint despite herself. Ayla drags her to the backyard where one tree stands by itself, strong and alone.

"Can we play hide and seek?"

Yukariko surveys the area and gives the girl a weak smile.

"Hide and seek? I'm not sure if there many places you can hide, though."

The cheerful smile on her face grows even larger as Ayla shakes her head.

"Don't worry. I bet you won't be able to find me."

"You're confident."

"Yep. Also, we'll make it so I have to touch the tree to win."

She glances over at the tree and then back at her cousin. Giving her a playful smirk she places her hand upon the trunk of the tree and plants her eyes upon her hands.

"Alright, have it your way. I'm about to start counting. 1… 2… 3… 4…"

The shuffling of feet blows through the grass while she continues her steady descent down the number line.

"Count to 20!"

Ayla's voice trails off in the distance while the wind weakly picks up. Yukariko reaches the end of her count and moves circles around the house, finding no sign of her target.

"She does have the advantage. if I were her where would I hide?'

The house standing before her catches her attention. Maneuvering around the front of the building, Yukariko enters the building and removes her shoes at the door. She creeps across the floor like a ninja, and slipping quietly through the corridor, arrives at a door. Carefully sliding it open, she peers inside to see a stack of boxes lying on the floor. Shaking her head, the door closes quietly before she moves further down the hallway. Suddenly, however, a loud rumble shoots though the house, raising her alert flag. Carefully following the commotion to its origin, she finds herself standing before the entrance to Kou's bedroom.

"I'm not sure if I should go in here," she tells herself, taking a step away from the door. "I don't want uncle to be upset with me."

Her hands quiver for a moment. Getting ahold of herself, she shakes away the building fear within her chest. Taking a deep breath, she slides open the door, steps through the doorway, and closes it behind her. Upon turning around, her focus is immediately drawn to the decorative fans and paintings lining the walls. The hypnotic spell of the arts and crafts guides her before them. A slight rustle from behind breaks the spell upon her. The captivating art pieces disappear from her sight as she turns toward the closet. Creeping across the floor, she stealthily makes her way across the floor and stands before the closet door. Her hand rests upon it, and just as she goes to open it she hears the front door swing open. Her body freezes stiff at the sound of multiple individuals filling into the house.

_Oh no…_

Her heart and eyes race frantically as the footsteps draw closer towards the room. Sliding the closet door open, she silently moves inside and shuts the door. Resting her hand upon her chest, the rapid beating of her heart fills her ears, nearly drowning out the sound of footsteps. She can still hear, however, when the footsteps halt right outside of the door, and the rustling of furniture soon follows. A featherlike touch graces her legs, almost causing her to jump out of her skin, but she places her hand over her mouth just in time. Looking down, she notices her cousin staring up at her with the look of defeat on her face.

"You found me," she whispers with a smile. "You're lucky I knocked some of the stuff down."

Yukariko quickly places a finger up to her mouth and lightly shushes the child. Ayla does as she suggests, never taking her eyes off of her own. Placing her head upon the door, the sounds of conversation flows into both their ears.

"It's unfortunate about your brother," an elderly man says.

Three sighs filter in through the barrier of doors.

"He was always a bit weak. I didn't think he was _this_ weak, though."

"I'm surprised you can say that so nonchalantly, Kou."

"I'm sure Kazuki and Kyou are both thinking the same thing."

"Be that as it may, perhaps you should show a little more respect to your fallen kin."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why am I even here? I haven't sat in on any of the meetings you've had."

"Well, Kazuki, since your brother is deceased we need to appoint someone else to fill his position. It would only make sense to speak to you three about this issue."

The men lie quiet for several moments before Kou speaks up.

"I'll take on the role."

For a moment, silence appears once again, but then the elder male's voice emerges to shatter it.

"You are the oldest of the three remaining. Do Kyou or Kazuki have any issues with this?"

"No," they both say in unison.

"Well then, congratulations on becoming the new village head, Kou Kanoe."

"Thank you. With the completion of the Akahito ritual, I hope this will prove that I am as dependable, if not more so, than the head before me."

The rustling of the furniture happens again as footsteps march through the house and back to the doorway. They hear as the door to the house opens, and seconds later, closes.

"It's true that no one else has come down with the sickness since then, but don't forget the sacrifices that were made for this to happen."

"Yes sir."

Another pair of footsteps moves away from the meeting place and exits the house. Yukariko's attention is drawn back to the child sitting beside her as she pulls on her uniform.

"What were they talking about?" Ayla asks. "I didn't understand anything."

"Don't worry about it."

"I want to know."

She opens her mouth to respond to the pleading child once more, but then stops herself as she hears Kazuki in the distance, a lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"You've finally become head of the village. Congrats."

"You don't have to sound so thrilled about it?"

"You finally get a chance to prove that you're better than a dead man."

"Screw you, Kazuki."

"I'm just saying. You've been sore dad made him the head over you for some time now. Using that silly Akahito story was ingenious."

"The hell do you know."

"You can't change what's in the past, brother. When are you ever going to grow up and move on?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on. You're bitter. I get it. Your wife just died, why not go and find another woman that's _better_ than her?"

Shuffling fills in the gap between the conversation before Kyou shouts.

"Kazuki! Kou! Calm down."

Silence occurs once again before Kazuki's voice moves away from the group.

"You should really get that temper under control."

"You should get that mouth of yours under control."

"Guys! How about we change the subject alright? How about this... what do we want to do with the school?"

"I could care less. Tear it down and sell the land off. I don't see why the hell he even wasted so much money on building that thing anyway. We already have a fully functioning school down the road."

"He built it because father suggested."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was a stupid investment. Neither one of them are around to maintain it so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I won't say whether or not what he did was foolish, but he did lose his wife and his kid. It would be heartless to say he shouldn't have felt a little down about it. Then again, I guess I can't expect you to sympathize with him."

"You're getting on my nerves again."

A pause occurs before Kyou speaks up.

"Calm down guys! Let's just leave that here. We can figure out what to do about the school and everything else later on."

"You two can sit here and mingle with each other all you want. Now that you're the leader, I'm sure that debt of yours won't be much of a problem."

Kazuki's footsteps beat down the hall and disappear after the closing of the front door. Silence settles within the house for a couple of moments before Kyou's voice breaks the silence once again.

"You okay, Kou?"

"Yeah, I'm okay! I can't stand that little bastard sometimes. I just hate dealing with his condescending attitude."

"It's okay. We're almost there. Just a little further to go and we'll be debt free."

"I suppose you have a point."

"It will all have been worth it in the end. I'm sure of it."

A sigh escapes Kou's lips.

"Why the hell did dad give it out like that anyway?' What the hell was he even thinking?"

"He was always talking about traditions and rules, but he ends up doing this. I don't get it either."

"Well, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Their footsteps trail to the front of the house where the door opens and closes, erasing their existence from within the shelter. Satisfied that they're safe now, Yukariko opens the door to the closet and steps out with Ayla beside her. Gazing at the door, her mind swirls with confusion as she remembers bits and pieces of the previous conversation, trying hopelessly to absorb it all.

"I wonder where father's going."

She ignores the girl's worlds and continues to stare blankly at the door.

_What was that about? Akahito story… ingenious… debts… grandfather… I don't understand any of this!_

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Tears of the Goddess VIII**


	27. Tears of the Goddess VIII

Yuuko steps through the archway at the entrance of the property. Making sure to keep close to his guide, Teiichi gawks in wonder at the size of the estate.

"Who's place is this? And wait a minute... how did we even get here?"

Traversing the narrow stone path, Yuuko arrives at the stairs and ascends them. Shifting both grocery bags to one hand, she places her free hand on the door and slides it open. She halts for a moment as she takes in the sight of the open floor plan before her, noticing the vacancy of the living room. Slipping off her shoes, she ascends the mini staircase and stands before the table in the center of the room.

"Grandfather! I'm back!"

"That answers my question."

A figure emerges from the doorway to the right of her. He gives her a pleasant smile followed closely by a wave.

"Welcome back. You can place it in the kitchen."

"Yes sir."

Following his order, she moves into the kitchen and lets the bags rest on the counter. Sifting through the contents, she removes each item from the bag and puts them all in their proper places. After placing the last item in the cupboard where it belongs, she takes the collections of bags and disposes of them. Exiting the kitchen, she returns to the living room to find her grandfather sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Did you find everything ok?"

"Yes sir. If you like I can make you something to drink."

He caresses the gray hairs on his chin before nodding.

"I'd like that."

She gives him a nod back.

"Okay. It won't take long."

"Thank you, Yuuko," he says, getting up from the sofa. "Make sure to make some for yourself as well. When you get done, come to the back porch."

"Okay grandfather," she replies before returning to the kitchen.

After completing the tea preparation, Yuuko places the cups upon a small tray and makes her way through the doorway and into the living room, balancing the tray in her hands. Walking through a small corridor, she finds her grandfather sitting down and staring out at the collection of trees in the yard, lining the back of the property. The tray emits a light clink as she places it beside him on the table. Sitting on her knees, she grabs one of the cups and offers it to him.

"Here you go."

He takes it from her hand and takes a sip of the liquid. A gentle smile creeps upon appears upon his face before he returns to concentrating on the scenery.

"It's good."

"Thank you."

Picking up the remaining cup, she places it against her lips and allows the liquid to slide down her throat. Licking the excess from her lips, she places the cup on the table and, following his lead, concentrates on the scenery before her.

"You've grown a lot taller in two years," her grandfather says, startling her. "Your hair is a lot longer as well."

"I don't think I've grown that much."

"You're almost as tall as me," he says with a chuckle. "You're like a weed."

She responds by mimicking his chuckle with her own before taking another sip of her tea.

"I'm sure I won't get that tall."

Her final comment goes without a follow-up. The two sit for a moment, enjoying the calm, sunny day as it engulfs them in its serenity.

"It's been a while since I've come to visit. How is your mother doing?"

Her lips form a frown while her eyes ascend toward the clear, blue sky.

"She's still the same as always. Her health fluctuates like usual."

"I see. How is your father?"

"He stays busy with work, but I do get to talk to him every now and again."

"What about Yukariko?"

She basks in the warm atmosphere, leaving her grandfather's question hanging like a feather in the air. Pulling back a few strands of her hair, a smile forms on her face.

"She's still just as much a crybaby and as easily frightened as before. She's not as bad as she was when we were younger, though."

After taking a sip of his tea, he places the cup in his lap, his eyes wise and contemplating.

"Are you still babying her?"

"Of course I am. I'm her big sister, after all."

"Don't you think you should stop doing that? You'll end up spoiling her."

"I like seeing that smile on her face when she's happy, and I want to her to know I'm always here for her."

"You're supposed to be setting a good example for her. Not spoiling her senseless."

"Is it really that bad?"

"You'll be having family of your own in ten years or so. I don't want you teaching them bad habits."

The smile upon her face quickly disappears, evaporating into thin air.

"I understand," she says, lacking enthusiasm.

The world around her becomes less colorful from his comment. However, Yuuko still forces her smile to reappear, refusing to allow it to falter once more. Her grandfather heaves a sigh and drinks the rest of his tea in silence. Setting his cup down, he stretches his arms, changing the position of his seating so as to sit on his rear.

"I know your knees have to be tired; you can sit naturally."

"Yes sir."

She repositions herself like him and bats down the front of her uniform. Bringing the cup to her lips, she drinks the remainder of her tea and places it back on the tray.

"How are your grades?"

"I'm at the top of my class."

"That's good."

"Thank you," she replies politely, but the energy is still lacking in her voice.

The two sit in silence once more while a gentle breeze blows through the air, its quiet whooshing the only noise surrounding them.

"Let's skip to the real reason I asked you out here," Grandfather says suddenly, his voice breaking the endless song of the wind. "From this point on, you are free to say whatever you want."

"Is something the matter?"

Her questions floats off into the swaying tree branches and disappears into the seas of blue overhead.

"Times are changing. New laws are being written, and I feel as though Japan is going in a vastly different direction than when I was young. Because of my position, I can't expect honest responses from anyone in this village."

"Honest responses?"

"I want to have a conversation with you not as a member of Kanoe family, but as a woman. Can you entertain me this once?"

"This is sudden, but I'll... do my best."

His neutral expression morphs to one of absolute delight before her very eyes.

"What do you want to do with your life? This may be a difficult question for someone as young as yourself, but do your best."

Yuuko pauses for a moment to contemplate.

"I want to manage a business or some sort of establishment. I don't want to just follow the crowd."

"But if you put all your time into a career it may hurt your chances of finding a husband."

"Not all women want to rush and get married, Grandfather. I have dreams I want to fulfill before I die, just like everyone else."

"I see," he said, but his voice was unenthusiastic and he didn't seem convinced.

"From your perspective, women are just wives and mothers, and I respect that. That's what you were raised to believe."

"That's mighty blunt of you."

"You already had it in your mind that I would be married and have kids by a certain timeframe. You just spoke as though the path of my life is set in stone."

"Everyone has their roles in life."

"Do I have the ability find what role suits me best?"

He strokes the hairs on his chin once more, considering.

"The world of adults isn't as kind as you may think. Do you think that people will freely welcome you into the business world? Surely you have some idea that you'll be looked down upon because of your gender."

A smile appears upon her face again, not a hint of fear or doubt.

"Let them," she replies, the smile widening. "I'll prove to you and everyone else that I can be successful."

Her grandfather chuckles a bit before slapping his knees.

"You may end up in your late thirties or forties before you decide to settle down. By then no one may want to be with you."

"Then so be it. I know my worth.

Grandfather shakes his head, but he doesn't seem angry or condescending, only surprised. "You're definitely not a traditional Japanese girl."

"Some traditions are good. However, some aren't. If everyone always follows traditions then how will change ever happen?"

"Are you trying to be a revolutionary?"

"Not at all, I just want the same chances that men have had for so long."

He places his hand upon his head and lightly runs his fingers through his hair, as if on the verge of a very difficult decision.

"Okay. I'll talk to you father."

"Huh? About what?"

"You'll find out when you're older."

He gets up from porch and motions for her to follow. Grabbing hold of the tray, she follows the elderly man back into the house, watching him curiously. Navigating the rooms, she enters the kitchen where she turns on the faucet and cleans out the cups. Placing the cups in the cupboard, she makes her way back into the living room. There, her grandfather brings out a piece of paper and begins to scribble on its blank surface. He notices her standing and motions for her to have a seat beside him. Following his orders, she sits on her knees and listens to the scratching of his pen as if it were a melody.

"May I ask what you're writing?"

He continues to scribble on the paper and eventually places his pen on the table. He then picks up the document and folds it multiple times. Handing it over to her, she takes the parchment with curious fingers and places it in her pocket with much difficulty.

"It's a secret," he says, looking her over with a neutral expression. "Give that to your father when you get home."

"I'll do that that," she giggles before standing up.

Taking the document into her hand, she rises from her position, and their eyes meet.

"I don't want to keep you from your busy schedule. I'm glad you came by today."

A look of contentment plasters itself on the girl's face before she rises to her feet.

"I enjoyed myself, Grandfather. It's the first time I've felt you've ever taken me seriously."

He scratches his head while releasing a low grumble.

"Be quiet child. You make me sound bad."

She snickers before making a move to the door.

"I'll make sure to give father your letter as soon as I see him."

Giving her relative a wave, she places her shoes on her feet and then moves to slide the door open.

"Yuuko."

She stops her movements and glances back at her grandfather, waiting.

"Yes sir?"

"On the other hand, don't worry about that letter. Tell your father to come see me when he's free."

"Yes sir. I'll do that."

"Thank you, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I hope you're able to accomplish your goals."

"Yes sir. I promise I'll make you proud."

The two exchange waves before Yuuko turns and faces the door. Just as she is sliding the entrance open the elderly man's barely-audible words reach her ears, tingling every inch of her skin.

"Perhaps that's why everyone likes her so much."

Closing the door behind her, she ventures home with her spirits soaring in the sky.

* * *

The scenery returns to its abysmal state. Regaining his awareness of his surroundings, Teiichi leans back on the hardness of the crate. The smell of ammonia quickly penetrates his nasal cavity, forcing him to once again protect his nose with his shirt.

"I'm back in this place again."

Bringing his knees to his chest, he folds his arms over them and places his head upon his arms. While sitting in his refuge, he attempts to drown out the raspy breathing invading his ears as Yuuko lies almost motionless on the floor. The slow thumping of her heart pulsates though her body as the burning sensation within her leg creeps up to her sides. Her eyes crack themselves open and peer into the sticky darkness surrounding her.

_Did I pass out again?_

The sound of a collision as an object bangs against the crate calls her attention behind her. She rotates her head as much as possible but finds herself unable to see behind her. Her head returns facing the cave entrance, and after a moment, she closes her eyes as the sound of humming arises.

"Why did this happen to me? I didn't let people do wrong. I did what I could for anyone who needed help. Even so, why did I end up in this horrid place?"

The skin between her thighs begins to itch. Carefully positioning her legs, she places her hand between them and lightly pats her skin. This patting grants her moderate comfort. Stretching her hand out, she feels the wall and pulls herself over to it the best she can. Using it as a crutch, she hoists herself up and places her back against it for support. She carefully separates her thighs so as to give her skin room to breathe. Finding solace in her new positioning, she rests her head upon the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're still alive?"

The younger Yuuko taps the crate with the heels of her feet multiple times. Leaning back, older Yuuko smiles into the void and chuckles to herself.

"I don't need you here."

"Why not? Isn't it lonely down here?"

Yuuko sits in silence as the girl continues humming, kicking the side of the crate to add to the beat. The rhythmic tapping etches away at her sanity.

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything. You created me."

"I didn't create you."

She clutches at her chest just as a sharp sensation tears through her.

"Shall we back up to the question you asked a minute ago? Why did you end up down here?"

Her breathing becomes erratic as her perception waivers. Her thoughts scatter into fragments while she regulates her breathing in an attempt to endure this sudden attack. After a few minutes, she plops back down on the crate and fights desperately for breath.

"How much more do I have to endure before I die?" she asks, her hand falling limply upon her thigh. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Ignorance. Ignorant to the fact that no one in this place, none of those people, could care less about your life if it doesn't benefit them."

"That's not true," she whispers weakly, but already her confidence is beginning to waver.

"Oh? Did they ever think about how you felt when you had to babysit your mom or do errands for your father because he was too busy?"

Fragments of her memory attempt to combine into one, but she's unable to piece them all together. A part of her doesn't want to.

"I can't remember."

"I don't recall your mother ever once trying to talk your father out of sending you to that man's place. Even after you'd protest against it."

Instantly the memory in which her mother combed her hair appears within Yuuko's mind, invading her thoughts.

_The continuous strokes of the comb through Yuuko's hair relaxes her body, nearly putting her to sleep. The passage of time slips by for both mother and daughter until almost half an hour passes. The woman then takes the comb from her daughter's hair and places it upon her dresser. Leaning down, she plants a gentle kiss upon the top of her head, fluttering her eyes upon and bringing her back to life._

_"__Your father needs you to take something to Kou, since he's busy."_

_"Why does father always insist on me going over there?"_

_"You've always been like this. Why are you so against visiting him?"_

_"It's because he hates me. He avoids me, and I don't think I've ever heard him say anything positive about me."_

The warmth within her begins to bleed from her body. Her heart-rate climbs minutely, bringing her attention back to her own condition. The crate creaks for a moment before the child speaks into the silence.

"What about the older people that thought so highly of you? When times were good they were all smiles, but what happened when times grew dark?"

"They became scared. When people get scared they say and do things that are out of character of who they truly are."

"You say it was out of character. I, however, say that they were showing their true selves."

"People aren't that bad."

"You're right. They aren't bad. They just specialize in lies, deceit, murder, and hate. It's all human nature. It was _you_ who was the oddity. You painted the bulls-eye yourself long before this happened."

Yuuko's memories flood into her mind, leaving her little time to process them all.

_"They're all going to sit back and do nothing!"_

_"They deserve to die, not us!"_

"They were wishing death upon children," she chuckles, far too joyous for such cold words. "They were wishing death upon you of all people."

Yuuko's head gradually slumps forward. She catches herself and rests it upon the wall behind her, not eager for any more agony than she was already experiencing.

_Why should I have to do die for people like that?_

She grips down on her skin, disregarding the slight sensation of pain she causes herself. As quickly as it comes, however, it disappears.

"Your ignorance is the reason for your untimely death. Well, partially."

"Partially?"

"I guess it was only a matter of time before Yukariko showed her true colors as well."

An excessive amount of pressure builds in her chest, almost as if trying to crush her innards and flatten her heart. It's nearly unbearable.

"She's not like them."

"The fact that you can say that amazes me."

"She's not like them."

"I think you're right. She's worse than then all of them put together because she lied to your face on a daily basis."

The pressure within her increases, forcing her to grit her teeth as she struggles not to scream.

"She lied..."

"Just think about all those kind words and moments you two shared."

The stress on her body lessens as Yuuko begins to look back on her memories with her younger sister. Her sister's childish voice plays in her mind like a recording.

_"I love you with all my heart sister."_

_"You're the most precious thing to me."_

_"You're the most precious thing I have in this world."_

_"You are the most precious thing to me, and nothing will ever change that."_

The sentences bring a smile upon her face, but the younger version of herself quickly jumps in to ruin that.

"Those few claims may make you happy, but do her actions truly reflect her words?"

The gentle words suddenly vanish into thin air. Yukariko's voice plays within her mind once more, this time with more of an authoritative tone.

_"Yuuko Kanoe, you will be the sacrifice that will save our village."_

_"Your life will free all of us, sister."_

_"Break her leg so she won't be able to climb the stairs"_

_"... I love you with all my heart, sister."_

At this, her mind pushes her back into reality. She finds her heart-rate slowing to a crawl as the warmth of life pours out of her organ. The child peers curiously over the side of the crate to and listens as she mutters under her breath.

"I was always nice to that girl," her voice cuts through the darkness, quiet an bland. "I did my best to be a good sister. I gave up my time, "

Jumping off the box, young Yuuko brushes off her dress and moves closer to her older self. Bending down, she notice the fire dying within her eyes, flicking out like the little flame of a candle. Shrugging her shoulders, she continues playing her role.

"In her hands was the power to either condemn or save you, and she choose to condemn you. And for someone that she loved so much, she could have at least given you a quick death, don't you think?"

Yuuko's fingers dance upon her uniform in an expression of her struggling emotions.

"I tried to protect her with everything I had," she says, an unknown force behind her words. "My reward for that was to be put in a hole."

"Are you listening to me?"

The child's words fall on deaf ears.

"I hate... that girl," she mutters, her words dripping with venom and seeping poison into the rancid air surrounding them. "Liars... betrayers... murderers."

"Are you listening?"

"People are scum."

Her words bring Teiichi from behind the crate where he gazes with fear upon her almost-lifeless body. Yuuko closes her eyes, her breathing slowing almost to a crawl. The child reaches over and places her hand upon her arid skin, wiggling her face.

"Are you still alive?"

Yuuko's eyes snap open, and with the speed of a snake, her hands reach out and capture the girl's neck. Yuuko pulls her forward and presses down on her throat with all the strength she has left.

"Let… go."

Her face turns a dark shade of pink as she digs her nails into Yuuko's dry skin, clawing for an escape.

"Yuuko stop." She gasps desperately for air. "Get… off… me."

Clenching her teeth from the pain in her leg, Yuuko continues. The dryness in her mouth, however, suddenly hinders her ability to speak in unison with her pain.

"I… all…"

"Yuuko, stop it."

"I… hate… them."

A light snicker escapes her lips. Her captive scratches at her arms and presses down on her leg in a pitiful attempt to free herself, but it's all hopeless. Tightening her grip, Yuuko watches as the child's face begins to turn blue from lack of oxygen, eyes bulging from their sockets.

"I hope they all burn in hell! Every last one of them! Especially her!"

A sadistic chuckle escapes her before her consciousness slips. Her grip loosens and the child quickly moves retreats. Just before she gets away, however, Yuuko's hand snatches her dress and pulls her closer to her body. Her cold, trembling fingers tighten on the girl's throat once more, determined to finish the job.

"Yukariko. I'll make her pay for this, but first it's you."

Yuuko's fingers plunge themselves into the girl's neck as if going for her spine. Her victim's eyes roll into the back of her head and she begins to convulse.

"You're to blame for this as well. You should have let that little bitch rot on that mountain."

Before long, the child's body goes limp, but she refuses to release her from her death-grip. Shaking the corpse, it's head and arms jerk back and forth lifelessly, it's skin a sickening shade of pale blue. Noticing the lack of life left in the being, Yuuko tosses the body to the side with little thought. The corpse crashes several feet from the mouth of the cave entrance, and staring intently at her handiwork, Yuuko's consciousness wanes momentarily. She gazes in the direction of the shrine, finding herself smiling wickedly at the object. Mustering up her strength and anger, she places her hand within her mouth and bites down. She winces as her teeth tear her skin and her own hot blood oozes into her mouth, dribbling down her chin.

"This is what you want, right? My blood. My life. My soul. You can have it. Just give me the power to carry out this grudge of mine. I... beg... of... you."

Without warning, her body falls against the wall where she lies motionless. Gaining his courage back, Teiichi moves closer to the area of her body and shakes his head at the sight. Casting his gaze upward, a singular tear rolls down the side of his face while the offensive odor around him eats away at his very core.

"It's finally over."

* * *

Yukariko lies snug with her futon, staring up at the ceiling. She runs her eyes along the crevices of the wooden boards while the silence of the house surrounds her. She tosses and turns as her uncle's words haunt her relentlessly.

_You finally get chance to prove you're better than a dead man._

She rests her hand upon her head before rolling over on her side.

"Who was Uncle Kazuki referring to? Did he mean father?"

_You can't change what's in the past, brother._

"What did he mean by changing the past? Did something happen between uncle and someone else?"

_Tear it down and sell the land off._

"Why would they tear down the school father had spent so much time building?"

Rolling back on her back, she pulls down the covering, exposing her nightgown.

_He built it because father suggested._

"Did grandfather really tell dad to building the school? I thought it was all his idea."

Pushing the distracting thoughts from her mind, Yukariko brings the cover back over her and closes her eyes. They shoot open again, however, as her uncle's voice infiltrates her mind once more.

_Using that silly Akahito story was ingenious._

A dull ache emerges within her chest, causing her to grab hold of the affected area and grimace at the sensation. The creaking of a door suddenly surrounds her, causing her to look at the entrance to her room, but she merely finds the door shut and the noise disappears.

"Silly Akahito story? What does he mean silly? There's nothing silly about it. Doesn't he see that no one else has gotten sick from the plague?"

_Using that silly Akahito story was ingenious._

She bites down on her lip as the throbbing in her chest persists, a strange and unignorable agony.

"Could it be that he's mocking all the effort we put into saving this place? All the sacrifices we've made?"

_Silly... Akahito story._

"How can he say that? How can he say that with everything we've gone through? How can he say that given all the people we've lost. Mother, father, and so many villagers. How can he say the Akahito story is silly?"

She finds her blood pressure steadily rising, but she gets herself under control just in time.

_I'm sure that debt of yours won't be much of a problem._

"What does a debt have to do with any of this?" she asks herself, massaging her chest so as to ease the pain. "I'll go and talk to uncle tomorrow so I can find out what that conversation was all about."

Shutting her eyes, Yukariko wanders the darkness of her mind, but find herself unable to enter the beautiful land of slumber.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Tears of the Goddess VIII**


	28. Tears of the Goddess IX

Yukariko lies motionless upon her futon as she dwells within the silence of her new home. Her fingers massage the bags under her eyes before sprawling widely over her bedding. Within moments she sits up, throwing the covers off of herself and releasing a long yawn. In unison with a light knock, a childish voice breaks out into the air, bringing her attention to the door.

"Yukariko, are you awake?"

She gets up and staggers to the door. Grabbing it, she slides it open to find her cousin standing before her in her school outfit, looking up at her hopefully.

"Good morning, Ayla."

As her cousin's gaze roams every inch of her face, Yukariko blinks multiple times, adjusting her eyesight.

"Did you get any sleep last night? You look tired."

She gives her a reassuring smile, nodding her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Her cousins turns up her mouth before dropping her curiousity.

"Okay then. You should get dressed. Dad is waiting for us at the table."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Upon closing the door, Yukariko moves across the room and stands before the closet. Sliding it open, she eyes the minute collection of outfits upon the metal railing, and running her fingers across the softness of the fabric, she pushes them aside until she finds her uniform. Yukariko takes ahold of her prize, pulls it out of the closet, and proceeds to put it on. After dressing, she fluffs her hair out, gazing at herself in the mirror. She sighs at the sight of the strands sticking outwards from her head, so taking a brush from the dresser, and runs it through her hair. Nodding in victory, she places it back on the dresser and exits the room. When she arrives at the kitchen, her relatives end their morning thanks.

"Good morning, Uncle."

"Good morning, Yukariko," he says before stuffing his mouth full of eggs.

She kindly takes a seat beside them and claps her hand together, bowing her head in respect.

"Itadakimasu."

Opening her eyes, she picks up her chopsticks and begins to collect portions of the eggs. The collective chewing of the family rips thought the kitchen as they all sit together, conversation absent in the heavy air around them. Taking a drink of water, Yukariko's eyes wonder over to her uncle who is hastily clearing his portions.

_You can't change what's in the past, brother._

Placing the glass on the table, she halts her meal and battles the intrusive thought.

"Should I ask him about it? What if he gets upset at me? Did I mishear everything?"

"Yukario?" Her uncle's voice appears seemingly out of nowhere, nearly startling her.

Returning to reality, Yukariko notices that her relatives are eyeing her with a look of confusion. Her face turns a bright shade of pink as she averts her eyes to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got lost in thought, is all."

The rest of the meal goes by without incident. Ayla takes her dishes to the sink and places them in the container.

"Thanks for breakfast, Father," she says before leaving the kitchen.

"You're welcome."

Finishing her food shortly after, Yukariko takes her dishes to the sink, places them on top of Ayla's, and then turns and bows to her uncle.

"Thank you for breakfast, Uncle."

He remains silent as she heads for the entrance, her step just a bit quicker than normal.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yes sir."

"There's something important I want to talk to you about later on. Do you mind stopping by my room when you get home from school? It's a rather important matter."

"Okay."

He removes himself from the table and puts his dishes in the sink. He exits the kitchen without saying another word and retreats into his room.

_What was that about? What would he need to talk to me about that's so important?_

Stepping out of the kitchen, a sudden chill runs up Yukariko's spine. Hastily, she makes her way to the front door where she slips on her shoes and slings her bag over her shoulder. A voice carries to her ears from down the hall.

"I'm sure that debt of yours won't be much of a problem."

She immediately glances down the hall to find no one present. The uneasiness lingers behind her, forcing her to exit the building as soon as possible. Shutting the door behind her, she stares out at the clear, morning sky, and taking a deep breath, she makes her move towards the open yard.

"What was that feeling? Why do I get it all of a sudden?"

Placing her hand hesitantly on her chest, Yukariko feels the erratic beating of her heart. She descends the porch and makes her way to the road, but on the route to school the lingering feeling around her cause her to increase her pace. She leaves trails of dust in her wake, but the feeling trails her like a stench.

_Using that silly Akahito story was ingenious._

She drops her bag and places her hands upon her head, nearly groaning in her discomfort.

"Why can't I keep his words out of my head? Do they bother me that much?"

Ridding herself of the idea, she stands alone in her path with random people watching the scene. She looks around in embarrassment before picking up her bag, intent on fleeing the scene as fast as possible. She takes a step forward and halts. Turning around, she heads in the opposite direction of her school, haste in her steps.

* * *

She stands before the entrance to Kazuki's house and glares at the door. The incessant feeling from before is no longer present as she grips her bag tightly in her hand. Steadying herself, she raises her hand and raps anxiously on the door. Within moments the entrance opens and her uncle stands before her. His eyebrows arch in surprise as he stares at the girl standing before him.

"Good morning, Yukariko. Shouldn't you be at school?"

She hesitates for a second, but still speaks.

"Good morning, Uncle. I need to talk to you about something."

Though confused, he politely moves out of the way, inviting her in. Stepping into his home, she takes her shoes off and both proceed down the hallway into the kitchen area. He pulls out a chair for her to use and she gratefully takes the seat. While sitting at the table, he moves over to the sink and collects a glass.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No sir."

As the faucets turns on the glass within his hand catches the water. When the glass is full, he shuts the faucet off and crosses the kitchen. Her anxiety begins to build as he takes a seat across the table from her, her lungs already expanding and contracting far too rapidly for her liking. She places her bag next to the leg of the tabletop and sits in silence as he takes gulps of his water.

"What did you need to talk to me about? You know your father and sister wouldn't like you skipping school."

Her stomach churns at this comment, and she lightly massages her the softness of her abdomen.

"I'm sure my father can forgive me this one time."

He takes a series of gulps from his water before placing the glass back on the table. The two of their eyes meet. Silence rises up before he takes another drink of water. The glass clinks on the table once more before he speaks.

"What is it that you needed?"

"I want you to tell me about the things you three were talking about in Uncle's Kou's house."

His brow rises quizzically before swirling around the glass in his hand.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I overheard you three talking about a debt, and some other stuff after coming back from the cemetery."

His eyes slightly lower and his demeanor become more serious than before. He places the glass on the table, and removes his hands from it.

"I think you should go to school."

Her eyes widen in surprise at the sudden change in attitude. She places her hands on the table in confusion, and rises up out of her seat, determined not to be swayed.

"I really want you to tell me, Uncle."

His posture remains the same, but he removes his eyes from her and focuses instead on the door.

"If it was meant for you to hear it, I would have said it in front of you."

She grips down on the table as her uncle takes another series of gulps, leaving the glass empty.

"What are you being so secretive about? Don't treat me like a child that can't handle anything."

He releases a sigh and gets up from the table. He moves across the kitchen and places the glass in the sink, returning to her with slow, steady steps.

"Out of respect for your sister Yuuko, I'll deny your request."

Moving away from the table, Yukariko knocks over her bag and watches as her Uncle moves to the kitchen entrance. Her blood pressure begins to rise with each step he makes. She takes a couple of step behind the man, and gathers up her strength to speak next.

"Out of respect for Yuuko, I don't even know who that is."

The man halts his exit and turns around to face his niece. Her resolve begins to waver a bit upon seeing the seriousness in his eyes. He takes a couple of steps back towards her, and she looks away from him, already growing hot in the face.

"That was quite a statement you made."

The sudden tense atmosphere makes her want to retreat from his presence, but she musters up her courage.

"You're talking about a person I know nothing of."

A chuckle escapes the man's lips, causing her to tense up for a moment. His laugh ends abruptly and he shakes his head. Pointing to the chair behind her, he moves back to the table himself.

"Take a seat."

She returns to her seat. Kazuki follows and suddenly begins rapping his fingers against the table. The lack of conversation in lieu with his less-than-friendly attitude has her fidgeting in her chair like a child.

"Unc-"

"You may be my niece, but I don't like people like you," he says, stopping his fingers.

"What?"

The pit of her stomach begins to quake uncontrollably, and a wave of nausea washes over her like the ocean. He raps on the desk table for more several moments, his eyes shut tight. When he stops, he glances back in her direction and cups his hands together.

"You said you're not a child, right?"

"Yes," she replies hesitantly.

"I'll tell you what you want to know. You better be sure you're up for it, though, because once you know the truth there is no going back."

A chill washes over her body, producing noticeable shivers. Gazing into his eyes, she feels that his words bare no falsehood, and fear bristles on her skin.

_Am I really ready for this?_

His glare doesn't let up, causing her discomfort to grow.

"What happened? I thought you weren't a child."

His words strike a chord and for a moment Yukariko swears she can hear a subtle laughter in the air around her. She presses down on her arms and takes a deep breath. Tuning out the laughter, she rubs her arms and wipes away the cold feeling residing within her very core.

"I'm not a child. I want to hear what you have to say."

A smile comes across his face before he sits back in his chair.

"What do you want to know, Yukariko? I'm all yours."

She stares at her uncle's provoking eyes and gives him her first request, trying to keep her voice from quaking.

"What did you mean about not being able to change the past?"

"When we were younger, Kou used to have a crush on your mom. However, she ended up marrying your father."

"Really?"

"Yes. After that he started staying away from your mother and was upset at your father. Even after you and Yuuko were born, he didn't take a liking to you. It's probably because you reminded him of your mother. Knowing that another guy had kids with the woman you had feelings for can be hard on a man."

"I never knew. So that's why he didn't like being around me?"

She places her thumbs under the table and twiddles them absentmindedly as her uncle gets up from the table and goes over to the sink. Grabbing another glass, he adds more water to it and comes back to the table. He takes his seat and takes a drink of his liquid.

"I'm sure you have more on your mind. What's next?"

"What debt is Uncle Kou in?"

"Gambling debt."

"How much money does he owe?"

"I don't recall. Five million yen or so."

Her mouth hangs ajar at the number.

"How?"

"He got it by being a sucky gambler," he says, laughing as if it were not so incredibly serious. "There's nothing else to say."

Yukariko sits in awe as the number of swirl around her head. She begins to become dizzy and forces herself to shake away the distraction.

"There's so much I didn't know."

"Do you think that's it?" he asks, taking another drink of his water.

"Of course not."

"Well, I have a question for you now."

"Okay."

"Did he ask you anything about money, trading, selling, or anything of that nature?"

She thinks back and finally shakes her head, coming up blank.

"Not that I can recall."

"I would be expecting that at some point."

Her attention intensifies on him as he swirls around the water.

"Why?"

"You have a lot of assets coming to you, that's why."

"Assets?"

"I can't blame you for not knowing."

"There's obviously a lot I don't know," she mutters under her breathe, this time anger mixing in with her already intoxicating swirl of emotions.

"It seems our father left the majority of his estate and money to his grandchildren and his own kids."

"What?!"

He turns up the water glass and downs the remaining portions of the container. The glass lightly bangs down on the table, and he huffs out a sigh.

"I won't say I wasn't upset when I heard it. Actually, I'm still a little mad about it. However, it's my father's possessions, so I have no place to complain."

Her heart sinks as his intense stare bores into her. She looks away until he sits back in his chair.

"Why would grandfather do that?"

"I have no idea. He was always a hard ass, but then he ups and does that. Perhaps his mind was going two years ago."

The two sit in silence as the tension between them hovers painfully in the air. Yukariko's leg bounces up and down as she keeps her eyes from meeting his. His voice rings out in the atmosphere, however, bringing her attention back to him.

"I'm sorry about that. That's was rude of me. What do you want to know next?"

Going back into her mind, she sifts through the collection of memories and pulls out another topic from the stockpile. Her anger increases a little thinking about this question, and when she voices it her words are tinged with spite.

"I want to know why you called the Akahito ritual silly."

A smirk crosses his face as he shakes his head.

"Because it is."

She grips down on her skirt from his nonchalant answer.

"That's not a good answer, Uncle."

"It's because only weak-minded people believe in that sort of nonsense," he says, staring at her intently. There's not an ounce of shame in his expression.

Yukariko gazes at him in shock. Her hand accidentally slams against the table, causing him to pay more attention to her.

"It is not nonsense," she hisses. "Do you know how many people have died because of that plague? How can you sit there and take it so lightly?"

He places his hands behind his head and reclines in the chair.

"Have you seen this god before? Hell, have you seen _any_ gods before?"

She thinks for a moments but her anger stays the same.

"No, but that doesn't mean they don't exist."

"Did you have fun playing the god's messenger?"

She's taken aback by his question, but holds firm.

"There was nothing fun about it. It was something that had to be done."

He chuckles a bit, causing her face to turn a little red.

"Who asked you to be Akahito?"

"Uncle Kou, because my father wouldn't do it."

He chuckles again, and this only increases her temper and causes her swirl of nausea to return.

"You're one ignorant girl, you know that? I pity that niece of mine, to be stuck babysitting someone like you."

"Uncle..."

"Do you really need for me to spell it out to you?"

"Spell what out?"

Her face remains constant as her relative shifts in his seat. Learning forward, he stares her in the eyes and hardens his tone to that of stone.

"You got used."

At his comment, her eyes narrow in confusion.

"What do you mean used?"

"Exactly as I were just used as a tool in a jealous man's game."

"I wasn't anyone's tool."

He shakes his head in disagreement.

"You were exactly that. Unfortunately for you, you are too young and ignorant to realize that."

She grinds her teeth together, anything but amused from his constant name-calling.

"Explain what you mean, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" he repeats, strengthening his voice.

"Yes."

He motions for her to sit down, and she obediently follows, her temper still in the red.

"You kids got the majority of my father's possessions. Obviously, we aren't too happy about that, but whatever. Considering the amount of debt my brother has, the money would've helped him out and more. Things didn't work out that way, so he had to find a different way to make money. Are you following?"

"Yes."

"All of the sudden, this epidemic came... Let me ask you a question, Yukariko."

"Okay."

"What did my brother speak to you and not Yuuko?"

Her stomach begins to churn again. The thought of uttering her name aloud makes her want to get up and leave.

"He knew Yuuko wouldn't have done it."

He shakes his head slowly.

"You're wrong. It's because you were an easy target."

She fidgets in her chair from his accusation.

"What do you mean easy target."

"Think about it. You're father wasn't going to do it, was he?"

"No, he didn't have the courage to."

"Would Yuuko have?"

"No."

"That only leaves you. I bet he never spoke to you when she was around, did he?"

She thinks back on the situation and her mouth goes dry when she realizes the truth.

"No."

"Why would a man who has made it his mission to stay away from you all of the sudden need your help?"

"Because the village was in trouble, and my father wasn't doing anything about it."

"Answer me this: Let's say something happens to you. What happens to all of the things that grandfather gave you?"

She looks around before answering the question.

"It would go to you and your brothers."

"That's correct."

"What's the best way to for him to obtain of grandfather's stuff?"

"It would be if we... weren't..."

The hardness in her face begins to chip away. Her stomach begins to churn harder and faster as she remains silent.

"You're getting there. Finish it."

"Weren't around."

"Good job."

Her heart begins to race at the thought of what her uncle is trying to say.

"There's no way they'd do something like that."

"How would you know? You barely know the man."

She thinks back on her time in the meeting room. She remembers the conversation she has with Kou and how he'd interacted with Yuuko after the meeting. She begins to feel her chest tighten, but she holds strong, desperate to sling onto any ounce of courage she has left.

"I don't believe what you're saying."

"Of course you don't. You were so arrogant about doing the right thing that you don't want to look at it another way."

She thinks back on her conversation with her father and places her hand in her head. He words begin to get stuck in her throat.

"I wasn't wrong. I know I wasn't."

"You weren't wrong about what? Trusting my brother?"

"No one is that terrible."

He gets up from the table and goes to the sink. Refilling the glass, he turns around and downs the container of liquid. The glass clinks after coming in contact with the other objects in the sink. He walks to the doorway and leans against the frame.

"You still live in a fantasy world," he says, shaking his head. "I suppose you can blame your sister for that one."

Her trembling increases as she presses harder on her face.

"I was fulfilling my role. No one else would do it."

"How was it? Murdering your sister, I mean."

Her heart suddenly stops as the gravity of his words hit her like a truck. She pulls at her hair and grits her teeth with her voice shaking. She can't swallow what he's trying to imply.

"I… didn't murder her."

"Then what would you call it?"

Her mouth begins to dry up once more and her thoughts begin to waves around her head as she looks for a way to describe what to call it. Unable to find an answer, she starts muttering to herself, if only to alleviate the pressing guilt.

"I… didn't murder her. I was doing what I was told."

"I thought you wanted to be an adult? Can't you handle the fact that you committed a crime?"

"I… didn't… do anything. They did it all."

"Don't try to make excuses. You were Akahito, the god's messenger. Surely all the power was in your hands."

She thinks back on the situation and recalls her telling them to break Yuuko and throw her in the hole. Her speech begins to break intensely as she holds back the building waves of emotions within her, tearing her to pieces.

"I… I…"

"How did you do it? Kill her, I mean? Did you break her neck, bash her skull in, stab her in the heart, or strangle her?"

The images of each method of death plays through her head, and each time the walls around her crack just a bit more thoroughly.

"They… left... her in basement."

"Starvation and thirst… you could have at least made it a quick death."

"I... don't… want… to know anymore."

"You don't want to think about how she wasted away in that secluded room?"

Her heart begins to fall to pieces as she thinks about her sister crawling around on the floor, gasping and crying in her utter agony.

"Enough please."

"I'd guess it took her five days to a slow and excruciating death? That's a unique way to show someone you love her."

The thought of all the times she said she loved her pops into her head... and then the final moment before she shut the door on her plays out like a knife to her heart. Her face shines in unison with the burning liquids pouring to her hands. She tries to hold back her sadness but is unable to lock away the broken doors to her soul.

"I… do… love… her."

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have tried to block her memory from your mind."

Her head bangs out on the table as she drains her emotions onto its surface, gasping like a fish out of water.

"I… love… my… sister."

"Yet you act as though everything she's done for you until this point never happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

"I'm sorry, sister."

He removes himself from the frame and stands facing her.

"If you are truly sorry, then reflect on your actions. At least mourn for the damn girl. She deserves that much, doesn't she?"

Her painful cries bleed into the house, her uncle watching on with a stone face and an even harder heart.

"I'm so sorry, sister."

He turns to leave when suddenly he stops. Looking back at the girl's bawling forms, he stands there with something running through his mind. Turning back towards her, he releases a sigh and gives her one last push.

"Just so you know, your father didn't go into details, but he told me that that school was built for Yuuko." He pauses for a moment and takes a breath, readying himself for Yukariko's destruction. "I guess you decided it would make for a great tomb."

She slides back from the table and lets her tears drip onto the floor. She holds herself, feeling as if at any moment that her body will crumble to dirt. Her uncle's footsteps fade away, and she sits alone in the kitchen to brood upon her actions. Her monstrous, monstrous actions.

"Please forgive me."

* * *

Yukariko walks into the house and stares down the hallway. Her mind writhes with anxiety, confusion, and despair. Places her shoes and bag at the door, she steps into the corridor and makes her way to her room. Falling to her knees, she places her head on the study desk. A knock rings through the door, but she remains in silence.

"Yukariko, can I come in?"

She looks out of the corner of her eye and stares at the wall. Her throat itches from crying.

"I'm tired, Ayla. Can you let me rest?"

"Okay."

The patter of feet sound out from behind the door. Resting her head upon her desk, Yukariko lets the swirling silence engulf her. Her heart beat sounds through her ears as she lies there. She remembers the that her uncle wanted to speak with her and she forms her mouth into a frown. Picking her head up and looking in the direction of his door, anxiety builds within her. She doesn't want to move from her seat. The image of the Yuuko's face enters her mind and she swats away her anxiety, determined not to let it stop her.

"I have to know… if uncle was telling the truth."

She gets up and leaves the room. Traversing the hallway, she makes it to Kou's door and gently knocks upon it.

"Yes?"

"It's Yukariko. You wanted to speak to me."

"Come in."

She places on her brave face and opens the door. Stepping through the threshold, she notices him shuffling through several document. The smile on his face turns her stomach, but she holds herself upright.

"What did you want to speak with me about?"

"Remember me asking you about contracts and real estate?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm planning to make some additions to the village, and I want to get your opinion on something."

He motions for her to come, and she obeys. He points at the document on his desk, and she gazes at it. The layout seems to resemble that of the village. However, various parts are outlined with different colors.

"What is this?"

"It's a blueprint of the village. I want to help it grow, but I've been thinking I need to bring in more business. If you had this patch of land right here, what would you do with it?"

She glances over the large area indicated and finds it hard to focus. She recalls the conversation with Kazuki and feels sick to her stomach. She looks away from the diagram. For some reason, she finds it painful even to look at.

"I don't know."

He looks back at her face, staring at her quizzically.

"You seem sick, are you alright?"

She bites down on the lower part of her lip and looks him in the face.

"Who's section of land is that, uncle? Is it Yuuko's?"

His eyebrows arch in confusion upon hearing her words.

"What do you mean?"

The image of his smiling face appears in her mind and pushes her to speak.

"Tell me the truth, uncle. Do you really believe in the Akahito ritual?"

"Of course," he answers, his expression static.

Her heart lightens, but quickly changes upon seeing his lip twitch, even if it were just the tiniest bit.

"Were you upset that my mother didn't choose you to be with?"

The expression on his face hardens, sending a shiver up her spine, and she has to freeze her muscles to keep from scattering.

"Who told you about that?"

"Uncle Kazuki."

"Damn it; he pisses me off."

"Tell me the truth, uncle. Did you use me to kill my sister because you are in debt?"

The two gaze intensely into each other's eyes for several moments. Picking himself up, he towers over here, causing her to unintentionally cower beneath him.

"What if I did?"

A fire begins to build within her, but her mind holds her in check.

"Why? How can you be so evil?"

"You're one to talk, Akahito," he says with a chuckle. "You're no different than me."

"I'm not like you."

She takes a step forward, which only widens his grin.

"What are you going to do? Hit me."

With all of the rage she has within her, Yukariko strikes at him as hard as she can. He catches her hand without hesitation and presses it hard against her back. Pain shoots through her arm as he jerks it upwards, spasming to be released.

"Ouch!"

"Want to take another shot at me?"

She struggles to free herself, but finds herself unable to move.

"You're despicable."

"Whatever," he replies, grabbing her by the hair. "That stupid brother of mine made this more complicated than it had to be."

"I'll tell everyone about this."

"Go right ahead. Who's going to believe the word some brat says? In case you don't remember, most of them helped out in trapping that girl up there. Some are the authorities."

She feels her heart sink as he pushes her out of the room. Escorting her down the hallway, he stands in the front door and shoves her out of the entrance. Guiding her to the edge, he pushes her off the steps where she lands face first on the ground, dirt scraping her cheeks. She quickly puts her hand up to her face to soothe the burning sensation.

"Bastard."

"I don't have any use for you anymore," he says in a lower tone of voice. "Scurry back to your own home, or what's left of it."

"You're a monster."

He ignores her insults and shuts the door in front of her. Picking herself up, the door opens once more and her shoes and bag collide on the ground before her. Gripping her arm, she bends down and places her shoes on her feet. Taking hold of her bag, she turns away from the house and heads toward the street, trying desperately to hold back the tears. After exiting his property, multiple men run shoot past her in a frenzy, but she continues walking forward, not so much as wiping the dust from her face. At the entrance to her family's home, Kazuki stands up her porch waiting for her. As she draws closer, she avoids his gaze.

"Was what I said true?"

She looks away and continues walking toward the person. She ascends her stairs and enters the house. He follows her in, and they both quietly walk the length of the corridor. Stepping into the living room, she throws her bag against the wall.

"Are you okay?"

Tears begin to well up in her eyes once more as she stays facing away from him. She's not sure how much longer she can hold them back.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm the only one left in my house, and it's my fault."

He walks past the girl and picks up her bag. He turns and holds it out to her. The bag hangs there while she wipes away the water building in her eyes. He releases a sigh and nudges for her to take it. She averts her eyes from the object.

"Just take it. You don't need to be here by yourself. Come and stay with me."

"Just so you can make me feel worse than what I already do? No thank you, uncle."

"Stop being so stubborn," he says in a sympathetic voice. "You can't live here on your own."

She hesitates, but takes her bag from his possession. He motions for her to follow him, yet she remains still as she gazes around her home. Depression beginning to settle in once more, she soon settles to falling in line with her uncle, the two marching towards the entrance of the house and exiting the building. The silence between the two of them remains constant as they make their way down the streets and to the new house. In the distance, Yukariko can hear a couple of people coughing. Her brain quickly jumps to attention as she stops and gazes around. Multiple individuals are moving around outside with clothes adorning their mouths, looking absolutely deathly.

"I guess we shouldn't hang around here too long. We don't want to catch what they have."

She looks in wonder at the increasing number of people in the same condition. Her feelings begin to swell in her once again, and she faces the pavement, her body no longer with the motivation to move.

_It didn't fix anything. There are more people sick at a time than there was before. I can't believe this. I can't._

They make it to the turn leading to Kazuki's house, and Yukariko halts at the outer edge of the yard. He turns to look to find her dropping her bag. She turns away and takes off running.

"Come back here!"

She runs with all of her might, blowing past the numerous people coughing in her wake. She comes to the hill leading up to the school and stops to catch her breath, gripping her ripcage to contain the blooming pain. Gazing at the top of the hill, the building stares back as if taunting her. Advancing, she hastily makes her way up the incline and through the gates of the school.

"Yuuko's not as weak as I am. She's has to be alright, because that's how strong she is. I know I don't deserve it, but I hope that she can forgive me for what I've done."

She crosses the empty courtyard, ascends the stairs, and plows through the doors with thoughts of her sister constantly racing through her mind. Yukariko hastily makes her way down the sun-lit hallway. Passing the room containing the bodies, she moves onward, not stopping to pay them any attention. Only one person matters to her now. Pushing down the corridor, she takes the turn, bringing her to a new hallway. The candle holders lining the wall catch her attention as she makes her way to the door before her. She throws the door open and finds herself in the room where her betrayal, her one fatal mistake, had occurred. She quickly makes her way to the door and stops as she stares down at the boards barricading the entrance.

"I need something, anything..."

Searching around, she scours the room looking for any tool. Her eyes stumble across the dark, dry streaks of blood lining the floor. The sickening sound of her bone snapping blows through her mind, and the-ear shattering scream fills her head. She covers her mouth and drops to her knees as the taste of bile inches up her throat and threatens to flow from her mouth. Taking several moments, the fluid makes its was back to her stomach, and she sits there speechless. Unconsciously, she finds herself following the line of blood once again. Stopping part-way along the path, she finds an object lying beside the trail of blood. She moves over and takes the object in her hand. Her fingers slides along the teeth-like structure, knocking off the dust that's collected on it.

"My comb… what is it doing here?"

She thinks back on her conversation with Yuuko and recalls giving it to her. Her heart begins to ache, but she quickly bats away the oncoming feelings and runs to the entrance to Yuuko's prison, knowing there's no time to waste.

_I'm coming sister. Just hold on._

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Tears of the Goddess X**


	29. Tears of the Goddess X

Standing within the shroud of darkness, Teiichi surveys the area. He tries to take a step forward, but notices with a spark of panic that he's unable to move his legs. He tries numerous times to move his leg, but fails to do so each time. Suddenly, a small, white orb floats from the shadows and levitates before him, twinkling right in front of his eyes. He releases a grunt as the wave of heat emanating from the object begins to overwhelm him. Before long, the sphere circles his body, and just as suddenly as it had appeared, vanishes.

"What was that?"

The wave of heat moves beside him before a series knocking sounds pierce the darkness. His head snaps in the direction of the sound. With each passing second, the knocking increases and intensifies in force. Within minutes, a burst of light pours into his view. It illuminates the area enough for him to just make out his surroundings, and he does so with his eyes squinted. His heart suddenly sinks as he catches a glimpse of Yuuko's body.

"Sister!"

The creaking of the stairs sounds repeatedly before something begins tumbling down. It picks up speed with each step and eventually collides with the basement floor.

"It's Yukariko."

His shakes his head in contempt as he watches the girl poke and prod at her hand. Within his vicinity, a weak breathing breaks out into the air. His heart skips as, out of the corner of his eye, he notices a shadow standing beside him, its crimson eyes peering critically at the scene.

"What is that? That wasn't there before."

His legs begin to tremble as the entity surveys the area, but still he's unable to move them.

_Who is that? Where am I?_

His surprise increases as the statement breaks out around him. It hadn't come from him, but the creature. The shadow.

His attention is brought back to Yukariko as she drags herself towards Yuuko's body. Her hands reach out and brush the corpse's face with a touch as soft as water. Upon noticing her cold skin, she quickly retracts her hands, fear flashing in her eyes.

"I've come to save you sister," she says, a slight crack in her voice. "Wake up."

The girl's foolish attempt at waking the corpse makes Teiichi gag.

"It's your fault she's was down here," he says, but his words drift by unnoticed.

Yukariko breaks out into a series of coughs as she looks at the ground. Disgust lines her face as she places her arm over her nose.

"Come on, sister. You can't stay down here."

Taking a deep breath, she grips her by her shoulders, beginning to tug. She pulls on her clothing, but the weight of her body is too much for her, and she barely makes her budge. Sighing, she rests Yuuko's body back on the wall, opening her eyes with her fingers.

"Please wake up, sister. Something like this surely isn't enough to do you in."

As the intensity and frantic quality of the breathing increases beside him, it catches Teiichi's attention. He looks to find the shadow's body swaying in place yet remaining in its same position.

_My sister?_

The girl thrusts her head into her sister's chest, bombarding her with sobs. The entity's body and arm movements become more frequent.

"I'm sorry," she says, pulling on her sister's uniform in a pitiful display of desperation. "Please don't leave me here by myself."

Teiichi's eyes shift away from the scene as she falls deeper into her sorrow. The wave of heat beside him increases, causing a yelp to escape his mouth.

_Yukariko._

Still gripping on her clothing, she continues to pour her emotions into the unmoving body, her own body seeming to almost come apart at the seams.

"Please forgive me for what I did."

The shadow's footsteps crunch down on the rocky flooring of the cave. His nose twitches as a putrid smell trails behind her.

_Kill… Yukariko._

The shadow reaches the entrance of the cave and Yukariko ceases her crying. She quickly turns behind her and freezes upon seeing the individual before her. A smile slowly forms on her face as she removes her grip on the corpse's uniform, her eyes regaining their previously spark.

"Sis-"

Her statement is cut short by the being's hand grabbing the girl by the collar and slinging her into the cave. She tumbles on the floor, scraping multiple stones along the way, and finally slams against the wall. Teiichi's mouth hangs open at the display of power.

"That's insane."

His heart skips a beat as the creature's sinister, crimson eyes gaze back at him. A coarse voice echoes around the cave, causing his body to stiffen even more.

_Kill… her._

Her steps are slow and steady as she makes her way back into the cave. Yukariko sits up on her knees and rubs her back. She quickly collects herself and focuses on her approaching attacker. She moves back against the wall, and shivers as Yuuko gets closer, water dancing in the corners of her eyes. The malicious smile that spreads across the aggressor's face pushes him to run away.

"Sister."

Yuuko's grips Yukariko's neck tightly and hoists her up to her feet. Her hand tightens around her throat, causing her eyes to bulge. Yukariko frantically begins to grasp at her sister's arm, but it's not use. Yuuko seizes her captive's arm and clamps down on it tightly, no mercy in her gaze. As her grip exerts more pressure, Yukariko claws at her more frequently, her panic building. A snap echoes off the cave walls, and the tears stream down the girl's face.

_I want more."_

She release her hand and watches as she dangles lifelessly beside her. Yuuko releases her grip on her sister's neck and a series of coughs erupts from her mouth. Now with the ability to freely breath, cries of pain escape Yukariko's mouth as she writhes on the ground, clutching her arm and sobbing.

"My arm."

Teiichi slowly reaches out to place a hand on Yuuko's shoulder, but finds himself unable to act. She walks near the base of the shrine and picks up the sake bottle. Breaking it against the wall, the liquid and glass flow to the ground near the foot of the structure, pooling like puddles of blood.

"Yuuko."

She twirls the bottle before her eyes and grips down on the neck of it. Kneeling down, she grabs her by the shoulder and turns her on her back. Yukariko attempts to wiggle free, but Yuuko's iron grip renders her helpless. Straddling her victim, she rips at part of the opposite shoulder.

"Sister. I'm sorry."

The weapon flies downward into her exposed skin, forcing a shriek from her. Blood oozes from her wound and drips down, staining the stones floor. She cuts into her body deeper with ever twist and turn of the bottle. Yukariko's body shutters while a hint of laughter escapes her sister's mouth. After moments, Yuuko tosses the bottle against the wall, shattering its remaining structure into nothing more than shards of glass.

_More... I want more._

Her fingers flex in the air before she grips her by the mouth. Unable to fend off her sibling, Yukariko focuses on the murderous gaze her sister exhibits as the pain courses through her upper body. There's a crushing pressure on both sides of her jaw, so she closes her eyes and continues to sob. Teiichi turns his head from the scene and waits quietly for the next inhuman sound. Seconds pass, but the sounds he expect don't come. Observing the scene once more, the sight of Yuuko pulling her hands away from Yukariko's face brings a ray of hope to his heart. She focuses intensely on her trembling hands, and Yukariko opens her eyes.

_What am I doing? I don't want this. I don't want to hurt her._

She moves her hand and gazes upon the injuries she'd been inflicting upon her sister. Shifting her weight, she throws herself against the wall. Her body quakes with fear as she grasps down on her leg. Her hand clasps on her face and she shakes her head violently, scared and broken.

"Sis...ter. Do it, if it makes you happy."

_I don't want to kill her. I'm not a monster. I have to get out of here._

With all of her strength, she pulls herself off the wall and exits the cave. Teiichi reaches out and moves toward the escaping girl.

"Yuuko!"

He's taken by surprise at the fact that he's able to move, but pushes the thought out of his mind. Making his way to the staircase, he notices her stumble on the steps, but quickly recover. Never stopping to look back, she limps away with all of her might. With each step, her consciousness begins to slip, and her rage only builds. Using the walls as a crutch, she moves through the building, arriving at the rooftop. Moving to the center, she collapses and begins to cry.

"What have I done?"

Her raging heartbeat rings through her ears. Clutching her head, she digs her fingers into her head. A gnawing pain rips through her leg and works its way to her chest, so she bares down on her chest as the razors begin to rip through her body. A shrill cry travels through the air, and her grip only increases in intensity. Teiichi closes in on her location but stops as the heat bursting from her threatens to engulf him completely.

"It's so hot."

She goes into the fetal possession before lightly hitting her head against the pavement. The pain begins to subside and her body begins to relax. She crawls over to the railing and hoists herself up. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she rests upon the railing, overlooking the courtyard. Gazing down below, she sees someone's body limping out of the building and falling to the ground in a heap. Her heart-rate climbs dramatically before she bends the structure with her strength. Releasing the item, she falls back to the ground and gazes intensely through the gaps in the bars, trembling considerably.

_I have to hurt her._

She shakes her head vigorously before burying her vision into the concrete.

"No!"

After a few moments, she can feel the presence of the intruder disappear. Casting her vision upwards, she watches as Yukariko awkwardly makes her way down the hill. Suddenly, her body collapses on the ground. The urge to kill begins to manifest itself again. With all of her might, she moves herself to the far side of the roof and curls up, the only way to keep this horrible desire from overpowering her completely.

"Someone please help her."

* * *

Yukariko's eyes creak open to find an unfamiliar ceiling awaiting her.

"Where am I?"

Examining the room, she finds it devoid of all decoration besides the futon she is laying on and the chair that sits next to her. She tries to sit up but instantly falls to the ground after a jolt of pain runs through her arm. A knock occurs on the thee door, and a male's voice follows.

"I'm coming in."

The door opens and Saguchi enters the room. He advances toward her and takes a seat. Reaching down, he takes her hand and monitors her pulse. His eyes roll over her face and injuries before he releases a calm sigh.

"Your uncle's friend," Yukariko notes. "I thought you had already left the village."

"No. I still have a few more days to go."

"How did I get here?"

"Someone found you collapsed outside of the school building up the hill. Your injuries were quite severe."

She thinks back on her time at the school and all at once recalls the image of Yuuko's malicious expression. Tears begin to well up in her eyes before she reaches over and feels a sling on her arm, holding it in place.

"Sister."

"Is that who did this?"

She nods her head in, and he looks away.

"What did you do? She definitely doesn't seem like someone that would do something like this. Though I guess you can't assume to know everyone, right?"

Yukariko closes her eyes and turns her head away from him, unable to hold his gaze as she releases the horrible truth.

"It's because we killed her."

"We killed her? What do you mean?"

"She's a ghost and she's angry that we took her life."

He rubs his chin and shakes his head dejectedly, his eyes zipping as he tries to comprehend this.

"I was wondering what happened to her. I haven't seen her in days. I believe you are still in shock from your attack. I recommend that you rest first; then you should be able to remember clearly as to what happened."

He gets up and exits the room. Her heart bleeds with discomforts, his words aggravating her. Suddenly, a number of whispers slide through the door, tickling her eardrums.

"I can't make out what they're saying."

She focuses on the ceiling once more before the door opens again, and this time Kazuki enters the room. Taking a seat next to her, he glances down at her while she avoids his stare.

"How are you feeling?"

She twitches her arm with the bandages on it.

"My arms hurt a bit."

He examines her again before asking her another question.

"How did you get hurt so badly?"

Hesitating to answer, she lightly bites upon her lip.

"Yuuko."

His demeanor remains as calm and stoic as ever.

"That's not possible. Yuuko should be dead. Surely it was someone else."

Her heart rate raises a bit from the accusation, but she does not relent.

"It was Yuuko. I know what I saw, Uncle."

He hisses at the girl's statement.

"Perhaps you've all lost your minds."

His words sting her in the chest, but she remains staring at the ceiling.

"You all?"

"Yes. There's been numerous people saying there's someone or something roaming around the school ground at all hours of the day. It's been that way since the village found you three days ago. Everyone's so afraid that no one wants to go in to retrieve the bodies for burial."

"Yuuko's upset at us for killing her."

He does not seem convinced. "Ghosts don't exist, just like that Akahito nonsense. Once again they just need something to grasp onto, since more and more people have been getting sick in the past few days."

_So it really didn't help anything._

He taps his foot on the floor, and they sit in silence for a moment.

"This place is really going downhill now that Kou and Kyou are sick," he says with no emotion.

"You say it so nonchalantly."

"At the end of the day, they are my brother's, but you can't say that they don't deserve it for everything they've done."

His words resonate within her, and a wave of depression washes over her, drowning all other feelings in her heart.

_I guess that goes for me as well._

"What good do they think going to that school on a ghost hunt is going to do? I swear the people in this place are so backwards."

"They're going up there?"

She tries to sit up, but falls back on her back from the flare of pain in her arm, groaning quietly to herself.

"Stay in the bed. You need to rest up."

"But..."

"No buts."

"I want to go. I want to see Yuuko."

"Don't make me tell you twice, Yukariko."

She ends her resistance and closes her eyes in dejection. He looks at the girl once more before standing up. Heading to the door without saying another word, he sighs and leaves the room. Once he's gone, Yukariko opens her eyes and lies still, not wanting to agitate her injury.

"Why didn't you kill me, sister? Did you want to see my suffer?"

* * *

The evening light dances upon the faces of the corpses before Yuuko. Teiichi stands quietly before her, watching as her expression twists upon seeing the bodies. A fire begins to grow in her stomach as she forces herself to leave the room. Huddling against the wall, she gradually falls to one knee as the fire spreads to her leg.

"Is there no end to this?"

She patterns her breathing to match the newly emerging pulses in her leg. Her hand pounds into the floor as she attempts to endure the inferno within her. Within minutes, however, the pain begins to subsides, and she releases the tension she didn't know she'd been building.

"Do you feel pain when your body starts to get stressed?"

Bringing her breathing back to normal, a sensation moves through her body, causing her to glance towards the school gate. Her fingers clinch down on the wall, leaving a minor indentation as she picks herself up. Following the origin of the feeling, she limps slowly through the hall and finds herself at the entrance of the school. Pushing the doors open, the dull, evening colors bombard her from every angle. Across the courtyard, a herd of individuals stand outside the gate, creating a small ruckus. A taller man stands within the courtyard. An invisible force pulls her to the crowd of people, and as she limps across the courtyard, ominous whispers and coughs erupt from within the mob. Almost reaching the gate, the man retreats to the side of the boundary. Standing before the collection of individuals, she focuses on the man standing before her.

"Yuuko, why have you cursed us?" he asks with his stern voice.

Her eyes narrow and her teeth present themselves.

_Murderer._

The man releases a series of cough before speaking again.

"Why do you hold such resentment towards the living? The plague was defeated, but yet you caused it to intensify."

The statement skewers her heart, and she bears down on her teeth, fury flashing in her eyes.

_They killed me for this plague, and now they blame for me it. These people... are truly evil._

Teiichi looks at them in disgust. Her hand outstretches towards him. He moves back just as it gets to the gate, but Yuuko finds herself unable to push past the boundary of the school.

"It appears you can't cross over from those grounds. You were chosen as the sacrifice to the mountain god; why do you still wish ill will upon us?"

_I'm going to kill him. I want to kill him._

While her thoughts begin to ramp up, a number of villagers shuffle around in discomfort.

"Please, Yuuko, spare us," a woman calls from the crowd, and her voice is quivering with fear.

An uproar of coughs fill the air.

"We were wrong."

"My children need me."

"Please help us."

The pleas begin to meld together as the people drop to the ground, bowing before her in hopes of forgiveness.

"No one hear wants to die," Kou says, releasing a couple of coughs. "Even your Uncle Kyou has contracted this sickness. Do you want to see even more of your family members perish?"

_No one wants to die, he says._

The vegetation around her feet withers violently. The people watch in awe as her fingers begin to dance violently in the air.

_I didn't want to die, but that didn't matter, did it?_

She examines the number of people that kneel so pitifully before her. With each familiar person, her hands begin to shiver.

_So many people. So many wretched people are before me._

Her heart grows darker as she continues to go over the heads of the men and women before her. The scenery dies, and the veins in her eyes grow more apparent.

_They all conspired to kill me. All of them._

"Yuuko. I'm sorry for what we did to you," Kou's voice rings out.

A blazing heat tears through her body, emitting waves of furious energy she didn't know she had. The villagers retreat as her ominous aura leaks gradually through the gate, seeping into the ground like poison. Venom flows down her dark, cracking lips and drips to the earth below

"Go to hell."

Clamor arises as men and women rise up and move as close to the gate as possible.

"Please Yuuko."

"Stop this."

"We've known you for so long."

A malevolent grin appears on her face as she steps forward, placing her hand upon the invisible field and grips with enough force to crack a child's bone.

"None of you deserve to be saved," she says, scratching at the air. "None of maggots are sorry for anything; you just want to live."

Kou places his hand over his mouth, having a smile coughing fit.

"What more do you want from us?"

"I want all of you to come over here and apologize. If you're sincere, then that shouldn't be a problem."

Everyone looks around and gossips between each other. Their words ring with fear and uncertainty. Kou looks around at his flock and holds his hand in the air to calm them.

"We will not. There's no reason for us to throw away our lives."

The smile on her face remains present. She lets out a menacing laugh before taking her hand off the wall.

"I didn't think you were as sorry as you claimed to be," she says with a slight chuckle. "You are right, though. As soon as you would have come here, I would've killed every last one of you without a single regret. The same as you did to me."

Gasps of surprise ring thoughout the grounds in unison with the incomprehensible shouting. Yuuko turns away from the crowd and walks, hearing as it suddenly becomes ecstatic.

"Yuuko wait!"

"Please!"

"Don't go!"

Stopping, she turns back to the crowd and drops the smile on her face, replacing it with the most hellish glare that she can manage.

"I hope every one of your deaths is slow and painful."

Kou drops to the ground and places his head on the earth below.

"Yuuko, I'm begging you. What do I have to do?"

"Die. That's all."

An evil laugh leaves her lips before turning away from him. She limps her way out of the courtyard and back into the building. As she retreats, the crowd grows in excitement. A swarm of feet sound off as they leave the premises, but she turns around not once. Clearing the hallway, Yuuko's body suddenly becomes sluggish. Moving into the next corridor, the heat flowing outside of her suddenly shifts and begins flowing within her instead.

"I'm burning up."

Teiichi quickly moves in to assist her, but stops as her screams pierce his ears. Her body convulses from the inferno eating away at her tender insides.

"Yuuko!"

"Someone help me," she begs, gritting her teeth. "It hurts so bad."

Several sharp bouts of pain push through her abdomen, making her clutch her face.

"What's wrong?"

The sudden emergence of footsteps appear out of the nowhere. Looking behind him, Teiichi watches as the child from before makes her entrance. Stopping next to him, she shakes her head.

"All that anger and rage."

Tears begin to well up in the girl's eyes as the pain expands outward to her sides and arms.

"Make it stop!"

"I can't do anything. You're the one who sold herself for revenge, remember?"

Her entire body begins to pulsate like a burning heart, as if something is begging to burst out of her.

"I wish I never knew any of these people."

"Oh?"

"I wish I never gave myself this existence."

"Having regrets?"

"I wish I never felt any of these emotions."

"You don't mean that."

"If there is a God or gods, then I beg them for it. All of this is too much."

Her mind becomes scrambled from the various degrees of pain shooting through her, her feelings and consciousness distorted in her mind.

"You don't believe in gods, remember?"

"Let me forget everything. These memories, these emotions, these people, and this _pain_. I just want it all to end."

"You're willing to throw away everything and become an empty shell?"

"With everything I am."

Pieces of her flesh peel off from her body and cover the floor around her like a snake's shedded skin. As each piece of her herself does so, various memories disappear from her mind. Within minutes, her body becomes pale, and the remnants of her dark exterior lies around her. The collection of darkness soon fades into the atmosphere, as well as the young girl standing beside her. She blinks her eyes sporadically, wiping away the tears from her eyes. She sits upon the floor and examines the area she's in, confusion dancing in her eyes.

"Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here? Why am I crying?"

The world around Teiichi suddenly begins to collapse and he's thrust into a void once again.

* * *

Yukariko stands before the door to Kazuki's room. She knocks on the door while balancing the tray of food.

"Uncle, I'm coming in."

She opens the door and makes her way to his bedside. Sitting down, she places the tray on the floor and takes the bowl into her hand.

"Are you hungry?"

He gazes at the girl and shakes his head weakly.

"No thank you."

She frowns at his response.

"You know you have to eat something."

"I will. Just not now."

Placing the bowl back on the tray, she sets her hands in her lap. He release a weak chuckle before addressing her.

"You've really changed a lot over the course of a year."

Her eyes focus on her uniform.

"No I haven't."

"You seem to be a bit more mature."

A smile grows on her face, but disappears just as quickly.

"I'm just a child."

He chuckles to himself and takes a deep breath.

"Where is Ayla?"

"She's in her room."

"Since Kou and Kyou's gone, you're the only one she has left."

She looks toward the door, still unable to meet his gaze

"Yeah. I know."

He lets out a string of coughs. Yukariko takes a cloth and wipes the blood away from his mouth.

"It's ironic that I've come down with a sickness like this. I guess I reap what I sow, right?"

"You're talking nonsense. You're not like the other people from back then."

He shakes his head.

"You're wrong. I'm not different from my brothers or those people."

"If you say so," she says, reaching down for his food. "Should I take this away?"

He nods his head. She picks up the tray and places it on the desk.

"The priests have finished purifying the school grounds, and have gone away."

"Thanks. Now maybe we can do something with that building that's been sitting there."

She turns to leave but stops at the door, finding herself hesitating to cross the threshold.

"I hope so too."

She places her hand on the door.

"Yukariko?"

She focuses on him as he speaks his next words.

"Don't let the past haunt you."

"That's easier said than done."

She exits through the door and closes it behind her. Leaning against it, she wipes away the accumulating tears building in her eyes, wondering if she'd ever truly be able to leave the past where it belongs.

TO BE CONTIUED...

**Next Chapter: How Much Do You Love Me?**


	30. How Much Do You Love Me?

Yukariko's head rests upon her arms as Kirie stands in awe beside her. The woman's fingers make sloppy circles around her desk as she mutters to herself incoherently.

"That was terrible, grandmother."

She replies with a little chuckle.

"I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, though. Outside of my father, all of them were dirty people."

"What do you mean? I can understand Kou and Kyou, but Kazuki? He was a little harsh with his words, but he didn't seem like a bad person."

Her grandmother eyes begin to close, but she fights away the incoming spell of sleep so as to reengage in the conversation.

"I thought that, too, until some years after he passed away."

"What happened?"

Yukariko reaches shakily into the desk drawer beside her and pulls out an ancient-looking notebook.

"Apparently he left a journal for me."

"What was in his journal?"

The journal hits the edge of the tabletop with a slap and she gazes down at it with disgust.

"I don't want to see this thing again. You can read it for yourself. Do whatever you want with it."

Stepping forward, Kirie reaches over and picks up the book. Just as she reaches for the cover, however, her phone suddenly rings. The sound shocks her.

"Who would be calling me?"

Reaching into her skirt pocket, she pulls out her cell phone and look at the number with curiosity.

"Teiichi house?"

A thud erupts before her, and she turns back to her grandmother. He head lies squarely on the desk as her shoulders slowly rise and fall.

"Grandmother!" she gasps, quickly making her way over to her.

Lightly grabbing the woman's shoulders, she gives her a series of intense shakes, but the woman continues to slumber through her attempts. Her cell phone rings once more, dividing her attention between her guardian and the call. Dropping the notebook on the floor, she takes a deep breath and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Kirie?"

The frantic voice coming through her phone raises her alertness, and for a moment she forgets her grandmother.

"Yes."

"Thank goodness. I'm sorry to call, but have you seen Teiichi by any chance?"

"I saw him a few days ago."

"Really? Where? He hasn't been home in a couple of days now, and he's not picking up his phone."

An image of the club-room appears in her mind, and a sense of realization flows through her.

"I think I know where he is."

"Please tell me where."

"He should be at the school."

"During winter break? Why would he be there?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons. I'll go and check. If he's there, I'll find him and tell him you're worried."

"Please do. I'm on my way there right now. Please don't let him out of your sight if you see him."

"Okay."

The phone hangs up and Kirie faces her grandmother. Placing the phone back in her pocket, she heaves a heavy sigh and rolls her eyes at the wall.

"Teiichi, you're such an idiot."

The thought of Yukariko's encounter with Yuuko replays in her mind, and her body suddenly stiffens.

_Wait a minute. Aren't they trying to regain her memories?_

The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at the thought of having to deal with a raging Yuuko. Her focus shifts between her grandmother and the door for several tedious moment before finally arriving at her priority.

"I'll be back, grandmother. I have to do something really fast."

She answers her with soft, comforting snores, her head still resting quite complacently on her desk. Digging into her pocket, Kirie feels around and finds two talisman within her pocket. Shaking away the fear holding her in place, she heads for the door, determination running through her.

"I can't let my fear get the best of me. Teiichi may be in danger."

Opening the door, she exits her chairwoman's office and makes haste toward the Paranormal Investigation club room.

* * *

The world around Teiichi materializes, taking the form of Yuuko's grave. He looks around and notices the same old crate from her memories sitting beside him. Beside it the wall stands bare of any corpses. Turning his head, the image of Yuuko's skeleton appears within the cave room, making him cringe but in a way feel almost relieved.

"Is the dream finally over?"

"So now you've seen it," Yuuko's voice calls out. He flinches from shock. "The past that you wanted to throw away."

His head spins back around to see the image of his girlfriend and her shadow facing one another. The two remain still for a moment before the shadow reaches her hand out to her. Yuuko takes her shadow's hand and pulls her into a meaningful embrace.

"Can you finally accept everything that you've done?"

"Yes. I won't let you suffer in my stead anymore. The mistake was mine and mine alone."

Within a flash, the shadow disappears, leaving the two of them alone. Within seconds, Yuuko's hair becomes wild. Her eyes narrow as they change to a darker, more mature shade of crimson.

_Yuuko._

The hairs on his body stand up on end as her gaze holds firm. His mouth moves, but he's unable to form the words he wants to say, or for that matter form any words at all. The corners of her mouth turn upwards, but the cold look in her eyes remain as present as ever.

"This is the real me, Teiichi. In the end, all I was was an evil ghost that couldn't fulfill her grudge."

The word 'evil' jabs at his heart, and her unfriendly eyes offer little aid. Teiichi takes a breath to absorb it all.

_You're not evil. I never thought you were._

"You're funny."

He startles at her thanks. Battling his tongue so as to find the right words to say, he averts his eyes from her.

_I'm sorry, Yuuko._

She giggles at him.

"Why do you apologize?"

_I made you remember all that, and-_

"I choose to remember. It's not your fault."

_I wanted to know everything I could about you. I wanted to know your thoughts, your hopes, dreams, and circumstances. I thought that I had grown enough to be able to support you, but even now I stand here, unable to say anything._

"You're saying plenty."

_How can I help you when forgetting everything is what you wanted? Even as a ghost, you wanted to throw away everything even more than take your revenge._

"You saw what happened. The amount of hatred and anger threatened to tear me apart every time something stressful happened. Even now my body is beginning to go back to the way it was. Eventually I will be racked with pain, just like before."

Teiichi's emotions begin to seep out of his core, and he finds himself now staring her down.

"Are you just going to forget everything again?"

"I won't do that. I made a promise I wouldn't."

"But-"

"Also, I would forget about you as well. I've thrown away my memories of you once before. Didn't it hurt? To be thrown away by someone you held so dear?"

"Thrown away... hurt? Yes... it did."

"Then I won't forget again. I understand how it feels for that to happen now."

Her words caress his heart, but squeeze it at the same time. He lifts his head and stares at her with his emotions writhing in his chest, unable to fathom her situation.

"Everyone you swore vengeance on is dead, and the only one left is your sister. Will you take your revenge on her?"

"No. I don't want to kill her."

"If you aren't going to fulfill it then what will you do? Are you just going to live your life in pain?"

She clasps her hands together, bringing her trembling to an end.

"No."

His eyes widen. "Then what will you do?"

"All thanks to you, I believe I can forgive them."

"Forgive them?"

"After meeting you and remembering my past, I've learned so much. Humans will always be weak. I'm no exception. I didn't accept their fear and uneasiness, I could only ease their woes with words, but in the end it only cornered them."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm the reason I died the way I did. It's because of my arrogance that I ended up losing my life."

Her sudden words ignite a fire within his heart. His gaze intensifies as he takes a step toward her, eyebrows sticking together in fury.

"Do you hear yourself? That's bullshit! You didn't die because you were arrogant, you died because they were animals! You have every right to hate them! I know I do!"

A serene smile appears on her face before she steps toward him to bridge the space. Taking him into a light embrace, his face becomes pink from the softness of her body against his own.

"Thank you, but I don't want to hate."

She presses his head deeper into her chest, fitting like a puzzle peace.

"Something is different."

He jerks slightly at the unfamiliar sensation of her hand stroking his hair.

"You notice, don't you?"

Tears begin to well up in his eyes as he embraces her tighter. The chilling sensation seeping into his body causes him to grow concerned.

"You used to feel so warm."

"The darkness in my heart has smothered that. You see now why I can't continue to hate people. I'm not even the same girl you remember holding from before. I'm just a hateful specter."

Grasping a hand-full of her clothing, Teiichi presses his head into her chest, desperate not to allow himself to believe.

"You _are_ the same Yuuko from before. Don't say you're not the same person I love."

A sudden pressure builds on his head and back as her fingers dig into the back of his head. Her body leans to the left a little, but she straightens herself immediately.

"Yuuko. What's wrong? You're digging into me."

"Teiichi."

"Yes?"

"Don't use that word around me please."

Her hold remains consistent for several minutes until she releases him.

"What word?"

He replays the last moment between the two, jumping after figuring out the magic word. Pulling his head from her soft chest, he gazes up into the furious eyes of his girlfriend and blinking back his confusion.

"Yuuko, but how? The other you didn't have a problem with it."

"I guess it's a difference between her and myself."

He notices her beginning to favor her leg a bit.

"Do-"

"I can forgive the villager, my uncles, and Yukariko for what they did," she interjects. "I don't want to hold a grudge against them anymore."

"Yuuko."

"The afterlife awaits me."

She tries to form a smile, but finds herself unable to.

"What's wrong?"

He takes a step closer. Reaching out to her, he stops midway upon hearing a voice.

"Teiichi!"

He breaks his attention away from Yuuko and looks around. The voice sounds to be distant, but he recognizes the voice immediately.

"Kirie?"

"Teiichi! Are you alright?"

Disregarding Kirie's words, he turns back to his girlfriend. Her face adorns the mask of anger as her eyes stare at him maliciously. It chills him to the very bone.

"What's the matter?"

"Why? Why did she have to show up now?"

Ice begins to course through his veins as the blood on her teeth begins to reveal itself

"Of all the times."

Yuuko's body begins to slowly fade into the atmosphere. He reaches out to her, but his hand passes through her wrist.

"Yuuko, wait!"

"What did she come here for? To take you away from me? To hurt me again?"

She suddenly disappears. The scenery around him quickly shifts, and he's blown back into the same swirling darkness as before.

* * *

His eyes open with a violent shake, and he finds himself at the bottom of the basement, staring at the wall. Again a hand falls heavily upon his shoulder, but this time, rather than shaking him, it spins him around to behold Kirie's angry expression.

"Teiichi, are you okay?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because your mother said she hasn't seen you in days. What were you thinking?"

He groggily surveys the room, confirming that he's back in reality. Placing his hand in his pocket, he retrieves his phone. Opening it up, he sees the indicator for seven missed call on the screen and his mind goes numb.

"Oh no."

"Your mom is on the way here."

Kirie's hand abruptly leaves his shoulder. Suddenly her body is flying through the air, slamming against the wall a few feet away. Teiichi moves to assist her, but stops after noticing another person standing between him and her. She squints her eyes and whines as she rubs the back of her hand.

"That hurt!"

Opening her eyes, she finds Yuuko staring aggressively at her, fury dancing in her expression. Kirie hoists herself up via the wall.

"Get out."

Her intense demeanor leaves Teiichi speechless, and he watches as her hands repeatedly clench and unclench.

"Teiichi, you need to get away from her."

Yuuko's lips turn downward at the girl's suggestion. She looks back at her boyfriend and then back to her.

"Out of consideration for him, I'll only give you one more chance."

Kirie's trembling hands reach into her pockets.

"Are you going to try to kill me like you did my grandmother? All because of your petty revenge?"

Yuuko swiftly advances towards the girl, but she's ready for it. Kirie pulls one of her wards out of her dress and tags on it over Yuuko's eye. The girl lets out a yelp, however, after her arm crashes hard against the wall.

"Yuuko... Kirie... stop."

Yuuko grabs the paper and rips it off of her face with no hesitation. Kirie's winces as Yuuko's grips tightens around her arm, this time rather painfully.

"That didn't do anything?"

Her semi-transparent hand grips down on Kirie's other arm, somehow even tighter.

"I guess those toys of yours don't work on me anymore."

Kirie's grunts as the pressure on her arm increases. Teiichi reaches out to stop her, but the enjoyment upon her face causes his stomach to churn and his muscles to freeze in place.

_I can't let this happen again. I won't let her become like them._

Shaking off the sickly feeling and regaining his movements, he reaches out and grabs her hands. Prying between her digits, however, he is unable to loosen her grip.

"Let her go, Yuuko."

"Why?"

"You don't want to do this."

"I've wanted to do this for a long time."

The glimmer in her eye becomes more sinister as she exerts more force on her victim. A scream ripples through the basement, buzzing his eardrums and stirring Teiichi to action.

"You can't hurt your own relative!"

She lets out a chuckle.

"Relative. I'm not relation of this person. She even said it herself. Who would want to admit being kin to an embarrassment?"

"She didn't mean that, I'm sure."

"Why are you trying to defend her?"

Her predatory eyes bear down him, like a wildcat on a terrified gazelle. Using her abnormal hand, she grabs him by the shirt and pushes him against the wall. His heart jumps when his back presses against the wall, and she looms over his trapped and vulnerable form.

"You have to calm down, Yuuko."

"Calm down," she spits, throwing Kirie to the ground.

She cups his chin and pushes his head up to face hers.

"Ahhh!" he cries as she digs her fingers into his skin.

"She set my on fire Teiichi, or have you forgotten that?" she asks, pointing to the lighter hand.

"I haven't forgotten."

"She threatened to destroy me, and disrespected me on numerous occasions."

He averts his eyes from her, but she shakes his head and he brings his attention back to her fiery face. He knows he needs to remain strong.

"That doesn't mean you should do this."

"Even when I thought I could have this last moment with you she barges in and tries to take you away."

"I understand that."

"Then tell me why I need to calm down! I have every right to be upset, don't I?"

"I know, I know... but it's only going to make things worse."

"I don't care."

She moves in closer and places her head upon his forehead, this time not nearly as softly as before.

"When did you change sides, Teiichi?"

"What do you mean? I haven't."

She releases his face and he sinks down to the floor in a heap.

"Then let me deal with her," she says, turning from him. "Heed my warning. The next time you try to defend her I'll do the same thing to you that I'm about to do to her."

Walking back to Kirie, she grabs her by the hair and leads her up the stairs. Kirie hopelessly pries at her fingers, yelping from the pain of being dragged, but all her attempts fail and her body makes its way up the stairs regardless. Gazing down, a mischievous smile crosses Yuuko's lips.

"That sister of mine is here too, isn't she?"

Kirie continues resisting her captor and refuses to give her an answer.

"You don't have to answer, I know she's here. I wonder if I'll be happier killing you here or in front of that grandmother of yours."

"You monster," she hisses, hitting her arm with as much strength as she can muster. "Leave my grandmother out of this."

The two arrive at the top of the stairs. Yuuko bangs the girl's head against the door frame and Kirie quickly clutches her injury. Teiichi sits on the wall in shock as the two stand in the doorway, and not knowing what to do, he shivers upon the floor.

"Did she really just threaten me?"

He picks himself up off of the floor and makes his way to the steps. The shaking in his knees impairs his ability to climb, so he simply learns against the wall and takes the time to collect himself.

_Interfere again and I'll show you do the same to you..._

"Damn it. She was serious."

He takes a step up the first stair and comes close to falling. The faint struggle upstairs continues as furniture screeches across the floor.

"Let's go meet your grandmother."

"You bitch!"

Gripping his thighs, he leans on the wall and musters up his courage.

"I can't let her do this, but how can I stop her? She's so strong."

He climbs another step and suddenly his mind is recalling the moment in which they had shared an embrace.

_Don't say that word..._

"Is that the only option that I have? I don't want to tear at a deep wound like that, but what choice do I have?"

He takes a series of deep breaths before slapping himself right in the face. He knows it was the right move when his nerves suddenly calm, and using this new-found strength, he makes his way up the stairs.

_If you interfere again..._

"It's possible that she may kill me, but I don't want to believe that the Yuuko I know is that far gone. There has to be some way to get her back."

Reaching the top of the stairs, the image of Yuuko dragging Kirie to the door spurs him to action.

"Yuuko!"

Ignoring his call, she grabs the door and slides it open without hesitation. Teiichi gulps.

_Please forgive me._

Sucking down a wad of spit, he readies himself for his defining moment.

"Yuuko Kanoe, I love you!"

The result is instantaneous. Kirie's body crashes to the floor.

"What did I ask you, Teiichi?"

"Kirie, hurry up and get out of here!"

She looks up at Yuuko and notices her lips quivering. Quickly glancing back at Teiichi, he nods at her and she takes the opportunity to distance herself from the ghost.

"You're terrible, Teiichi."

Yuuko's body swings around and her face radiates with anger. The door slams shut, closing the scene off to Kirie. Walking back to him, Yuuko slides the couch out of her way with ease, eyes burning with fury.

'Yuuko."

"Don't Yuuko me, you traitor."

"I'm not."

"You know how I feel about that damn word! You purposely said it to help that girl get away."

"It was the only way to stop you from doing something you'd regret."

She throws aside the next couch and closes the gap between them.

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"I don't want you to hurt anyone."

She backs him against the corner. His courage begins to drain out of him, feeling as vulnerable as a child, as her open hand hits the wall above him.

"You think you can stop me?"

He musters up what little he has left. "I have to. I promised I'd stay beside you."

"Do you know what that means, Teiichi?"

"I know what I'm doing my not seem that way, but I will protect you from yourself. Even if it costs me my life."

All at once, a serene smile appears on her face as she stands in awe at his comment. Biting down on her lip, she leans in closer.

"Thank you. Please tell me how you feel about me again, Teiichi."

That soft, familiar smile sends a wave of warmth through his heart, and he does not hesitate to do as she asks.

"With all my heart, I love-"

Her dry lips press upon his with rough force. Yuuko's arid tongue slips into his mouth, and with that his arms suddenly become heavy. With each breath the air sears his nasal cavity. He moves his hands upward and rests then upon her breasts, and applying force, he gives her a firm shove so as to disconnect them. Falling to the ground, he gasps for air while clutching his nose. The clean air circulates through his system after far too long an absence, sending waves of relief through his body.

"Why did you push me away? You don't like kissing me anymore?"

_That really hurt._

Her footsteps bring his attention back to her. She bends down and places her hand on his back.

_She's going to kill me, _he thinks with a slight tremor. _But no... I __can't think like that. I just have to push a little more. I know she hasn't lost herself yet. I can still save her._

"You can ask for forgiveness, Teiichi, and I may spare you."

He pauses for a moment.

"I won't ask for forgiveness, because I love everything there is about you."

She digs her fingers into his body and throws him on his back. Her murderous eyes bore into him before planting her lips back on his. Her warm breath clashes against his skin. Shoving her tongue into his mouth, his perception wanes from lack of oxygen. He places his hands on her breasts once more and gives her a series of shoves. Unable to remove her, however, she takes the opportunity to grasp one of his hands and pin them to the floor. His vision blackens momentarily before she removes her lips. His body convulses as air fills his lungs once more. He gazes blankly at the hand that's still clutching her chest.

"Apologize to me, Teiichi, or I'll make you suffer even more."

His eyelids flutter in an attempt to correct his blurry vision. His fingers tap on the floorboards, but he's unable to raise his hand. A stream of tears begin to drip down his face as she leans in closer to him.

"I won't apologize."

The pale coloring of his skin brings a sick smile upon her face.

"You're so stupid. If you want me to kill you then that's fine by me."

"At least I would have died near the woman I love."

She clutches her head and sways for a moment.

"I don't need feelings from the likes of you."

"It doesn't matter to me, because I'll always love you no matter what."

She clamps his nose down and slides her tongue into his mouth. His fingers dance on the floor as his energy drains slowly away. A sharp pain emerges in his lungs, deadly as a knife, and he feels as it steadily increases by the second. Just as his vision starts to disappear, the pressure on his nose is gone. His vision blackens, but then he registers the sensation of something moist hitting his face. The sound of whimpering and scratches occurs just beside his head.

"Damn it," Yuuko says.

His vision gradually returns and he finds her head now laying on his chest.

"Ahhh!"

She pounds on the floor while simultaneously gripping onto her leg.

_I did it._

"Teiichi, you bastard."

Her body shifts and she crumples to the floor. With his remaining energy, Teiichi rocks himself on his side. He places his hand around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Yuuko."

"My leg hurts. I hate you Teiichi."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

She grips her side and trembles with his embrace.

"I'll take responsibility for this," he says, placing his head on hers. "Please share your pain with me."

She gives him a quizzical expression, gritting her teeth from the pain.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want you to go through this alone. Please share your pain with me."

Without hesitation, she places her hand around him and buries her face within his chest. A sharp ache quickly shoots though his leg and chest. He grits his teeth as the sensation intensifies. And not knowing what else to do, he grabs hold of Yuuko's uniform and squeezes it for dear life.

_My body feels like someone is tearing it apart. How does she handle this?_

The sensation lasts for several minutes before the two collaspe lifelessly in each other's arms. Her sobs drown into his chest as he slowly strokes her hair.

"I can't keep doing this."

Her sobs tear at the exterior of his heart, finding their way right into the pounding core.

"I'm sorry I put you through that."

"Can I not escape this punishment?"

He thinks back on his reunion in the basement. Stroking her wild locks, he shakes his head at the notion of her disappearing.

_I don't want her to go, but it's the only way. It's for the best. If she stays here she'll have to deal with these awful fits, and I don't want that._

Fighting back his emotions, he readies himself for the most difficult conversation of his life.

"If you want to stop the pain, just forgive everything Yuuko. You did it before, right? All you have to do is forgive."

"I do forgive them."

"I mean Kirie."

She rubs her head into his chest violently, clearly reluctant.

"I have to forgive her too?"

"Don't hold what she did against her. Her judgment was clouded due to her love for her grandmother."

"Am I just a magnet for "clouded judgment?"

He shakes his head.

"No. People misunderstand all the time. They just end up hurting others in the process."

"Tell me the truth, Teiichi. Do you have feelings for her?"

Embracing her tightly, he nuzzles her, almost laughing at the notion.

"Don't be ridiculous."

She pries her head from his chest and gazes upon him with bloodshot eyes.

"You just caused me a lot of pain."

"I know that, and I'm sorry. I said it before. I will never let you dirty yourself like the people from back then. As long as I'm your boyfriend, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from going down that path. Even if it costs me my life."

He genuine smile appears on her face before she rests upon him once again.

"You've come a long way, Teiichi."

"You have too, Yuuko. Won't you forgive Kirie and put all this pain behind you?"

"I can do that," she says after a moment's pause, nodding lightly.

At her previous answer, he suddenly feels a thousand pounds lighter.

"Thank you."

"Why couldn't I have known at least one person like you back then?"

"Don't think about that. You have me now, and that's all that matters."

They both tighten their grip on each other when suddenly a light radiates from within her. Her body distorts as though he's observing fire.

"No... no... no..."

She frantically applies as much pressure as she can around him, but the feeling of her body begins to lessen by the second.

_Finally she'll be free._

Her fingers dig into his back, and he feels as the chilling sensation coming from her dissipates.

"No... I don't want to be alone again."

Tears stain his face as the warmth of her body returns.

_I know you don't._

Her limbs fade and reappear as the light intensifies. The desperation in her voice eats away at him but he knows he can't break.

"I don't want to go. Teiichi, help me!"

The feel of her embrace is almost gone as he inconspicuously grabs at her clothing.

_This is for the best. That's what I have to tell myself._

They both gaze into each other's watery eyes. She moves her face closer to him, but just before reaching his, her body disappears into a blinding burst of light. The remnants of the spectacle diminish into sparkling crystals while Teiichi falls flat onto his back. After several moments, he pulls himself from the floor and surveys the lifeless atmosphere. The despair within his soul grows with each passing second, threatening to swallow him whole and take him to the very place that took the girl he loved.

"Yuuko. Are you here?"

With no answer, he casts his eyes into the room behind him, the realizing like an explosion in his very core.

"She's finally free of everything. After sixty years."

His heart and soul feel heavy at the conflicting emotions piling upon him with each passing moment.

_I'm happy for her, but why do I feel this way, _he thinks, grabbing hold of his chest. _Everything hurts and I feel empty inside. I almost feel like I want to die. Is this how my mother felt when she lost father?_

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: Freedom**


	31. Freedom

A bright light intrudes upon the unmoving void. Its body twists and writhes until it has successfully completed the formation of Yuuko's body. Once this occurs, Yuuko's feet plant themselves upon a solid surface, her eyes blinking out dreamily and then peering out into the vast darkness as her consciousness takes hold. Taking several steps forward, she holds her hands up to her chest, flowing the beat and flow of her heart.

"Where am I?"

Her voice echoes in the sea of nothingness. She quickens her pace and moves her head frantically. The sound of dirt crunching underfoot suddenly rings in her ears, and following the path, she watches as trees start to fade in from the blank scenery.

"What's going on?"

Her pace slows as she spots her path forking in the distance. Both pathways lay dark, mysterious, and the uncertainty brings her to an abrupt halt.

"Yuuko! Are you here?"

Her heart skips a beat upon hearing the familiar voice. She dashes forward with determination in her heart, the suffocating fear all but extinguished.

"Teiichi! Where are you?"

Her breathing accelerates as she blazes down the path. Arriving at the fork, she slows down, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Which way should I go?"

Her sight bounces between the two paths repeatedly. With each passing second she fights back the desire to run down a random direction, knowing it might only bring her farther away from her intended destination.

_Teiichi. Say something._

A faint flash erupts behind her, causing her to spin around in surprise. She takes a step back as she sees the image of a woman calmly walking towards her.

"Who are you?"

As the shadowy figure grows closer, her eyes adjust upwards to the being's height. Her long, black curls sway from side to side as she walks ever closer, a confidence and tranquility in each step that seems out of place in such a strange world.

"It's been a long time, Yuuko."

Her mouth gapes as the woman's face becomes more visible. Her knees wobble while the mixture of emotions gyrates painfully from within her.

"Mother?"

Her body automatically moves forward, her hand extending outwards towards the visitor. Finding herself within a couple of feet from her, the woman's purple eyes glisten and a smile appears on her face.

"I missed you, Yuuko."

"Mother!"

At once she buries her head into the woman's chest, her emotions exploding through her body. Her mother plants her mouth atop her head as tears pour down her cheeks and into her black dress. A gentle kiss on her forehead causes Yuuko to bury her head further into her mother's chest, overcome with joy.

"You're just as warm as the last time I touched you."

"I missed you, Mother."

A soft hand gently caresses her hair, and she finds herself gradually calming down, though the emotions are still powerful as ever. After the tears stop falling, her mother's hand grips her arms, and very gently she moves her away from her.

"I need you to listen to me, Yuuko."

She gives her parent a slow nod while sniffling.

"Okay."

She motions for her to turn around and she obeys. Her mother moves beside her and looks intently into her eyes, the seriousness shining from her gaze.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"This is the road that leads to the afterlife."

The hairs on her body stand on end while a chill sweeps across her body.

"The... afterlife?"

"You are dead, Yuuko."

Suddenly a door fades from the background. Her heartbeat becomes rapid as the image of a shadowy figure looms above it. Its fiery, crimson eyes stare angrily at her, and feeling them pierce her as if physical objects, her body instantly shivers while covering her mouth.

"I'm not going there."

She starts to walk away, but the path extends indefinitely with each step she takes. She breaks into a sprint, but soon finds that her path extends ever farther into infinity, growing a yard with each yard she runs forth. With her legs burning, she falls to the ground. Her skin grows even paler than before as she faces toward the fork and her mother.

"You can't run away from this, Yuuko."

The shadowy figure on the door sends another chill throughout her body, pricklng her like needles

"I don't want to go through that."

"This isn't a place you should linger."

"I can't go there, Mother."

"Why can't you?"

"It's because I've done terrible things."

"What do you mean?"

Her fingers scratch at the ground desperately, but she knows she can't lie to her mother.

"I've tried to kill three people... and it would have been higher if I had the chance."

Her mother's hand finds its way to her chest. The warm feeling of her hand courses through her body, reducing her shuddering significantly, and for a moment she even feels calm. Her mother pulls her into a light embrace, rubbing her arms softly.

"What is it that you see that scares you so much?"

"There is a shadow waiting for me if I go through the door."

Her mother gazes in the direct of path. Staring intently, she looks back at her daughter with slight concern.

"I don't see this shadow you speak of."

"It's right there, Mother. You've been here before. Was it not the same for you?"

These words cause her mother to tighten her grip on her arm.

"I have... however, your path is different than mine. I didn't see any shadowy figures."

"But why am I different?"

Her mother's hand moves up to her face and gently caresses her skin. Within moments, a discouraging smile appears on her parent's face. Her eyes trail along the ground, up and down the adjacent path and tinted which just the smallest tinge of sadness.

"I think I understand."

"What is it?"

"Why are you so hesitant to go to the next world? Tell the truth."

Her heart-rate increases for a moment and suddenly returns to its regular pace. When she opens her mouth, it is the real truth that comes spilling out.

"It's because I was wrong. I didn't believe in ghosts and the supernatural, and once I became one I realized that there's more to the world than what we can see. Before I faded away it came to me. Through my rash emotions, heinous actions, and terrible words, I'm not going to have a peaceful afterlife at all."

Tears roll down her pale skin and crashed harshly against the ground. Her mother ran her hand through her hair, comforting her without a hint of judgement.

"I see. So that's why you tried to run away. I think that you are the reason for your own fear."

Her tears lessen as she gazes upon her mother's soft expression, confused by also strangely comforted.

"Huh?"

She gives her a gentle nod.

"If you believe deep down that you only deserve punishment, then that is what you will see."

Her mother helps her stand and they both face Yuuko's fear together. Yuuko averts her eyes, instead staring at the dark innards of the other path and wondering.

"Why can't I go that way?"

She shakes her head knowingly.

"That way will only bring you more misery and pain."

Her attention goes to the second path as an unknown voice emerges from within.

"What do we have? Are you sure about that? What the hell is wrong with kids these days?"

She turns and finds her mother giving her a discerning look.

"Who is that?" she asks. "Why do I hear other people's voices?"

Her mother's hand grasps hers and leads her towards the path.

"Don't concern yourself with it. That will take you back to the living world."

Her feet drag as her mother lightly tugs her in her direction, but her eyes never leave the dark path, stuck to it like glue.

"Yuuko. You don't belong there anymore."

"I know, but..."

"You must stop being afraid of what lies ahead."

"I wish Teiichi was here," she says, now beginning to resist.

At this, her parent lowers her hand meaningfully and looks her in the eye.

"I wouldn't have thought that a boy would be the reason you'd be like this."

"I'm sorry."

All of the sudden she lightens her expression and loosens her grip.

"Do you want to ruin his life?"

The question sends s jolt through Yuuko's chest. Reeling from the shock of it, she shakes off the surprise and pushes herself to respond.

"Of course I don't want to ruin his life. Why would you ask me such a question?"

The woman seizes both her hands and pulls them up to her chest, this time completely and utterly serious.

"You and he live in two different worlds. Do you understand the burden you will place on him? I understand that you don't want to let your friend go, but he has his own life to live, and you will only hold him back from that."

A ball of sadness accumulates within her soul, and she struggles to contain it.

"He's not just a friend. He was the one person that saw me for me. He's made me feel emotions that I've never felt before."

Shaking her head, her parent moves closer and puts her hand on her shoulder, readying herself to give advice Yuuko didn't want to hear.

"You're still young. It's your first time being in love-"

She recoils back from her instantaneously, grabbing her heart from the pain of it.

"Please don't say that word."

Her mother eyes her defensive posture and breaths a deep, heavy sigh before turning away from her.

"Look at how fragile you've become. Why do you want to keep living such a painful existence? A word causes you pain. Don't you know in the end that boy would only hurt you?"

"You don't know him, Mother. Even in the face of danger he risked his life for me. He's helped me acquire so much of what I lost from back then. I want to be around him, I want to embrace him, and I want to be the person he can lean on like in the past."

Her mother's head raises up and gazes at the empty space above her.

"What happened to the obedient girl I knew when I was alive?"

He heart drops at the words, nearly shattering to the floor, and she bites down on her lip to keep from crying out from the pain of it.

"That was low."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Yuuko, but you are being extremely selfish."

Tears suddenly begin to fill her eyes, and this time she can't help but voice her arguments.

"Why can't I be a little selfish? What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with a little selfishness. However, you should not be selfish when it affects someone else's life."

Her hands grasp at her uniform before her mother turns back around to her. A grim expression sits on her face as she moves closer to her daughter.

"You were sick your whole life and had two kids."

Her lips quiver, and her mother stops her advance.

"I did-"

"You're lecturing me about not being selfish, but what if Yukariko or I would have been born with your illness?"

She gives no rebuttal to her daughter's question. Her eyes suddenly change direction, and Yuuko pushes further on the topic, refusing to give in.

"You're lecturing me about not being selfish at someone else's expense, but didn't you do the same thing?"

"I did. I won't deny it."

"You cared about father enough to even risk our lives? Risk putting us through the same pain and suffering that you experienced?"

"Please don't put it like that."

A sudden increase in weight catches her attention. Her mother's eyes hang low and she shyly rubs her arms. At this, a slight stab of guilt occurs in Yuuko's already sensitive heart, forcing her to calm herself down.

"I'm not attacking you, Mother, but I don't want you to cheapen my feelings simply because I'm young."

"Yuuko, you're confusing my feeling for family with my duties as a woman. We had roles in that time."

"Are you saying that you didn't have feelings for us?"

Her expression becomes more miserable, pain flashing in her eyes.

"Of course I did. I loved-"

A sharp pain rips through Yuuko's head, sending her to one knee as she gasped from the shock of it.

"Please try not to use that word around me."

"I didn't mean to."

Battling back the loud thumping in her head, Yuuko rises to her feet and gives her parent a weak, shaky smile.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

"Yuuko..."

"It's alright."

"Will you please reconsider what you're saying?"

At this, she suddenly embraces her mother, placing her head once more over the warm cavity of her chest. The heat emitting from her chest and the tender feel of her physique sends her nearly into a euphoric state.

"You don't understand how lonely it was to be forgotten, hated, and feared by people for sixty years," she says, gazing over at the door from the corner of her eyes.

The malicious eyes never take their eyes off her, and she suspects they've been watching her the entire time.

"I'm sorry that I'm not the same girl that you knew back then, but people change... especially after what I've been through."

Her mother presses down on the skin of her arms before increasing her embrace, her heartbeat loud and consistent in Yuuko's ear.

"I can't make you do anything, but I can only ask one more time to please reconsider."

She holds her mother tighter before stepping away from her, filled with nothing but pure determination.

"I've made up my mind," she says, shaking her head. "Sure I'm afraid to move on, but it's more than that. I don't want to leave behind someone that means so much to me."

Bringing her hand to her side, Yuuko catches a glimpse of a thin, red line extending from her feet. Following its length, she finds it leads down the opposite path to the living world. Turning away and taking a deep breath, she follows the object and stops at the beginning of the pathway. She looks back once more at the woman standing behind her, smiling one final time before waving farewell.

"Goodbye, Mother. I'll see you again."

A solemn tears rolls down the woman's cheek as she raises her hand, waving at her daughter. There is no more anger there, only sadness, and as her body slowly disappears into a blinding ball of light, her words fade with her.

"First my husband, and now my daughter."

Yuuko's heart races at the sudden mention of her father, but she stands waiting alone.

"What did she mean about father?"

Moving the thought aside, Yuuko turns and continues on the pathway. Following the streak of red with haste, she is nearly unaware of the darkness gradually dispersing in the atmosphere, due most likely to the shining light all around her.

* * *

The chiming of the school-bell blares, snapping her out of her daydream. She spins around and takes in the sight of the flat, mounds of dirt and the collection of wood in the area. Simple and insignificant as these sights may be to most, they nearly take her breath away. Kneeling down, she scoops up a collection of dirt and lets it seep back down to the ground through her fingers.

"Am I really back?"

The bell chimes again, causing her to whip her head in its direction. Following the path to the exterior of the building, she notices the stairs leading up the side of the building. A feeling hits her and she turns back to look at the mounds of dirt and debris, eyes widening in surprise.

"The old part of the school is gone?"

The nostalgia slowly fades, and she stands upright. Progressing into the building, she traverses the corridors of the school with ease. Several students hastily move through the halls and dive into their classrooms. A joyous smile forces its way to her face and her heart dances merrily as the realization gradually comes upon her.

"I really am here!"

She gracefully hops in the air, twirling like a dancer. A giggle escapes her lips before continuing down the hallway, this time a spring in her step. She notices the sign for 1-C just down the hall and beams even wider.

"I can't wait to surprise him!"

Her heartbeat intensifies with each step she takes. Standing at the open classroom door, she slips in and immediately spots children all over the room whispering and laughing. Her eyes move to his seat but widen as she finds him missing. Upon further inspection, various drawings litter his desk, though she can't read them from where she stands. Moving closer to his seat, she runs her hands over the markings, confusion fluttering in her chest.

"What is this?"

A fire slowly builds within her as she reads the contents.

_Weirdo... Necrophiliac... Pervert... Deviant..._

The door to the room closes and the teacher passes by her. He stops and casts his eyes on the desks, then turns to speak to the class.

"Who is responsible for this?"

Silence fills the room as the students scramble to their seat. Yuuko turns to find his classmates burying their heads in their notes, staring off into the air, and paying no attention to the man's question. The fire within her grows ever hotter. Just when she is on the verge of an explosion, a sharp pain shoots through her leg, forcing her to grab hold of his desk for support. The slight scrubbing of its legs draws several people's attention to her location.

"I guess I wasn't able to fix everything."

Gritting her teeth, the pain quickly subsides, and the teacher places his bag on the desk with clear anger.

"This silly prank has gone on long enough. It's been a week since this started. Someone needs to take responsibility for this insensitive act."

Yuuko's heart suddenly attempts to leap from her chest, nearly causing her to cringe in agony.

"A week… It's been that long?"

"Until someone comes forward, you will all be staying after school to help clean this desk as well as the entire room."

Various angry voices echo around the room, causing her face to drop significantly.

"Why do I have to stay after because of him?"

"It's not our fault he's weird."

"He needs to just leave this school."

Yuuko takes a seat at his desk. A dull pain develops in her chest as she runs her finger over the markings once more, imagining how Teiichi must've felt upon doing the same. Leaning back in the seat, she shifts her eyes upward and shuts her eyes.

"What has happened while I was away?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**_Next Chapter: Savior_**


	32. Savior

The light of the afternoon sun bleeds into his room as he watches her stare out of the window. His mind drifts into the empty sky while the silence around him journeys throughout the atmosphere.

_I don't want to be alone again._

Her parting wish plays through his mind once again, but like the rest of the times, over the course of her disappearance. He runs his fingers through his hair, frantically destroying its style.

"You're not alone. I'm sure you're in a better place right now."

The sincerity of his words drip into his mouth as the sadness swells inside him. He breaks his focus upon the scenery and looks over at his desk. Taking a deep breath, he heads out of the room and into the hallway, his head hanging low as the makes his way into the living room. Once inside, he pauses as he spots his mother sitting calmly on the couch, flipping through the pages of a book. He shutters as the book abruptly closes and his guardian turns to face him.

"Is there something you need, Teiichi?" she asks.

For a moment, her watchful eyes impedes his answer.

"I just wanted to get out of the room, is all."

She shifts in her seat before turning back to her book.

"I wouldn't mind reducing your sentence if you just spoke up."

He caresses his arm while avoiding her glance.

"I told the police everything I knew."

She places the book on the table and leans back on the sofa.

"That room was your club room for almost a year. There was an open staircase, a dead body, a bag with flammable liquid, and matches in it? You're not doing a good job of convincing anyone that you didn't do anything."

Upon hearing the bit about the matches, Teiichi quickly strokes his arm to calm himself.

"There's nothing to tell."

"I know you're a good kid. That's why I wish you would stop defending whoever it is that's responsible."

She gets up and walks over to this position. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she looks him straight in the eye, and he cringes from the sincerity of it.

_That's a good question. Why am I defending Kirie?_

"You can tell the me the truth. It was that Yuuko girl, wasn't it?"

His evasive measures disappear upon hearing her accusation.

"She didn't do anything."

She removes her hand from his shoulder and stands firmly, looking at him curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"If it wasn't you and it wasn't her, then who was it?"

His heart pounds as the spot light-shines down upon him. A part of him wants to run but there's nowhere for him to go.

_What should I do? Should I tell her it was all Kirie? Would anyone even believe me? She's the chairwoman's daughter, after all._

Suddenly the phone rings, freeing him from his painful interrogation. As his mother leaves to answer it, he takes several deep breaths, reducing his pumping heart rate.

"Hello, Niiya Residence. Teiichi? He's here. Could you hold on for a moment?"

She holds the phone out for him.

_Who could this be?_

He walks over, takes the receiver, and holds it up to his ear.

"Hello."

"Is this Teiichi Niiya?"

A fire swirls within his core as the elderly woman's voice reverberates in his mind. He pulls the phone away from his face as if it were a man-eating spider than a simple, harmless object, and his fingers slide unconsciously towards the end button.

_Even though Yuuko's gone, even though she's forgiven everyone, I'm still holding onto my own negative emotions._

"Hello?"

His face contorts bitterly before, screwing up his self-control, Teiichi brings the phone back to his face.

"I'm here, and yes, this is Teiichi."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day, but we're having a funeral for my sister. Would it be too much to ask for you to attend?"

Her words cut at the teenagers heart, but he keeps his composure, swallowing his sadness and contempt.

"I would have to ask my mother."

"Do you mind if I talk to her?"

"I don't."

He outstretches the device and gives it to his guardian.

"Hello."

As the voice comes through the phone, her expression and stance start to soften. After several minutes, their conversation draws to the end.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and I hope the best for your family."

The call ends and she hands him the phone back, moving smoothly back to the couch to take her seat.

"I guess I don't need to ground you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that her granddaughter was the one responsible for everything."

A feeling of relief radiates from within him.

"You and her sister must have been awfully close for her to ask me directly if you could attend."

_You don't know the half of it._

"She asked if you could attend her sister's funeral."

Teiichi remains silent for a moment, calming his rushing mind, before addressing her again.

"Can I?"

"I don't see why not, though I would have never guessed you were close to someone that elderly. If I had to guess, the woman had to be in her sixties or so."

A smile forces its way upon his face, and the lie flows out of his lips as smooth as ever.

"We met unexpectedly, and even though there was a difference in age we became good friends."

Taking a seat on the couch, his mother smiles right back at him, a glint of pride in her eyes.

"I'm happy you were able to do that much for her."

"I am too."

He notices her motioning for him to take a seat next to her, and he calmly obeys.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," he says, but his voice is weak and shaky.

All at once he feels as her arms wrap around his shoulder, and he leans into her as she strokes his head.

"You don't sound that way."

"I'll be fine."

"If you need anything, you know I'm here for you. Okay?"

Teiichi nods, turning his head upwards so as to meet his mother's gentle, caring gaze.

"I promise."

* * *

Seikyou academy emerges in the distance as the degrading images and words upon his desk start to impede upon his mind. Crossing the busy schoolyard, Teiichi keeps his attention forward, avoiding the gazes and occasional glares coming his way. Entering the halls of the of the school, the roaring chatter of the students randomly subsides. He goes into his classroom, finds his desk, and places his bag on the floor. Taking his seat, his eyes gloss reluctantly over his desktop.

"Another day of this."

His eyes widen, however, when he notices the uneven marking of the words and the odd blending of colors.

_Did someone try to erase this?_

The audible swirl of whispers assault him from every side, but he keeps his focus on the desk. Then a collection of footsteps surface behind him, and before he can turn to find where they're coming from, a hand hits him on the shoulder.

"I didn't think I'd see you again."

Yuuto's wide grin appears before him.

"Are you sure you should be talking to me? You don't want everyone thinking poorly of you."

Pausing their conversation for only a moment, both boys take their seat, placing their bags on the floor.

"Don't worry too much about it," he says, looking oddly at Teiichi's desk. "Hmm... Did you try to clean that off yourself?"

"No. It was like this before I got here."

"That's weird."

"Perhaps the teacher made someone clean it."

"That was days ago, though."

A wad of paper hits Teiichi's leg, drawing his attention. He looks up to find three male students glaring at him maliciously before turning away and whispering among themselves. Reaching down, he picks up the paper ball and unfolds it, reading over the scribbled lines while slowly shaking his head.

"Meet us in the bathroom after first period."

Upon finishing the note, he balls the paper up and throws it in the trashcan beside him, trying to crush the growing anxiety within him.

"What was that about?"

Another set of footsteps enter the room, causing his friend to turn around. He watches as the teacher makes his way to the front of the room. All of the students stand upon command and then take their seats. The teacher begins his class like usual, and the period commences without incident. When the bell rings, the authors of the note take their leave ahead of Teiichi, throwing him dangerous looks as they pass. After waiting five minutes, Teiichi takes a deep breath, closes his notebook, and gets up from his desk. Following the paper's orders, he makes his way to the bathroom to finds his classmates waiting patiently, each with a mischievous grin.

"You did the right thing coming, Niiya."

"What do you want?"

The tallest of the boys forces him to the back of the bathroom, immediately destroying any chance he has for a quick escape if need-be.

"We just want to have a talk with you, is all."

The other students also begin to gravitate towards the corner and before Teiichi knows it he is surrounded. The second tallest boy flicks him on the nose.

"You've got some real nerve coming back here, especially after what you did."

The smallest of the three thumps him on the head.

"You made our entire school look bad."

Massaging his nose, Teiichi stands firm against the wall, his heart painful in his chest but strong as he can manage.

"That wasn't my intention."

The smaller one pokes him in the chest.

"Well you did," he says, twisting his finger into his uniform. "So how are you going to make it up to us?"

Teiichi cycles through the face of his assailants and mentally sighs.

_I don't think there's any way out of this one._

He bows his head slightly and for a moment forgets his pride.

"I'm sorry for tarnishing this school's image."

The tallest boy pulls his hair and flings his head against the wall. There is a flash of pain and Teiichi gasps involuntarily.

"No one wants your half-assed apology."

The middle boy reaches his hand into his uniform pocket. Teiichi unconsciously tries to stop him, but it's a mistake. Immediately a fist flies into his stomach, causing him to double over and suck in a gulp of air so as to endure the sudden pain. The thief counts the various currency within his hand and smiles wickedly.

"I think this should be good enough for me."

"That's... my... money."

Reaching his hand out, one of the boys slaps it down, pulling his glasses off his face.

"I hear you can make good money off of selling glasses."

"Give those back."

Teiichi reaches out his hand again, but again the tallest boy slaps it away, so hard that the skin goes red and raw.

"You should be grateful we're taking it easy on you. You've got people thinking that we're all a bunch of weirdos at this school."

"You shouldn't take what people say so seriously."

At this, a snare makes its way to the oldest boy's mouth, and he expresses this explosion of fury by punches Teiichi hard in the side. The pain coursing through his mid-region brings him with a crash to the bathroom floor.

"You have a smart mouth, freak."

The door to the bathroom squeaks open as they begin to disperse from him.

"How much time do we have before class?"

"I think about ten minutes."

"We can run to the vending machine and get something to snack on before class," the boys says, juggling the money in his hand as he walks to the door.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

The lights in the room suddenly shut off, bringing everyone's attention to the ceiling.

"Why'd you turn the lights off?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Whatever."

All three males laugh, malice returning to their voices, until one abruptly stops. The glasses-thief's silence causes the others to focus on him.

"Hey..."

They both move away from Teiichi and find their accomplice near the sinks. Teiichi rubs his eyes to correct his already compromised vision.

_Today would be the day I bring my glasses to school._

After a moment, he's able to make out four outlines in the distance.

"What's going on," he asks under his breath.

"G...g...g...host..."

A female's voice suddenly bounces off the walls of the bathroom, so calm and smooth it's as if she belongs there.

"What's wrong?"

The two boys take a step back, leaving the money thief gaping in front.

"O... oh... man."

"This... is... a... real... ghost..." the other two say in unison. Fear spills from their voices.

The girl takes a step forward and the boy drops the money on the ground. It clinks against the hard tiles of the floor.

"What's the matter? You were all having such a great time a moment ago."

"Pl... please... don't... hurt... me."

Teiichi hoists himself up and squints his eyes to see better into the darkness.

_If things are going to be like this I need to bring my contacts._

The dim area becomes slightly perceivable as he moves closer to the boys in front of him. He sees that the newcomer's head is cocked to the side and her hand dances in the air as if she's playing the piano.

"Perhaps I should hurt all three of you. Isn't that what you were doing to him?"

Teiichi pulls himself along the wall and bumps into one of the boys, causing him to jump nearly out of his skin.

_That voice sounds familiar, but it can't be._

The tallest male grabs Teiichi by the uniform and uses him as a shield.

"Do... whatever... you want with him... just let us go."

She takes another step closer and the boys back away from her in their pure terror.

"How about you give him back what you took from him."

"Sure... sure..." they all say in unison, voices shaking.

They place the glasses and money into his pocket. A wicked smile appears on the female's face, causing the boys' cowering to intensify, and the boy holding Teiichi shoves him in her direction. He lands in her warm embrace, and the other three males dart out of the bathroom, nearly shrieking from fear.

"Are you okay?"

The soft voice and warm touch seep into Teiichi's being, threatening to overload his senses. Nothing makes sense, but in her arms, he feels as if everything does.

"You can't be here. My mind is playing tricks on me."

Her hand slides into his pocket and removes his glasses. The arms of the object slides onto his face and rest upon their home. As his vision correct itself, the sight of the familiar crimson eyes set his heart aflame.

"I don't think you're imaging things," she says with a soft smile. There's just a hint of mischievousness twinkling in her expression, and that's enough to make a swirl of emotions course through him. Seeing her red eyes narrow warms him up as she tightens her grip around him, and he tightens back without hesitation. For a moment, everything is utterly perfect... then the bathroom door bursts open and the light flicks on.

"Teiichi, are you okay?"

He wipes away the developing tears in his eyes before looking at his friend. He says nothing, but the boy seems to understand.

"Stay here. I'll go get a teacher."

The door closes and Teiichi turns to find his Yuuko still present.

* * *

Rolling back the bed covers, the sound of a faucet infiltrates Teiichi's ears. The running water ceases and the patter of footsteps make their way closer to his location. The bed's curtain peels back, and as he cracks open his eyes he finds Yuuko standing before him and holding out a glass of water.

"Here."

The smooth surface of the glass graces his hand, and he pulls it up to his chest with his heart full of gratitude.

_This has to be some sort of dream._

His fingers tighten around the glass even tighter, almost as if trying to strangle it.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Her voice resonates upon his soul, spurring his mouth to take over.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because you're here."

She takes a seat on the foot of the bed and he keeps his eyes away from her. His hold intensifies on the cup, causing her to put a hand on it.

"You are supposed to be in heaven or resting peacefully. Not here at this school again."

The cup gently disappears from his hand as she softly sits upon the floor. Her warm fingers caress his cheek before she takes a seat next to him, her body fitting like a puzzle piece beside his own.

"Did you really want me to leave?

"Of course I did," he says, his voice breaking. "I didn't want you to stay here."

"Then you're crying because you're sad that I came back?"

Her fingers slides across his eye, wiping away the tears present, and he tries to blink back his shame so as to contradict her.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

The room falls silent as he follows the walls of the infirmary.

_Why can't I pull it together? I need to be more masculine._

Yuuko gets up and reaches for the bed curtain.

"You should stay here and rest. Those guys shouldn't bother you anymore. If I would have known that I'd have caused you to feel this way, I would have stayed gone."

The curtains screech against the rail and close, separating them from one another.

_Don't go._

The sounds of his beating heart drowns out the outside world as she grabs his bed sheet.

_Don't go please._

The pounding of his heart threatens to rip his ear-drums apart. Peering into the pure white curtain, the absence of her form cuts him internally, and he can do but one thing in order to save his bleeding soul.

"Please don't go!"

Gripping the curtain, he throws it open and propels himself out of bed. His foot lands on the glass, knocking it over and sending him tumbling forward. His face lands upon a solid object. The familiar warmth seeps into his body, and he feels laughter just above him.

"For someone who didn't want me here, you sure made up your mind to chase after me rather quickly."

Blood rushes to his face as the beating of his head subsides and another takes its place.

"You never stop teasing me, do you?"

"It's fun to do."

He pries himself from her body and takes a seat back down on the bed, gazing at the water that coats the floor below.

_She really is back. Should I be happy about this? I just don't know._

"Don't be upset. I was only playing."

Removing his eyes from the liquid, he stares at her with uncertainty clouding his heart. Two very different feelings rush through him, and he just doesn't know which one to follow.

"I'm not upset."

Her eyebrow rises in confusion.

"You don't understand what?"

"How people cope with losing someone they care about."

She takes a seat next to him.

"Ahhh."

He quickly looks over at her to find a strange form of anguish resting on her face. This, in turn, sends him a wave of sadness.

"What's wrong?"

A smile appears in its place before Yuuko snuggles next to him, once again sharing her endless supply of warmth.

"Was me disappearing that bad?"

"I've never felt that bad before in my life. I almost wanted to die."

"You shouldn't say things like that. Death really hurts."

Teiichi takes a moment before falling back on the bed and sighing from his choice of words.

"I guess it proves… that what I feel is real. That I really am in lo-"

She pinches down on him, causing him to yelp in pain.

"What was that-"

He stops mid-sentence upon seeing her expression darken. In a way it's almost intimidating.

"Don't say that."

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

She moves to the head of the bed. Picking up the pillow, she slowly takes her seat and places the pillow between her legs.

"Lay right here."

The sight of the pillow placement makes him perform a hard swallow.

_Should I be doing this?_

As her hand rubs the inside of the pillow, Teiichi hesitantly answers her command, knowing he has to trust her. Burying his head into his object, he notices her legs jerk.

"Yuuko?"

Her hands plant themselves on his head. The soothing sensation of her massage immediately wipes away all his worries, replacing them with nothing but pure and utter bliss.

_This feels... good._

Waves of contentment flow into him as her fingers roam across his scalp. After several minutes, she stops and rubs his cheeks.

_Her hands are so warm. Were they ever like that before?_

"This reminds me of our first visit in here. Do you remember our time back then?"

"I do," he replies with an awkward laugh. He can barely focus with her hands on him.

"Really?"

"Of course," he replies, forcing a smile on his face.

_How could I possibly forget?_

Her legs move from under the pillow, and without warning she lightly mounts his stomach. A dull pain courses through his chest as her finger dig into it.

"That hurts, Yuuko."

"I'm so sorry."

She lightens her grip on him, but then flashes her signature smile. It's impossible not to smile back.

"So, Teiichi, I want to know."

"Huh?"

"You said you remember. So tell me."

The feel of her on his abdomen causes sweat to roll down his face. Her crimson eyes pull his attention towards her. He squirms a bit in his discomfort, but Yuuko does not let up.

_This is bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad._

He quickly pulls his sight away before losing himself inside of her hypnotic posture. Moving his gaze to the top of her head, he finds his eyes riding down her shimmering, straight locks and then jumping to her neck. Purplish bruises liter the front of her skin here, prompting a sour taste to enter his mouth. It darkens his mood considerably.

"I'm waiting."

Averting his eyes from the blemishes on her skin, Teiichi quickly hops a ride on her shoulders.

"Your hair is long and black. Your eyes have a hypnotic, red color to them."

A shot of heat moves into his stomach.

_That was... unexpected._

Continuing down her shoulders, he slides down the long sleeves of her sweater and stops at her hands. The bite mark on the back of her hand holds his attention for several seconds, tightening up his chest in an uncomfortable way. Feeling that his attention is on her injury for too long, he follows her clothing back and stop at her abdomen with a forceful halt.

"Your skin is soft."

"You don't have to keep going," she says with a flat tone.

The lack of excitement in her eyes shows clearly and Teiichi's mouth draws itself into a line.

_Did I say something wrong?_

She slowly dismounts him and instead lies down beside him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I didn't like the look on your face when you were looking at me."

_Was I that obvious?_

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just tell me what it is that you saw."

The saliva within his mouth dries up instantly. The dull evening sky calls out to him as his body tenses from her fingers touching him. A tug on his uniform brings him back forcefully inside of the room, though a very small part of him longs for freedom from the stress.

_What do I say?_

After moments of silence, Yuuko gives him a sigh and shakes her head. She looks down at the back of her hand.

"This bite mark is still here."

He remains quiet as she feels around on her neck. She jumps as her hand moves across the body of the marks.

"I've got bruises on my neck too, huh?"

He answers her with a nod.

"I didn't want to say anything. I don't know how you wo-"

Her lips suddenly latch onto his. The heat of her breath brushes against his upper lip and before he even realizes how enthusiastically he is kissing back Teiichi finds himself lost in the moment. After a few wonderful seconds, however, she pulls away.

"What was that for?"

"The kiss was for being so considerate. The flick was for fun."

"I should have known."

She takes her hand and rubs around the bruising on her neck.

"Each one is a reminder of everything we went through. There's no need to hide anything from me."

"Are you sure?"

She clamps down on him without warning, almost squeezing his breath away.

"Yep."

After a few seconds of genuine effort, he's able to pry her off.

"I have to breath, Yuuko. You can't squeeze me like that."

"I didn't think I was pressing down that hard."

Catching a glimpse out of the window, Teiichi notices the sky beginning to get darker, a sign that his time with her is ending.

"I can't believe I spent the whole day in here."

He pushes himself up and straightens his clothes, already dreading the goodbye.

"Are you getting ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I am."

Her lips turn upward for a moment. She grabs at his hands and pulls him toward the door with a glint in her eyes.

"I'll walk you to the gate then. It's the least I can do."

"But you've helped me with those kids."

"Shhhh. Let me be a good girlfriend."

The smile on her soft, pink lips kills all forms of resistance he attempts to give her. All he can do is obey.

"Alright."

With her guidance, Teiichi is led to the entrance of the infirmary and out of the room. The two progress around corner after corner, walking slowly by steadily beside one another.

"Hold on, Yuuko."

She halts her motions and focuses on him.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't make the bed up," he says, causing her to pout. "Give me a minute; I'll be right back."

"Do you really have to do that?"

He nods his head.

"I was the last person to use it. I need to clean up after myself."

She moves against the wall and crosses her arms, rolling her eyes at his insistence.

"Okay, but just a minute."

He hurries back toward the infirmary. Turning the final corner, he finds the door already open before him. Easing up to the door, he enters, but then freezes upon coming face-to-face with a very familiar female.

"Kirie?"

She averts her eyes from him. There's a tinge of discomfort on her face that he just can't ignore.

"I heard what happened today," she says, after way too long a silence. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

Silence sweeps the room as the two hold their places.

"I wanted to say thank you. For everything you did back then."

"I did what I thought was right. I couldn't let me girlfriend do something like that."

Kirie shakes her head regrettably, and there's a tint of annoyance in her gaze.

"Are you still clinging onto that, Teiichi?"

"Clinging?"

"Yes. Why do you cling to the idea that you two could have been together?"

He looks back at the door, and then back at her.

"She needs someone, that's why. I've seen and experienced a lot, and if there is anything I can do for her, then I'll try my best to do it."

"You make it seem as though Yuuko is still here, which is impossible. We cremated her remains."

The stern look on his face doesn't move from her comment. As the realization hits her, she places her hand over her face and takes a seat on the closest bed.

"This can't be happening. I thought the rumors going around was nonsense. Please tell me Yuuko's not still here."

A small ember emerges deep within him as Teiichi absorbs her reaction.

_Is she serious?_

"After everything grandmother went through, it was all for nothing."

"Hey, that's enough! Is all she is a nuisance to you?"

"She's only going to cause my grandmother to suffer more."

"Your grandmother should feel bad. She's no different from the rest of your family! Actually, I think she's the worst out of the bunch!"

At this, Kirie stands up from the bed and gazes over at him in awe and a bit of rising anger.

"You think you know everything just because Yuuko may have told you?"

"I've seen enough through Yuuko's memories to know that your grandmother isn't the saint you make her out to be."

Kirie hangs her head low at the accusation.

"Yuuko wasn't the only victim."

"As far as I'm concerned, she was."

"You trust everything she tells you, don't you? For all you know she could have shown you the wrong information."

The ember grows within him grows with each passing second. He tries to stifle it but is unsuccesful.

_Is this girl serious?_

"Are you calling her a liar?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying? That everything your grandmother told you is truth?"

She stands in silence from his comment, and somehow this makes the ember burn ever brighter.

"She wouldn't lie to me about something like that," Kirie finally speaks up.

"I guess omitting the truth doesn't count as lying, huh?"

"What's gotten into you Teiichi? You're... different."

He rubs his eyes with his fingers from under his glasses, the fury morphing into words in his mouth.

"Seeing your girlfriend being tortured and killed in front of you might do that to you," he says with a low, bitter chuckle. "I felt sorry for your grandmother when I first met her, but now I wish she would have disappeared just like-."

Warm limbs embrace him, but rather than being filled with gentleness, Teiichi finds a hand firmly blocking his mouth.

"Don't you dare say that."

The building fire diminishes as Yuuko's voice enters his ear. Shocked, he feels as she removes her hand and stays behind him.

"Why shouldn't I? Are you saying that I shouldn't tell her how I feel?"

"You don't have the right to say what you were about to say. That's not something you throw around lightly. Promise me you won't say anything like that again."

Her rapid heart vibrates against his back, extinguishing his anger, and he realizes somewhere deep inside himself that she is right.

"Fine. I promise."

The embrace dissipates.

"Thank you."

After hearing her words, Teiichi turns and makes his way out of the room. Hurriedly making his way through the hall, he turns the corners of the building and arrives at the entrance, searching for a place where he can be alone.

_I need to get myself under control._

Turning another corner, the faint sound of footsteps echoes through the hall, only causing him to speed up in desperation.

_I don't get this. She wants to be in a relationship, but doesn't want me to stand up for her. I just don't understand her sometimes._

He pushes his way out of the door and makes his way into the courtyard. Within seconds, however, the doors opens behind him.

"Teiichi! Wait!"

He tries to stop, but his legs move with a life of their own. Just as he makes it to the gate, a pair of slender arms entangles him once more, finally halting his movements. He struggles for a bit but then finally gives in, allowing her to say what she wishes.

"I don't know if I understand you sometimes, Yuuko."

Her breasts dig into her back as her embrace tightens around him.

"You were going too far."

He shakes his head in disagreement.

"How much did you hear?"

"When she asked do you believe everything I say."

"So you're okay with her calling you a liar?"

"It doesn't bother me. What bothers me is how you feel."

"How I feel? I was getting upset. She stood there and put our relationship down, and you come to her rescue. That's the same thing you almost took my head off over."

Her hands loosen their hold, but still she never removes her hands. He stays pressed against her.

"I don't want you to end up like me. Their just words. Words won't hurt me."

"What are you talking about? Words are the reason you're dead right now."

Her head rests upon the back of his, and he feels a slight tickle as she flutters her eyelashes.

"I suppose you're right, but right now since I'm a ghost-"

"Enough with that. I don't want to hear you keep saying that... like it makes you less than a person."

For a long while the two stand in silence, their auras of awkwardness clashing like swords.

"I don't mean it in that way."

"Then please stop referring to yourself like that. If you try, then I'll work towards not being disrespectful toward your family again. Is it a deal?"

For a moment Yuuko seems to consider, then she smiles and he feels her nod.

"It's a deal."

She releases him from her hold and he immediately turns around. Her eye scarlet eyes shimmer before him. The bruises upon his neck call his attention once more, but then a light-bulb appears to distract him.

_I wonder... If her body isn't here anymore, but she's here, is it possible that..._

"Can I see your hands?"

Surprised but curious, she raises them to his eye level.

"Okay. What about them?"

He grips her hands and take a step backward, breathing deeply to calm himself.

"What are you doing?"

Without answering her, he pulls her toward the opening.

_I really hope this works._

He feels a slight resistance come her way as she realizes his plan.

"You know I can't go past the school ga-"

"I was right!"

Dropping her hands, he points toward the school. She looks back and stands in awe at the sight before her. A series of broken words escape her lips as he watches her arms rise to her chest. She sticks her hand through the opening and retracts it. Her eyes are so wide and disbelieving, a swirl of contradicting emotions washing past her face.

"Teiichi..."

"Yes?"

She turns towards him and suddenly pounces. The intensity of her smile in unison with her bone-crushing grip puts a smile on his face even despite the pain.

"I can leave... I can leave the school now. After so many years... I can finally leave that place!"

Her grip intensifies, knocking the wind out of his lungs, as she begins to laugh with pure joy.

"You're... finally... free Yuuko."

"It's all because of you! It's all because I met someone like you! Thank you! Thank you! From the deepest part of my heart!"

Her lips kiss his forehead, sending a wave of warmth right through his skin and down to his very soul. He shivers and then realizes that he's run almost entirely out of oxygen

"It... was... both... of... us... can... you... let... me... go... please."

After several more seconds, she releases her hold on him.

_She's going to kill me one day. I'm sure of it._

"Are you okay?" she says, sniffling, somewhere between crying and laughing. "I got a little carried away."

"I'm...fine. Don't worry about...me."

Knocking the collection of dust off his clothes, Teiichi finds himself gazing at her again. The sight of her wiping the tears out of her eyes, and the sheer energy emitting from her very being, brings tears to his own. He can't believe his is all happening... but it is. The joy is indescribable.

_She looks like an inmate that's just been released after a lengthy prison sentence._

He knocks off the last bit of dirt and positions himself next to her. Together, they gaze out at their hometown. Her fingers caress his palm and intertwine with his.

"It's been so long. I don't know what to expect from the place I grew up in. I wonder how much has changed?"

Teiichi turns his head and looks at the twinkled in her eyes. Squeezing her hand, he smiles at her and lets his hope shine through from his words.

"Why don't we find out together?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: The Unwanted I**


	33. The Unwanted I

Teiichi opens the door with haste and steps inside. After him, Yuuko enters the house and moves closer to the wall, allowing Teiichi to shut the door and lock it.

"I'm home!"

His words bounce off the wall and disappear into the darkness ahead. Shrugging, he removes his shoes and places them by the miniature step nearby. The rustling of clothing draws his curious eyes to Yuuko, and he turns his head to find her removing her second shoe at a snail's pace. He jumps as her scarlet eyes lock onto him, and her head tilts to the side with curiosity.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just seem off for some reason."

Her shoe pops off her foot and hits the floor with a bang. She squats down, grabs it, and then makes her way back up. Her playful smile appears without a warning, removing all doubts from Teiichi's worried mind.

"I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing wrong with me. You're just imaging things.

"I'll leave it alone then."

Motioning for her to follow, they use the step and enter the hallway together. Yuuko runs her hands over the sleek, wooden walls as she walks, gawking at the various family paintings lining the wall. Stepping into the living room, Teiichi hears her speaking under her breath in awe.

"It's so big and clean in here."

"It's not that big a deal."

She steps away towards the middle of the room, but he gently takes her hand to stop her. Reeling her in, he shakes his head to display his disagreement. A childish whimper escapes her lips as he leads her through the house, and then finally to his bedroom door, where the image of his spotless room shows itself. Yuuko wanders in with her eyes so glassy it's as if she is under a spell, Teiichi bringing up the rear. After shutting the door, he turns to his companion only to find stars shimmering in her eyes. Her fingers walk across the various furniture surfaces before finding a small object on his desk and wrapping it gently into her palm.

"What's this, Teiichi?"

He moves beside her, getting a better look at the electronic device she's shows such peculiar interest in.

"It's an mp3 player."

Her face lights up for a moment.

"I've heard kids talk about this before. You listen to music with it, right?"

"That's right."

She twirls the device around, touching the various buttons with a spark in her eyes, but her actions yield no results. She heaves a sigh and then resigns herself to examining the object more closely. Taking hold of the dangling cord, she places the buds in her hands, and turns towards him.

"Let me."

Gently taking hold of the ear buds, he places them inside her ears and switches the device on. Pressing play, he watches with slight amusement as her eyes widen at the combination of music and lyrics entering her ears. Her face soon radiates with delight, and only once the first song is over is she able to remove the buds.

"That's amazing. Technology sure has come a long way from my time."

She covers her mouth with her sleeve before a series of coughs fly from her mouth, causing her chest to bump up painfully. Teiichi raises a hand to place upon her back, but she quickly recovers and then makes her way to other side of the room as if nothing had happened. Upon her inspection, she waves Teiichi over, pointing at the device on the desk. Picking it up, she turns to him and holds it outward with jittering fingers.

"This is a cell phone, right?"

"That's right."

Yuuko rotates the device slowly, examining its silver exterior with just as much awe as she had the mp3. Teiichi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a similar device.

"That's right," he repeats. "I keep it for a backup."

Flipping the device around, the indentation on the back hogs her attention. She marvels at the circular object and feels its glass-like exterior as if touching an idol.

"What's that thing?"

He moves closer to examine the newest object of her attention.

"It's a lens. We can use it to take pictures."

"How do you use it?"

Pressing the camera button, the screen shifts to that of a camera viewfinder. Yuuko leans in and observes the image of the floor on the screen, absolutely enamored. His finger points towards the arrow on the screen.

"You can press this button if you want to use the camera on the main screen, and press the other button if you want to take the picture."

She lightly takes the phone from his possession and buries her face into the screen. She presses the rotation button and smiles as the screen turns, displaying the area behind her. She throws herself next to him, and takes hold of his shoulder. Placing her face against his, she positions the phone above them, Teiichi directly in the center of the viewfinder. The feel of her hot skin breaks his concentration on the event occurring.

_Damn it! That's hot._

Her smile widens as she steadies the viewfinder.

"Smile!"

The sound of a shutter occurs and the image freezes the moment within the phone's limitless memory. Lowering the phone, Yuuko beams at him, and her face radiates with giddiness. His demeano only intensifies, however, as he sees her turn towards him with the phone in hand.

"Yuuko!"

The smile on her face lessens as his voice soars through the air, laced with more than a hint of concern.

"What?"

"You're burning up!"

"Really? Oh, I didn't notice."

His insides begin to boil upon hearing her calm words and seeing such a jovial expression still plastered across her face.

_Calm down, Teiichi. I'm sure she just didn't want to worry you._

Her hand touches his shoulder, interrupting his frantic inner monologue.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

He glosses over the light-pink coloring of her skin. She places his head into his and he stares up at the ceiling, wondering.

_I don't know whether to yell at her or what._

He scratches his head in frustration before coming back to reality and making his way to the closet. Opening the closet door, he reaches inside and returns with his futon. Placing it on the floor, he sets a pillow at the head and pulls back at the covers, trying to make it as comfortable for her as possible.

"You should lie down, and I'll go and get you something."

She shakes her head enthusiastically.

"I'm fine, really."

He finds himself in a standoff. The soft expression on her face hardens his resolve, and he intensifies his stance to show her he means business.

"Will you please just lie down?"

"There's so much more to do."

"Will you please just do what I ask?" he asks, keeping his voice from rising with great effort.

The two remain in silence for what feels like forever as Yuuko's facial expression slowly returns to its neutral form.

"Okay."

Watching her position herself on the futon, Teiichi breathes a sigh of relief, feeling the tension slip from his muscles.

"Just get comfortable, and I'll be right back."

He exits the room and makes his way into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass, he fills it with water, and returns immediately. Stepping through the door, however, he finds her lying under the sheets. He stops at once once his gaze reaches the collection of discarded clothing in the corner of his room.

_That's her sweater, leggings, shoes, uniform… Don't tell me she's naked under those covers._

The sound of the front door opening and closing brings him back to reality.

"I'm home!"

The hairs on his arms stand on end as he grips onto the glass for dear life. Hearing the noise as well, Yuuko throws the covers off herself and scrambles to get up. Teiichi quickly looks away as the sight of her pink underwear appears before him.

_She is only wearing her underclothes. That definitely isn't good._

Taking a step forward, Yuuko loses her footing from her nervousness and falls forward. Hearing the sudden movement, Teiichi notices as she slips in his direction and holds his arm out to catch her. His face turns a shade of purple, however, as he uses his body to prop her barely-dressed one up. The glass falls and sprays its contents on the floor almost immediately. Using both hands, he leads Yuuko back to the futon and lies her down. Gathering her covers, he pulls it over her legs, but stops momentarily as he focuses on the dry, reddish blemishes marking the skin of her inner thigh. His eyes widen in concern.

"What's that?"

Without thinking, he leans in, his mind only on his new finding. Yuuko's hands suddenly move over the area, stopping his examination cold.

"Stop staring," she says weakly.

Removing the thought from his mind, Teiichi brings the cover up to her neck and turns away, slightly blushing.

"I'll be back. I need to stop my mother from coming in here."

Making his way to the living room, he catches a glimpse of his mother entering the kitchen and the beating of his heart skyrockets.

_How do I tell her that I have a girl in my room? I can't do that. She'll get pissed._

Making his way into the kitchen, Teiichi notices Chizuru sitting at the table. She leans back in the chair and stretches her arms. A loud sigh leaves her mouth as she brings down her arms and finds him in the entryway.

"Good evening, Teiichi."

"Good evening."

He leans against the door frame while she rubs her fingers across her eyes, doing his best to act casually.

"If you give me minute I'll make something to eat."

He shakes his head while holding up his hands.

"You don't have to worry yourself with it. I'm really tired myself."

"I'll make hamburgers or something light for you."

"You really don't need to. You just got home. Don't push yourself too hard."

"It's no trouble at all," she insists. "Just give me thirty minutes or so."

He throws up his hands and releases a loud yawn to further his role.

"Could you put it in the fridge for me then? I'm really tired right now."

"Are you sure?"

He nods his head vigorously, hoping to God she obliges.

"Yes, I'm sure."

His heart lifts when she shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright then, I'll put it in the refrigerator for you."

"Thanks. Good night."

He exits the room as quickly as humanly possible, making his way into the bathroom and retrieving a couple tissues before returning to his room. Sliding back into his dwelling, he reaches down and soaks up as much of the previously spilled liquid as possible. Picking up the glass, thankful it hadn't shattered, he places it upon his dresser and then kneels beside his guest. Her once-pale cheeks lie rosy as she stares up at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I think my fever is going down."

Upon placing his hand on head, the heat from her body shoots into his hand almost immediately. Cringing, he shakes his head and removes his hand.

"You're definitely not getting better," he says, watching her face fall. "It may not have gotten this bad if you just told me you were getting sick to begin with."

"We were having such a good time, though."

Standing up, he moves over to the closet, grabs an extra futon, and places it on the floor beside her.

"I'll be right back."

Grabbing a change of clothes, Teiichi goes into the bathroom. After changing his attire, he wets a cloth and returns to his room to find Yuuko sitting up and showing off her body. Blood rushes to his cheeks, he moves his hand on her shoulder and lightly pushes her back down again to save her decency.

"What was that for? I just wanted to stretch."

"You can stretch while lying down."

She sighs and continues her stretching. After completion, he places the cloth on her head. Setting his hand upon her face once more, her temperature remains constant, causing him to breathe easy. After sitting in silence for several moments, he takes a seat on his futon and recedes into his own mind.

_What am I going to do with her? The notion that a ghost can get sick is still crazy, but I've seen crazier since I've been with her. Even with all of the things I've seen, though, I still can't believe that Yuuko's actually in my room. It all seems so crazy._

"Teiichi?"

His mind snaps back to reality to find Yuuko's crimson eyes staring intently at him, her gaze so heavy he can almost feel it.

"What is it, Yuuko? Did you need something?"

"I want to know. What happened after I disappeared?"

Sirens, random chatter, and police-caution tape flash into his mind. He cringes inwardly.

"You want to know what happened?"

"Yes."

His fingers dance upon the floor as he thinks back on the past couple of weeks, painful as they were.

"It was two weeks between the time of you leaving and me seeing you again. During the destruction of the old wing, your body was found and the police were called. Because I was using the room for so long, and because of the stuff Kirie left in the basement, they assumed I was up to no good."

"Why didn't you tell them you had nothing to do with it?" she asks, frantic. "Why didn't you tell them it wasn't you?"

"No one would have believed me," he says with a sigh.

"How do you know that?"

"Because they would definitely believe Kirie over me."

Silence envelopes the room as she averts her gaze from him, knowing what he said was true.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"You don't have to be," he says sincerely, rising to his feet.

He crosses the room and places his finger on the light switch. Flipping it down, darkness overruns the room at once. When he returns to her side, he releases another yawn and snuggles down into his covers. Resting his head upon his the pillow, he succumbs to his fatigue in seconds.

* * *

The warm cloth slides across Yuuko's forehead before she removes it. Placing it atop her chest, she rotates her shoulder to alleviate the growing soreness. The dull aches gradually migrate within her body, and gathering her strength, she rises up, letting the cover fall unto her lap and exposing her half-naked form. Her teeth chatter uncontrollably as the cool air sends chills rippling through her body. Laying back down, she quickly pulls the cover over herself, forming a ball.

"How long has it been since you were last sick?"

Clutching the sheets closer to her body, she peers over her linen.

"Go away."

A playful giggle erupts from the child's mouth. She pushes herself from the wall and vanishes. Her sudden disappearance has Yuuko searching blindly in the semi-dark atmosphere, discomfort surging through her. Suddenly the child appears before her, lying on the floor. Yuuko claws at the inside of her covers as the child walks her fingers across her face.

"You shouldn't be here, you know."

"Go away," she whispers, trembling.

The child shakes her head and giggles. She vanishes once more, leaving Yuuko to stare at the wall before her. Suddenly, a hand touches her on the shoulder, and rigor mortis sets into her body as her blood runs cold. The pounding of her heartbeat overwhelms her hearing, and with the fear rushing through her her mind suddenly goes blank. The hand retreats from her back, and her body gradually returns to its previous state, still nervous but generally level-headed.

"Why are you so tense? It's only us three in here."

Yuuko's fingers feel around frantically for the cloth, and upon finding it, squeezes it with her death grip. Without looking back, she tosses the cloth behind her. It rockets through the air and smacks against the door. At the sudden sound, Teiichi jars from his slumber. Eyes wide with sudden arousal, he surveys the room.

"What was that noise?" he asks frantically, looking around for an intruder. "Oh man. Did I fall asleep?"

_Oh no, _she thinks after hearing his voice.

As Yuuko turns, a dull pain rips through her body, but she hides her agonizing appearance beneath the cover.

"It was nothing, Teiichi. I just tossed my cloth is all."

"You tossed it?" he asks, wiping his eyes to rid himself of the traces of sleep. "Why would you do that?"

"A bug or something was irritating me, so I threw it without thinking."

Positioning himself next to her, the touch of his hand washes away the lesser discomfort plaguing her body.

"Your fever is still high. Let me wet this cloth for you again."

"Ok."

As he leaves the room, Yuuko feels a presence nearby almost at once, and it has her searching the room. A faint giggle can be heard in the distance, but she's unable to pinpoint the location, and the lack of knowing slowly drives her crazy. Unable to physically find the girl, she resigns herself to huddling tightly under her blanket. As the time drags on, the door finally opens again, signifying Teiichi's return. Yuuko breathes a sigh of relief. Shutting the door behind him, Teiichi ventures across the room with her cloth in hand. As it touches her skin, the cool liquid seeps into her pores and pushes her temperature back. A feeble smile plasters itself upon her face.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

In the distance, the girl's soft voice wafts through the darkness.

"He's changed so much since you first met him, hasn't he?"

Yuuko unintentionally searches the room, but finds no sign of her younger self.

"Are you okay, Yuuko? What are you looking at?"

She turns back around and forces a playful smile upon her face, hoping it reaches her eyes.

"It's nothing," she says, waving to his face. "You look to tired, though. You should go back to sleep."

The look of concern stays plastered on his face, but she holds firm.

"Perhaps I should stay awake. You may get worse."

"You've got school in the morning. You should go to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, silly. It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll still be here when you wake up."

He hesitates for several moments before nodding his head. The two keep their eyes on each other until, finally, he drifts off to sleep. The night goes by without another incident as she endures the battles with her illness. Before long, the sun begins its slow rise, filling the room with its rays. Once the sky is all but lit, a hard tapping on the door draws her attention to it.

"Teiichi! It's time to get up!"

Yuuko's heart skips a beat as the woman's voice disappears. Gazing back upon his sleeping façade, her mind races as the situation intensifies.

_Do I let him sleep? Do I wake him up? What should I do? If she comes in and catches me we'll be in big trouble._

While lost in her flurry of questions, a knock erupts on his door once more.

"Teiichi?"

Sweat pours from the body as she her eyes dart from the door to his resting form. She hoists herself up as her vision starts to swim, but makes up her mind just in time. Concentrating on her goal, she makes her way to her slumbering companion and shakes him. He answers her with groans and snores, making her move closer.

'Teiichi," she whispers frantically. "Wake up."

After several minutes of hopeless attempts, his eyes creak open, revealing the red lines within his whites. The sound of footsteps moves through the hallway, stopping at the entrance. Her heart begins to race as she hears the door swing opens, freezing as the coolness of the room sweeps across her body, sending chills all through her. The woman's eyes hold an inkling of shock as she stares at the scene before her, but then seriousness takes over her face and Yuuko knows it's all over.

"Why is there a half-naked girl in your room, Teiichi?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: The Unwanted II**


	34. The Unwanted II

Violent tremors course through the kitchen floor as Chizuru's foot hammers upon its surface. Teiichi's body unintentionally cringes at the sound of her fingernails steadily tapping on the tabletop, keeping his mind rooted to the reality of the situation. As the tension reaches its peak, he cracks a smile before meeting his judge's callous brown eyes. He knows there's nothing he can do to get out this now, and already the fear is building within him.

"I can-"

"Be quiet please."

The hairs upon his body stand on end, his lips gluing themselves shut before sinking deeper into his face. He heaves a sigh and she speaks at once, ending her repetitive motions.

"After everything that's happened, you go and pull something like this?"

Her words prod at him repeatedly. Teiichi moves closer to the table and readies himself to speak. As his lips move, however, he finds his words clinging to his throat. Clearing his airway like a pipe, he grasps the resisting words and hurls them from his mouth.

"I was going to tell you."

He instantly sits back up as the atmosphere around him darkens. The tapping of Chizuru's fingers begins again, and the expression upon her face only increases in seriousness.

"When did you plan on telling me?"

"I wanted to tell you last night, but-"

"Then you _should_ have told me last night. I was wondering why you were acting so strangely."

Sweat streams from Teiichi's pores as the surrounding temperature increases. Tugging at the collar of his shirt, the cool air evaporates the growing moisture under his clothing, but still his skin feels uncomfortable and sticky.

_I'm in so much trouble._

"She's that Yuuko girl, isn't she?" she asks calmly, though there's danger hidden beneath her tone.

"Yes."

His cautious mindset remains as her elbows touch the table, and she hides her face behind her hands. As her eyes narrow upon him, his heart-rate gradually rises.

"At least tell me you used a condom."

Blood rushes to his face as her words sink in. Teiichi's mouth shoots forward and he tosses his wary state to the wind, mortified by her presumption.

"We didn't do anything like that!"

Within moments his confident's demeanor vanishes, going stiff as her unflinching appearance. Teiichi's legs fidget under the table as he fights to keep his gaze upon his guardian.

"You want me to believe that nothing happened between you and that girl?"

"Yes!"

"What do you take me for?"

Her words pound away at his willpower and force him back into his seat, but still he refuses to relent without first getting out the truth.

"I know it looks bad, but Yuuko's not like that."

"Not like what? What do you want me to think about a girl that sneaks into a boy's room and lays around in her underwear?"

Her onslaught of truths bombard his from all angles. His number of escape paths diminishes with each passing sentence. Settling himself down, Teiichi preps himself for one last attempt to convince her.

"I did bring her in without letting you know, but when I found out she was sick, I _made_ her lie down. She didn't want to."

"Did you take her clothes off to?"

The image of her body underneath the sheets floods his mind, and he tries to cover his blush.

"No. She did that."

"So this older girl got naked in your room, and you want me to think she's not easy?"

He grips down on his thighs as his avenues of escape begin to disappear with each additional question. His fingers grasp at the legs of his shorts, and he holds his gaze away from hers, still struggling to find his way out of this.

"I'm the reason for this. It's not her fault."

"She's old enough to know better."

His defensive stance crumbles under the weight of her words, but the sound of a heavy sigh halts his crumbling façade.

"But If you say nothing happened, then nothing happened."

The tension slowly dissipates as a smile forms across his face. His heart burst with excitement as her callous expression disappears, and he can barely contain himself. His hands slam down on the table as he places his head down before his guardian.

"I promise I won't do anything like this again."

She gets up and pushes the chair under the table, less stern but still very serious.

"I'm sure you won't, because you're not allowed to have company until school starts back up. Now go put some clothes on so we can take Yuuko back to her house."

His new-found relief plummets into a dark abyss. Blood drains from Teiichi's face as his mother makes her way to the entrance. Running on panic, he jumps up from the table without a thought, stopping her in her tracks.

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will," she replies with her back to him.

He traverses the maze of options only to find himself running into multiple dead ends.

"Yuuko doesn't have a home to go to."

She places her hand on the door frame and shakes her head. Placing her back against the structure, she crosses her arms in deep thought. He stands with his lips unable to part. The air between them becomes thick once more.

"Okay. I'll just ask her grandmother where she lives, and then I'll take her there."

A vile taste builds up in his mouth as the image of Yukariko flashes in his mind.

"I'm begging you not to take her there."

"Haven't you considered how her grandmother feels? She could be worried sick about that girl."

"That woman isn't her grandmother," he mutters under his voice. Part of him wishes to take it back, but he knows it's already out.

"Pardon me?"

The putrid taste on his tongue escalates, causing him to emit a small cough.

"That's her sister."

Her eyebrow rises as she drops her arms to her side.

"Her sister… that girl is the sister of that elderly woman?"

"Yes," he whispers. The look she gives him makes him feel utterly foolish, but he won't let it divert him from the truth of the matter.

"Do you realize how absurd of a statement that is?"

"It's not absurd at all... if she's a ghost."

Chizuru's head tilts to the sky and as she releases a sigh. Waving him off, she turns to the entrance and walks through it.

"I'm tired of this. I'm taking the girl home, and that's that."

Standing motionlessly in his spot, Teiichi observes as his mother leaves the kitchen. As her feet fade behind the walls, he darts into the living room, nearly panting.

"Where is that photo album?"

He hastily peers behind and under everything: the couches, tables, and other furniture littering the room. But still, no matter how hard he searches fhe finds no sign of the book. His heart races as he stands in the middle of the room, and his eyes dart from corner to corner in utter desperation.

Suddenly, a light bulb blinks in Teiichi's mind, and he moves over to the table and opens the drawer. As it leaves it's home, his eyes light up as the photo album comes within his sights. Snatching the item from the drawer, he slams it on the table and rips open the booklet.

"Where is it?"

The album's pages move as though by a strong gust of wind. Barreling through the pages, he sweeps through the images individually. Reaching the end of the booklet, he goes through the pages once more, this time more carefully, leaning in closer to the book. After reaching the beginning album, he slams the book shut.

_Where is that picture? If I can just find it... maybe I can make her see._

Chizuru steps into the living room and places her cell phone back into her pocket. His feet find themselves bound to one another as she moves into the hallway, keys and a surgical mask in tow. Scurrying up, he follows behind her, pausing at the entrance to his room.

"Wait out here," she tells him.

His room swallows her whole as he waits patiently in the hallway. The sound of shuffling feet and fabric brushing against the floor entices him to open the door. Taking hold of it, he places himself against the wall and bores holes into the door with no sense of time. Finally, his room spews the two from within itself. Chizuru leads the way with Yuuko following close behind her. Her shoes are in hand, and she never looks his way. As if on cue, Teiichi falls in line behind them, treading to the front door. They exit the home, and Chizuru huddles next to the door.

"I'll lock up. You two can get in the car."

Taking her hand into his, Teiichi guides Yuuko off the porch and across the frost-bitten grass to the vehicle.

* * *

Teiichi's stomach churns at the sight of the Kanoe home before him. Getting out of the passenger seat, he hesitantly opens the rear door. His heart skyrockets after taking hold of Yuuko's warm hand. Reading the grunts, he refrains from pulling on her, instead allowing her to exit the car herself. After the car doors slam, Chizuru circles around the vehicle, leading the march towards the door. The pathway stretches for several yards, frost lining the edges of the grass, before ending at the stairs. Standing before the door, Chizuru firmly knocks as Yuuko takes her place behind Teiichi, her skin prickling with nerves. Teiichi's foot taps on the porch as Yuuko's breathe collides with her mask. As her breathing deepens, the door creaks open, and Yukariko appears before them.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Chizuru answers.

Their brown and purple eyes lock for a moment before the host begins addressing her guests.

"Do come in. It's cold out there."

She retreats back into her home, granting the trio access to the shelter. Following his mother's lead, Teiichi removes his shoes at the entryway. Catching a glimpse of Yuuko's sluggish movement, he knees down, and assists with removing her shoes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," her voices echoes off the mask, and it sounds somewhat strange to his ears. "Thanks for asking."

The three traverse through the hallway in their previous formation. Exiting the mouth of the corridor, an array pictures lining the walls draws his attention to various parts of the room. Positioning themselves closer to their host, they all find an altar in the corner of the room. A couple of pictures stand within the center, but Teiichi's unable to make out the faces present from his position. After ending their sightseeing, Yukariko's hand motions towards the couch.

"Please take a seat."

Noticing the number of individuals present, Teiichi leans over and looks back in the corridor to find his girlfriend leaning against the wall. Taking this moment to retrieve her, he moves across his mother's field of vision only and then flies back to her side.

"It's okay. We don't plan on staying for too long. I just wanted to return your granddaughter home, and have my _son_ apologize for his actions."

A finger nudges him in her direction, causing Teiichi to loss his concentration on hallway. Locking eyes with his elder once more, his tongue begs for moisture as his saliva evaporates at once. He jumps in surprise as she bows her head in their direction.

"I'm sorry that my granddaughter has caused you both so much trouble."

Confusion adorns Chizuru's face as she waves her hand in the air in disagreement.

"No, no... my _son_ should have known better than to harbor her at our house."

"Be that as it may, she's old enough to know better."

Their string of apologies ends abruptly as the front door opens and closes.

"I'm home, Grandmother!"

The patter of her footsteps coming through the hallway draws their attention to the narrow space. In anticipation of her appearance, they all stand and wait in silence, only to hear her footsteps disappear. Yukariko's brow twitches and then turns upwards.

"Kirie! Get in here!"

Within seconds, her granddaughter emerges from the hallway, bearing her teeth. Upon noticing the two guests, however, she replaces her look of annoyance with that of surprise.

"What bring you two over this early?"

"You know why they're here."

The fiery tone in her voice sends chills through Teiichi's body. He rubs his arms in an attempt to rid himself of the feeling but knows it is here to stay.

"I don't know what you mean."

"What were you doing sleeping in this boy's room? Didn't I teach you better than that?"

Her hand dances back and forth between Teichii and Yukariko, fury lining her expression.

"What are you talking about?"

Chizuru steps between the two females and waves her hands, calming the mood.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but she wasn't the person."

"What do you mean?" she asks quizzically. "You said my granddaughter was sleeping at your house."

Chizuru takes the opportunity to disappear into the corridor for several moments. When she returns to the living room, she has Yuuko in tow, and all at once silence engulfs the room. All eyes zero in on the girl like sharks ready to attack. Yukariko's hand hangs in the air as if reaching for a fruit just out of her grasp.

"Yuuko."

Yuuko leans against the wall while a series of coughs escape her mouth. Without thinking, Teiichi moves across floor and takes his place next to her. As the sisters' gazes meet, the atmosphere grows dank and heavy. Yuuko's breath barrels against her mask as it leaves her mouth. Chizuru places a hand on her shoulder, inching her away from the wall. Her eyes are glinting with confusion.

"Perhaps you should lie down."

Yuuko's shoulder jerks away, leaving her hand plummeting to her side.

"I'm fine."

Sighing, Chizuru separates herself from the sickly girl, taking her place upon the wall. Sparks erupt as Kirie's stance turns aggressive, and at once the atmosphere begins to darken considerably. Kirie steps up and bores her eyes into her relative's.

"How are you still causing problems," Kirie shouts with a bit of hesitation. "Do you never learn-"

"Shut up," she replies, and her voice lacks any sort of emotion.

Yukariko's expression darkens as her hand falls to her side. Moving aside, she takes a seat on the couch and puts her hands upon her face. Chizuru moves next to Teiichi and pulls him into the corridor, but he's not present with her, his focus remaining on the situation at hand.

"Whatever problems they have is between them. Apologize and let's go home."

Her words fall on deaf ears as his keep remains still, observing the Kanoe family.

"Are you still not able to forgive me for what happened sixty year ago?"

He notices his mother's attention shift to the living room.

"I already forgave you."

The blind light radiates from Yukariko's as a smile spreads slowly and steadily across her face. Unlike her sibling, Yuuko's expression remains unchanging as her body weight shifts upon more on the wall.

"Really?"

"Yes," she replies with an unenthusiastic nod.

Yukariko rises to her as she clings to the wall for dear life.

"Sister, you don't look too we-"

"Don't call me that," she hastily interjects.

The radiance of her happiness gradually fades from her face, and the sound of Yuuko's harsh breathing pushes Teiichi to aid her. As he takes a couple of steps, however, his body flies back to its starting position.

"Stay out of the way, Teiichi. Don't get involved with these people. There's something off about all of them."

Teiichi's body trembles to the core as Chizuru's command and his desire to move ahead clash. A fit of coughs bounce off of the walls, exciting him even more. He can barely stand still with all the feelings inside him, and he starts to tremble.

"Don't talk to my grandmother like that."

"Be quiet, Kirie."

Her lips instantly close, but the disdain in her eyes remain present.

"I know you may not believe me, but I am sorry for what happened back then."

"I believe you. I guess that's why my body rotted away in that basement until just recently."

The remaining light upon Yukariko's face vanishes instantly. Only the sound of Yuuko's breathing repels the invading silence.

"I wanted to bury you. I truly did, but-"

"Whatever," she says, becoming harsher. "I don't care about your reasons."

The ice in her words chills Teiichi to the very core as he moves closer to her, closing the space between them. She doubles over as another coughing fit occurs, and without thinking Yukariko reaches out to her once more.

"You need to lie down, Yuuko," she says with a shaky voice.

Just as her hand reaches the girl's limb, however, a thunderous clap echoes in the room. Yukariko retracts her hand and her attention moves to the sickly girl massaging her shoulder. Kirie's astonishment disappears as she takes her place beside her guardian. Instantly, daggers fly between the two teens. Unable to hold himself back, Teiichi positions himself beside Yuuko, but she pays him no mind.

"I would rather live outside than stay here with either one of you."

Her sibling winces as her words pierce her heart. Yukariko gazes at the altar for a moment before looking back at her, trying to hold herself together.

"Sister…"

"Get it through your head. We're nothing more than strangers with the same family name."

Yukariko grips down on her chest as if soothing a sudden wound.

"You don't mean that."

The insensible expression upon her face almost brings a tear to her eye.

"I'm leaving."

Yuuko's body peels itself from the wall. Uncertainty wells inside of Teiichi after hearing the words, but still Yukariko's anguish draws a smile in his mind. As the downcast and heartless expression floats across his line of sight, however, his nearly-found smile disintegrates. As Yuuko steps into the hallway, Teiichi remembers her current state. Following after her, he grabs her hand from behind, instantly stopping her escape.

"Yuuko, you can't live outside. You're not well."

The rigid formation of her body occupies his attention as water begins to pours from her pores. The sudden accumulation of water causes him to loosen his grip, but not before he feels several razor-like objects brush against his face. Fire shoots through his face as the objects slice his flesh. A gruff groan echoes in the narrow space, and his back slams against the wall. His hands immediately smother the burning sensation, but still agony pulses through him.

"Teiichi!"

The concern in the two female voices bypasses him as the warm liquid pours into his hand. Gritting his teeth, he endures the pain coursing through his face. The floor rumbles as two soft hands cup his chin and head.

"Are you okay?"

Her frantic voice drills into his ear, only worsening his condition. The hands pulls his away from his face, exposing the wound to cool, stinging air. His hands cover the wound once more, however, as the air eats at the opening. The aiding hands leave his being and the rumble of feet vibrate through the floor again.

"What's your problem?!"

His mother's fiery voice blows sounds in the near distance. The sound of grunts and heavy breathing motivates Teiichi to open his eyes. Returning to the living room, his heart jumps as he finds Chizuru and Kirie facing a corner.

"Get away from me!"

The weak and crackling voice pulls him closer to the their location. Maneuvering around the females, he catches Yuuko's body laying against the corner, favoring her leg. The blazing pain subsides as he moves past the two females. Chizuru grabs him by the arm, but he hastily shakes her off.

"What are you doing, Teiichi?"

Dropping to his knees, his bloody hand reaches out and extends to her. Her hand slices through the air, just missing him by inches. The crimson stains upon her finger tips widen his eyes in surprise. Moving upwards, his heart stops as he gazes into her narrow, red eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

Inching his hand forward, he pauses as warning sirens blare through his head. The trembling intensifies, but the aura around her writhes of terrible danger. With each movement he and the other's make, her scarlet eyes and trembling hand remain ever vigilant and ready to strike.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: The Unwanted III**


	35. The Unwanted III

Teiichi steps into the hallway before closing the door gently behind him. Unable to bear the sniffling behind him, the various family pictures whiz past as he returns to the living room. As he exits the hallway, a densely silent living room welcomes him. Chizuru taps on the first aid kit, drawing him to the couch she sits upon. Circling the table, he passes Yukariko and Kirie as the teenager whispers to her grandmother. The latches of the box pops and she removes an alcohol pad from within.

"This is going to sting."

The alcoholic fumes quickly penetrate his nostrils as the cloth nears his face. He recoils as the warm liquid gnaws at his wounds. A heavy sigh escapes as the cloth moves away from his face, and lands on the paper wrapping.

"That sucked."

His cheeks pulsate violently during her return to the first aid kit. After a bandage emerges he politely takes the item, and applies it to his face. The container clasps shut before she places it on the other side of the table closest to their hosts. During the return of the box, his eyes remain upon Yukariko and Kirie. Chizuru's hands clap together bring everyone's attention to her. She removes herself from the couch and gives the two females a bow.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble my son and I may have caused. Perhaps we should be going."

The corner of his mouth turns upward while hissing inaudibly. Kirie and Yukariko remain silent as his mother makes her way across the floor. For a moment he peers out of the corner of his eye and notices Yukariko's glare. His blood simmers as he picks himself off the couch.

"Is there something that you want to say young man?"

Before he realizes, his words cling to the walls of his throat, and his lips seal themselves shut. Soft hands plant themselves upon his shoulder distracting, him from his emotional burden.

"I'm sure he's just tired," she says nudging him towards the door.

Trailing behind his mother, the desolate hallway calls to him. Heat builds within his core as the pictures on the wall taunt him. The creaking of the chair prompts him to turn around.

"We'll take care of her," Yukariko says, picking up the first aid kit.

Upon seeing her emotionless expression, the stitches unravel from his lips. Without realizing it, his words coat themselves in venom and fly towards their target.

"Just like you took care of her when you were younger?"

The med kit plummets like a rock and crashes to the ground. Her elderly features grow aggressive and she bears down on her hand.

"What did you say?"

Sparks shoot through the air as their eyes stare each other down. In the distance thunder roars overheard shaking the floor. A hand suddenly covers his mouth.

"Teiichi!"

Kirie grasps her grandmother's arm, but she shakes her off.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you. Didn't you hear her?"

The tumultuous expression on Yukariko's face darkens as Kirie steps away from her.

"Get out of my house."

He doesn't flinch from the dry command.

"If Yuuko comes with me."

His mother flinches as her gaze shifts toward her.

"Take your disrespectful child and get out please."

Kirie quickly attends to her grandmother and has her take a seat. After several moments of comforting her guardian shoots him a dirty look. Brushing it off, his mother firmly grips him by the arm.

"We're leaving right now," she says before freeing himself. "What's gotten into you?"

The rumbling of his blood remains constant as he closes his eyes.

"I can't leave her here with that woman. She's the reason Yuuko's dead."

"Stop all this talk about ghosts." she says with a stern tone.

"If you still don't believe me then ask them."

Kirie and Yukariko's expressions remain constant as their gazes converge on their guests. Refusing to entertain the notion Chizuru shakes her head in annoyance.

'You kids and these ghost stories."

"Yuuko is a ghost," Kirie's voice interrupts.

A smirk appears on her face as she disregards Kirie's comment. He takes his hand back from her, and moves away.

"Nice try."

"That girl is a ghost," Yukariko adds.

She freezes at the sound of Yukariko's confirmation. As the color drains from her face, he takes her hand, and gently slaps it.

"I told you."

Her hands runs through her hair frantically.

"This is too much. I thought this was simple a case of child abuse."

All eyes focus on Chizuru as she tilts her head upwards. Teiichi's hand caresses his neck as the image of Yuuko's bruises surface within his mind. Kirie takes a stand and speaks up.

"What do you mean child abuse?"

"Given the bruising on her neck and rash on her thighs, no one would believe otherwise."

The room falls silent again as they all soak up the information. Yukariko's head rest behind her hands, gaining Kirie's attention. Looking toward the hall leading to Yuuko's bed room, he fights the urge to storm through the house.

"Can we please take her back home mother? She doesn't belong here."

His heart drops as she vigorously shakes her head. As he peers at her expression, he sees the deathly serious glare in her eyes.

"I don't want her to step foot in the house again, and I would rather you stay away from her as well."

His mouth hangs ajar. Biting his lip, his voice cracks as it streams from his throat.

"Why not? Because she attacked me?"

"That girl...ghost...Yuuko is more trouble than you can handle. Think about it from my perspective, would you want your child associating with something like her?"

Her words knock the wind out of him, sending him backwards. The offensiveness of her words ignites a deep within him.

"Weren't you pushing me to be more show my feelings more not too long ago? Does everything have to change just because you found out she's a ghost?"

"Yes and yes."

"Please listen to your mother Teiichi. You, my grandmother, and I all know how dangerous Yuuko can be."

Teiichi's eyes narrow on the girl causing her to quickly closer her mouth. His temperature raises several degrees as runs his hands through his hair.

"She's done no worse than you or your grandmother."

"Promise me you will stay away from Yuuko from this point on."

Chizuru's words repeatedly circulate within his mind, increasing the flame in his heart. His breath sears the lining of his nostrils before escaping. His seams splits by the second and just before his lips part, a pair of soft hands caress his face. The growing flames disperse, and he drifts into a tranquil stupor.

"If you don't want me around her mother that's fine, however; that won't stop me from being with her."

His current stint of rebellion leaves her breathless. Kirie rounds the table, and positions herself beside him.

"Teiichi listen to you mother. Don't you see that Yuuko is a constant threat to us?"

Her words roll off his being as if wearing a rain jacket in a storm.

"Do you mean a constant threat to you? I don't blame her for how she feels towards you. Would you be alright if someone treated you the same way you treated her?"

At the end of his sentence Kirie's lips shut tightly. The chair creaks as Yukariko stands in to the side quietly. After moments, a smile appears on her lips as she takes the first aid kit from the table.

"You talk big to be so young."

He stands quiet for a moment. His lips open to speak, however; Chizuru's voice intercepts.

"That's enough out of you Teiichi."

His mouth closes and he sits quietly for a moment. Yukariko waves her hand, settling her guest down.

"Please let your son speak. I want to hear what it is he has to say before he makes his way out."

Chizuru obliges her senior's request and stands down. Raindrops beat upon the roof of the house as the two remain silent. Straightening himself up, he addresses Yukariko with confidence.

"Nothing you say is going to change anything."

"Is it serious enough for you to deal with the police?

His heart skips a beat, but he keeps his composure.

"I will if I have to."

Chizuru steps in between the feuding members and places her hands up.

"I don't think we need to involve the police."

Yukariko's fingers tap the hull of the box.

"If you will grant me two requests, I won't impede you at all."

The ticking of the clock ripples through his mind each passing second. Within moments he breaks out of his deliberation and nods his head.

"Okay. What would you like for me to do?"

"When Yuuko gets better, bring her to my office at the school."

"Okay, what about the second request?"

Tucking the first aid kit to her chest, she heads towards the hallway, leaving his question she stands at the entrance to the corridor, she glances back at her guests.

"I'll let you know after we meet."

Unable to comprehend the woman's thoughts, he remains humble.

"Okay."

"I will let you see yourselves out. I hope you both have a good day."

Kirie makes a dash past the visitors while following behind her guardian. After moments of them disappearing, a door in the distance opens and closes. Immediately Chizuru stares daggers into him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

A flurry of words fly at him, but his mind tunes her out as a sense of accomplishment engulfs him. His mind clicks back into listening mode nearing the end of her rant.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I just said...what I felt."

His expression shifts to surprise upon seeing her create a smirk.

"As your mother I won't condone what you just did, but as a woman I think it was admirable."

A smirk quickly appears upon his face.

"Thanks. Does that mean that Yuuko can live with us?"

"No."

The light beaming from his face disappears instantly.

"Why no-"

"At least that's what I would like to say, but I'm sure it would only make this situation worse."

Turning her back to him, she pulls the keys out of her pocket. Her lips twist downward while looking down the empty corridor.

"She will be staying in my room, and you're going to tell me everything you know."

A strong sigh forces its way out of him.

"I don't think it's my place to tell everything."

Images of Yuuko's past race through his mind. Sadness seeps its way into his being, but the chiming of keys brings him back to reality. Chizuru shoos him away as she makes her way to the entrance of the house.

"We don't have all day."

Shutting the darkness out of his heart, he progress into the hallway to retrieve his girlfriend.

* * *

The unfamiliar feel of Chizuru's room leaves Yuuko on edge while under the warmth of the futon. A sharp pain rips through her upon seeing the collection of red crust on her nails. Tears flow from her eyes and evaporate upon coming in contact with her blistering skin. The sound of footsteps in the hallway cuts her grieving short. As the footsteps stop at the door, she quickly turns toward the wall. Her body stiffens as someone enters the room, not uttering a word. Upon the door closing the hairs on her body stand up as chair scratches across the floor and the person takes a seat.

"How are you feeling Yuuko?"

The stern yet shaky tone forces her to curl up slightly. Her mouth becomes arid as she licks her lips. She draws a deep breath before facing the woman while hiding her swollen eyes behind her eyelids.

"I'm doing better."

Tremors travel through the floor as her visitor's foot bounces rapidly.

"I'll get straight to the point. I'm not thrilled about my son being with you. What mother would be okay with her son...dating a ghost? Especially one that she's seen attack him."

The verbal recollection of her actions pierces her soul.

"I'm sorry that happened."

"I don't want your apologies," she says with her voice becoming more aggressive. "Regardless of how I feel, I can't ignore the way he stood up for you at that house."

Blood runs to her face as a smile suddenly appears. Chizuru's words lessen the weight upon her heart, and she places her hand upon her chest.

"Teiichi..."

"I don't want to see that ever happen again. Clearly you have some sort of trauma in regards to your past. For my son's sake and possibly mine I would like for you to tell me everything about you. I know…"

The smile upon her face vanishes and her voice drowns into the depths of nothingness. Her body stiffens as the area around her heart grows colder, and vines entangle it. Bitterness slowly eats away at her until it pushes her over the edge.

"I'm not telling you anything."

The venom in her struggling voice causes Chizuru too fidget.

"This...isn't a game. It may be a rude request-"

Yuuko turns around and opens her eyes in order to face her. Anger and frustration radiates from her as her scarlet eyes skewer her elder.

"I won't do it."

The sweat drops falling down the woman's forehead worsen her anger. Chizuru puts the chair back where it belongs and quickly makes her escape. Within the solitude of her cell, she digs her face into her pillow. As her emotions stabilize, her heart plummets into the depths of her stomach. Bringing the futon cover over her head, she holds herself while seeking refuge from within.

* * *

As Teiichi stands before Chizuru's bedroom door, he touches the bandage on his cheek before going inside. Upon stepping through the threshold Yuuko shifts slightly under the futon. He circles around the bedding and kneels to find her eyes firmly shut. Heat readily flows from head into his hands, producing a frown upon his face.

"How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?"

His hand slides under her bangs as the ring of red under her eyes catch his attention. Beads of sweat cling to his hand as he removes it from her skin.

"I'm going to get some water to wipe you down with. I'll be right back."

She remains motionless as he makes his way out of the room. After entering the bathroom, he quickly finds a pail and fills it with warm water. A cloth flies into the container from the linen closet, completing his task. Moments after stepping into the hall, he and Chizuru meet within the hallway. Chizuru thrusts a pair of pajamas towards him while keeping her eyes facing the wall.

"Make sure to put the dirty clothes in the basket."

Unable to free up enough space he turns toward the direction of her room.

"Do you mind bringing them in? I can't carry all of that."

The color from her face drains while her hand twitches.

"...I'd rather not."

The deathly color and shaky movement motivates him to pay closer attention to her. Water hits the floor as the container falls.

"Did something happen? You're acting weird."

Chizuru's unwillingness to answer his question prompts him to enter her field of vision. With each attempt to evade him, he puts himself before her again.

"I think it would be better if Yuuko and I kept our space."

He reaches under the clothing and takes hold of her hand. She puts up a light resistance, but he remains persistent. Leading her back to her room, he leaves her at the entrance before retrieving the container. He moves across the room and take his place next to her eyes twitch causing him to lean closer to her.

"Did you and my mom have a fight or something?"

As she nods slowly, he peers over her black hair at his mother. She rubs her arms while gazing at the walls. With the back of his hand, he wipes away the sweat on her forehead.

"She's just like everyone else. She's more fragile than what she seems."

Wearing a smile, he places his head upon hers. The warmth of her body bakes him, but he remains close to her.

"Just give her a chance," he whispers to her. "I promise she's not a bad person."

Her eyelids open revealing her swollen eyes. She nods her head apathetically, and he leaves with a smile on his face. He returns to his mother's side and gives her an encouraging smile. His firm hand touches her on the shoulder increasing her alertness.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Just treat her like a regular girl, that's all you have to do. She's just looking for people to accept her."

As her son exits the room, she breathes a deep sigh before placing the clothes in the chair. Her hands take hold of the container of water and they both reposition themselves before Yuuko. Lightly scratching the side of her face, the two stare oddly at one another in silence. Mustering her courage, Chizuru delivers a forceful smile while holding out her hand.

"Let's get you all cleaned up."

Her hand dangles for several moments before Yuuko takes it. The heat from Yuuko's skin transfers to her hand, and brings about an expression of discomfort. Both women grunt as Chizuru helps her sit upright, knocking the futon cover off of her. The light pajama top lies sticking to her body emphasizing her feminine features.

"I'm going to take your top off okay.

Yuuko's eyes shift aimlessly before nodding. She unhooks each of her buttons and removes her outer layer. The clothing quietly hits the floor as before she reaches for the wash cloth. After ringing the linen out she places it upon her neck. A twinge appears in her chest as the girl forces herself to look elsewhere.

"I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay."

Moving the rag down to her collar, Chizuru eases her approach after noticing her flinch. After completing her neck, she moves lower and wipes down her shoulder.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I was rude before, and I want to apologize for that."

"I understand that."

Dunking the rag into the water, she rings it again and wipes down her arms. Thoroughly wiping down her chest, she notices the empty stare into the distance.

"You're not very talkative."

"It's hard to speak to someone I don't trust, or anyone for that matter."

Her movements pause as she endures the sting of the teenager's words. She pieces together her fallen ego and keeps the smile on her face. Chizuru brushes her hair to the side in order to get her back. With the final beads of sweat clear from her skin, she repositions herself beside her leg.

"You know, Teiichi is obviously in love with you, but you can't trust him? How do you expect a relationship to last like that?"

A grunt catches her ear as she finishes her sentence. She tosses the rag into the container upon noticing her clutching her chest. Their hands rest atop the aching area of her chest. Her hand moves in unison with Yuuko's and disregards the erratic beating in her chest.

"Could you please not use that word 'L' word around me? I don't do very well when I hear it."

Disbelief adorns her face momentarily before snapping out of her state. Her hand places itself on top of Yuuko's and massages her painful area. After several moments, the relief upon her face causes her to fall back from her. After retrieving the cloth, she repositions herself near her legs.

"I'm going to take your pants off now. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes."

She resists for only a moment before biting down on her lips and laying back. Chizuru turns her head in order to in attempt to lessen the girl's humiliation. The leggings hit the ground and she readily fixates upon Yuuko's ankles. The linen soaks up her moisture bit by bit moving up her leg. She noticeably squirms the closer she gets to her illness. Lightly tapping the area, she checks on her to find her face contorting in pain while biting down on her finger. Upon finishing, she quickly puts on her replacement pants and shirt.

"Do you think that a relationship like this will last?"

"I don't know. It's not like he'd hesitate to throw me aside given the right situation."

Yuuko's word lights a fire within her as she places the girl back onto the pillow, refraining from grabbing her shoulders. Water splashes up as the cloth falls upon it. Her eyes narrow in hatred as she burns a hole in the side of Yuuko's face.

"Why would you say something like that?"

Her expression quickly softens up seeing her placing her hand upon her head. A fit of coughs escape from Yuuko before she lies back down. As the silence between them grows, the flame inside her spurs her to get up. Just as she begins to rise, Yuuko speaks to her.

"I don't like being like this. If I knew how to fix myself then I would."

The sincerity, desperation, and conflict within her voice tugs at her heart strings. The aura around Yuuko grows darker as Chizuru notices her roll over. Thinking back on Teiichi's words, she takes a hard swallow and steels her resolve. The edge of the futon welcomes her as she takes her place next to Yuuko and gazes up at the ceiling. Out of the corner her eye, Yuuko sits up and gives her a look of confusion.

"You shouldn't get close to me."

Chizuru motions for her come closer, but she keeps her distance. Yuuko's rejection lowers her motivation by the moment. In an effort to boost her morale she chuckles, spurring confusion upon her face.

"I'm not trying to molest you," she says opening her arms. "I want to believe that Teiichi is right."

Her arms tire as Yuuko remains out of her reach. She keeps a smile upon her face in hopes that the teenager will take her offering. Gravity finally wins out, and her arm crashes against the futon. A mental sigh blows through her mind at Yuuko's refusal. Stretching her arms, she moves to get up, but a body suddenly pins her down. As her surprise wears off, Yuuko's heat quickly bleeds into her shoulder. She flinches at the realization that a ghost is resting on her. After several moments, the trembling within her is barely noticeable, however; their progression has come to a halt.

"How long do we have to stay like this?"

The desire to escape radiates from Yuuko intensely, so Chizuru looks down at her hidden face.

"I don't want to hold you against your will, but will you tell me how you first met Teiichi?"

The pressure on her arm shifts, but Yuuko remains firmly on her body. After several moments of silence, happiness ensues as she hears a sound leave the girl's lips.

"He got lost in the old wing of the school. When I saw him staring in front of the mirror, I snuck up behind him and called out his name. I didn't expect for him to react to it since no one has seen me for the past sixty years."

A frown appears on the woman's face as she feels her fingers dig into her lightly.

"That's a long time."

"Teiichi was the first person that's ever noticed."

The sound of delight in the girl's voice inspires her to run her fingers through her silky hair. Yuuko's grip loosens for a moment.

"Tell me more. When did you start liking him?"

"I'm not sure. We did so many fun things together, and he was always nice to me."

As the girl's head nuzzles into her shoulder, the feel of her body temperature increases. In attempt to disregard her discomfort she moves the conversation along.

"I'd never seen him so troubled about a girl before," she giggles. "Well, it's the first time I've seen him troubled about a girl at all."

"Really?"

"Oh Yuuko's so cute, she's so smart, she this, and she's that. You had completely won him over at that point. Of course, since he's a guy, he made it more difficult than it needed to be."

The feel of her jaw muscles rising surprises the woman. A warm sensation drills deep into her chest.

"He is silly."

"Was his confession good?"

The sensation branches out to other parts of her body, causing her to lose the previous notion about the girl.

"Yes. It was the first time a boy had ever said that to me. I couldn't contain myself. After being alone for so long, the first person would be the person to tell me that.

"That boy..."

Suddenly a chill courses its way through her body, overriding her previous sensation.

"Through everything he's seen...my past...the darkest part of my soul...he still wants me," she says, pausing while digging her nails into Chizuru's shoulder. "He saved me from the monster I had become."

The chilling cold bites down on her skin as she wiggles her now numb fingers. Calming herself, she reaches her hand out and places it on her shoulder.

"You make him sound like some sort of hero."

"I appreciate everything he's done for me up until now. I've caused him so much trouble, and I still think he's untrustworthy. I don't want to be like this, but I don't know how to fix it."

Chizuru strokes her hair as her smoldering breath exits her mouth. Taking a moment, she pulls her closer to her chest.

"Why don't you, Teiichi, and I figure it out together?"

The chilling sensation gradually backs away as Chizuru puts her mouth upon her head.

"Figure it out?"

'Yes. If you're going to be apart our family I should start treating you as such, right?"

Chizuru's chest suddenly blazes in a torrent of warmth. Warm liquid drips soak her shirt as the girl's body lightly squirms. Releasing a small chuckle, she pats the girl's head.

"I guess Teiichi was right."

The accumulation of liquid quickly slows as Yuuko's body stops moving. Her breathing slows to crawl. Before she knows it, the sound of light snoring comes from her chest area. Remaining still she follows the lining of the ceiling before an alarm goes off in her mind.

_What a time to go to sleep, _her eyebrows rise in confusion. _I thought Teiichi said she doesn't sleep. _

The numbness in her arm steadily grows as Yuuko lies on her. In attempt to lessen the weight on her she shifts her body, but Yuuko adjust along with her. Throwing in the towel, she resigns to being Yuuko's pillow

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: The One Most Precious to Me I**


	36. The One Most Precious to Me I

Morning light drizzles into Teiichi's room as his pencil moves hastily across his paper. Just as the last characters appears the blaring of his cell phone alarm breaks his rhythm. The cramping in his fingers rewards him for his hard work, yet he smiles willingly. The pencil falls on the desk and a firm knock sounds on his door.

"Breakfast son."

His mother's voice fades before stretching his arms. Ready for the hearty meal waiting for him, he exits his room quickly and quietly. The aroma of eggs, sausage, and tea lure him through the quiet halls and into the well-lit kitchen. Saliva overflows from his mouth as the sight of eggs, sausages, and toast lie before him.

"Good morning Teiichi," both Yuuko and Chizuru welcome him.

He startles upon hearing the women's voices. The intoxicating spell vanishes instantly as he gazes at the two female in a stupor.

"Good morning."

After taking his seat, the trio says their graces and quietly eat their meal. With each whiff of his food, the smell of indiscernible seasoning tickles his senses. Upon placing each morsel in his mouth the explosion of unfamiliarity and deliciousness hammer at him. His consciousness slowly slips into the world of delight paradise, however; a sense of someone watching suddenly emerges. Stealing a glance upwards he notices nothing out of the ordinary as Yuuko and his mother eat quickly and quietly. Before long everyone scrapes the bottom of their containers before releasing a sigh of satisfaction.

"Breakfast was good Mrs. Niiya."

One of Chizuru's hands rests up on her face as the other waves at Yuuko in embarrassment.

"Thank you very much Ms. Kanoe."

A hint of awkwardness suddenly slithers its way into the room. He catches the playful gleam in his mother's eye. He mentally sighs as he realizes where this is conversation is about to lead. It's true that Yuuko's been living with them for a couple of weeks now, but he would ease her into living with them.

"You can call her Yuuko, mom."

She hides her mouth behind her interlacing fingers and shifts her focus to Yuuko. He realizes quickly that his choice of words will only escalate the situation.

"It would be rude of me to address Ms. Kanoe in a familiar way wouldn't you agree. I mean she's been here for a couple of weeks. Don't you think that's too soon to act so friendly?"

His lips curl upwards as a sly snicker from Chizuru reaches his ears. The atmosphere remains worsens from his mother's playful banter. He glances over to find Yuuko facing the table, but her forearms move frantically.

"Yuuko…Yuuko is fine Mrs. Niiya."

His eyes quickly take to the ceiling upon hearing her slip of the tongue. He questions as to where the flirty and highly playful Yuuko has gone.

"Well Ms. Kanoe, you can refer to me as Chizuru or Chi for short."

A dark aura shrouds the room as the two locks eyes with each other. He finds himself unable to fathom how the situation keeps escalating. His hands shield his eyes as all hope appears to be lost, at least until a stream of giggles burst out amongst the two females.

"Thanks for your help making breakfast Chizuru."

"You're welcome Yuuko."

The gears in his mind creak as he attempts to comprehend the recent change in mood. After several rotations the cogs slow their pace until finally stopping. After proper thought and processing, he still is unable to comprehend the situation.

"Am I missing something?"

Their playful exteriors remain radiant even after hearing his question. Chizuru clears her throat before clearing her plates from the table, and placing them in the sink.

"You're going to have to pay more attention to your meals from now on Teiichi."

"I don't understand," he replies with a hint of confusion.

"Yuuko slaved over a hot stove for you, and you didn't thank her."

His stomach leaps as he notices Yuuko's cheeks turn a shade of pink before hiding behind her hair.

"Wait, but she said you made-"

The clanking of Yuuko's dishes interrupt his speech as she Chizuru takes them across the kitchen, and puts them in the sink.

"Having a partner who feels unappreciated isn't good."

Her accusation propels him to his feet in an instant. Before he's able to speak the events of the morning come together like a puzzle. The difference in the food, their weird attitude, and the feeling of being watched all makes sense now. He shakes his head in disappointment for falling into his mother's trap.

"I don't think he's unappreciative at all."

Her warm words instantly break his feeling of discontent.

"I always appreciate everything that Yuuko does."

Chizuru returns to the table once again and collects Teiichi's plates. Before she turns away, he notices her eyeing him. A light bulb goes off in his head after realizing he has yet to address the topic of conversation.

"Thanks for breakfast Yuuko," he says with a warm smile. "It was great."

"Thank you," she replies with a sheepish smile.

He watches as his mother makes her way across the room with a light smile upon her face. Though he feels that the early deception was unnecessary, he doesn't complain about the final outcome. All conversation ceases as the splashing of water and colliding of dishes erupt at the sink. After several minutes the water flow ceases, Chizuru makes her way across the room, and dries her hands with a hand towel.

"I'm about to go to the grocery story. Since we are all in a good mood how about we let our guest of honor decide what we have for dinner tonight."

Yuuko's warm smile turns to that of indecision and discomfort.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to make."

Chizuru heaves a sigh and taps her foot beside the indecisive child.

"Yuuko what would you like to have for dinner tonight dear?"

He shakes his head at his mother's incessant efforts.

"How about chicken curry?"

"Chicken curry it is," she repeats without hesitation.

As she makes her way out she stops at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Don't you think it's about time you keep your promise?"

His mind reminisces back on the incident in Yukariko's home, and makes his hands slide across his face in an attempt to wipe away his heinous mistake, but the fact remains. Out of the nowhere Yuuko's voice springs forth.

"Do you mind coming with me to the cemetery?"

His inner turmoil quickly fades into the darkness. Negative vibes emanate from her as she sits staring at the table. He scratches his head as he is unsure of her reasoning for wanting to go there. Doesn't she realize that going to a cemetery could causes issues? The scales within his mind weigh whether or not to honor her request. In a matter of seconds the results of his judgment reveal themselves.

"How about we go to the park I promised you? I'm sure you'd like that more."

"I'd love to," she replies instantaneously. "But there's something I need to do."

Yuuko's words slither into his heart. He fights valiantly to uphold his stance, but the combination innocence and humbleness topples his resistance. With a hard sigh, he raises his white flag.

"Okay."

Her childish smile appears on her face like before.

"Thank you. When would be best for you?"

"We can leave whenever you're ready," he says trying to hide his disinterest.

She springs up from the table almost tipping the chair over. With the return of the typical Yuuko, the staleness of the atmosphere fades away. As she makes her way next to him and stops, the warmth of arms as she slips it around makes him want to get up. The feel of her breasts upon his shoulder and her moist lips pressing against his cheek causes his him to blush.

"Thanks for doing this for me."

Her soft, almost seductive words blend his insides turning them to mush. As she walks off, he sits in a quietly while suppressing his rising carnal urges.

* * *

The cool air caresses his face while Yuuko surveys the scene. The freshly paved road, newly planted trees, and stone wall cause her to gasp in disbelief. It doesn't surprise him seeing as she hasn't been here in several decades. As they step through the threshold of the gate, her body collapses upon the stone structure. She turns her back to him and rests her head upon the structure while heaving heavily. His hand reaches out for hers, but stops as his scar on his cheek tingles. He moves his hand way reluctantly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I thought something like this would happen, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

He places himself next to her, quietly monitoring her slowly recovering breathing. Even though she looks like she just finished running a marathon, he applauds himself mentally for not worsening the situation. His mother's words animate themselves in his mind just as when she first said them to him.

_Under no circumstances do you grab her from behind, unless you want her to attack you again._

Even now doubt remains as to the validity of that statement, however; he would tempt fate. The various gazes of the visitors are of little concern to him while performing his duty. Before long her breathing stabilizes and she's able to stand upright.

"Are you okay to walk?"

Upon receiving an affirming nod the two venture down the weaving path before them. The passing slabs of stone and hip high walls draw their eyes to their pristine condition. Every so often strangers journeying along nearby paths gaze in confusion at the light conversation between the children. As they move further in their conversation suddenly slows down and her words seem to be much quieter than before. He looks beside him to find Yuuko a couple of paces back, breathing though her mouth.

"Perhaps we should leave," he says placing her arm around him.

He silently prays that she gives up on her goal, but disappointment rains down as she shakes her head. Her finger points ahead and after looking in the direction he finds a stone structure, the highest in the cemetery, in a matter of moments the duo stands before the towering grave marker. Names adorn the stone structure some in white, while others in red. Yuuko frees herself from him and kneels down while catching her breath.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to visit everyone."

Beside the main structure there stands a smaller marker with only one name upon its surface. His eyes examine the structure to find Yuuko's name as the only one present. His heart rejoices from the sight of her monument. Finally she getting the recognition she deserves. His head moves back to the other marker. His joyous mode suddenly dies upon finding the name for Kou and Kyou Kanoe. The fact that these two didn't suffer a fate worse than sears the edge of his soul, and seeing her kneel before their grave intensifies the sensation.

_Why do you apologize to these two?_

Thoughts of retribution flood his mind each becoming more detailed than the other. As he slips deeper into his world of punishment the slight tug on his hand ejects him from his reality. He startles for a second but quickly gathers his senses, and hoists her to her feet.

"You're angry right now."

He mentally kicks himself for forgetting about her empathic nature. The feeling of negativity seething from him dwindles quickly as to end her worrying.

"You don't have to worry, I'm fine."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?"

"I asked if you think I'm stupid for paying respects to people who wronged me?"

It's not as though he thinks that she is anything of the sort, however; since the beginning he's been unable to wrap his head around her reason for being here. It's not every day that the victim apologizes to her murderers.

"I don't think you're stupid. I just can't understand why it is you could put yourself through this, especially for people like this."

"It may be hard to believe, but I don't want to hold any hatred for anyone."

Her reasons bounce along the walls of his head, eluding his grasp with each ricochet, and out of his ear. As he watches her logic roll away, he mentally berates her for being so naïve.

_These people took your life! You can put yourself through this, but you can't take being around Yukariko? I just don't get you._

"I think I get it," he says keeping up his facade.

"No you don't," she says with a snicker. "But it's the thought that counts."

Of course the topic of her family would yield unfavorable results. In an attempt to lighten the situation a change of subject appears as the next best option.

"How about we go to somewhere more lively?"

The moment of victory lies before him as she doesn't object to his proposal. He performs a mental celebration, however; ends as quickly as it comes.

"Go away."

Yuuko's words slice through his ears making him recoil. His mind spirals continuously while deciphering her sudden change in attitude. Sure his transition wasn't the best, however; he doesn't think it was that bad.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You look better."

His words retreat back into his throat as Yukariko's voice emerges from behind him. He rejoices with a mental 'thank you' upon the revelation.

"Thanks."

Sweat suddenly pours from his pores as Yukariko bows to him graciously. He remains ignorant of the reason this woman could be bowing to him. Waves of anger float into his space as he catches glimpses of Yuuko eyeing him.

"I didn't think I would meet you here. I know we agreed that you'd bring her to the school, but this is a good a time as any."

He chuckles nervously before slapping himself mentally. Why else would this woman deal with him if it had nothing to do with Yuuko.

"What is she talking about Teiichi?" Yuuko's asks her voice remaining aggressive as ever.

At that moment the world shrinks to just the three of them. His eyes dart back and forth frantically as he stammers to respond to her curiosity. After the umpteenth time trying to answer, Yukariko intercepts her question.

"I told him he could leave without incident if he brought you to see me. Considering I could have called the police on him and his mother for him refusing to leave, I forced his hand. Please don't be upset with him."

The blades quickly retract from his body, however; the heat from their incision doesn't fade as easily. They fly through the air and plunge into their new target, regrettably; they have no effect upon her as she takes her place before the family grave.

"I'm leaving Teiichi."

He shakes his head as he observes her sluggish movements.

"You should stay away from this. You don't need to come here."

Her footsteps halt, but her back stays toward the elderly woman. He quickly moves in front of her only to find the fatigue in her face growing.

"You don't tell me what to do."

With the situation growing more and more dangerous he reaches to help her, but she rejects his aid. He heaves a sigh before noticing her reaching for her leg in secret. The likelihood of this situation being salvageable exits the scene, but he continues to brain storm ideas until Yukariko speaks again.

"Will you give me just a little of your time?"

A quick sneer comes from Yuuko's mouth causing Teiichi brow to rise. As he looks upon her face, he asks himself as to how one person can make her change so drastically. Her mannerisms and voice makes her seem as if she's an alter ego of herself.

"Will you leave me alone?"

Her hands tremble as if to smite the next person that talks.

"I just want forgiveness. That's all."

The fact that he doesn't like the woman is out of the question, but to see the woman kneeling before her begging for an answer galvanizes him.

"You know I'm not taking her side Yuuko, but will you please answer her. I myself can't understand why you would visit and apologize to your uncles, but Yukariko is in front you, and you show no manners to her."

His heart rejoices as the lips steady. While turning around her crimson eyes gaze upon him for a second. His heart jumps at the fire raging within her for that split second. For that moment he could swear he staring into the eyes of the Shadow Yuuko.

"I won't repeat myself. I do not wish death upon you or anything of that nature. I have no grudge against you, however; I cannot stand the sight of you," she says putting as much malice as possible. "The next time you see me do not talk to me. Is that clear?"

"Sister..."

"I've told you before stop calling me that and I meant it!"

"Why are you so upset with me, but not Uncle Kou or Kyou?"

"If you have to ask that question then you're smarter than you were back then."

He gives her words much thought and reads in between the lines of her message. How it took him so long to figure it out eludes him, but why someone such as Yukariko doesn't already know the answer astounds him. With no words being spoken and the emotions settling, Yuuko limps away uttering not another word. The distress pouring from Yukariko's face sullies the asphalt below. The train wreck before him proves too much for him causing him to wait quietly as the dust settles. Within minutes, Yuuko's body disappears in the distance, and with that he begins his journey to the front gate.

"Teiichi," the recovering woman calls to him.

He stands unable to deny the woman an audience and faces her reluctantly.

"Thank you for everything you've done for my sister until now," she replies wiping away the tears from her pink eyes. "If I could bother you with one more request-"

"I don't think it would be in Yuuko's best interest to antagonize her further," he says regrettably and hastily. "If you'll excuse me, I need to catch up to her."

The lonely walk back to the cemetery entrance remain silent and tedious. After moments of blazing the trail, he finds his raven haired beauty leaning against the entrance wall. As he nears her location the hint of negativity wafts in the morning breeze. With no intention of aggravating her further, he takes his place quietly beside her. The desire to speak to her oozes from every pore of his body. His mind yells and shouts at him to open his mouth, yet he sits quietly. Only when the sniffles present themselves does her muster the courage to face her.

"Yuuko. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about-"

"Please leave me alone Teiichi," she says between sobs. "I don't want to talk right now."

He reaches out for her, but refrains from touching. In essence, this was his fault for letting her come here. Nothing good could have come of this, and this situation proves him right. Due to his kindness he stands in wait as the girl beside him floods the ground with her sorrows, and there's nothing he can do to help.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: The One Most Precious to Me II**


	37. The One Most Precious to Me II

Yuuko steps out of the house and unto the sidewalk with a bag of bento dangling before her. The early April sun and cool air collide upon her skin while watching the schools of children flounder their way past her. She turns around to find Chizuru coming out of the house with a yawning Teiichi beside her. The door closes behind him and they meet up with Yuuko on the sidewalk.

"It's the first day of the new term," Yuuko states happily. Are you excited Teiichi?"

"I guess so," he says while hiding a yawn.

The children's voices intermingle with the roar of passing cars. The sensation of being watched washes over her. She glances at Teiichi to find a confused expression upon his face.

"Is there something wrong Teiichi?"

"He's probably just shy that his mother's walking to school with him."

"That's not it," he says looking at the ground.

Chizuru exchanges a glance with him, and then giggles to herself.

"I get it," Chizuru says with a smile. "I'll walk ahead and give you two a little time to yourself."

Chizuru increases her pace and moves several yards ahead.

"Alright. What's on your mind?"

"Wouldn't it be better if you stayed home today?"

"You don't want me to come to school with you," she asks raising her brow.

"It's not that. Are you sure you're ready to go back there," he staring ahead.

She gives him a warm grin before looking up at the sky.

"I'm happy that you worry about me so much, but I think today will be fine. Since today is the first day I highly doubt I will even see Yukariko. I can't recall a time when's she's ever come to one of these, or ever seen her on the school grounds on the first day."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep."

The gaze in his eyes doubts her words, however; he remains silent. They quietly make their way along the stream of students until they arrive Seikyou's gates. The school yard lies filled with the collection of zombie like beings.

"Is your opening ceremony being held in the same place as last year?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay," she says with a light wave. "Make sure to behave yourself."

Chizuru melds in with the students and goes into the building. Yuuko and Teiichi begin to follow in her footsteps, but she stops halfway as the feeling of being watched washes over her. Her eyes jump from Teiichi to the other students, however; is unable to shake the feeling. She looks up at the top of the building to find someone standing upon the roof staring down into the courtyard. Her blood boils upon seeing her seeing the cane and familiar body frame.

What is she doing here?

"Are you okay," Teiichi whispers.

She quickly turns towards him with her playful smile and shakes her head.

"I'm fine. Let's hurry up and see your new classroom."

She continues forward and makes her way into the school.

What should I do? Should I tell him and go back home? No. I'm not a slave to my past. Just because Yukariko is here doesn't mean I need to run like some scared child.

"My new room. Class 2-C," he says staring at the object over the door.

She throws away her doubt and passes the threshold with him. Many familiar and unfamiliar faces, from her previous visits to his classroom, litter around the room. Teiichi sighs before taking his seat at an empty desk, in this same location as his last.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit somewhere new?"

"I'm fine with this."

"Fine with what," the person before him asks.

Teiichi focuses forward and sees Yuuto staring at him quizzically. A smirk forms across his face while he removes books from his bag.

"I was worried for a second. I thought you were in another class."

"Sorry about that. I should have told you about that."

Yuuko stands in at the walkway as the two chuckle and laugh back and forth.

"Is Haruka in a different class? I don't see her here."

Upon hearing Haruka's name, she places the bag on the floor next to Teiichi.

"Did you drop something Teiichi," Yuuto asks looking on the floor.

She moves away from them and makes takes her place at the window in the rear of the class. Her eyes look out at the many windows adorning the other wing of the building.

Teiichi you idiot.

"Look who finally made it."

"I didn't think I was going to make it on time," Haruka's voice chimes.

Yuuko presses her head against the window. The creeping feeling that Teiichi is looking at her makes her roll her eyes.

Stop looking over here.

Their conversation continues with family and personal stories for several minutes until the school bell chimes. Immediately, the children make their way out of the classroom with haste.

"To think, we're already second years students. Perhaps this year you'll be able to find yourself a girlfriend Teiichi."

He already has a girlfriend, she says with a hiss.

She looks in his direction as he stammers and scratches his head while looking ahead at his friends. A frown adorns her face and she places her head upon the windowpane again.

"Well..."

"You can do it. Unless you still plan on doing the whole ghost thing, and maybe nabbing that Yuuko girl. Which would be rather creepy."

Waves of negative energy emit from her body for a moment before she takes a deep breath.

He just doesn't know when to be quiet does he?

A sudden yelp comes from the Yuuto's mouth which makes her smile.

"Don't tease him like that just because we're back together. That's rude."

"Wait! You two are back together? When did this happen?"

"It was over the winter break. We should have said something about it."

"Well. At least you two are back together," he says happily.

"The ceremonies are going to start soon," Haruka chimes. "We should leave or else we're going to get in trouble."

"You two go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

A pair of feet suddenly sound off and then disappear. Another pair of footsteps make their way across the room and stop beside her.

"Are you upset about something?"

She turns away from the window and to find him standing beside her with a concerned expression.

"Of course not," she says with a smile. "Why would I be upset?"

He scratches his head while staring up at her confused expression.

"I thought you were upset because I was asking about Haruka."

He looks down at the floor while she chuckles at him sheepishly.

"You seemed to be happy with talking to your friend. I know it's been a while since you've seen them so I didn't want to interrupt you."

The sight of her calm and jovial expression causes him to blush.

"I guess I was imaging things. You're definitely more mature than what you look. Not that it should surprise me though."

Yea...Real mature.

She feels her smile start to fade from her face. Not wanting to alarm him to her facade, she quickly takes his hand.

"Come on. We don't want to be late for the assembly."

Yuuko drags him into the hallways where she cheerfully hums while he struggles to keep her pacing.

Now isn't the time to sulk. I need to do the best I can to salvage this day so far.

The duo slips into the line of students filtering into the auditorium. Yuuko gazes over the group of teachers and parents sitting along the barren, wooden walls; students stand in shoulder to shoulder within the center of the floor, and atop the stage the principal stands behind insert "a" freshly polished podium. They take their place in one of the back rows of the congregation. The deathly looks on multiple student's face as well as the negativity brimming from the students makes her shake her head.

It's only a short meeting. It's not like it's going to hurt them to sit still for a just a little bit.

The microphone squeals causing the people to shield their eyes. After a moment the agonizing sound dies down and the principal takes a deep breath.

"Good morning students..."

The teachers take the stage, give the students words of wisdom, and leave to let the next person come up. Just as the groans and fidgeting reaches its peak the principal makes his way back to the podium, and adjusts the microphone.

"Before we end today, we have a special guest this morning."

Her brows raise in surprise as Yukariko takes the stage. She bites down on her lip as Yukariko looks out in the crowd. Questions of the woman's significance can be heard hovering around her. Teiichi shuffles beside her prompting her to wear her mask once more.

"Yuuko," he whispers.

She remains focused on the stage, never acknowledging his call. Yukariko straightens herself upright, and clears her throat.

"Good morning students. I want to welcome everyone to a new year at Seikyou Academy. My name is Yukariko Kanoe…"

With each sentence the taste of acid covers her tongue. Yuuko gazes behind her and fixates upon the auditorium doors.

It's not like anyone would see me. I could just slip out, and finally end this torture session.

The feel of eyes causes her to turn back around. Certain that Teiichi is watching her actions, she rejects the idea of escape. She sighs in defeat and stares into the back of her neighbor's head. After a few minutes, Yukariko's talking ends and Yuuko's mentally smiles to herself in delight.

"Lastly. I would like to inform everyone of the new addition to Seikyou Academy. Recently the older part wing of this school was done away with and so was part of this school's history. In its place I have erected a greenhouse."

Whispers flood her ears, but the children movements increase.

What are you up to you Yukariko?

"I know many of you are familiar with the story of Yuuko, the ghost of the old school building, however; you didn't know that the body that was found belonged to that same girl. Though many of you didn't know that her name was Yuuko Kanoe."

The audience looks around frantically while hiding their mouths behind their hands while they speak. Yuuko's heart begins to pound as the excitement around her rises.

For what reason do they need to know any of this?

At that moment Yuuko's and Yukariko's eyes meet. Yuuko's eyes narrow, but stop when she notices Yukariko smirk.

"Why did I build a greenhouse? To show Yuuko that even though I was the one who took her life, there's never a day when I don't regret the choice I made when I was thirteen. Based off of what I just said, I know I don't have the right to ask, but humbly request that you visit the building at least once."

Yuuko watches intently as Yukariko exits the stage looking back in her direction out of the corner of her eye. Her words swirl in her head as the students burst into conversation. The words of excitements and disbelief fill the room from all member groups. She stands still as her thoughts swirl around her head. Her heart races and body temperature fluctuates.

She just confessed to killing me in front of all of these people, she thinks digging her nails in her arms. What the hell is that stupid girl thinking!

The principle takes the stand and dismisses everyone, but the damage is done. The children file out of the building in an orderly fashion unable to close their mouths. Upon reaching the outside of the building Yuuko breaks formation and walks behind the nearby building. Her heart pounds even faster as her temperature sores through the roof. She presses her back against the wall, and stares up into the cloudy sky.

This feeling. It's almost like it was back then.

Pain courses through her arm causing her to wince. She looks down to find deep indentations in her skin. Her fingers run across her now damaged skin while her temperature simmers.

"Yuuko," Teiichi voices calls out.

A frown adorns her face before looking up to find him staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?"

"You should go back to class Teiichi," she says dryly.

"I don't think I should leave you out here by yourself?"

"Stop worrying so much about me," she says with a smile. "I will be fine. I'm not some fragile flower you have to constantly babysit."

She kicks herself after seeing his concern morph into disappointment, however; she isn't able to change her tone of voice.

Who am I kidding, she asks herself. If it wasn't for him and his mom who knows what I would be doing right now.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I know. I'm just in a foul mood is all. Just go to class okay. Just give me some time to myself, and I promise I'll be back to my old self by lunch time."

They remain in their positions for moments before the students' voices dwindle in the background. His head jumps between going insert "to the" academy building and to her. With time running out, he bites his lip and hangs his head in defeat.

"Please don't do anything reckless Yuuko."

She nods her head and sends him running back to the building. She heaves a sigh as he disappears from sight. Her hand rests upon her chest for a moment before hissing and walking away from the wall.

"After sixty years...she finally speaks up."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: The One Precious to Me III**


	38. The One Most Precious to Me III

After multiple trips around the school grounds**,** she returns to the entrance of the school. She rests against the sakura tree and massages her to the aching leg muscles. As the sensation of relief causes a smile of contentment on her face, the academy's doors catch her attention. Multiple women descend the stairs and make their way across the entrance of the school. Their gazes bounce between one another as they take turns speaking. Though she's not one for eavesdropping, she finds herself unable to free herself from their topic of conversation.

"I can't believe that woman would that, and in front of children no less."

"I'm sure it was a stunt or something. No one would openly admit to something like that."

"My son said they are building something in the back of the school."

"I don't care if it's a prank or not. That was inappropriate and she should be reported."

"What if it is true though? Building a memorial in your sister's honor..."

The conversation dies out as they clear the gates.

"She built a greenhouse in my honor," she sneers. "Who is she kidding?"

Without warning her gaze inches toward the rear or the school, but she snaps her head towards the ground. Within seconds her eyes wonder once more in the direction, but she snatches them away once more. Her leg bounces repeatedly while a frown adorns her face as she struggles to keep her vision downward.

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to take a look," she says. "It will be something new to see, and it's not like she's going to be waiting for me to show up or anything."

The thought of Yukariko being present sickens her, but decides to take her chances. Yuuko sets off across the school yard once more. Upon reaching the track, A sharp gaze pierces her body causing her body to go rigid. In the distance, her eyes meet with Kirie's as she stands among other females students wearing red windbreakers. Their stare down in soon ends when Kirie's teacher rounds up the girls and leads them toward their next activity. With her gone, Yuuko's body relaxes and she doesn't hesitate leaving the area. While walking away she eyes the girl from over her shoulder, to find Kirie catching glimpses of her as well. After minutes of weaving around buildings she reaches the rear of the campus to find a set of barricades, mounds of earth, and a freshly built sidewalk with her destination at the end of the path. As she steps past the barricades clings to her palms. Now standing at the entrance to the building, the glosses over it's exterior to find a bronze plaque near the side of the building.

"In memory of Yuuko Kanoe."

Though she rolls her eyes, she's unable to deny the tinge of warmth from seeing her name on the plate. With her hand on the handle she opens the door and quietly steps through the doorway. Before she knows it, the greenhouse door shuts behind her as the aroma of violets, gardenias, and other unknown scents pull her further into the building. Her eyes dance between the aisles of roses, violets, gardenias, tulips, and a collection of other flowers. While standing at the rear of the aisle a group of violets entices her closer, and she gently caresses them.

"Of course she'd remember my favorite."

The warmth from before spreads, but a clinking sound erupts overhead and halts it's progress. Water rains down upon her hand, making her recoil. Upon looking upwards she traces the metallic lines running along the ceiling with nozzles every few feet. She releases a sigh before wiping the water from her skin and sighs at her jumpiness. With the shock of the sprinklers gone, she leans forward and inhales the flowers' scent. While enjoying the flowers' scent she closes her eyes, and drifts into a distant memory.

_The luscious, green scenery at the base of the mountain sits behind her as she gazes up at the clear summer sky. Her brown dress waves in the wind upon her childish body while stopping her hair from blowing in her face. Before her, Yukariko stands beaming with hands behind her back and bouncing in place._

_"I've got a present for you**,** sister!"_

_"Really? What is it?"_

_Yukariko signals her to close her eyes and she happily complies. She follows the sound of her footsteps as she walks up beside her. Her shoulder slumps down from Yukariko using into elevate herself, and plant something in her hair._

_"Surprise! My first present to you!"_

_Yuuko opens her eyes and pulls the object from her hair. She rotates the purple flower examining all angles of it before placing it back in her hair. Without warning she embraces her sister tightly and gives her a warm embrace while nuzzling against her face._

_"Violets are my favorite! Thank you!"_

Upon completion of the scene she opens her eyes, and endures the sudden aching with in her chest.

"Why did things have to turn out like this?"

Out of the corner of her eye a shadow shifts in the center of the aisle causing her to shoot upright. She turns and faces the elderly woman standing in total silence. Yuuko's hand trembles momentarily before steadying her hand and locking eyes with her guest.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't startle me," she replies with a hint of irritation.

The silence between the two last for a minute before Yukariko motions towards the plants.

"Do you like all of the flowers I found? I tried to get as many of the violets as I could. Perhaps I went I little overboard."

As she examines the room, she notices the number of violets heavily outnumbers any of other flower present. After completing her observation she notices a slight smile on her sister's face as she gazes at the collection of plants.

It's been a long time since I've seen her so much as smirk.

A wave of happiness washes over adding to the warmth already hidden within her. Before long her positive moment ends when she suddenly recalls the opening ceremony incident. She tries desperately to separate herself from the thought, but it holds strong to her concentration. Unable to free herself from her memory's grip, she bites down on her lip as her warmth in her fades once more.

"Why did you say that in front of all of those people earlier?"

"Did you not like it?" Yukariko asks in a victorious tone. "It was the best way I could show you how much I regret what I did."

"How irresponsible can you be?" Yuuko spits venomously. "Did you not put any thought into what may happen to that girl of yours if you go to prison?"

What am I saying? Why would I care what happens to that girl?

"Kirie knew what I was going to do, and she had no problems with it.

The tone of Yukariko's voice remains unchanging causing her to bite down harder on her lip.

"What is wrong with you?"

Yuuko's once pale face is now a bright red.

"Even after my confession, you're still not satisfied with my actions."

"Of course I'm not!"

"Is there no way to please you?" she says with a sigh.

Her hand grasp at the side of her uniform from the arrogance in the woman's voice.

"Please me? You're so stuck in the past that you're willing to throw away your future and hers."

"So what if I am?"

I can't believe she just said that. What kind of person would say that something like that?

Yuuko holds back a yelp as sharp pain shoots through her thigh. She hides her expression of surprise as she realizes her fingernails are ferociously into her skin. The sound of her heart beat pumps in her head as her vision gradually blurs. The taste of blood coats her tongue sending her mind spiraling into a daze. She closes her eyes tightly and takes several deep breaths. Fear seeps into her as her thirst for blood, a feeling she would never want to remember, grows rapidly. Knowing where this may lead, Yuuko clamps down on the table, and yells as loudly as possible.

"I want you out of my life!"

"Is that truly what you want?" she asks nonchalantly.

"Yes," she replies with a hint of surprise.

"If that's what you want. I'll give it to you."

While watching the woman walk away, she's speechless.

Is this it? After everything that it?

Though it is true that Yukariko brings out the worse in her, the fact that she is leaving intensifies her anger, but now her fury lacks a target.

"You're just going to calmly walk away?"

Yukariko turns, stops at the door, and never faces her.

"It's better this way, don't you think?" Her anger recedes gradually and her tone inches back to normal. "You and I both know it by know. As long as I'm around, you won't get better, and I don't want that weight on my shoulders as well."

She stands frozen in the moment, thinking about Yukariko's words. This is the moment she's been waiting for. Finally, she's rid herself of the one person she hates the most, yet no form of excitement reverberates within her. With each passing a hole engraves itself in her soul. Regardless of how much she despises Yukariko, she realizes that this cold, lonely feeling is the feeling of her severing her remaining tie to the past. The door creaks open and a sudden blast of sound fills the room.

"Yukariko!"

"Yes?"

She tries desperately to utter something that would undo the events from before. After a few moments, she utters the only words she's able to.

"Take care of yourself."

Yukariko releases a small sigh before nodding.

"You**, **too."

The greenhouse door closes leaving Yuuko to bask in the rays of the sun. Without saying she wipes away a single tear rolls down her cheek while watching her Yukariko vanish into the main building. After putting her emotions to rest, she exits the building and walks along the walkway. With their final confrontation put behind her, she attempts to focus on the upcoming events of the day. As she entrance of the main building, a girl comes around the corner in her red windbreaker. Yuuko traces the familiar outline of the girl's body, her stance, and hair. When she arrives at the door, the two pause for a moment without facing one another.

"Did you make up with your sister?" Kirie asks dryly.

Yuuko eyes her for a moment before ignoring her disrespectful tone.

"We came to an understanding."

Kirie sneers at her answer, and stares in her eye. A sense of aggression radiates from the girl, prompting Yuuko to move away from her slightly. Not wanting to speak further on the subject, she reaches for the door; however, Kirie's hand bars her path.

"Her eyes were really pink. You could have gone easier on her, especially after everything she's done for you."

"What...You know what...I'm sorry you feel that way."

Kirie removes her hand from the doorknob and Yuuko takes hold. As the door creaks open she places a foot inside before Kirie calls out to her once more.

"You think she only did this for herself, don't you?"

"I'm done talking about this."

Kirie's uniform rustles as she begins to walk away from the door.

"I don't know which one of you three deserves the most pity."

Yuuko dismisses her words and makes her way in the building. As she strolls through the halls, the number of students increases as the school bell chimes for lunch. Her pace quickens as she hurries back to the door leading from whence she came. Moving through the doorway, she ascends the metal stairs and basks in the gentle breeze. The clouds drift across the sky as Kirie's words invade her mind.

I don't care what she has to say. I-...

The pounding of footsteps behind her ends her monologue and prompts her to paste on her signature smile before turning around. Teiichi's body bobs into view and with him the lunches in hand. She hastily dawns her mask and addresses him.

"How was class?"

"It wasn't too bad," he replies, adjusting the bag in his hand. "Are you feeling better?"

Yuuko nods her head quickly, and they both take their seat on the ventilation pipe in silence. He digs into the sack and removes the bentos within. After handing her a container and taking his they open their lids and take apart their chopsticks. She giggles upon seeing his glowing expression after witnessing the combination of pork, rice, and vegetables.

"Thanks for the food," he says before digging his chopsticks in.

She's suddenly bombarded with muffled sounds of delight between each bite of his food. Not wanting to be left out, she plunges her utensils into her food and gathers a portion. As her food touches her lips, her movements freeze.

I don't know who I should pity more...

Why am I being bothered by this now? It's not more than a silly rant by someone I don't even care about.

The sudden jabs to her arm brings her attention back to the reality.

"Is something that matter?"

Sweat forms on her brow after seeing half of his bento empty.

"Nothing's wrong."

Teiichi rests his chopsticks atop his container and places it on the floor.

"I've eaten half my food, and you haven't touched yours."

"You shouldn't worry so much," she says looking at her food.

"Someone needs to."

Yuuko takes a bite of her food, but feels his glare eating into her skin. Her gaze breaks from her food and she sneaks a peek over at him. His piercing gaze sends her own retreating back to her container. Teiichi lies back upon the square unit supporting him and heaves a sigh.

"What did you do while I was in class?"

She places her chopsticks on top of her container. Her stomach aches from the building anxiety between the two falling cause her to cave. She takes a deep breath before explaining to Teiichi the events from earlier. After completing her story, she remains quiet, only listening to the sound of his breathing.

"I want you to stop doing that."

"Okay," she responds immediately.

"No, I'm serious," Teiichi says, "I want you to stop doing stuff like that. You have no idea how much you could be hurting yourself."

Her face drops from the fiery glare he gives her.

"I already owe you and your mother so much, and I didn't want to rely on you to do everything for me."

"We've never said you owe us anything, so please don't use us as an excuse."

The two sit in quiet for a moment longer before she scratches her head.

"I didn't mean to worry you. Honest, I didn't."

The touch of Teiichi's hand makes her jump.

"I believe you, but my mother and I worry about you. I'd hate to see you have another episode like before."

Yuuko blushes profusely at the gentleness of his touch. Sensing the heaviness in the mood, she aims to lighten up the situation in her usual way.

"How much do you care about me, Teiichi?"

She nestles closer to him, causing him to fidget. Without warning, he quickly re-positions himself, and kisses her on her forehead. A surge of heat swarms her body as he pulls her closer into him. Their hearts speed up rapidly and beat in sync as they sit in each other's embrace under the warmth of the spring sun. Before long, the school bell chimes, and they both straighten up as if they had just been caught doing something lewd. Teiichi bends down and collects the remnants of their meals and places them in the bag.

"I guess it's time to go back."

Yuuko remains quiet while staring into his amber eyes.

"I suppose so."

I didn't expect him to do that. Perhaps he's becoming immune to my tactics.

The gentle touch of him slipping his hand onto hers makes her look his way. She gives him a playful smile after seeing him looking in a different direction while blushing heavily. He clears his throat before removing his grip on her hand.

"Are you going to come back with me?"

"I think I'll just admire the scenery for a while longer."

His soft expression suddenly darkens. Yuuko quickly places her arms around him, and draws him into her bosom.

"Yuuko..."

"I'm sorry about earlier, but I promise I won't cause any trouble for you while I'm up here."

Teiichi's hesitation remains noticeable, but before long he nods his head. The two separate and he heads back down toward the building. At the stairwell he gives her a final look before waving and leaving the roof. Yuuko watches with a wide smile as the door shuts behind him. Turning back around she stares off into the clear sky and loses herself in gentle spring breeze.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: A Somber Farewell**


	39. A Somber Farewell

During the final period the children's pencils scribble rapidly upon their notebook paper, replacing the teacher's monotonous voice. Everyone except for Teiichi, as his pencil rests atop his notebook. His gaze periodically bounces between the classroom door and the half empty notebook page laying in front of him.

_I hope she's alright. Maybe I should have tried harder to talk her into coming back to the room with me. _

Upon finishing his thought, the school bell chimes breaking the classroom's spell over the students. Within seconds, the desks' legs screech across the floor and bags ruffle. Footsteps scurry around the floor as the children speed their way out of the classroom, and disappear within the sea of students swarming the halls. Not wanting to waste any time, Teiichi quickly gathers his belongings, but not fast enough as Haruka and Yuuto appear before him.

"Do you have a moment," Yuuto asks.

_Not really. _

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's been a while since we've all hung out together," Haruka states, eyeing the people leaving the room. "If you're not busy do you want to go over to the ice cream shop with us?

_It has been a long time since we've done anything together, bu__t I really need to go and find Yuuko._

"Teiichi!" a female's voice calls to him.

Out of the corner of his eye Yuuko stands at the doorway waving playfully. He heaves a sigh as his anxiety lessens, but finds himself unable to rid himself of it completely.

_Even though she seems okay, I think it would be better if I keep an eye on her. Just to make sure everything's._

"Teiichi."

Yuuto's voice snap him back into reality.

"S-s about that. I'm sorry, but there is something that I need to do today."

"It's okay. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day."

_They are persistent. _He glances over at Yuuko once more, and then back at his friend._ I guess I can't keep using Yuuko as an excuse. _

"Tomorrow should be fine. "

"Great!" They both say in unison.

"We'll meet up with you after class tomorrow. No flaking on us. Okay?"

"I won't," he says with a chuckle.

They wave to each other, and the couple disappears into the flow of students in the hall. With no more distractions, he gathers the rest of his belongings and makes his departure from the classroom.

"How was class? Was it boring without me?"

"Of course it was," he whispers.

"What was that," she says leaning closer to him. "I couldn't hear you."

He gives her a frown while her playful aura seers his body.

"I said yes," he says a little louder.

"I can't hear you over this crowd. Can you speak a little louder."

_I think I was wrong to worry about her. _

He releases a hard sigh while refraining from addressing again, but before long Yuuko's finger pokes his neck repeatedly.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me."

His will remains steadfast as her constant prodding finally ceases before they arrive at the school doors. As he passes through the steps out of the building he shields his eyes from the late afternoon sun. While defending his eyesight he draws a deep breath, taking in the fresh air, and letting the cool, spring breeze caresses his face. While enjoying the relaxing experience he glances beside him to see Yuuko staring off into the crowd with a less than pleasant expression.

_I guess I upset her, but I don't want to make things worse for myself right now. _With each step the frown on his face grows larger until they arrive outside of the school grounds. He steps off to the side with Yuuko beside him, and there they stand in silence. His finger tighten around the handle of his bag while watching the cluster of students walk by, disregarding his existence. _Am I a bad boyfriend for caring so much about what other people think about me?_

After several minutes, the stream of students lighten, and gaps of increasing size appear periodically. When the next gap appears he leaps on the given opportunity.

"It's not too late in the day. Would you like to go someplace?"

"I wouldn't mind," she replies with an upbeat tone. "Where did you have in mind?"

"How about that park I told you about?"

"Really?!"

The emergence of her jovial demeanor suddenly returns, ridding the frown from his face. .

_Of course she wouldn't pass up on this opportunity._

Immediately Yuuko's slender arms constrict around his body and causes him to struggle against her. His heart rate skyrockets and blood rushes to his lower region as her breasts push against his back.

"There's people around Yuuko."

Without hesitation, her arms loosen from around his trembling form, and he quickly distances himself leaving his back to her.

_I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. _

He keeps his breathing low, while the blood in his lower region returns from whence it came.

"Yuuko you really need to stop doing that."

"I thought you liked it when I hugged you."

"Doing that makes it really hard to function. So can you please stop hugging me so suddenly?"

"I guess I can. I forget you do have a dirty mind at this age."

"What?!"

Before he realizes it, Yuuko takes hold of his hand and takes off running. The wind whips through his hair as he tries to match up to Yuuko's god like speed. The piercing gazes from the surrounding people inspires him to move keep up with her. Weaving through the scattered crowds of children they keep to roadside and travel through the streets as colorful, evening hues loom over the horizon. A sense of relief washes over him as he sees an empty bench in front of the ice cream shop.

"Hold...on a...second."

As sweat drips drop down his face, he reaches for the bench, but Yuuko pulls him down the adjacent street.

"Almost there!"

His muscles seethe in agony as they pass the multiple street lamps and few people on the sidewalk. Just as his legs feel as though they can't continue anymore, he comes to a halt once more. This time standing at the entrance to their destination.

"Yuuko. Let...me...rest," he says leaning forward with his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry. I'm guess I pushed you a bit too hard," she replies wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Here. Let's take a seat right here."

"Whatever..."

Without another word, Yuuko guides him several steps forward before helping him take a seat. While on the hardwood seat, his muscles pulsate violently as they enjoy their sudden reprieve from their harsh journey.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"No...you...don't have...to...I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

The sudden shouting of children in the distance spurs him to observe his surroundings. Seesaws, jungle gyms, and other staple park equipment litters the ground with children occupying every object. Near the back of the grounds, lies a sandbox where children preside digging holes and building structures. The numerous parents, if not sitting down and conversing with each other, assist the kids with the playtime with assistance on the slides and other equipment.

"Don't...you want to run...around or climb something," he asks glancing over at her.

Her eyes twinkle as though it's the first time she's ever seen a sight like this.

"That's okay," she replies never looking his way. "I don't mind just sitting her and watching."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

His eyes roam across her cheerful exterior, and falls quiet. After a while the setting mid evening colors creep their away into the sky signaling for the children's play time to come to an end. Sure enough, the parents gather their children and exit the park. Upon noticing the emerging stars, he waves his hand grabbing her attention.

"Yuuko, I think we should start heading home."

"Can't we just wait until the last person leaves?"

He breathes a small sigh before staring at the ground.

_This is the first time she's ever been out here this late. I don't want to run the risk of anything unexpected happening. _Torn between his thoughts of caution and desire to make his girlfriend happy, he sits quickly biting on his lip. _Is it worth running the risk? _

Immediately, the final group of parents gather their kids and begin exiting the park.

"Thank God," he mutters under his breath.

As the last mother and daughter pair reach the entrance of the park, they suddenly stop, and gaze around at the park. For a moment they fixate upon Teiichi's location and make their way towards him.

"Excuse me young man, but have you seen a book bag laying around?"

"Book bag...book bag..." he says searching around his legs and behind the seat. "I don't see a book bag."

"It's under the seat Teiichi," Yuuko says pointing downwards.

Upon reaching under the seat, his hand graze a rough, leathery object. He pulls the book bag from underneath him, and places it before the child's face. Her mouth opens wide in excitement before retrieving the book bag, and showing her mother.

"Thanks a lot young man."

"Yea, thanks a lot miss."

His mouth hangs open in surprise upon hearing the girl's odd words. The mother shakes her finger at the child in disagreement.

"He's not a girl. Now make sure to address him properly."

"I wasn't talking to him mom. I was talking to girl sitting beside him."

_She can see her?_

"You and your imaginary friends again. Please excuse her, she just going through another phase right now."

"She's not imaginary! There's a girl sitting right there! Tell her mister! You can see her can't you?"

He scratches his head while chuckling at the child's plea.

_That is a tough spot to be in._

"You're welcomed little girl, but if you want to show your appreciation just do as your mother says."

The child stands silent for a moment and nods her head in agreement.

"Thank you mister."

"Umm...You're welcome."

The pair soon takes their leave with the child casting a glimpse back, and waving before exiting the premises. Finally they are the only two present and the night creeps up even faster. Taking a deep breath he takes his bag and stands.

"It's about time we head home too Yuuko."

"Let's go home."

The two exit the park and make their way down the streets, they find people every couple hundred yards. Street lamps flicker before illuminating their path, fending off the increasing darkness. Upon arriving at the ice cream shop once more, he clears his throat, and places his hands behind his head.

"Did you have fun?"

"I did. How about yourself?"

"It was interesting."

"Yea. It's been a long time since I've seen children play like that. I guess I was captivated by it. I was surprised that that child could see me."

"No kidding. I was speechless."

"My time with you always seems to show me how much I've been missing while being trapped in that school."

"I'm happy to hear that."

In the distance he notices his house quickly approaching on the opposite side of the road.

"Yuuko-"

"Teiichi Let me ask you a question," she says with a serious tone.

"What's on your mind?"

"Have you ever...thought about having kids one day?"

_Of course I've thought about it, but not seriously. I mean, I'm only thirteen, I've barely hit puberty._

"I can't say that I haven't."

The once cheerful expression has gone absent.

_What's gotten into her all of a sudden? She was just all smiles._

"Is something the matter?"

"Doesn't it concern you that you wont' be able to have children if you're with me?"

_Is this really a conversation I need to be having at this point in my life?_

"Don't worry yourself about it Yuuko. I'm only thirteen. I don't need to be worrying about having kids anytime soon._"_

"You won't be thirteen forever Teiichi."

"I know that. What I'm saying is let's not worry about trivial stuff right now."

Yuuko's movements stop under the street lamp. Flashing a smile at him she nods her head in agreement.

"You're right. Let's not worry about trivial things."

Her sudden shift in emotion raises a red flag.

_You're such an idiot Teiichi! If it was trivial she wouldn't have said anything to me about it. You need to fix this._

As he traces the line of her mask a sudden twinge occurs in his chest. Just as she turns to step onto the asphalt he pushes himself to speak.

"Yuuko wait!"

She turns to him with a quizzical look. The light compliments her black hair and pale complexion, however; her eyes lacks the shimmer of happiness from before. He gazes around at the empty street and lawns in his vicinity. With his assurance of privacy he reaches out and takes her hand and holds it firmly. The pulse thumps wildly like a child who's been caught doing something badly.

"What's wrong Yuuko?"

Her eyes sway from her side to side almost as if unable to look at him.

"It's just..."

"It's just what? Do you think I'm going to leave you for another girl one day?"

The fingers in her free hand fidget.

_I guess I was right._

"I just feel like maybe I'm being too selfish. That you being with me is robbing you."

"Robbing me of what exactly?"

"You know...children...marriage...sex...Things like that."

He sighs deeply before surveying the scene once more. After concluding no one is watching he eyes her intensely, yet softly as to not worsen her mood.

"I risked my life for you. Whether you can have children, have sex, or get married doesn't change the fact that I lo...have feelings for you. I'm sorry for being inconsiderate before, but I'm still a bit new to this, and I hope you can give forgive me."

A smile creeps upon his face after noticing her cheeks turn pink.

"It's fine."

"It's not fine. It was extremely rude of me and I'll try not to do it again."

"You have changed a bit haven't you?"

Under the glow of the light, her being seems to radiate a aura of warmth. The warm sensation races into his being speeding up his heart, and finding himself unable to pull his gaze away from her seductive, ruby eyes. His body goes stiff as he feels his breathing becomes more erratic, and sweat builds upon his hand. With no where to go, he braces himself as she moves in closer to him.

"It's like a scene straight out of a movie!"

Her movement's suddenly hand and his head shoots toward his house. His heart pounds while staring at Chizuru standing at the entrance of the house, waving her hand.

_Oh crap! I'm not going to hear the end of this._

"It's time for dinner you two. Don't stay out here too long or the food will get cold. Also, you got a package in the mail Teiichi. I left it in your room," she adds before going back into the house.

As Yuuko walks toward the road, he notices the frown upon her face.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"Sure," she answers with a sigh. "You're still so ashamed to be seen with me."

"It's not like that." he says following her across the street.

"Then prove it."

"Ask me anything and I"ll do it."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You can give me a kiss after we finish dinner."

"Done."

"With you mother in the room," she says with a triumphant tone.

"Wait! What? No."

"It's too late now," she says making sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh, and I want you do it properly this time. On...my...lips."

"That's not fair! You tricked me!"

The sound of her playful giggles erupt sending a frown upon his face.

"Don't worry. You have plenty of time to get used to it."

As he stands at the entrance of his home, he peers into the hallway where Yuuko gently places her shoes in the corner. Even though her trickery remains fresh on his mind, he's unable to stop himself from eyeing every inch of her body.

_Before my dad dying, I always thought my first relationship would be the standard find a girl, confess to her, and everything would go smoothly from there. God, was I wrong After meeting a ghost girl, seeing her memories, almost getting killed by her, and going on an emotional and mental roller coaster ride, I'm surprised I haven't lost my mind. Considering everything I've done, perhaps I have lost my mind. Perhaps I lost my mind the moment I found out she is dead. _ He turns the corner and sees Yuuko helping his mother place dishes on the table. His gaze softens before warmly smiling at the scene. _If I am insane, then I wouldn't want it any other way. _

The End


	40. Epilogue

The moon's light shines through Kirie's window, illuminating the cover of her ancestor's journal upon her desk. Her fingernails scrapes across the cover of the journal before peeling it open. As she flips through the pages, skimming across the dates and her ancestor's words, a searing anger slowly claws its way from the depths of her soul. Just as it threatens to engulf her she slams the book shut and stares daggers into it's cover.

"You've been harboring these secrets to yourself for all these years, and for what? Just so you can make that pathetic sister of yours feel better about herself?"

She rests her head upon her fist and sits quietly clawing at the top of her desk.

"It's been four months already since you and Yuuko have stopped talking. How long are you going to keep hiding behind that ridiculous facade? You walk around here like you're happy, but I see it all the pain in your eyes. All of that pain and suffering seething from your very being all for the sake of making that child happy."

She hisses violently before casting her gaze out of her window.

"If you want to keep playing the caring sister role then go right ahead, but if any of you people think I'm going to let this slide then you've got another thing coming."

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Thank you JustAnotherGirlInTheWorld, Apon16, and Merlee Wishine for beta reading this story. Also, thank you to all of the readers for completing story and even to those who have not. I hope you've enjoyed the story and I look forward to writing an even better story in the future. **


End file.
